Un peligroso deseo
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy White cumplió con su rol a la perfección en cada baile de sociedad y en cada elegante velada. Pero detrás de sus sensuales flirteos, ella era una espía que arriesgaba su vida para proteger secretos de estado. Pero cuando el atractivo Terrence Grandchester, Duque de Remmington la tomó en sus brazos, deseó terminar con esa farsa y mostrar la mujer que realmente era...
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación de la novela : "El Duque" de Elizabeth Elliott. **

**Personajes: Manga Candy Candy de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **

**La imagen o fanArt: MercuryZ. **

**La adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo con fines recreativos.**

* * *

Londres, 1813

—Una desvergonzada, eso es lo que es.

Candy White intentó ignorar el insulto expresado en un susurro y centró su atención en un punto imaginario en el otro extremo del salón de baile de lord y lady Ashland, midiendo con precisión sus pasos al tiempo que atravesaba la estancia.

Más de quinientas personas se daban cita en la enorme sala, y la música del más selecto cuarteto de Londres se veía amortiguada por las risas y conversaciones que llenaban la estancia. A su izquierda, se ofrecía un espléndido buffet, mientras que la pista de baile dominaba el lado opuesto del salón. Candy se dijo a si misma, que era de esperar la presencia de debutantes poco discretas, como las cuatro que permanecían de pie cerca de la mesa del buffet. Las malevolencias que susurraban tras sus enjoyados abanicos no debían afectarle. Sin embargo, una joven llamada Susana Marlowe se aseguró de que su voz pudiera oírse por encima de los susurros.

—Pobre Brown... Descanse en paz. Apenas hace tres meses que yace en su tumba y ella ya vuelve a hacer vida social como si él nunca hubiera existido. ¿Han visto algo más impropio en sus vidas?

Candy sintió cómo le subía el rubor al rostro. Desearía que, al menos, Susana y sus amigas tuvieran la decencia de comentar el tema a sus espaldas, como el resto del mundo. No obstante, aunque la estancia se llenaba con los sonidos de la música y las conversaciones, era imposible ignorar sus voces.

—El pobre infeliz de Brown —continuo Susana— se dejó la vida en aquel duelo y ella ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de guardarle luto.

—¿Un duelo? —pregúntó una de sus amigas—. Creí que Brown fue victima de unos asaltantes.

—¿Al amanecer y en Regent's Paria? —replicó Susana—. Los hechos hablan por sí solos. Incluso pregunté a mi prometido sobre el suceso y él también cree que es evidente que lord Brown falleció en un duelo.

—¿Tu prometido? Acaso insinúas que estás comprometida?

Las otras debutantes empezaron a hablar en excitados susurros, pero Susana respondió con un aspaviento a sus súplicas para que les contara más detalles.

—No, me temo que no puedo decirles nada más. Remmington insistió en que mantuviera nuestras conversaciones sobre el compromiso en secreto.

Candy perdió el paso y casi tropezó, pero recuperó la compostura mientras miraba de soslayo hacia la mesa. Sólo Susana la observaba. La rubia sonrió y luego susurró algo a la chica que permanecía junto a ella. Candy se calmó y continuó su camino tras darse cuenta de que las malevolencias de Susana sí podían hacerle daño. Finalmente, consiguió que la conversación de Susana se confundiera entre las confusas voces que competían con la música, sin embargo, Candy todavía sentía sus efectos en ella.

Un extraño dolor atenazaba su pecho y se le había hecho tal nudo en la garganta que apenas podía respirar. El ambiente en el amplio salón estaba muy cargado a causa del aroma de los perfumes rancios y de los olores subyacentes, fruto de la aglomeración de demasiada gente en un solo lugar. Candy abrió su abanico, pero la forzada brisa no le pareció en absoluto refrescante.

Un destello de color atrajo su atención y miró hacia un par de palmeras que había en la terraza. En un océano de vestidos de baile color pastel, sólo Annie Britter luciría un tono fucsia tan llamativo. Volvió a vislumbrar algo de ese intenso color a través de las hojas y aceleró sus pasos.

—¡Lady Candy!

Al oír su nombre, la joven soltó un gruñido, pero aun así, consiguió esbozar una vaga sonrisa cuando se giró para observar como lord Leagan avanzaba hacia ella. Había permanecido junto a una de las amplias columnas de estilo griego que sostenían el techo y ahora prácticamente corría para llegar a su lado.

—Debo reconocer que es usted la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarme aquí hoy, lady Candy.

Candy no podía decir lo mismo de Neil Leagan. No importaba adónde fuera, sus caminos siempre parecían cruzarse. Era un joven bastante agradable, aunque aburrido en ocasiones. Se dijo a sí misma que el hecho de que sus saltones ojos grises siempre resultasen demasiado ansiosos o que su pelo pareciera sucio incluso cuando estaba limpio, no debería influirle en absoluto.

Habiendo tenido que soportar ella misma las críticas de los demás, Candy se negaba a juzgar a alguien sólo por su apariencia. Aun así, la combinación que Leagan había escogido para aquel baile de un traje azul chillón con un chaleco morado oscuro le dañaba la vista. A pesar de que sus prendas eran lujosas, siempre conseguía que les faltara algo o que no estuvieran correctamente abrochadas. Esa noche, le faltaba el último botón de su chaleco y su ausencia atrajo la atención de Candy hacia la camisa blanca como la nieve que asomaba por el hueco. Un fallo más en la vestimenta que acumulaba Neil en su haber.

—Debe prometerme el primer baile, por favor — Deslizó la mirada por su vestido verde mar y luego se demoró en su enjoyado corpiño.

—Qué amable por su parte el pedírmelo, lord Leagan. Pero me temo que ya he prometido mi primer baile a lord Artonswell. ¿O fue a lord Williams? — Candy desplegó su abanico y golpeó su labio inferior con el dorado borde, manteniendo una expresión de ingenua inocencia—. He perdido mi tarjeta de baile y no consigo recordar el orden.

—Entonces, debe prometerme el primer baile que tenga disponible.

—Tendrá que ser el que vaya a continuación del primer vals. — Candy le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, consciente de que los remilgados Ashland nunca permitirían al cuarteto de músicos que tocaran esa pieza en particular.

Lord Leagan frunció el ceño.

—Debe permitirme entonces que la acompañe a dar un paseo por los jardines. Son espectaculares y estoy convencido de que no querrá perdérselos.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa. — Candy intentó parecer pensativa y azorada al mismo tiempo. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un malhumorado mohín y sus dedos retorcieron uno de los rizos color dorado que caían rozando su hombro. Desde luego, no había ido a ese baile para coquetear o bailar con alguien como lord Leagan. Así que cuanto antes pusiera fin a esa farsa, mejor.

—Papá me prohibió salir fuera sin su compañía. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a ver si está libre? Se encuentra en la sala de juego con lord Howland y sus amigos, pero quizás también les apetezca a ellos salir a tomar aire.

—Oh, no creo que sea buena idea molestar a su padre y a sus amigos —respondió el joven rápidamente—. Seguro que al conde no le...

—Si, tiene razón, y papá no aprobaría que desobedeciera sus órdenes. — Candy le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo con su abanico y le dedicó una sonrisa de admiración—. Qué adorablemente correcto es usted, lord Leagan. Debo reconocer que es muy reconfortante. Estaré impaciente por bailar con alguien tan virtuoso como usted.

—Vaya, gracias lady Candy. El caballero le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se ajustó el chaleco con un brusco tirón haciendo que la camisa asomara aún mas por la abertura.

—Le veré después del vals, lord Leagan. —Lo saludó con un gesto displicente y se volvió para alejarse antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele alguna cosa más que debieran hacer. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta las palmeras, se paró en seco sorprendida al encontrarse no sólo con su amiga, sino también con Clara, la tía de ésta y con lord Poundstone. Físicamente, lady Bainbridge y su sobrina se parecían mucho. Tenían el mismo pelo negro y los mismos ojos azules, pero sus gustos a la hora de vestir diferían de forma drástica. El color azúl pastel del vestido de lady Bainbridge sólo conseguía que el brillante vestido de Annie pareciera aun más deslumbrante en comparación. Junto a la tía de su amiga, se encontraba lord Poundstone, un corpulento caballero entrado en años que compartía el interés de Candy por las antigüedades egipcias.

En cualquier otro momento, a Candy no le hubiera importado su compañía. Sin embargo, su presencia era otra señal de que aquella noche nada iría bien. Se recordó a si misma que debía sonreír y luego pronunció un alegre saludo.

—Buenas noches a todos.

—¡Lady Candy! —El rubicundo rostro de Poundstone se volvió incluso más rojo cuando se inclinó sobre la mano de la joven para darle un beso de cortesía—. Qué agradable sorpresa verla de nuevo. La hemos echado mucho de menos en las Reuniónes de la Sociedad de Antigüedades.

—Prometo que no me perderé ninguna más —respondió la joven—. He echado en falta una compañía tan sofisticada durante estos últimos meses, milord. Los debates son siempre tan serios e importantes que me siento llena de conocimientos después de cada reunión.

Candy hizo una pausa para añadir un nostálgico suspiro, pensando que sería un bonito toque.

—Por desgracia, no capto las teorías de los «hipoglificos» tan rápido como nuestra señorita Britter, ni tampoco consigo recordar todos esos complicados nombres de reyes y dinastías egipcias.

Poundstone la corrigió con un tono de superioridad.

—Son jeroglíficos, lady Candy.

—Ah, sí —murmuró ella—. Tiene razón. Debo acordarme de escribir la palabra varias veces. Hacerlo me ayuda a fijar en la memoria palabras difíciles como «jelogrificos».

—¿Ese abanico es nuevo, Candy? —preguntó lady Bainbridge, interrumpiendo el nuevo intento de lord Poundstone de corregir por segunda vez a la joven—. Qué extraordinario. ¿Me permites contemplar más de cerca la pieza?

Candy tendió el abanico a lady Bainbridge.

- Discúlpeme, lord Poundstone, pero me muero de ganas de hablarle a mis más íntimas amigas sobre la más reciente remesa de sedas de madame Justine. Espero que no repita esta conversación, milord, pues todas las damas pasarían por su tienda a primera hora de la mañana si conocieran la noticia y nuestro surtido se vería gravemente reducido. —El tono de su voz reflejaba la importancia de su secreto—. La remesa viene de Francia, milord. ¿Puede imaginárselo? ¡Annie y yo pronto luciremos productos de contrabando! Debo confesar que la sóla idea me hace sentirme muy emocionada.

—Lo comprendo —respondió el anciano caballero.

Seguidamente, estiró el cuello hacia un lado y alzó una mano para saludar a alguien que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la estancia.

— Me encantaría que me contara más sobre el tema, lady Candy, pero me temo que ya me había comprometido a encontrarme con lord Greyvall en la sala de juego y se sentirá muy decepcionado si no acudo pronto. Al verlo alejarse, las tres mujeres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

– Por fin se ha ido —exclamó Annie. Las manos de Lady Bainbridge se movían discretamente a lo largo de la varilla del abanico de Candy, mientras su atenta mirada recorría la estancia para asegurarse de que nadie las observaba.

—Sé que sólo esperabas encontrarte con Annie esta noche, pero mi esposo está muy preocupado por el último mensaje que tradujiste.

—Estoy segura de ello —afirmo Candy, pues conocía la razón de la impaciencia de sir Bainbridge. El mensaje oculto entre las varillas de su abanico contenía noticias sobre los últimos movimientos de las tropas de Napoleón en el continente. Ni siquiera sir Malcolm Bainbridge, el director de proyectos especiales para el Ministerio de Defensa, podía leer el mensaje original hasta que Candy no le entregara la traducción. Lady Bainbridge introdujo el papel en su guante y luego le devolvió el abanico a su dueña.

—Las dejaré solas para que puedan hablar de sus cosas. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte, Candy.

Una vez que se retiró su tía, la expresión de Annie se volvió enigmática cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga.

—Nunca adivinarás quién ha venido esta noche.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Candy mientras se escondía detrás de unas palmeras. Afortunadamente, nadie podría verla desde allí. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse atrapada en una interminable serie de bailes o en las cortesías sin sentido que tenían lugar en ese tipo de eventos. En una hora podría marcharse, pero, al menos, disfrutaría de la compañía de Annie mientras tanto.

—Es muy alto, misterioso y algunos dicen que también peligroso. Además, resulta que mi mejor amiga cree que es el hombre más apuesto de lnglaterra. — Annie se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla y miró hacia el techo sonriendo—. ¿Quién podrá ser? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando volvió a mirar a Candy.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Candy? Estás blanca como la nieve.

—Nada —mintió—. Es sólo que no me encuentro bien esta noche.

Annie simplemente se quedó mirando a su amiga expectante.

—Oh, de acuerdo – dijo Candy - Es que he escuchado decir a Susana Marlowe que está prometida con el duque de Remmington.

Candy siempre había abrigado la vana esperanza de que Remmington algún día se fijaría en ella, de que, al menos, pidiera que los presentaran. Pero era mejor así, se dijo a sí misma, ya que tenía que pensar en su trabajo; un trabajo que era alto secreto. Un hombre como Remmington nunca tendría cabida en su vida.

—Remmington y Susana Marlowe —reflexionó Annie—. Eso dará mucho qué hablar. Todo el mundo pensaba que él nunca volvería a casarse.

—Oh, no te pongas tan melancólica —la reprendió Candy—. Admití mi encaprichamiento por Remmington el mismo día que decidimos descubrir qué sabor tenía el brandy. La mitad de lo que dije no iba en serio. Por otro lado, ¿qué duque querría casarse con una mujer que le confiesa a su amiga que lo encuentra atractivo, después de beber una copa de más? Susana Marlowe nunca haría unas confesiones tan tontas bajo la influencia del alcohol. La perfecta y remilgada lady Susana será una excelente duquesa.

—Probablemente también será mejor esposa que la primera — asintió Annie—. La primera duquesa se hizo famosa por sus devaneos, que no eran precisamente secretos. Dicen que murió dando a luz a un hijo que no podía ser de su esposo, pues el duque pasó demasiados meses en las Indias Occidentales antes del acontecimiento. Aunque dio la casualidad de que sí estaba cerca cuando ella falleció, y existen algunos desagradables rumores sobre cómo murió exactamente.

—Remmington no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de su esposa —rebatió Candy—. Por lo que todos dicen, siempre hizo caso omiso de sus infidelidades. No es la clase de hombre que se deja llevar por los celos o la pasíón. Al menos, no de la forma que insinúas. Aunque no sé qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras, la verdad.—No sabía que lo conocieras tan bien.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto.—Lo que yo sé es que te gusta —insistió Annie.

—¿Qué me gusta? —Hizo un gesto que denotaba su enfado—. Nunca nos han presentado.¿Como iba a gustarme si ni siquiera lo conozco? La mayoría de la gente cree que es frío y arrogante, y no es ningún secreto que es terriblemente libertino. El año pasado hizo alarde de su aventura con lady Penton de tal manera, que, al final, lord Penton tuvo que llevarse a su esposa en un largo viaje por las Indias Orientales. Luego fue lady Saint James, la siguió lady Farnsworth y después han habido muchas otras, de eso estoy segura.

—¡Qué escándalo!

—Así es, por eso ¿cómo podría parecerme atractivo? La verdad es que ya se me ha pasado ese estúpido encaprichamiento. De hecho...

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Annie sonrió alegremente, mientras dirigía la mirada por encima del hombro izquierdo de su amiga—. Debemos ir a la tienda de madame Justine a primera hora de la mañana. Estoy deseando ver esas sedas.

A Candy solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella. Incluso sin tener en cuenta el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, sabía que estaba siendo observada. A su espalda, una profunda voz hizo que se quedara sin aliento.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

—Buenas noches, Excelencia —murmuró Annie, dirigiéndose al desconocido con una reverencia que mostraba un gran respeto.

Candy se volvió y alzó la mirada manteniendo un grosero silencio, hasta que su amiga la incitó a que hiciera una torpe reverencia golpeándola con el codo. El duque de Remmington arqueó una ceja al tiempo que observaba la burda reverencia. Por lo demás, sus rasgos permanecieron imperturbables. Candy esperaba que su expresión reflejara el mismo grado de tranquilidad. Pero sabía que no era así, pues su repentina aparición la había puesto demasiado nerviosa. La joven había visto al atractivo duque en algunos bailes y fiestas durante los últimos años, sin embargo, siempre que por casualidad dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba ella, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de largo, mostrando un silencioso rechazo por una mujer que no atraía su interés.

Aun así, Candy siempre había mantenido la esperanza anhelando que algún día su mirada no fuera más allá, que sus profundos ojos azules se demoraran en su figura sólo por un momento. Quizás, entonces, sintiera una pequeña parte de la atracción que a ella la consumía y que la obligaba a pasarse horas en aburridos bailes sólo para poder verlo de nuevo. El hecho de que en ese preciso instante estuviera de pie ante ella, parecía una extraña manifestación de sus deseos y de su imaginación.¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hablar con él? ¿Cuántas veces había ensayado los inteligentes comentarios que le haría para irnpresionarlo? En cambio, ahora, no se le ocurría ni una sola palabra que decir.

Cuando Candy alzó la mirada hacia él, se dio cuenta de que era más alto de lo que había pensado, pues ella apenas le llegaba al pecho y tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para estudiar la dura línea de su mandíbula. El ligero rastro de una oscura barba incipiente ensombrecía su rostro, dándole así un aire peligroso y muy masculino. Se demoró observando su boca. Sus carnosos y bien definidos labios conseguían parecer duros y suaves al mismo tiempo. Turbada al pensar qué se sentiría al besar aquellos labios, la joven se obligó a dirigir la mirada más hacia arriba. Sus ojos no eran exactamente azules. Eran de un fascinante tono azúl verdoso.

—Me preguntaba si podría presentarnos, señorita Britter.

La mirada de Candy pasó de Remmington a Annie.

—¿Se conocen?

Su amiga frunció el ceño en un ligero gesto que decía mucho. Candy se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido una grosería, pero, en aquel momento, le daba igual.

—Nos conocimos en casa de lady Barton hace unas pocas semanas —le respondió Annie antes de girarse hacia Remmington—. Será un placer, Excelencia. Esta es mi amiga, lady Candy White, hija del conde de Crofford.- Candy, te presentó al duque de Remmington.

—Excelencia —murmuró Candy.

Consiguió acordarse de extender la mano, aunque su gesto pareció apresurado y torpe. El duque alzó sus dedos con un hábil movimiento y se inclinó sobre su mano. Aunque esperaba un leve roce, la presión de sus labios contra sus guantes de encaje la sobresaltó. ¿Era solo su imaginación lo que le hizo pensar que se había demorado en el beso? Mientras él la liberaba, la joven se quedó mirando el punto donde sus labios la habían tocado, contemplando asombrada como su mano permanecía extendida en el aire. Le costó un gran esfuerzo conseguir que el descarriado brazo volviera a su costado.

—El placer es mío, lady Candy. No estaba seguro de si apreciarían que las interrumpiera, ya que parecían absortas en su conversación. —volvió a arquear una ceja, en lo que quizás fuera un gesto irónico indicador de que sabía que no les importaría su intromisión.

Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa y se preguntó si él era consciente de lo mucho que ella apreciaba su decisión de interrumpirlas. A la joven, su profunda y ligeramente áspera voz le pareció tan atrayente como su rostro. El sonido la cautivó mientras continuaba estudiando sus rasgos. Su tamaño rompía todas las normas de lo que la sociedad consideraba de moda, pero había una natural elegancia masculina en el que nada tenía que ver con la moda o las conveniencias. Y sobretodo: era guapísimo.

La observaba, con una combinación de sofisticación e inteligencia que le hacían difícil tomar aire para respirar, como si él lo supiera todo sobre ella, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus secretos. Se preguntó si alguien estaría a salvo de esa penetrante mirada.

—No nos molesta en absoluto —comentó Annie después de otro incómodo y largo silencio. Luego, volvió a darle un codazo a Candy en el costado, pero su amiga continuó callada sin poder evitarlo.¿Por que no podía abrir la boca y decir algo?

—Apenas podía verlas tras toda esta vegetación —comentó él, extendiendo una mano para señalar las palmeras.

Candy siguió el gesto con la mirada, distraída por la extraordinaria fluidez de sus movimientos

— Pero estaba seguro, señorita Britter, que usted sería la única mujer lo bastante atrevida para vestir de un tono tan intenso. El color que ha elegido es deslumbrante.

Annie bajó la mirada hacia su vestido y respondió vacilante:

—Gracias, Excelencia.

Candy se preguntó si acababa de alabar a su amiga o si la había insultado. Sospechó que su intención era dejarlas con la duda, permitiéndoles entrever una parte de su inquietante y única personalidad. Así era el duque de Remmington. Podía decir o hacer lo que le viniera en gana y, de hecho, lo hacía con gran frecuencia.

—¿Disfrutan de la pequeña fiesta de los Ashland? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la pista de baile—. Parece que ha venido todo el mundo.

—Los Ashland siempre tienen mucho éxito —respondió Annie—. Hasta el momento, está siendo una velada muy agradable. Lord Poundstone y yo hemos mantenido una vehemente charla sobre los objetos que llegaron de El Cairo la semana pasada. - ¿Le interesan las antigüedades egipcias, Excelencia?

—Sé muy poco sobre el tema, señorita Britter. —Remmington desvió la mirada hacia Annie y luego volvió a dirigirla hacia Candy

— ¿Y usted, lady Candy?

La joven continuó sin poder pronunciar palabra. ¿De que habían estado hablando Annie y él? ¿De algo sobre Egipto? Se había quedado mirando tan fijamente sus ojos que se había olvidado de prestar atención a la conversación. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una hora cuando Remmington se decidió a reformular la pregunta.

—¿Comparte el interés de la señorita Britter por las antigüedades egipcias, lady Candy?

—No.

—Mi amiga y yo nos dirigíamos a tomar una copa de ponche — anunció Annie, tomando el control de la conversación de nuevo.

Candy la bendijo en silencio

- Le importaría acompañamos?

—En realidad, preferiría bailar con una de ustedes. —Hizo otra reverencia mientras su mirada mantenía a Candy cautiva

— ¿Me haría el honor, lady Candy?

La joven no podía recordar si había respondido a la pregunta, pero el duque extendió el brazo para conducirla a la pista de baile. El hechizo con el que la envolvía pareció perder fuerza en el momento en que ella avanzó, probablemente porque tuvo que concentrarse en dónde ponía los pies para no tropezar. Se le ocurrió pensar que Terrence Grandchester, el duodécimo duque de Remmington y poseedor de otros muchos títulos menores, era el último hombre en la tierra con el que debía bailar esa noche.

Lo más probable es que estuviera comprometido con Susana Marlowe y ella, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse tan embriagada por las atenciones del prometido de otra mujer. Además, no tenía nada que hacer con un hombre como Remmington. Aunque todo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sintiera como si flotara mientras él la guiaba hacia la pista de baile. ¿Que había de malo en un solo baile? ¿Que había de malo en fingir, sólo por unos momentos, que eran pareja?

Candy estudió el dibujo que trazaba una pequeña cicatriz sobre su barbilla, y luego cerró los ojos por un momento para disfrutar del ligero aroma a tabaco, brandy y otros olores masculinos indefinibles que se deslizaban por sus sentidos. Bajo su mano, Candy podía percibir unos poderosos músculos que la hacían sentirse pequeña y frágil en comparación. También notó la fortaleza de esos mismos músculos a lo largo de su hombro cuando colocó la mano allí para empezar el baile. Su impactante presencia y su virilidad la envolvían, convirtiéndose en una sensación tan potente como un brandy de doscientos años.

Los primeros compases de la música flotaron por la estancia y Candy abrió los ojos de par en par encantada al darse cuenta de que el cuarteto iba a tocar un vals. Debido a que él era uno de los pocos hombres que podían bajar la cabeza para sonreír a una mujer de casi un metro setenta de altura, le llevó un momento empezar a preguntarse por qué le estaba sonriend?. ¿Y por qué había un rastro de triunfo en sus ojos, como si hubiera sabido de antemano que bailarían una pieza tan íntima? Candy era consciente de que los Ashland no aprobaban el vals, pero también de que se asegurarían de que los músicos tocaran cualquier cosa que un duque deseara oír.

Las vagas sospechas sobre su repentino interés en ella se cristalizaron en una fría y brusca certidumbre que la golpeó. Si estaba en lo cierto, Candy no le interesaba en absoluto y se había pasado los últimos minutos mirando como una estúpida a un hombre que pretendia usarla. Su irresistible sonrisa hizo que las mariposas de su estómago dejaran de joven dominó su expresión para no revelarle sus pensamientos y para borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de su tonto encaprichamiento. Centró la mirada en su hombro y se obligó a fingir que él no era más que otro caballero que la invitaba a bailar, un simple conocido.

Fue una dura tarea y no logró cumplirla con mucho éxito, pero, al menos, su mente ya no estaba tan dispersa y sintió que controlaba un poco más sus emociones.

—Parece bastante satisfecho por algo, Excelencia. —Hizo que las palabras fluyeran con suavidad, complacida al percibir algo de recelo en su sonrisa.

Por un momento, se atrevió a esperar que no hubiera notado la forma en que lo había mirado cuando se habían encontrado, o que se limitara a pensar que era una pobre chica con una limitada inteligencia. Si pretendia hacerle perder la cabeza por él, estaba a punto de descubrir que su plan no funcionaría. Candy bajó la vista en un gesto tímido que había observado en muchas damas cuando pretendían flirtear

— ¿A qué debo el cumplido de su sonrisa?

El duque pareció sorprendido ante su comentario, como si le desconcertara el simple hecho de que estuvieran conversando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Qué caballero no estaría satisfecho al tener la oportunidad de bailar el vals con una hermosa mujer?

—Claro. —Inclinó la cabeza para responder al cumplido y estudió su rostro sin prisas,rasgo a rasgo. En realidad, no sabía qué estaba buscando. ¿Un rastro de compasión? ¿O quizás algún indicio de interés en sus extraordinarios ojos? Fuera lo que fuera, no lo encontró. Seguía manteniendo oculta su verdadera opinión sobre ella. Aunque su cumplido pareció sincero, el de la joven sonó cínico y falso

— ¿Y qué mujer puede evitar sentirse complacida bailando un vals con un caballero tan apuesto?

Candy arqueó las cejas en una magnifica imitación de un encogimiento de hombros y continuó deslizándose con gracia al ritmo de la música.

—El único inconveniente sería la prometida del caballero, que seguramente estaría ideando una gran cantidad de métodos de tortura lentos y dolorosos en este preciso que a lady Susana le gustaría aplicar a la mujer con la que ese caballero estuviera bailando para ponerla celosa.

Los labios de Remmington se convirtieron en una fina línea y Candy le observó saludar con la cabeza a alguien mientras pasaban junto a otra pareja en la pista de baile. Finalmente,volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su rostro, haciendo evidente su disgusto.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

La sonrisa de Candy ocultó el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras, pues había deseado con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada. Se suponía que él no era así de cruel e insensible, sino que era amable y cortés, la personificación de todo lo que ella admiraba en un caballero. Sin embargo, ni siquiera era lo bastante educado como para fingir. En su mente, ella lo había imaginado como un hombre tan perfecto que ahora simplemente le dolía mirarle. Durante tres largos años, había admirado a alguien que no era digno ni de tres minutos de su tiempo. La noticia de su compromiso con Susana Marlowe parecía algo nimio comparada con el dolor que ahora atenazaba a su corazón. No era culpa de Remmington no ser el hombre que ella había imaginado, pero, aun así, se sintió engañada.

—¿Ve al anciano caballero que está de pie junto a los recipientes de ponche? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a lord Porter.

Hizo una pausa en espera de que el duque localizara al caballero de ochenta años, y luego continuó

— Aparte de mi padre, usted y lord Porterson son los dos únicos hombres que parecen capaces de hablarme exclusivamente a la cara esta noche, y no a otras partes de mi anatomía.

Remmington pareció perplejo ante su descaro, pero a la joven ya no le importaba lo que pensara de ella. Aun así, le sorprendió el hecho de que él sonriera ampliamente y se echara a reír en voz alta.

El profundo sonido atrajo la atención de otras parejas en la pista de baile.

—Oh, eso ha estado muy bien —murmuró Candy—. Ahora todo el mundo pensará que hemos compartido un secreto íntimo. Creo que lady Susana, en su imaginación, ha empezado a pensar en objetos afilados.

Remmington le devolvió la sonrisa con una cálida expresión que transmitía lo bien que lo estaba pasando. ¿Cómo no iba a mostrarse tan complacido al ver que ella colaboraba tan de buen grado en su plan? La joven apretó los dientes y sintió que su sonrisa se crispaba.

—Lo está llevando con mucha elegancia, lady Candy. La mayoría de las mujeres seguramente me habrían abofeteado y montado una escena si hubieran averiguado mis intenciones. ¡Ojalá tuviera el valor de montar una escena!

Quería gritar para mostrar su dolor. En cambio, mantuvo su tono de voz bajo y fingió que no le importaba en absoluto que estuviera utilizándola y humillándola. No le daría la satisfacción de averiguar con qué facilidad había caído en su trampa.

—Quizás encuentro reconfortante bailar con un hombre que no me devora con los ojos todo el tiempo.

La calidez de la mirada del duque adquirió un frío aire de desconfianza.

—¡No aprecia el hecho de que los hombres la encuentren atractiva?

Candy se sintió ofendida por la pregunta, pues daba a entender que él no lo creía así.

Remmington sólo valoraba su aspecto por el hecho de que pondría celosa a Susana. No tenía ni idea de lo que se ocultaba tras su apariencia, ni le importaba averiguarlo. Era casi cómico ver como ambos se habían juzgado mal el uno al otro. Al menos, la joven había descubierto el verdadero carácter del duque antes de llegar a comportarse como una completa estúpida, aunque a juzgar por sus acciones, parecía que él todavía pensaba que sí lo era.

Candy estuvo tentada de darle el escarmiento que se merecía, de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado con respecto a ella.

—¿Y usted lo aprecia, Excelencia?

Remmington le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—¿Cómo?

La joven contuvo la respiración cuando recorrieron con osadia la pista de baile y luego soltó su explicación antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo dos veces.

—Le pregunté si le gusta que le persigan por lo que parece ser, en lugar de por lo que realmente es.

El duque se quedó mirándola en silencio antes de desviar su mirada. Aunque no la alejó de él ni un centímetro, Candy podía sentir cómo aumentaba la distancia entre ellos por momentos.

—Está resultando ser demasiado perspicaz, lady Candy.

Pareció como si quisiera decir algo más, pero la joven no le dio la oportunidad de quería escuchar ni uno más de sus cortantes comentarios. Deseaba alejarse de él antes de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. Sus lágrimas serían su humillación definitiva, y podía sentir cómo se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos.

—Y yo, milord, estoy segura de que es completamente consciente de que lady Susana me hace responsable de que los sentimientos de lord Brown cambiaran con respecto a ella y dejara de cortejarla. Si es que le queda alguna duda, permítame que le asegure que es extremadamente desagradable ser el blanco de las maledicencias de su prometida.

—Lady Candy, yo...

—Se lo ruego, ahórreme las explicaciones. —La joven se negó a mirarlo y deseó no tener que volver a contemplar nunca aquel atractivo rostro. Para lograrlo, fijo su atención en un hilillo suelto que había en la solapa de su chaqueta.

— Sus justificaciones son totalmente innecesarias, Excelencia. Cualesquiera que sean los juegos con los que se divierte con su prometida, yo no deseo ser parte de ellos.

La música se extinguió y Remmington detuvo su baile con un amplio movimiento, aunque no la soltó. Candy alzó la mirada hacia él, pero la apartó rápidamente. La extraña luz en sus ojos la puso nerviosa. Era como si él hubiera llegado a vislumbrar parte de su alma. No deseaba que fuera así y, sobre todo, no deseaba su compasión.

—Excelencia, la pieza ha finalizado y no debe echar a perder su plan a estas alturas con esa mirada de disgusto.

Además, ambos llamaban mucho la atención en la pista de baile casi vacía. Candy casi podía sentir cómo la gente la miraba fijamente mientras susurraban a su espalda. ¿Por qué le hacía aquello? ¿Que había hecho para merecer semejante trato? Estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto por haberse creído enamorada de él. Remmington le dirigió otra estudiada reverencia, y luego deslizó la mano bajo su brazo para acompañarla fuera de la pista. Aminoró el paso cuando se aproximaron a Annie, que se encontraba junto a las puertas que daban a los jardines. Fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta de la pequeña multitud que se había aglomerado alrededor de su amiga. La edad del grupo era variada, pero todos eran hombres. El corazón le dio un vuelco, ya que ahora se vería forzada a aceptar sus invitaciones para bailar o arriesgarse a que se rumoreara aun más sobre las razones por las que había bailado con el duque.

En ese preciso instante, Neil Leagan inclinaba la cabeza hacia Remmington al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos. Candy quiso retroceder ante la oculta nota de triunfo en su voz.

—Creo que lady Candy me ha prometido el siguiente baile.

—Lady Candy no se encuentra bien —respondió el duque con voz cortante—. Tendrá que reclamar su baile en otro momento.

La sonrisa de lord Leagan desapareció.

—Dígame que eso no es cierto —exigió a Candy, extendiendo el brazo para coger el de ella y alzando la mirada hacia Remmington al mismo tiempo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que vio le hizo dar un vacilante paso hacia atrás. La joven no se paró a pensar por qué Remmington había dado esa excusa, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad y alzó una delicada mano hacia su frente.

—Es cierto. Me temo que me duele la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Leagan. —El duque despidió al joven lord con una cortante inclinación de cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que éste hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Nadie más se atrevió a aproximarse después del frío rechazo. Annie se abrió paso entre la multitud para unirse a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso de que no te encuentras bien? —Paseó la mirada de la forzada sonrisa de su amiga a la oscura expresión de Remmington, y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. — Una buena dosis de aire fresco siempre calma mis dolores de cabeza. Si nos disculpa, Excelencia, le prometí a Candy que le mostraría las nuevas fuentes de los jardines de los Ashland. Lord Poundstone me ha asegurado que son dignas de admiración.

—Por supuesto —respondió él en tono forzado—. Gracias por el baile, lady Candy. Espero... Su voz se fue apagando.

Candy se preguntó si había previsto algún tipo de disculpa por su horrible comportamiento, pero no le dio tiempo a inventarse nada menos ofensivo que sus verdaderas razones para haberla sacado a bailar. No deseaba oír ni una sola palabra más de él.

—Buenas noches, Excelencia.

Sin decir más, la joven le dio la espalda y empujó a Annie hacia adelante cogiéndola por el codo mientras caminaba apresuradamente en dirección a los jardines. Atravesaron la amplia terraza que se extendía a lo largo de toda la casa, y luego descendieron las escaleras antes de que Annie la hiciera detenerse.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le preguntó su amiga—. Acabas de dejar al duque deRemmington con la palabra en la boca. Al duque de Remmington! —repitió como si sólo pronunciando el nombre pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Candy—. ¡Podría destruirte!

Annie se tapó la boca con la mano y luego miró a su alrededor. Se llevó a Candy lejos de las escaleras y la acercó hasta unos lilios cerca de la terraza donde bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Podría asegurarse de que nunca recibas una invitación para ningún acontecimiento importante. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En que era un momento excelente para dar un paseo por los jardines. —Candy tiró de su brazo consiguiendo al fin que su amiga la soltara—. No te preocupes, Annie. No creo que haya sido para tanto.

—¿Que no ha sido para tanto? ¡Le has insultado delante de cientos de personas!

—Supongo que si.

—¡Hace un mes afirmabas que estabas enamorada de él! —Annie sacudió la cabeza—.¿Que ha sucedido? Candy sintió cómo el rubor subía por sus mejillas.

—La única razón por la que ha bailado conmigo es para poner celosa a Susana Marlowe.

—Qué dices? —susurró su amiga, asombrada—. ¿Estás segura?

—El mismo lo reconoció. ¿Puedes creer que tuviera tanto valor? —La joven hizo una pausa antes de reconocer amargamente—: He malgastado años creyéndome enamorada de un hombre que no es más que un arrogante e insensible grosero.

—Has hecho lo correcto dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Se merecía algo mucho peor.

Candy suspiro y descubrió que de verdad le dolía la cabeza. Se frotó las sienes.

—Por desgracia, dudo que alguien le de él escarmiento que realmente merece.

—No hay que perder la esperanza. —Annie apretó el brazo de su amiga y sonrió con cariño—. No hay razón para permitirle que estropee nuestra velada. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por los jardines? No mentía acerca de las fuentes de los Ashland. Son realmente preciosas. ¿Vamos a verlas?

Fue un descarado intento de cambiar de tema, pero a Candy no le importó. Ya había tenido suficiente del duque de Remmington por una noche. Pero, cuando se dirigían hacia los jardines, el sonido de una voz femenina proveniente de la terraza que había sobre ellas las hizo detenerse en seco.

—Así que estás aquí.

Candy intercambió una mirada horrorizada con Annie, antes de acercarse más a los arbustos y alzar la mirada a través de las ramas. Desde su privilegiada posición, vio que un hombre permanecía de pie justo por encima de ellas dando la espalda a la barandilla de la terraza. Se trataba de Remmington. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí? Antes de que Candy pudiera encontrar una respuesta, Susana Marlowe apareció en la terraza, seguida de cerca por lord Leagan. Podía verlos claramente bajo la luz de la luna. La joven parecía furiosa, mientras que lord Leagan parecía incómodo, pues no dejaba de dar tirones al pañuelo de su cuello e intentaba mirar a todas partes excepto al duque.

—Lady Susana no se encontraba muy bien, dijo que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco. —Tras ofrecer aquella explicación, lord Leagan bajó la vista y se quedó en silencio.

—Estaba segura de que te encontraría aquí —susurró Susana—. Todo el mundo te vio abandonar el baile unos minutos después de que lo hicieran lady Candy y la señorita Britter. — Mientras hablaba, paseaba la mirada por la terraza y los jardines con expresión inocente—. Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada.

Remmington se apoyó sobre la barandilla de piedra y sacó un puro del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Se tomó su tiempo para encenderlo, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una bocanada de humo que se volvió azúl bajo la luz de la luna antes de dispersarse.

—¿Acaso parece que estés interrumpiendo algo, Susana?

—Nunca se sabe —adujo la joven—. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de cierta dama con una reputación cuestionable.

—No estoy seguro de entenderte. ¿Te importaría explicarte? —El duque pronunció las palabras con suavidad, con peligrosa suavidad, aunque Susana no pareció percatarse de ello.

—Puede que no lo sepas, pero una dama que todavía está de luto no debería estar aquí esta noche, y mucho menos disfrutar de un frívolo baile.

—Como nadie ha fallecido recientemente en tu familia, ¿debo asumir que estamos hablando de la señorita Britter o de lady Candy White?

—Por supuesto que no se trata de mí. —El rostro de Susana se retorció componiendo una mueca—. Mi reputación es intachable, como bien sabes. Es lady Candy quien se comporta de un modo indecente. La gente se está permitiendo hablar de ella con bastante libertad.

—Me cuesta creer que un único baile sea motivo de habladurías — murmuró Remmington.

—Te sorprendería. —La joven abrió bruscamente su abanico para darse aire con furia—. He oído algunos comentarios bastante interesantes. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaron durante el baile. Muchos aseguran que ha encontrado un nuevo amante.

—¿De verdad? —El duque imprimió una nota de cinismo a su voz—. ¿Soy yo ese amante?

—Sólo te lo cuento para que sepas lo que la gente murmura a tus espaldas. —Cerró su abanico y empezó a darse golpecitos en la mano con él. Parecía una inflexible institutriz reprendiendo a su pupilo—. Alguien comentó que le parecía de muy mal gusto que un hombre bailara con su amante en presencia de la dama a la que está cortejando.

Susana cruzó los brazos y esperó a que Remmington respondiera a las acusaciones, mientras Lord Leagan estudiaba uno de los rosales con embarazosa intensidad. La punta del puro del duque se iluminó en un brillante naranja mientras todos aguardaban su contestación. Cuando finalmente respondió, lo hizo despacio y en voz baja, pero Candy reconoció la amenaza que se ocultaba tras su tono calmado.

—Si escucho de alguien una sola palabra más sobre la absurda mentira de que lady Candy White es mi amante, estaré dispuesto a enfrentarme a semejante intrigante al amanecer en Regent's Paria. Si el mentiroso en cuestión es una mujer, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a ser recibida en sociedad. ¿Me he explicado bien, Susana?

La aludida retrocedió un paso, como si finalmente hubiera percibido su ira.

—Muy bien, Excelencia.

Remmington se apartó entonces de la barandilla y se alejó. Candy observó como el trío regresaba al salón de baile. Susana se apresuraba para mantener el ritmo de las largas zancadas del duque, mientras que lord Leagan les seguía unos metros más atrás.

- Oh, no —susurró Annie. Mostraba una expresión de fascinado horror cuando alzó la mirada hacia la terraza—. ¿Crees que ha oído nuestra conversación? Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que si.

La joven se alisó el vestido e intentó reprimir la oleada de autocompasión que amenazaba con invadirla. Que el duque hubiera escuchado lo que había sentido por él era la peor humillación que podía imaginar, un horrible final a su encaprichamiento por Remmington que la obsesionaría para siempre. Nunca sería capaz de volverle a mirar a la cara, o incluso de permanecer en los mismos bailes en los que pudieran coincidir. Por desgracia, el duque recibía invitación para todos los acontecimientos notables, así que su vida social había llegado a su fin.

—Si no te importa, Annie, creo que iré a buscar a mi padre y veré si está preparado para marcharse. No creo que pueda soportar más sobresaltos esta noche.

—No irás a permitir que te avasalle, ¿verdad? No puedes salir huyendo.

—Claro que no. El mensaje que vine a entregar está a salvo en manos de tu tía, sin duda soy el blanco de todos los cotilleos en ese salón y me las he arreglado para revelar mi más humillante secreto a un hombre por el que yo pensaba que sentía algo. —Candy se encogió de hombros—. Yo diría que ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer en una noche. ¿Qué otros motivos tengo para quedarme?


	2. Chapter 2

Dos horas más tarde, las cortinas de la alcoba de Candy volvían a su sitio cuando esta se alejó de la ventana. Había estado contemplando las siluetas envueltas por la niebla de las casas del West End durante más de una hora, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Remmington, pero no lo había conseguido. Al menos, su padre no había protestado por su repentino deseo de abandonar el baile. Al conde de Crofford le gustaban casi tan poco las fiestas como a Candy, y había decidido pasar el resto de la velada en su club.

Si el conde se enfrascaba en un debate filosófico con uno de sus amigos en White's, pasarían horas antes de que regresara a casa. La joven caminó sobre la suave alfombra, y se sentó ante el tocador situado en un rincón de su dormitorio. Los sirvientes a menudo hacían comentarios sobre la excentrica decoración de la estancia, pues ese tocador era la única pequeña concesión femenina en aquella habitación abarrotada de muebles, papeles, tintas y libros.

En conjunto, parecía una estancia muy masculina, una habitación donde un hombre se sentiría muy cómodo. La delicada y femenina belleza de Candy parecía completamente fuera de lugar allí. Pero aquella alcoba era la suya, y el mobiliario reflejaba mucho más de su personalidad de lo que desvelaría nunca su aspecto exterior. Candy arregló los pliegues de su bata de seda azul alrededor de la silla y se quedó mirando el espejo ovalado que colgaba por encima del tocador. Odiaba su peinado, pero complementaba a la perfección el estudiado papel que había representado aquella noche.

Había jugado con sus rizos de forma ridícula cuando dedicó sonrisas vacias a lord Leagan y lord Poundstone. Furiosa, se deshizo de las cintas y horquillas que mantenían sujeto su cabello, hasta que éste cayó como una bella cascada dorada por su espalda. Sin ser consciente de ello, lágrimas no derramadas llenaron sus ojos mientras comenzaba el ritual de cepillarse. Remmington pensaba que era una estúpida; de hecho, cada componente de la alta sociedad londinense lo pensaba. Se sentía muy tentada de demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban, de hacer algo tan escandalosamente inteligente que nunca nadie la volviera a tratar como a una muñequita tonta.

Podría conseguirlo explicando sus teorías sobre los jeroglíficos egipcios en la siguiente reunión de la Sociedad de Antigüedades, y, si daba a conocer el papel que desempeñaba en la guerra, acabaría con cualquier tipo de duda que pudiera quedar. Aunque eso era imposible, por supuesto, pues mientras miraba fijamente a la estúpida chica que había creado, Candy era consciente de que estaría atrapada en ese personaje hasta que la contienda bélica finalizara. De pronto, un sonido apagado llegado desde algún lugar de la gran casa hizo que su mano se detuviera en el aire sujetando el cepillo y que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, había tenido la extraña sensación de que algo iba mal,que algo oscuro y siniestro la amenazaba en la calmada noche. Candy observó su aterrorizada expresión en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. Sin duda, el sonido lo había producido algún sirviente que había tropezado contra alguna pared o puerta cuando se dirigía al ía faltaban horas para que su padre regresase. Inquieta, retomo de nuevo el cepillado de su larga melena al tiempo que permanecía atenta a cualquier ruido inusual. Pero no fue un sonido lo que hizo que un estremecimiento de terror le recorriera la columna, sino el reflejo en el espejo de la puerta de su alcoba cuando el dorado pomo se movió muy lentamente.

El corazón se le encogió al ver cómo la puerta comenzaba a abrirse despacio y sin hacer ruido. Sin duda, su padre había vuelto temprano. El siempre comprobaba que estuviera dormida cuando regresaba del club. Debería decir algo y hacerle saber que estaba despierta. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada en su asiento temblando como una hoja. Las llamas de las velas que flanqueaban el tocador se agitaron por la corriente de aire, como si le advirtieran de la llegada de un intruso. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el reflejo de la puerta, observando cómo se abría poco a poco mientras que el oscuro pasillo envolvía a quien quiera que estuviera allí.

El reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea que hasta entonces no había llamado su atención empezó a sonar tan alto que el sonido lleno la estancia, ahogando incluso los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Cuando el desconocido avanzó hacia el umbral de la puerta, el espejo mostró el reflejo de un hombre y Candy se quedó sin aliento al no reconocerlo, ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña mascara oriental, y los rasgos pintados en ella se retorcian en la horrible caricatura de una sonrisa. Cuando una queda y amenazante risa surgió de las profundidades de la mascara al tiempo que el intruso avanzaba hacia ella, Candy abrió la boca y gritó aterrorizada.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Remmington abandonaba su club en compañía de su amigo Harry, el vizconde de Gordon. Mientras esperaban junto al guardarropa de White's a que les trajeran sus sombreros y abrigos, Harry le preguntó si podría acercarlo a casa.

—Si no es mucha molestia —comentó con su rostro juvenil iluminado por una encantadora sonrisa—. Me temo que mi madre y mis hermanas se han fugado con el carruaje de la familia.

—No es ninguna molestia —afirmó el duque. No era del todo cierto, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que su amigo pudiera permitirse el gasto extra de alquilar un carruaje.

El padre de Harry había dejado tras él, una gran cantidad de deudas al fallecer y, como muchos otros en su situación, la única esperanza del vizconde estaba puesta en la larga tradición de casarse con una rica heredera. No obstante, para sorpresa de todos, el joven no parecía tener prisa por recuperar la fortuna familiar.

– Sabes? He oído un rumor muy interesante esta noche. —Harry se echó su abrigo sobre los hombros—. Al parecer, sacaste a bailar a lady Candy White.

Remmington frunció el ceño. Lo último que deseaba que le recordaran en ese momento, era lo ocurrido con Candy, pues no había podido dejar de pensar en ella en toda la velada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder a la pregunta no expresada, dos clientes más se aproximaron al guardarropa. Ambos eran amigos de Harry y estaban ansiosos por alardear del éxito que habían tenido en la mesa de juego aquella noche. Tras saludar con una breve inclinación de cabeza a los dos jóvenes caballeros, el duque anunció a su amigo:

—Te espero fuera.

Sin esperar contestación, se dirigió hacia la puerta del club y dirigió una silenciosa señal al portero que, a su vez, pidió que trajeran el carruaje del duque. Un sirviente se apresuró hacia una de las calles laterales donde los carruajes pertenecientes a los clientes del club estaban alineados a la espera de sus propietarios. A su cochero le llevaría más de un cuarto de hora realizar las maniobras necesarias para recogerlo, a causa de la enorme cantidad de vehículos que abarrotaban los alrededores.

Remmington apoyó un pie sobre un banco cercano y sacó un puro. En la bocanada de humo que soltó a continuación, se imaginó a una mujer con un cabello que le recordaba a un magnifico día de primavera y unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Candy, – dulce -, eso significaba su nombre y, ella era exquisita y... frágil. Su belleza había atraído su atención más de una vez durante los últimos años. Tenía débilidad por las mujeres hermosas, y ninguna podía superar a Candy White.

Irradiaba inocencia y sensualidad, una combinación casi imposible de resistir. Sin embargo, se había esforzado por evitarla, demasiado consciente de que no había sitio en su vida para una mujer como ella...hasta esa noche. Esa noche la había buscado a propósito por la más egoísta de las razones y sus acciones habían estado justificadas por la seguridad que tenía en que ella nunca adivinaría sus motivos. No era su intelecto lo que atraía a los hombres. De hecho, muchos no la consideraban muy lista. Remmington se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión.

La mujer que había conocido esa noche era muy astuta. Había adivinado una de las razones por las que la había buscado, poco tiempo después de ser presentados, y pronto empezó a burlarse de su presuntuoso plan. Pero lo cierto es que él la había humillado. Durante un instante, recordó de nuevo lo que vió en sus ojos cuando finalizó el baile. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera olvidar esa mirada de dolida traición. Más tarde, en la terraza, descubrió lo profundamente que la había herido. Había otras formas de acabar con su cortejo a lady Marlowe, otras mujeres con las que podría haber bailado para hacer ver a Susana que su interés por ella no duraría mucho tiempo.

En cambio, en un momento de debilidad había escogido a Candy White, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo a su hermosa sonrisa. Bailar con ella había resultado ser más efectivo de lo que había planeado, pues él no sabía nada sobre Susana y Brown ni tampoco había previsto que acusaran a la joven de ser su amante. Y, aunque se había asegurado de que nadie repitiera aquellos difamatorios rumores, no podía evitar imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Candy y cuando escuchó la acusación de Susana. La culpa era una nueva emoción para sus hastiados sentidos y no le gustaba cómo le hacía sentirse.

No era propio de él, involucrar a inocentes en sus complots. Debería haberse alejado de Candy White en el mismo instante en que se conocieron, en el preciso momento en que alzó su mirada hacia él y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un poderoso conquistador, o un amante perdido hacía mucho tiempo, que hubiera regresado de la guerra. Sin embargo, lo había invadido una embriagadora sensación al ser el objeto de la atención de aquella belleza, al darse cuenta de que ella se sentía atraída por él.

En el pasado, la había observado dedicar encantadoras sonrisas a un sin fin de hombres, pero nunca la había visto mirar a uno con un deseo tan evidente. Había deseado besarla,comprobar si su sabor era tan dulce como parecía, pero tuvo que conformarse con un casto beso sobre el dorso de su mano. Los aromas que recordaban a rosas y sándalo invadieron sus sentidos, al igual que el recuerdo de la tentación que suponía la joven.

Rememoró lo que sintió al tomar a Candy entre sus brazos para bailar, cómo sus manos inconscientemente habían medido su pequeña cintura y comprobado la curva de sus caderas hasta donde osó llegar. La calidez que emanaba de ella había nublado su razón. El brusco cumplido que le dedicó sobre el hecho de no mirar a sus pechos todavía le hacia sonreír. Candy White tenía un cuerpo que ningún hombre podría dejar de mirar. Lucía un vestido como pocas mujeres lo hacían, y la lujuriosa turgencia de sus senos lograba que deseara llenar sus manos con ellos.

El había contemplado a menudo esa tentadora visión, pero ella no le había descubierto haciéndolo. Remmington volvió a preguntarse si podría ser tan inocente como parecía.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar. —La disculpa de Harry llegó justo en el momento en que el carruaje de Remmington aparecía por la esquina.

El duque apartó de su mente a Candy y lanzó una mirada especulativa a Harry.

— ¿Algún plan con respecto a asuntos maritales en un futuro próximo?

—Me interesa mucho una dama, pero ella todavía tiene que darse cuenta de que vivo en su mismo universo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Remmington? A estas alturas, ya debes sobrepasar los treinta años. ¿Algún plan para establecer tu propia guardería?

- Sí. La voz surgió espontáneamente en el interior de su cabeza; era una voz suave y femenina; era la respuesta de Candy cuando le pidió que bailara con él, una respuesta llena de esperanzas que él no había comprendido en ese momento Que estúpido había sido y qué estúpido era ahora, al lamentarse de lo que nunca podría ser.

- No tengo prisa por volver a casarme —respondió, caminando con Harry hacia el carruaje.

- Bueno, yo tampoco tengo prisa por encontrarme a mí mismo en un estado que convierte a la mayoría de los hombres que conozco en personas taciturnas. Aunque debo admitir...El vizconde se detuvo en mitad de la frase.

—Pero, qué rayos? – Mira eso Remmington!

Remmington se dio la vuelta. A aquellas horas, en las calles de Londres se podía encontrar casi cualquier cosa, pero su rostro reflejó sorpresa ante la imagen que captaron sus ojos. Las nuevas lámparas de gas de la calle Saint James revelaban la imprecisa forma de una mujer que corría por el centro de la calle envuelta en una pesada niebla. El duque se quedó observándola con la extraña e inquietante sensación de que la conocía, mientras se aproximaba a ellos y conseguía distinguir sus rasgos.

La niebla que la rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse, creando la impresión de que la figura femenina emergía de la noche al tiempo que los voluminosos pliegues de una bata azúl oscura se agitaban desde su cintura como velas de seda mecidas por el viento. La falda de un camisón banco como la nieve se dejaba ver por debajo de la bata y, con su vuelo,esbozaba unas largas y agiles piernas bajo la suave tela. Su cabello color dorado flotaba sobre sus hombros, brillando bajo la tenue luz. Con una mano sostenía la falda de su bata y de su camisón para no tropezar, y con la otra se aferraba a su garganta.

La expresión de su rostro era de puro terror, y miraba por encima del hombro cada pocos segundos, como si estuviera convencida de ser perseguida por alguien. La joven estaba a menos de cinco metros de distancia cuando Remmington maldijo entre dientes al reconocer finalmente a la imprecisa figura. Creyó que corría directa hacia él, pero cambió de dirección en el último instante, dirigiéndose claramente hacia la entrada del White's.

Con sólo dos largas zancadas, consiguió interceptarla y entregársela a Harry.

—Métela dentro del carruaje —le ordenó a su amigo—. ¡No pueden verla así por la calle!

Sin perder tiempo, se giró para encarar la puerta del club. El sirviente de la entrada, permanecía boquiabierto y Remmington le puso diez libras sobre la palma de la mano.

—Una sola palabra sobre este incidente y no dudaré hacia dónde deberé dirigir toda mira.

El duque no creyó que fuera posible, pero el hombre abrió aun más los ojos cuando vio el dinero.

—¡No! ¡Mi padre! —gritó de pronto la joven, intentando zafarse de Harry y mirando a Remmington.

Su voz sonaba forzada y se llevó de nuevo las manos al cuello alto de su camisón lleno de volantes, como si le resultara doloroso hablar.

—Está... dentro.

—No, no lo está —replicó el duque.

El vizconde miró con incredulidad a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Increíble! Lady...

—Cierra la boca —espetó Remmington—. Y métela dentro del carruaje antes de que alguien más la vea.

Harry ayudó a entrar a lady Candy al lujoso vehículo y se sentó frente a ella. Remmington les siguió un instante después, e hizo una señal al cochero con un golpe en el techo antes de acomodarse junto a Candy. Ella se aferró a su brazo cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, pero se alejó de él en cuanto recuperó el equilibrio. Respiraba entre jadeos y el duque podía sentir cómo temblaba. El miedo que reflejaban sus ojos le inquietaba.

—¿Le importaría explicarnos qué está haciendo en la calle a estas horas de la noche?

—Debo encontrar... —se llevó la mano hasta el cuello y sus palabras se extinguieron en un ronco susurró— .. .a mi... padre.

Al observar sus dificultades para hablar, Remmington extendió el brazo para apartar los volantes de encaje que ocultaban su garganta. Candy intentó impedirlo, aunque no fue lo bastante rápida. Las horribles marcas rojas que atravesaban su frágil cuello quedaron al descubierto e hicieron que el duque maldijera entre dientes. ¡Alguien había intentado estrangularla! Una rabía salvaje lo invadió al instante, pero se obligó a mantener un tono calmado.

—¿Quién le ha hecho esto, Candy? Harry se inclinó hacia delante. El también había visto las marcas.—Dénos su nombre y nosotros nos encargaremos de ese canalla.

—No... lo sé. Debo... encontrar...

-Tranquila, tranquila, lady Candy —la interrumpió el vizconde—. La llevaremos a casa, a la mansión Crofford y llegaremos hasta el fondo de este horrible asunto.

Harry puso una mano sobre la suya para reconfortarla, pero la joven se alejó bruscamente de él y se acurrucó aún mas en un rincón del carruaje.

—¡No! —Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No vamos a hacerle daño —le aseguró Remmington—. Sólo queremos ayudarla. ¿Tiene miedo de que quienquiera que le hizo esto esté todavía en su casa?

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el duque e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cubrió su mano con la suya antes de recordar que había rechazado ese mismo gesto de consuelo de Harry y se sintió absurdamente complacido cuando ella no se alejó de él.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Vi a... uno —respondió con dificultad—. Grité... Nadie vino. Se lo ruego, cojan a...

—¿De cuántos sirvientes disponen?

—De siete. El duque frunció el ceño. No era un número inusualmente grande de sirvientes, pero si suficiente para que al menos uno hubiera escuchado los gritos de socorro. El comentario que hizo Harry se hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

—Parece improbable que un sólo hombre haya podido encargarse de siete sirvientes. Candy tiró de la manga de Remmington.

—Mi padre está en White's.

Remmington hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sonido de su áspera voz mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, Candy, ví cómo se marchaba hace una hora. ¿Dónde más podría estar? La expresión de la joven se volvió insegura.

—No lo sé.

El duque intercambió una preocupada mirada con Harry, y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la trampilla que había en el techo.—Dile al cochero que nos lleve a mi casa. El vizconde se levantó para cumplir la orden, pero Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo...

—Sólo nos detendremos el tiempo suficiente para recoger a algunos de mis hombres —le explicó Remmington—, después iremos a ver qué ha ocurrido con sus sirvientes, y si su padre no aparece, enviaré a alguien para que lo busque.

La joven asintió, pero sus manos se cerraron formando puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Había una mirada de absoluto terror en sus ojos. Cuando el duque bajó la vista hacia su acongojado rostro, casi se vio abrumado por la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza y mantenerla a salvo. Deseaba matar al hombre que le había hecho aquello.

—¿Puede describir a quién le atacó? —Su frustración se intensificó cuando ella negó conla cabeza—. ¿Puede recordar algo? ¿El color de sus ojos? ¿Su altura o tamaño? ¿Está segura de que no era un sirviente o alguien a quien conoce?

La respiración de Candy se volvió mas rápida y superficial con cada pregunta. Aturdida, se llevó una mano a la garganta y la otra a la frente.

—Respire hondo —le ordenó Remmington, preocupado por que se desmayara. Sabía, por su experiencia en la guerra, que alguien tan asustado respondía mejor ante una orden que ante la compasión—. Muy bien. Ahora vuelva a respirar profundamente y se sentira mejor.

La joven repitió la acción varias veces antes de que su respiración volviera a retomar un ritmo mas normal.

—Demasiadas... preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

El duque no le creía del todo. Tenía que recordar algo. Tal vez estaba demasiado conmocionada en ese momento como para recordar las respuestas con claridad, pero no sabía cómo calmarla.

—Necesitamos un plan. Deme un momento para pensar.

Incapaz de concentrarse mientras la miraba, el duque abrió las cortinas del carruaje y contempló la noche. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver las marcas que atravesaban su garganta. Al día siguiente, ya se habrían convertido en oscuros y atroces moretones. No entendia que ningún hombre en su sano juicio fuera capaz de apretar ese frágil cuello entre sus manos para arrebatarle deliberadamente la vida. Podía imaginarse muchas cosas que un hombre podría desear hacerle a una hermosa e indefensa mujer, pero el asesinato no era una de ellas.

Sus manos se transformaron en puños cuando se preguntó a qué clase de persona se había enfrentado la joven. Quizá se había tropezado con un ladrón común y lo había asustado tanto que la había atacado. Sólo un loco entraría a robar en una casa cuando la familia estaba en ella. Era un plan audaz, aunque, sin duda, podía ser una posibilidad. Si un ladrón sabía que el conde y su hija estaban en un baile, sería lógico que asumiera que permanecerían allí hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, esa noche Candy había regresado a casa temprano, y Remmington sabía por qué.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella. Si él no se hubiera inmiscuido en su vida esa noche, la joven quizás estaría todavía en el baile de los Ashland. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con una ternura de la que no se había creido capaz.

—No se preocupe, Candy. Ahora está a salvo.

El carruaje se detuvo y el duque escuchó al cochero anunciar que habían llegado a su casa. Le dio un apretón a la joven en la mano, saltó del carruaje y subió corriendo las escaleras. El miedo volvió a invadir a Candy en cuanto él se alejó de su lado. Tenía que encontrar a su padre. ¿Que sucedería si regresaba a casa y se encontraba con su atacante? Cerró los ojos con fuerza para eliminar aquel pensamiento. En cambio, se obligó a sí misma a recordar cada segundo del ataque, a examinar cada detalle en busca de pistas ocultas. Hasta que Remmington empezó a hacerle preguntas, ella sólo se había centrado en aquella horrible máscara y la aterradora necesidad de escapar.

No había pensado en pequeños detalles como el color del pelo o la altura del asaltante. En su momento, le había parecido enorme, pero ahora, no creía que fuera mucho más alto que ella. No podía recordar el color de su pelo, pues una negra capucha unida a la parte trasera de la mascara cubría su cabeza por completo. Se imaginó la máscara justo como la había visto en el espejo, un rostro fantasmal de porcelana blanca, unos labios rojos pintados en ella que se curvaban en los extremos formando una sonrisa aterrorizante y unas rendijas negras en lugar de ojos. No pudo ver nada a través de esas aberturas, o al menos, nada que hiciera pensar que hubiera algo humano tras aquella máscara.

El terror la había dejado paralizada, y lo único que recordaba era el sonido de un grito y el extraño descubrimiento de que era ella quien lo había emitido. Se llevó la mano a la cadera, donde tenía otro moretón, y entonces se acordó de cómo se había golpeado allí contra el tocador, haciendo que volcase cuando él la tiró al suelo. Se había quedado tendida sobre su espalda con el peso de su atacante sobre su pecho, pues sujetaba sus hombros con las rodillas para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Después, sus enguantadas manos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta y comenzó a indefensa ante su agresor, se vio incapaz de respirar y el dolor se volvió insoportable.

La joven cerró los ojos incluso con más fuerza para recordar, para ir mas allá de las imágenes borrosas. Lo que le vino a la memoria hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. De pronto, el aplastante peso en su pecho desapareció. El atacante mantenía una mano alrededor de su garganta mientras utilizaba la otra para subirle la falda de su camisón.

Justo cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con invadirla, aflojó la presión sobre su cuello para llevarse ambas manos al cierre de los pantalones. Luego retiró su peso de sus hombros y la dejó libre por un instante. Entonces, Candy notó algo en su mano y se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento durante la lucha, había cogido uno de los antiguos y pesados candelabros que habían caído junto a ella. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo y se escuchó un ruido sordo, casi hueco, cuando el objeto chocó contra el lateral de la cabeza del agresor. Lo siguiente que recordaba confusamente era que el atacante se desmoronaba sobre el suelo.

Iban a estallarle los pulmones. No podía llenarlos con suficiente aire. De alguna forma, sabía que no estaba muerto. Fue esa seguridad, la que la hizo ponerse en movimiento. Consiguió levantarse con dificultad, pero no avanzó más que unos pasos antes de sentir cómo el criminal le rodeaba el tobillo con una , todavía aferraba el candelabro y, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo hizo descender contra su muñeca. El bramido de dolor que escuchó le dio fuerzas para correr, para huir de aquella pesadilla y alcanzar la calle.

Intentó recordar si la había seguido. Hubo un momento en el que miró por encima del hombro mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras y... La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Remmington entró. Un instante después, su mano cubría la boca de la joven para detener su grito asustado.

-¡Soy yo, Candy! —Se sentó junto a ella en el carruaje y la colocó sobre su regazo,abrazándola con suavidad a pesar de sus duras palabras.

Segundos después, apartó despacio la mano de su boca. Parecía preocupado por que empezara a gritar

— Está a salvo. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño. Respire profundo.

Candy asintió e intentó obedecer su orden, aspirando profundamente. El duque miró furioso a Harry.

—¿Qué rayos le has hecho?

La violencia apenas reprimida que reflejaba su voz sorprendió a Candy. Alzó la mirada y vio que Harry se apoyaba con fuerza contra el respaldo de su asiento. Parecía tan alarmado como ella por el tono de Remmington.

—¡Nada! Ha estado sentada callada como una tumba durante todo el tiempo que has estado ahí dentro.

Los dos hombres se miraron fíjamente a los ojos, y luego el duque hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la trampilla. El vizconde obedeció la silenciosa órden e hizo una señal alconductor golpeando el techo. Instantes después, el carruaje se puso en marcha. La joven se deslizó del regazo de Remmington y se volvió a acomodar sobre el asiento, pero el mantuvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros reconfórtandola. Extendió una mano para levantarle la barbilla en un gesto que era sorprendentemente delicado para un hombre de su tamaño y esperó a que ella le mirara a los ojos.

Candy se dio cuenta asombrada de que él, tuvo cuidado de evitar tocar las magulladuras de su cuello.

—¿Esta bien, ahora?

—Me ha asustado —susurró—. Estaba... recordando.

Cerró los ojos mientras un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo

— Ha sido horrible...

Remmington la obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Qué recuerda? Digame cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda.

—Le herí. —Se tocó el lado de la cabeza donde lo había golpeado -Sangraba. Debe deseguir allí.

El duque miró a Harry y volvió a hacer una señal hacia la trampilla.

—Dile que se apresure.

Candy observó como Remmington salía del carruaje y alzaba la vista hacia la mansión Crofford. Luego, él se volvió para ayudarla a bajar y permaneció con las manos en su cintura y la mirada fija en sus ojos, incluso después de que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Por un momento, la joven tuvo la extraña sensación de que deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero la soltó de repente y se giró para hacer señas a un gran coche de viaje que permanecía tras ellos.

Candy se acercó hasta uno de los postes de hierro forjado que se alineaban en la calle, y rodeó con su brazo el frío y húmedo metal mientras observaba la señoríal estructura de ladrillos de su hogar. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como aquella noche dentro de aquel lugar tan familiar. Estaba de pie aterrorizada frente a su propia casa, con su seguridad en manos de un hombre al que se había jurado no volver a hablar. Nada tenía mucho sentido en ese momento. Desvió su mirada hacia el coche de viaje de Remmington y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al observar al conductor que bajaba del pescante con una agilidad felina. Era el hombre con el aspecto más feroz que hubiera visto nunca. Llevaba una bufanda de seda roja colocada a modo de pañuelo atado alrededor de su cabeza. Un pendiente de aro dorado brillaba en una de sus orejas y un fajín de un rojo intenso rompía la monotonia de sucamisa y sus pantalones negros.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y más hombres fornidos empezaron a salir de él. En lugar de las pulcros uniformes propios de los sirvientes de un noble, lucían un extraño surtido de ropas de llamativos colores. Al igual que el conductor, varios llevaban pendientes y pañuelos.

—¡Piratas! —susurró Candy.

—Marineros —corrigió Harry, que permanecía de pie junto a ella—. La familia de Remmington posee una naviera. Vienen de su barco, el Valiant. Otra rareza suya. Los contrata como sirvientes cuando están atracados en el puerto. Tengo que admitir que no lamento tenerlos cubriéndome las espaldas esta noche.

Uno de los hombres avanzó para dirigirse a Remmington y la joven se olvidó del vizconde. Si el conductor del duque podría ganar un concurso al aspecto más fiero, éste lo ganaría al más feo. No era más alto que Candy, pero era igual de musculoso que sus compañeros. Apenas había un milímetro de su rostro que no estuviera cubierto por una cicatriz, y su enorme y deformada nariz no hacía nada por mejorar su apariencia. Su rizado pelo rojo salpicado generosamente con canas surgía hacia todas direcciones desde sucabeza.

Remmington levantó una mano para saludarlo.

—Digsby, asegúrate de que la entrada es segura, luego haremos entrar a lady Candy para que nos guie por la casa.

El hombre de pelo rizado les dirigió una reverencia extremadamente formal y después guió a los demás hombres hacia las escaleras que conducian al interior de la mansión. Un momento más tarde, volvió a aparecer.

—La entrada parece en orden, Excelencia. —Digsby volvió a inclinarse con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra extendida hacia el umbral de la casa—. Diría que es seguro que lady Candy entre. La joven estaba tan estupefacta ante el refinado lenguaje y las elegantes maneras de un hombre con un aspecto tan rudo, que no dudó ni un instante cuando el duque la cogió del codo y la guió hacia el interior de la mansión.

—¿Dónde está la biblioteca? —preguntó Remmington.

Candy senaló hacia unas puertas dobles, y él las abrió para mirar en su interior. Una lámpara sobre el escritorio permanecía encendida, y pudo recorrer la estancia revestida de libros con un rápido vistazo. Pareció horrorizado por lo que encontró allí.

- Qué terrible!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy con inquietud.

El duque avanzó hasta el centro de la estancia y trazó un lento círculo para completar su reconocimiento.

—Ha saqueado el lugar.

—¡Oh, no! —Candy le siguió y comprobó las estanterías que cubrían las paredes de arriba aabajo, el escritorio y las mesas, incluso el suelo. Luego, dirigió una desconcertada mirada a Remmington

— Todo está en orden.

—¿La biblioteca siempre tiene este aspecto? —Extendió una mano hacia varias pilas de papeles de más de treinta centímetros de altura que se amontonaban sobre el suelo junto al escritorio, y con la otra señaló pilas similares colocadas peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea.

Candy asintió en respuesta. Remmington volvió a recorrer la estancia con la mirada, asombrado por el caos que reinaba en ella. Supuso que habría alguna clase de escritorio bajo los libros y papeles que se amontonaban sobre una pieza de mobiliario rectangular. Cerca del hogar, surgían los respaldos de dos sillas entre más papeles. Parecía haber un sofá bajo un montón de pergaminos, y las estanterías estaban igual de desordenadas. Como mínimo, la mitad del contenido de las estanterías estaba esparcido por toda la estancia.

—¿Excelencia? —Digsby solicitó su atención desde la puerta, ladeando la cabeza hacia el pasillo—. Se requiere su presencia en las cocinas.

—Cuida de ella —le ordenó Remmington a Harry—. Les Informaré de lo que suceda.

Después de que el duque se marchara, Candy encendió algunas velas más y recolocó una pila de papeles para poder sentarse sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones que flanqueaban el escritorio. El vizconde descubrió las licoreras de cristal tallado que había sobre el aparador y sirvió una generosa ración de brandy en una copa.

—Tenga, bébase esto —dijo tendiéndole la bebida a Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Harry le puso la copa en la mano.

—Probablemente aliviará su garganta —le explicó mientras empujaba suavemente la copa hacia sus labios—. No le hará ningún daño.

Candy no estuvo tan segura de ello cuando el ardiente líquido recorrió su garganta, pero no se preocupó mucho por el brandy, pues el sonido de voces en el vestibulo atrajo su atención. De pronto Remmington apareció en la puerta, seguido del conde y Digsby.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, corriendo a los brazos del conde. Aunque ya superaba de largo los cincuenta, el conde de Crofford todavía se mantenía delgado y en forma a pesar de su ralo pelo gris. Pero esa noche, su anguloso rostro reflejaba su verdadera edad. Sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su hija, reflejaban miedo y tensión. Harry despejó un sillón de libros y papeles con el fin de hacer sitio para el conde, mientras Candy se derrumbaba en el suelo junto a la rodilla de su padre.

—Gracias, Digsby. —El duque despidió al sirviente con un gesto de asentimiento—Infórmame si descubres algo inusual en el resto de la casa.

—Excelencia. —Digsby volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiró de la biblioteca.

—¿Le sirvo un poco, milord? —El duque alcanzó la licorera de brandy. El conde aceptó la copa y vació su contenido de un sólo trago, luego la volvió a extender para que le sirvieran de nuevo. Remmington rellenó la copa y esperó mientras el conde daba un largo sorbo.

—¿Puede explicarnos qué ha sucedido?

—El sinvergiienza se hizo pasar por mi cochero. — Crofford sacudió la cabeza—.He tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello durante la última hora. Mi cochero, John,estaba en la cabina cuando fuimos a casa de los Ashland. Le preste poca atención cuando salí hacia White's, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que tuvo mucho cuidado para que no le viera la cara. Creo que fue entonces cuando hizo el intercambio. Cuando regresamos, abrió la puerta y me puso una pistola en la cara.

—¿Lo reconoció? —preguntó el duque.

—No, se había puesto una especie de máscara oriental. — Crofford se frotó la frente—.Creo que los chinos utilizan en el teatro ese tipo de máscaras.

—Parece probable que se cubriera la cara para evitar que lo reconocieran —comentó Remmington—. ¿Esta seguro de que no era su cochero?

—Mi cochero es irlandés —afirmó el conde—. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre era inglés. La máscara amortiguaba su voz, pero hablaba sin ningún rastro de acento.

A pesar de la convicción de Crofford, Remmington no parecía convencido de la inocencia del cochero. De los siete sirvientes del conde, habían encontrado a seis atados en la cocina con su señor. El cochero era el único que no había aparecido todavía.

El duque observó cómo el conde acariciaba el pelo de su hija con gesto ausente y sintió una punzada de celos por no poder hacer lo mismo. Recordó lo suave que le había parecido cuando la sostuvo en su carruaje, la aterciopelada textura de sus mejillas cuando tocó su rostro. De repente, le pareció que hacía más calor en la estancia y se restregó la palma de la mano contra el muslo, como si pudiera deshacerse así de esos recuerdos. No quería sentir nada por Candy que no fuera lástima, así que se obligó a centrar la atención en el conde.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Sostuvo el arma contra mi cabeza y dijo que teníamos asuntos que tratar en el interior de la casa. Pensé que pretendia robarnos. —Se produjo un temblor en la voz de Crofford, y el duque tuvo que esperar un momento para que continuara.

— Tenía planes mucho más retorcidos que ése. Conocía a todos mis sirvientes por el nombre y el astuto bastardo sabía dónde encontrar a cada uno de ellos a esas horas de la noche. Primero ordenó a un lacayo que despertara a todo el personal y que lo trajera a la cocina, luego hizo que el cocinero los atara a todos mientras seguía apuntándome con la pistola. Se aseguró de que los nudos no estuvieran flojos antes de amordazarnos. Si entonces lo hubiera sabido...

Candy cogió una de las temblorosas manos de su padre entre las suyas y apoyó la cabeza sobre su rodilla. Era una hermosa y triste visión, una que Remmington sabía que recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Vio como las lágrimas surcaban el rostro del conde, y todos aguardaron mientras bebía un poco de brandy luchando visiblemente por mantener el control.

—Pareció que habían pasado horas cuando escuché los gritos de Candy. —Crofford miró con intensidad a su hija. En su rostro se manifestaba la agonía propia de un padre que no había podido hacer nada por proteger a su hija del peligro. Su voz se convirtió en apenas un susurró

— Los gritos se oyeron una y otra vez, pero fue incluso peor cuando se detuvieron. Creí... Creí que el...Crofford se cubrió el rostro con las manos y un mudo sollozo sacudió sus hombros.

Candy levantó la cabeza y tiró suavemente de las manos de su padre para obligarle a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Estoy bien, papá.

El conde hizo una mueca y extendió el brazo para pasar sus dedos por los volantes del cuello de su camisón .

—¿Bien? —Pasó el pulgar con infinito cuidado sobre un oscuro moretón que había surgido en su garganta, y su voz se volvió discordante por la conmoción y la pena.

— ¡Ese criminal casi mata a mi niña! Podría haber...La expresión del conde se volvió dura ante la resolución que le invadió. Sostuvo el rostro de su hija entre sus desgastadas manos, y habló en voz baja pero lleno de determinación.

—¿Te hizo daño en cualquier otro sitio, Candy?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Un discreto golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca interrumpió el incómodo momento que se había producido. Harry la entreabrió, y al ver que se trataba de Digsby, le permitió el paso.

—¿Qué has encontrado en el resto de la casa? —Remmington se sirvió un poco de brandy, agradeciendo la distracción de la presencia de su sirviente.

La preocupación del conde le hizo pensar en una horrible visión, una que no había considerado del todo hasta ese momento. La forma en que Candy se había ruborizado y había apartado la mirada de su padre podía significar que simplemente se sentía avergonzada por las preguntas, o que pretendía ocultar la verdad de lo ocurrido. Bajó la mirada hacia su crispada mano y decidió que, por el momento, lo mejor sería dejar a un lado la frágil copa de brandy. Digsby hizo una reverencia y empezó a detallar su informe.

—Hemos atendido a los empleados del conde y todos parecen recuperados. Nadie del interior de la casa sufre daños graves. Por desgracia, hemos descubierto una desagradable sorpresa en los establos. Según el cocinero, el hombre que hemos encontrado allí es un tal John Larson,el cochero del conde.

Los ojos del marinero se dirigieron hacia la joven que continuaba sentada en el suelo y bajó la voz hasta un tono que sólo su jefe pudiera oir

— Parece ser que alguien lo ha estrangulado, Excelencia.

—¿John está muerto? —preguntó Crofford con inquietud.

Digsby esperó la aprobación silenciosa de Remmington antes de asentir en señal de respuesta.

—No hemos llamado a los servicios funerarios, milord. Pensamos que quizá desearía encargarse usted mismo de esos trámites.

—¿Estaba en los establos el carruaje del conde? —preguntó el duque.

Con el cochero muerto, los sirvientes estaban libres de sospecha. Al menos, los sirvientes de la ciudad, se corrigió a sí mismo, pensando que la cantidad de personal del conde en su casa de campo sería considerable. Si el agresor se había tomado la molestia de llevar una máscara era porque temía ser reconocido por el conde o su hija.

—No, Excelencia —respondió Digsby—. Allí solo había dos caballos árabes y un faetón, pero ningún carruaje.

—¿Qué has hallado en la habitación de lady Candy?

—Signos de lucha, Excelencia. Encontré un candelabro bastante pesado con restos de sangre en la base. Había algunos rastros sobre la alfombra y en la pared del pasillo. Al parecer, el asaltante se cubrió la herida con una mano, luego se apoyó en la pared para sujetarse y después bajó las escaleras. Eso explicaría las manchas de sangre a lo largo de su recorrido. El cocinero dice que oyeron a su señora huir de la casa y está convencido de que también oyó al culpable salir del lugar al poco tiempo.

—¿Has encontrado algo más de interés en la casa?

—En la casa no, Excelencia, pero en el patio lateral sí. Hay un área justo debajo de la ventana de la biblioteca donde los arbustos estaban apartados y la maleza pisoteada. Encontramos más de una veintena de colillas de puros, pero como todas eran iguales he traído sólo la más grande.

Remmington cogió un puro a medio fumar de la mano extendida de su sirviente y lo acercó a la luz para poder examinarlo mejor. Después lo pasó por debajo de su nariz y comentó con aire ausente.

—Caro. —Le dio el puro a Crofford para que lo examinara

— No sé usted, milord, pero yo sólo puedo fumarme dos de esos en una noche. De hecho, uno es más que suficiente. Ese hombre ha estado en esta casa varias veces. Eso explicaría todo lo que sabía sobre sus empleados, aunque no del todo. Quien quiera que sea, es concienzudo.

—¡Es un asesino! —declaró el conde con las manos cerradas formando puños—. No descansaré hasta que se pudra en la cárcel. Mi hija no estará a salvo hasta entonces.

—Me temo que tiene razón. —La expresión del duque se volvió adusta—. Por desgracia,parece que ese criminal es bastante astuto.

—Astuto o no, Haré que lo atrapen y lo cuelguen por sus crimenes. —Crofford miró a Harry y luego a Remmington —. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que han hecho esta noche. Cuando pienso en Candy sola por las calles, después de haberse enfrentado a algo tan horrible en su propia casa... Ese canalla nos tenía a su merced y podría habernos degollado a todos.

—Sus vidas estaban en peligro —asintió Remmington. Un músculo en su mandibula se tensó cuando desvió la mirada del anciano a su hija. Candy todavía parecía muy conmociónada —. Nos alegramos de poder haberles servido de ayuda.

—Haré que vengan más hombres de Crofford Hills —anunció el conde con un asentimiento que parecía reafirmar su decisión. Apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Agradezco mucho su ayuda, Excelencia, y la suya también , lord Gordon. Estoy en deuda con los dos y lo estaría más si pudiera abusar de su amabilidad y pedirles que mantengan este asunto en el más estricto secreto. El escándalo sería bastante embarazoso, ¿no creen?

—Por supuesto —contesto Harry—. Tiene mi palabra, milord.

—Y la mia —añadió Remmington—. Quédese tranquilo. Nadie oirá una palabra sobre el incidente. Puede confiar en nuestro silencio y en el de mis hombres.

—Se lo agradezco. —El conde asintió con gravedad.

—¿Desea que mis empleados se queden hasta que lleguen sus hombres de Crofford Hills?—se ofreció el duque. Luego, posó su mirada brevemente sobre Candy. Podía sentir que su tiempo juntos llegaba a su fin. No deseaba dejarla, pero ahora estaba con su familia y él no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí.

—No me preocupa que ese loco ataque a plena luz del día —empezó Crofford—. Pero me sentiré mucho más tranquilo si a sus hombres no les importa quedarse hasta el amanecer.

—Informaré a Digsby. Sólo tendrá que comunicarle cuando pueda prescindir de sus servicios.

Se hizo un corto e incómodo silencio cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que el peligro había pasado. Ya no había necesidad de que Remmington y Harry permanecieran en la mansión de los Crofford, así que el vizconde se aclaró la garganta y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras se cubría los hombros con su abrigo.

—Bueno, Remmington. Creo que deberíamos irnos y dejar que descansen un poco. Ha sido una velada bastante accidentada para todos.

El duque asintió, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Candy.

—¿Están seguros de que estarán bien? —La pregunta iba dirigida a la joven, pero fue Crofford quien la respondió.

—Si, seguro. Gracias por su ayuda de nuevo, Excelencia, y también por la suya, lord Gordon. —El conde dio unas palmaditas a su hija en el hombro, luego se levantó y los acompañó a la puerta—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer en algún momento para recompensarles, cualquier cosa, les ruego que no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Remmington dirigió una última mirada a Candy, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras él.


	3. Chapter 3

—La farsa ha acabado, Candy.

En el mismo instante en el que los dos caballeros se marcharon, se produjo una transformación en el conde. Ya no quedaba nada de su aura de miedo y de desconsuelo. En su lugar, había una adusta determinación. La joven se apartó de su camino cuando su padre acercó el sillón hacia el escritorio, y rebuscó sobre la mesa hasta que encontró su pluma y una hoja de papel.

—Toma asiento. —La punta de su pluma señaló hacia una silla en el lado opuesto del escritorio, luego se inclinó sobre la hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir a una velocidad vertiginosa

—Haré que un lacayo lleve esta carta a sir Malcolm al amanecer. Le informaré de lo que ha sucedido esta noche y le haré saber que ya te encuentras de camino hacia la casa de seguridad que él mantiene en Brighton. Tenemos que sacarte de Londres. Rápido.

—¿Qué es una casa de seguridad? —preguntó Candy mientras apartaba con la cadera una pila de papeles para acomodarse en la silla.

—Es un lugar donde nadie hará preguntas, donde estarás a salvo hasta que cojamos a tu asaltante y descubramos los motivos de su ataque. —Cortó una esquina de uno de los papeles amontonados en su mesa y escribió unas líneas

— Esta es la dirección de la casa. Informa a los sirvientes de allí que te quedarás por invitación de un tal señor Short. Es una clave. Ya no harán mas preguntas.

—Pero...

—No quiero que discutas conmigo, Candy. Todos los miedos que he albergado durante los últimos cuatro años se han hecho realidad esta noche. Para empezar, ya cometí un error dándole mi permiso a Bainbridge para que te involucrara en este asunto. Sabía que ésto no traería nada bueno.

El conde levantó la mirada de su escrito el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño hacia su hija.

— Y tenía razón...

—Sir Malcolm tiene mucho cuidado en mantener en secreto mi colaboración. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que esto tenga relación con nuestro trabajo. No puedes culparte, papá. El hombre que me atacó es el responsable de lo que ha sucedido esta noche, no tú.

Crofford rechazó su opinión con un ademán impaciente.

—Bainbridge tiene un gran poder de persuasión. Me convenció de que nunca estarías en peligro. Debo haberme vuelto loco. Tendría que haber puesto fin a esto hace años, antes de que tu vida corriera algún riesgo.

—Pero mi trabajo es importante, papá. Tú mismo dijiste que mi don con los cdóigos es poco común.

—Cierto, pero no volverás a poner en práctica tu talento en un futuro próximo. —Añadió un párrafo final a la carta—. Nada es más importante que tu vida.

—¿Y que pasa con la vida de Albert? —preguntó ella—. Soy la única en Inglaterra que puede descifrar su código Cross. Pasarán meses hasta que dominen las fórmulas.

Finalmente, su padre alzó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—Tu hermano puede cuidar de sí mismo, Candy. Bainbridge notificará a Albert que debe usar el nuevo código Maze hasta que resolvamos la situación. Los franceses no han desarrollado una nueva clave desde hace meses y yo soy perfectamente capaz de descifrar cualquier cosa que puedan crear.

—Pero yo puedo descifrar los códigos más rápido que tú!- Lo decía muy segura de sí misma. ¿Que sucederá con las vidas que dependen de que descifremos esos mensajes lo mas rápido posible?

—Yo no puedo cuidar del mundo —afirmó el conde en voz baja—, y su destino no descansa únicamente sobre tus hombros. Tendremos que arreglárnoslas lo mejor que podamos durante tu ausencia. ¿Qué crees que haríamos ahora si ese loco hubiera tenido éxito esta noche? No puedo permitir que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida. Su tono tajante la inquietó.

—Si verdaderamente quieres enviarme lejos, iré; pero no me arrebates mi trabajo. Te lo ruego, papá.

Crofford dejó a un lado la pluma y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—No perderemos la guerra en los pocos días o semanas que estés fuera, Candy. Pero debes afrontar el hecho de que no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa ahora mismo. Si el ataque de esta noche está relacionado con tu trabajo, significa que los franceses conocen tu identidad y no estarás a salvo hasta que acabe la guerra. No sé lo que haremos si ese es el caso. Pero sin duda, deberás hacer una pausa en tu trabajo. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que pueda venir.

La joven notó cómo su cabeza se movia en señal de asentimiento. Por primera vez, era consciente de cuánto había cambiado su vida en las últimas horas, de que quizá tuviera que esconderse hasta que acabara la guerra.

—Esta noche has pasado por más de lo que debería pasar cualquier persona en toda su vida —continuó su padre en tono apagado—, y te verás forzada a soportar incluso más en las proximas semanas. Eres una mujer fuerte y ahora mismo tu vida podría depender de esa fuerza. ¿Podrás ser fuerte por mí, hija?

Candy volvió a asentir.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que subas arriba y que prepares sólo un baúl con lo que necesites para el viaje. Cogerás el coche del correo de la mañana que va a Brighton y más de un baúl atraería demasiado la atención. Ponte algo negro con un velo que cubra tu rostro. Las prendas de luto que llevaste en el funeral de tu tía abuela Amelia servirán. Creo que será mejor que parezcas una viuda reciente, demasiado abrumada por la pena para mantener una conversación intrascendente.

—¿El coche del correo para Brighton? ¡Una viuda!

—Si te envío con un carruaje de los Crofford adornado con el escudo de armas de lafamilia, a duras penas mantendremos tu destino en secreto. Los coches alquilados son demasiado lentos. Rara vez realizan un viaje sin estropearse, al menos, una vez. El coche del correo es lo mas rápido, el medio más fiable para hacer un viaje en secreto.

—¿Iré sola?

—No del todo, cariño. Toda dama respetable viaja con una críada. Llévate a tu doncella Gretchen. No parece muy habladora. Teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de esta noche,aceptará en seguida la historia de la viuda.

—¿Tú no vendrás conmigo?

—No, Candy. Debo quedarme. Me aseguraré de que todos piensen que tú también sigues aquí, afectada por alguna enfermedad de algún tipo que te mantiene en cama. Si ese desalmado vuelve a entrar en casa, estaremos preparados. No arriesgaré tu vida tontamente manteniéndote aquí, al alcance de su mano.

—Ven conmigo, papá. No deberías ponerte en peligro.

Candy extendió el brazo por encima del escritorio para coger su mano, pero él se quedó mirando las marcas violáceas que cruzaban el cuello de su hija y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo correré muy poco peligro. Los hombres que he mandado buscar no vienen de Crofford Hills. Son los hombres de Bainbridge, y son más que capaces de encargarse de la situación. Puedo cubrir tu ausencia, pero ese canalla no volverá si nos vamos los dos.

—¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con Annie y los Bainbridge? — preguntó—. Allí estaré cerca, donde puedas acudir a mí si me necesitas.

—Si te quedaras con los Bainbridge sería como guíar a un zorro hacia el gallinero. Lo único que tienes que hacer es esconderte. Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada que ponga en peligro tu vida; estoy muy preocupado por tu seguridad.

Candy parecía dispuesta a continuar con la discusión, pero finalmente, asintió.

—Te lo prometo, papá.

—Excelente. Ahora ve a hacer tu equipaje. No quiero que pierdas el coche.

Candy preparó su baúl lo más rápido que pudo y envió a una adormilada Gretchen a sus habitaciones para que hiciera lo mismo. Menos de media hora después, dos lacayos con aspecto ojeroso bajaban su baúl por las escaleras seguidos por Gretchen que cargaba con su propio equipaje. La joven pudo observar que el hombre de Remmington, Digsby, todavía permanecía en el vestibulo cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y dio paso a su padre.

—Nuestro carruaje está, por el momento, en paradero desconocido y será casi imposible encontrar un coche de alquiler a estas horas de la noche —le informó—. Pero Digsby está convencido de que el duque insistiría en que su cochero las llevara sanas y salvas al TwoSwans, y nos ha ofrecido amablemente que usemos el coche de su señor. Le he dicho que permanecerás con tu tía abuela Amelia en West Wycombe hasta que este espantoso asunto esté solucionado.

Su padre le dirigió una elocuente mirada y ella indicó con una inclinación de cabeza que comprendía la mentira

—En cuanto capturemos al agresor, te lo haré saber. Hasta entonces, me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo con la tía Amelia. Vamos, las acompañaré al carruaje. No quiero que pierdas el coche que se dirige a West Wycombe.

Cuando salió fuera, Candy se dio cuenta de que su baúl ya había sido cargado en la parte posterior del coche del duque.

—Milady. —Digsby se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y le dirigió otra de sus formales reverencias mientras esperaba que entrara.

La joven se preguntó si Remmington no habría aprendido de aquél hombre, pues ambos realizaban el movimiento de un modo impecable. En un instante, el cochero estaba a su lado para coger la bolsa de Gretchen. Era uno de los hombres que llevaban un pendiente y un colorido pañuelo. No parecía un cochero, aunque Digsby tampoco parecía un mayordomo con todas esas cicatrices y su indomable pelo. Sus rizos de un color castaño rojizo bailaban al son de la brisa de la noche como si tuvieran vida propia. Sin embargo, se convirtió en la corrección en persona ayudándola a instalarse en el carruaje.

Cuando Gretchen la siguió, el conde se acercó a la puerta. Su despedida fue apresurada. Candy sabía que su padre deseaba alejarla de la casa mientras todavía existiera la esperanza de que su atacante no estuviera observando su partida. Unos momentos más tarde, el coche se puso en marcha y la joven dejó atrás la mansión Crofford junto a todo lo que apreciaba en el mundo. Poco menos de cuatro horas antes, había golpeado al hombre que había intentado matarla. A esas alturas, ya debía de estar recuperado de sus heridas y dispuesto a atraparlade nuevo.

Un incontrolable estremecimiento la recorrió, y Candy se cubrió el rostro con el velo negro para ocultar a Gretchen el miedo que sentía. La doncella parecía excitada ante la perspectiva del viaje y muy dispuesta a acompañar a su señora a un destino desconocido. Sólo unos pocos sirvientes de los Crofford en la ciudad les acompañaban cuando se retiraban a su mansión en el campo, y Gretchen no estaba entre ellos. Candy se preguntaba si la chica habría salido alguna vez de Londres. Estaba apunto de preguntárselo cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

—Es imposible que ya hayamos llegado. —La joven se inclinó hacia delante cuando Digsby apareció en la puerta del carruaje para darle una explicación.

—Discúlpeme, milady Candy - previó la reverencia antes de que la hiciera. ¡Señor!, ni siquiera los sirvientes del rey hacían tantas reverencias como aquél hombre.

—¿Si, Digsby?—Jack me ha recordado que mi mujer estaría preocupada por mi ausencia. Como teníamos que pasar por la residencia de su Excelencia, pensé que no le importaría que nos detuvieramos un segundo para tranquilizar a mi esposa.

—¿Está casado, Digsby? No había demostrado mucho tacto con esa pregunta, decidió Candy, contenta de que el velo ocultara la vergüenza que le había producido su grosería. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera estar casado. Después de todo, el vicario Robbins siempre decía que todo el mundo estaba destinado a encontrar a su pareja. El hecho de que Digsby tuviera una esposa era prueba de ello.

—Mi mujer trabaja como cocinera, milady. —El sirviente mantenía las manos a los lados y permanecía totalmente inmóvil. Finalmente, la joven se dio cuenta de que aguardaba su autorización.

—Por supuesto que debe tranquilizarla. Pero apresúrese, por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Milady. —Se inclinó haciendo otra de aquellas reverencias que Candy empezaba a encontrar molestas.

Digsby subió por las escaleras y desapareció en el interior de la casa cuando la joven bajó la cortina de la ventanilla. Con velo o sin él, se sentía inquieta ante el hecho de que se la viera frente a la residencia de su adorado duque. Remmington estaba dentro de esa casa, a sólo unos pasos de distancia. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento trajo con él una pequeña oleada de excitación? Frunció el ceño y se apartó de la ventanilla. Su breve, pero accidentada relación, había llegado a su fin. Al menos, no tendría que preocuparse por volverlo a ver hasta que regresara de Brighton. Y eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de semanas. Quizá meses. Lo más probable es que, durante su ausencia, ya se hubiera casado.

Debía aprovechar ese tiempo para olvidar a Remmington y su infantil encaprichamiento por él. Esa idea la hizo suspirar, pues era consciente de que antes sería capaz de olvidar su propio nombre. Ya lo echaba de menos...Su aire autoritario, la delicada forma en que la había abrazado, la ternura en su expresión mientras permanecian ante la mansión Crofford. Candy había deseado que la rodeara con sus brazos, que la estrechara entre ellos, que...

—¿Estamos realmente en un carruaje del duque? —preguntó la doncella, pasando la mano por los acolchados asientos y acariciando con reverencia el tapizado de terciopelo de las paredes. Los embellecedores dorados de las puertas y los demás accesorios brillaban como el oro en la suave luz que surgia del farol del carruaje y que lograba queresplandeciera la lujosa caoba de la que estaba hecho el vehículo .Gretchen dirigió a Candy una mirada de culpabilidad y volvió a colocar las manos en una remilgada posición, bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, milady. No pretendia ser tan descarada.

Candy sonrió, pensando que la doncella no había podido evitar comportarse como lo que era, una mujer natural y directa.

—No me importan tus preguntas y sí, éste carruaje pertenece al duque. El es el patrón de Jack y del señor Digsby, y de los otros hombres que había en casa esta noche.

—¿El duque es uno de sus pretendientes? —Gretchen se movió inquieta cuando su señora se tomó un momento para responder.

—No. Está cortejando a otra dama. —La joven se preguntó cómo habían acabado hablando de ese tema

— ¿Tú tienes algún pretendiente?

—Oh, no, señora. Tuve uno hace mucho tiempo, pero se casó con mi mejor amiga. Desde entonces, no me he interesado demasiado por el tema. De todas formas, no soy la clase de mujer que llama la atención de un hombre.

—Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con eso —comentó Candy amablemente, estudiando a la doncella con ojo crítico en busca de algún rasgo que pudiera alabar. Tenía la clase de rostro que, en unos pocos años más, parecería muy maternal

— Tienes un cutis muy bonito y un rostro muy agradable, Gretchen.

—Vaya, gracias, señora. —Las mejillas de la doncella se llenaron de rubor por el cumplido y lanzó una carcajada—. Me temo que los hombres parecen no verlo así. ¡Aunque puede que todavía no haya conocido al adecuado!

Candy empezó a reirse también, pero la risa se le atragantó en la garganta, ya que la puerta del carruaje se abrió de repente y una mano surgió rodeando su muñeca. Apenas pudo respirar antes de encontrarse fuera del coche.

—¡Remmington! —La joven intentó mantenerse en pie mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba hacia su casa.

El duque hizo caso omiso de su grito. De hecho, apenas parecía notar que estuviera a su lado mientras tiraba de ella. Su boca se mantenía en una sombría línea recta y la oscura expresión que reflejaba su rostro era casi aterradora. Candy bajó entonces la mirada y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata negra de satén. Sus fuertes y desnudas piernas surgían entre los pliegues de la prenda con cada larga zancada que daba

— ¡Ha salido a la calle en bata! ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

—Creo recordarla en una situación similar no hace mucho tiempo —afirmó en un tono ligeramente burlón.

Ni siquiera cuando entraron en la casa y atravesaron la puerta que daba a la biblioteca, detuvo su avance. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de un golpe tras ellos y la llevó hasta un sofá bajo donde la empujó por los hombros hasta que logró que se sentara.

—Se quedará aquí.

De todas las cosas que Remmington podría haberle dicho, eso era lo último que esperaba oir. De hecho, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido imaginárselo.

—Se quedara aquí. En mi casa.

El duque se quedó mirándola fijamente con una expresión en los ojos que la desafiaba a que lo retara

— Digsby me ha explicado que su padre la enviaba a casa de una anciana tía en el campo. Nunca había oído nada tan ridículo en mi vida. Hasta que consiga hacer entrar en razón a su padre, permanecerá aquí.

—¡Desde luego que no! —Cuando se puso en pie para enfrentarse a él, Candy cayó en la cuenta de que Remmington pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Ya la había rescatado una vez esa noche, y ahora parecía sentirse responsable de su seguridad. Apreciaba su preocupación, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle que no necesitaba que nadie la rescatara? Las ventanas reflejaban largas y grises sombras que le hacían saber que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. El coche de correos saldría en menos de media hora. Tenía que marcharse. Estaba claro que con la fuerza física no ganaría ninguna discusión, pero con la astucia, sí. O mejor, con lo que parecería ser una ausencia de la misma.

Los hombres podían ser muy persistentes cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, no obstante, ella podía demostrar la misma cabezonería. Con calma, Candy retiró el velo de su rostro y lo colocó sobre su sombrero.

—De verdad que aprecio su preocupación, Excelencia, pero no puedo demorarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi coche saldrá del Two Swans no más tarde de las siete, y debo llegar antes de que se vaya.

Remmington la estudió durante un momento con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—No hay ninguna prisa. No ir irá West Wycombe en un transporte público.

—Por supuesto que sí. Fue mi padre quien lo planeó todo. Le disgustará mucho saber que usted me ha retenido aquí y que estoy en su casa sin ningún acompañante. ¿Puede imaginarse el escándalo que se formaría si alguien se entera de esta visita?

No era difícil parecer horrorizada ante esa posibilidad. Los hombres se enfrentaban en duelo por asuntos mucho menos serios. El duque conocía muy bien las posibles consecuencias de retenerla, pero aun así, decidió recordárselas ella misma

— Seguro que mi familia exigirá una compensación, ya que mi reputación quedará hecha añicos. Supondrá la ruina social de los dos. Se lo ruego, no sea testarudo, Remmington. Deje que me vaya.

—No, no se irá.

Candy apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No puede retenerme aquí.

—¿De verdad?

La insinuación del duque de que podría usar la fuerza física para conseguir lo que deseaba la hizo vacilar. La idea la alarmó, aunque lo que pretendiera no fuera tan ofensivo. Deseaba mantenerla a salvo, y era evidente que había decidido hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de ello. Si al menos la situación fuera tan sencilla como parecía...Remmington se merecia su gratitud en lugar de que discutiera con él. Por desgracia, sus sentimientos no cambiaban los hechos. Tenía que salir de allí.

—Me temo que el secuestro es una ofensa muy seria —aseguró—. Mi doncella informará a mi padre de lo ocurrido. Su gratitud le durará muy poco cuando descubra que me retiene aquí contra mi voluntad. Lo mas probable es que presente cargos contra usted.

Remmington se encogió de hombros ante su advertencia.

—Estoy convencido de que su doncella está disfrutando de una taza de té caliente en mis cocinas en este preciso instante.

Candy se quedó sin argumentos para rebatir.

- Digsby ya está de camino a su casa para recoger al resto de mis hombres. También informará al conde de que deseo comer con él en nuestro club para discutir ciertos cambios en sus planes de viaje. Si insiste en enviarla a West Wycombe, entonces la llevaré personalmente. No supondrá una gran proeza hacer que llegue hasta mi carruaje sin que nadie la vea y conducirla hasta su destino sin que sea reconocida.

Bajó la mirada para examinar sus lugubres ropas de luto y añadió en tono desdeñoso:

— Hasta su tía abuela tendría problemas para reconocerla con esa horrible indumentaría.

Candy hizo caso omiso del insulto. Su plan parecía razonable. Sería mucho más seguro viajar en el carruaje de Remmington que en el coche de correos. Incluso podía imaginarse viajando con él. Volvería a rodearla con su brazo, y ella apoyaría la cabeza sobre su hombro. El suave balanceo del coche los adormecería a ambos, pero él la sostendría entre sus brazos y estaría segura bajo su cuidado. Soltó un nostálgico suspiro. Su plan era muy tentador, pero, desgraciadamente, quedaban varios cabos sueltos, como el hecho de que su tía abuela Amelia había muerto hace tres años y que él no debía saber nunca cuál era su verdadero ía que salir de allí.

—Ya ha hecho más que suficiente —insistió Candy, intentando pensar desesperadamente en un razonamiento lógico—. No puedo permitir que se tome ninguna molestia más por mi culpa. Gretchen y yo estaremos a salvo en el coche de correos. Estoy segura de que el viaje transcurrirá sin incidentes y que hasta resultará aburrido. Ya sabe lo tediosos que pueden llegar a ser los viajes largos. No hay necesidad de que usted haga ese largo recorrido hasta West Wycombe, milord. Si realmente está tan preocupado por mi seguridad, haré que mi padre le informe cuando llegue a mi destino sana y salva. Por supuesto, será usted más que bienvenido si desea acompañarme hasta el Two Swans, aunque me atrevería a decir que alguien podría reconocerle. Ya sabe lo atestados que pueden estar los hostales cuando salen los coches de correos. Y, por supuesto, no va adecuadamente vestido para salir, así que,después de todo, no sería una idea muy sensata. Además, andamos bastante escasos de tiempo, por lo que creo que será mejor que salgamos sin usted.

Remmington frunció el ceño y le respondió con determinación.

—Esta decidido, Candy. Mientras no haya hablado con su padre, usted no pondrá un pie fuera de esta casa y, hasta entonces, puede ponerse cómoda aquí en la biblioteca, o disfrutar de una habitación de invitados para descansar durante algunas horas. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ninguno de los dos ha dormido esta noche, le recomiendo encarecidamente que descanse. Yo mismo pretendo dormir hasta que llegue el momento de acudir a mi cita con su padre. Estoy convencido de que deseará ponerse algo mas cómodo que ese vestido, así que haré que suban su baúl a sus habitaciones. Seguramente descansará mejor, sabiendo que uno de mis hombres permanecerá apostado ante su puerta. ¿Le apetece una taza de té o una copa de jerez antes de retirarse?

Ahora era el turno de Candy para fruncir el ceño.

—Me voy.

—¿Volvemos otra vez a lo mismo? La falta de sueño empieza a conseguir que me sienta irritable. Creo que he planteado una solución razonable a su dilema. Hasta que pueda acompañarla a West Wycombe, estará mucho más segura aquí de lo que lo estaría en un coche de correos. Ahora le toca decidirse a usted. O sube por su propio pie a la habitación de invitados o la subo yo en brazos. De una forma u otra, pretendo estar dormido en mi propia cama en un cuarto de hora. ¿Que decide?

—¡Quiero irme! —susurró mientras notaba que sus ojos comenzaban a empanarse. La preocupación que percibió en él hizo que la joven se preguntase si debería haber probado con las lagrimas desde un primer momento, pues provocaron un notable cambio en su actitud. En un instante, se desvaneció la determinación de su rostro convirtiéndose en una expresión de incertidumbre y alargó un brazo para darle una palmadita en una de sus manos.

—Esta muy afectada, y no es de extrañar si se piensa en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar esta noche.

Cuando empezó a llorar con más fuerza, el duque pareció vacilar un momento antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Candy giró entonces la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra la cálida y suave bata de satén, demasiado consciente de los duros músculos que cubría. La tentación de darse por vencida, de rendirse a sus cuidados, era demasiado grande. Remmington no era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Candy pensó si su padre se pondría fuera de sí cuando supiera que ella estaba allí. Pero, ¿que podría objetar su padre ante la oferta del duque? Se preguntó si habría una casa de seguridad en West Wycombe. Aunque la posibilidad parecía remota.

—Que no se hable más sobre el coche de correos — afirmó él—. La llevaré arriba. Es evidente que necesita dormir para recuperarse de la horrible experiencia que ha vivido. De todos modos, casi ha amanecido y no llegaría a tiempo al Two Swans.

—Si, llegaré. —Su llorosa afirmación tenía muy poco peso. Haría falta un milagro para que llegara a la estación antes de que los coches salieran y ambos lo sabían.

—No, no llegará —rebatió Remmington.

Sin decir más, la cogió en brazos y la sacó de la biblioteca. El pasar de estar de pie a que la llevaran en volandas, hizo que se mareara. Candy no hubiera podido decir si fue el cambio de posición o el hombre que la sostenía, el responsable de dicha reacción, pero se sintió obligada a protestar.

—Bájeme inmediatamente. ¡Esto es una indecencia!

—Yo diría que es lo sensato. —El duque ignoró sus débiles esfuerzos y subió por las escaleras—. Lo que es indecente es el descabellado plan de su padre de enviarla lejos en un coche de correos público.

—¡Pero usted no lo entiende!

Remmington le lanzó una irónica mirada antes de abrir con dificultad, a causa de tener las manos ocupadas, una de las puertas que se alineaban en el pasillo que había al final de las escaleras. Cuando entraron en una alcoba color lavanda de aspecto femenino, el duque la colocó con demasiada suavidad sobre la cama, luego retrocedió y cruzó los brazos.

—Entiendo más de lo que piensa.

La seguridad de sus palabras la hizo quedarse sin aliento. El la había mantenido demasiado distraida para concentrarse en lo que ella misma decía. ¿Acaso se le había escapado algo?

—Está preocupada por las razones que tengo para retenerla aquí.

—¿Eso cree? —La joven reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Su secreto estaba a salvo por el momento.

—Si, eso creo. —Remmington se dirigió hacia la chimenea y ordenó con aire ausente las pequeñas figuras que había sobre la repisa

— Algunos hombres usarían esta oportunidad para aprovecharse de una mujer. La miró por encima del hombro.—Yo no soy de esa clase de hombres. Estará tan segura conmigo como lo estaría con su padre. Quizá incluso más segura, teniendo en cuenta lo que el entiende por protegerla. —Extendió un brazo para detener la objeción que Candy intentó hacerle.

— Empezamos muy mal en el baile esta noche. Sé que herí sus sentimientos. Vea esto como mi forma de compensarla. La llevaré a West Wycombe mañana y podremos empezar de cero cuando usted regrese. Si fuera posible para usted, me gustaría que olvidara lo que sucedió en casa de los Ashland.

Su desafortunado encuentro en el baile de aquella noche era lo último que tenía en mente la joven. Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era encontrar una formar de llegar hasta Brighton desde aquella casa y no acabar sin querer en West Wycombe. Las ventanas de la estancia ya reflejaban los sonrosados colores del amanecer. Candy suspiró derrotada. El duque había conseguido desbaratar su plan de escapar por completo.

—Su única opción es permanecer aquí —afirmó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, negándose a fijar la vista en él.

—Es usted quien no me ha dejado otra opción.

Candy no lo oyó acercarse a la cama. Su contacto la asustó cuando alzó con delicadeza su barbilla con la mano, instándola a que lo mirara.

—No tenga miedo de mi, pequeña. Solamente pienso en su seguridad.

Acarició su mejilla con los dedos y la joven finalmente levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Podría perderse en aquellas impenetrables profundidades. Todas las emociones que había sentido por el durante los últimos años surgieron a la superficie; la ira y la admiración, el anhelo y el deseo, los celos y la esperanza. No importaba lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, la atracción que ella sentía por el duque aún perduraba. Remmington extendió la mano rodeando su rostro en un tierno gesto que la hizo acercarse aun más a él. Su mirada le recordó la hipnótica atracción que obligaba a aproximarse a una mariposa hacia la luz de una llama.

Candy cerró los ojos y respiró entrecortadamente; ese fuego podría destruirla. Finalmente, su mano se alejó y la joven soltó un suspiro de alivio. Había tenido la esperanza de que la besara, había deseado que la besara y le avergonzaba saber que el tenía tanto poder sobre ella.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me marche ahora. —Su voz sonó forzada y Candy no se atrevió a alzar la vista—. Habrá alguien de guardia en el pasillo. —Remmington vaciló un momento antes de empezar a decir algo, pero luego cambio de opinión y, sacudiendo la cabeza, añadió:

— Ha sido una noche muy larga, Candy. Intente descansar un poco. La despertaré cuando regrese de mi reunión con su padre.

El duque paseó por su biblioteca como si fuera un león enjaulado, deseando romper algo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

—¿Excelencia? —preguntó Digsby desde la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Hacia menos de un minuto que había regresado de su reunión con Crofford y que había enviado a buscar al fiel sirviente

— Despierta a esa condenada mujer y traela aquí abajo.

—¿La condenada mujer es la señorita Gretchen o lady Candy?

Remmington lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hoy no estoy para bromas, Digsby. Todavía tengo... —Su siguiente orden la pronunció entre dientes

— Quiero a lady Candy en esta habitación inmediatamente.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró justo cuando el duque cogía la copa de brandy que se acababa de servir. Durante un momento, se planteó lanzarla contra la puerta cuando ésta se cerró. Era tentador, pero, en su lugar, se bebió el fuerte licor y depositó con un golpe el recipiente vacío sobre su escritorio.

—El muy estúpido, necio. Es inconcebible... —Continuó murmurando mientras paseaba y recordaba los hechos que habían despertado su furía. Una vez que se reunió con el padre de Candy en uno de los salón es privados de White's, la charla con el conde no debería haber durado más de unos pocos minutos. Pretendía informar a Crofford del cambio en los planes de viaje de su hija, volver a casa y llevar a Candy hasta West Wycombe con presteza. Cuando abandonó su alcoba esa manaña, ya sabía que tendría que sacarla de Londres lo antes posible. Una conciencia culpable no podría anular sus más bajos instintos durante mucho tiempo y ella se quedaría blanca como el papel si tuviera alguna idea de los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que la tocaba. - La deseaba. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su sencillo plan de deshacerse de la tentación se torció desde el momento en que informó a Crofford sobre dónde se encontraba Candy y le anunció su intención de hacerla viajar a West Wycombe en su propio carruaje.

—Oh no! —había susurrado el conde—. Eso no será posible, Remmington. No, en absoluto.

—No puede enviarla en un transporte público —señaló Remmington desconcertado por la objeción del anciano caballero. Había esperado gratitud, no una expresión de horror.

— Hay pocos incidentes con los coches de correos actualmente, pero, sin duda, iría mucho más segura en uno de mis carruajes. Nadie sospechará que ella viaja en su interior ni tendrá ninguna pista de donde se encuentra. Es, sencillamente, la opción más lógica.

—No, no lo entiende —replicó Crofford—. Candy no debe ir a West Wycombe.

—¿Le importaría explicarme por qué no?

—Por supuesto que no.

Remmington había esperado pacientemente su explicación, y se preguntó durante el largo silencio que siguió, si el conde habría entendido bien su pregunta.

—La tía Amelia no está en West Wycombe.


	4. Chapter 4

El anuncio de Crofford fue directo; su explicación, casi atropellada

— Hice llamar a mi abogado esta mañana para que se ocupase de enviarle fondos extras para la manutención de mi hija, y el me recordó que mi tía se había ido de vacaciones a Italia hacia más de un mes. Me temo que, a causa de toda la conmoción, me había olvidado de ello por completo. Estoy seguro de que comprende lo difícil que es seguir el rastro a los parientes. - Uno nunca sabe si van o si vienen.

Remmington se quedó sorprendido de tal olvido, sin embargo prefirió escuchar hasta el final sin hacer interrupciones.

- No me he preocupado demasiado porque ya había recibido su mensaje de que los planes de viaje de Candy habían cambiado, y que no debía inquietarme. Pensé que quizá había perdido el coche y me alegré, ya que la tía Amelia no está en su residencia habitual. ¿Comprende? La verdad es que fue lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Mi hija habría llegado a las seis o las siete de la mañana a West Wycombe y habría descubierto que nadie iría a recibirla.

Remmington se quedó mirando al conde en silencio, preguntándose si el hombre se daba cuenta de la amenaza que su hija suponía para la serenidad de cualquiera. Enviarla a pasar un tiempo con una anciana tía no era una idea muy sensata, y que hiciera el viaje en un coche público era impensable. Si él no lo hubiera impedido esa mañana, Candy estaría en West Wycombe en ese momento, sola y seguramente muy asustada. Estuvo tentado de decide al conde exactamente lo que pensaba sobre sus planes tan mal concebidos. Si la joven fuera responsabilidad suya, no la perdería de vista ni un segundo. Cuando finalmente se le ocurrió una pregunta que no era muy insultante, se esforzó en plantearla conteniendo su sarcasmo.

—Entonces, ¿adónde pretende enviarla ahora que le han recordado las vacaciones de la tía Amelia en Italia?

—Italia es un lugar muy agradable en esta época del año. —El conde se frotó la barbilla—. Candy podría conseguir un pasaje para uno de los barcos que salen desde Brighton. Los coches de correos llegan hasta allí también , ¿lo sabía? Estoy convencido de que podría hacer el viaje con pocas dificultades. No es necesario que se moleste en llevarla usted mismo, Excelencia. Si fuera tan amable de acompañarla hasta el Two Swans mañana por la mañana, ella podría continuar su viaje con tan sólo un ligero cambio en el itinerario.

—¿Ligero? —Remmington arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

— Crofford, su hija no está en condiciones de hacer una larga travesía por mar. De hecho, no debería enviarla a ningún sitio sola ahora mismo. Usted debería viajar con ella.

—¿Acaso cree que no deseo estar con mi hija? —El conde apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se frotó la frente—. Ahora no puedo abandonar Londres. Mi plan es atrapar a su agresor haciendole creer que Candy sigue en casa. Pero si descubre que ha huido, empezará a buscarla en los lugares más obvios, y si yo estoy con ella, no hará falta que haga ningún tipo de conjeturas sobre dónde se encuentra.

—¿No hay ningún otro sitio al que pueda enviarla? ¿Algún lugar en el que a ese hombre no se le ocurra buscarla?

—No, ninguno en el que pueda estar convencido de que estará a salvo. Yo no quiero enviarla lejos, pero aquí no esta segura. Con suerte, cogeremos a ese loco en uno o dos días y todo este asunto acabará de una vez por todas. Asi que le rogaría que me devuelva a mi hija.

Pero Remmington no quería devolvérsela. Crofford tenía un buen plan para atrapar al hombre que amenazaba la seguridad de su hija, pero parecía incapaz de trazar otro para mantenerla a salvo mientras tanto.

—A no ser que pueda pensar en un destino mejor que Italia, estará más segura conmigo.—El duque cerró la boca demasiado tarde. ¿Como se le había ocurrido hacer semejante sugerencia?

—Sería una enorme imposición. —El conde sacudió la cabeza—. Y usted ya ha hecho más que suficiente.

Remmington suspiró aliviado. Crofford continuó mirándose fijamente las manos durante unos segundos, luego se irguió en la silla, asintió y su expresión se lleno de entusiasmo.

—Pero pensándolo bien, tiene sentido. Nadie sabe que está allí. Y solo sería por unos pocos días.

Remmington sintió una punzada de pánico. El conde estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta. No era que la idea de que Candy se quedara no le atrajera, pero el hecho de que su padre conociera la situación lo horrorizaba. Ella sería tan intocable como hasta ahora,aunque igual de tentadora. Sería una tortura, una descabellada prueba para su fuerza de voluntad.

—Por supuesto, entendería que considerara la oferta demasiado escandalosa. Su reputación se haría añicos si alguien descubriera que ha estado en mi casa sin un acompañante.

—Pensé que había dicho que su personal no era dado a esparcir rumores.

—No encontrará unos sirvientes más discretos en todo Londres. —Remmington se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo por su precipitada respuesta—. Aun así, comprendería la vacilación de un padre ante la idea de dejar a su hija soltera a mi cargo. Me temo que mi reputación con las mujeres está lejos de ser ejemplar.

La expresión de Crofford se ensombreció.

—¿Me está diciendo que simplemente hizo esta oferta para poder seducir a mi hija?

—¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo ninguna intención de seducir a Candy. —De hecho, eso era lo que intentaba evitar. Era insultante que le acusara de haber tramado todo aquello para seducirla. Remmington dirigió a Crofford una mirada que hubiera amedrentado a cualquier otro hombre

— Tiene mi palabra de caballero.

—Bien. Acepto su palabra. —El conde se echó hacia delante con expresión solemne—.Después de todo, ningún caballero de verdad se aprovecharía de una mujer en semejantes circunstancias.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por encima de la mesa mientras la tensión se apoderaba del ambiente. Finalmente, fue el duque quien rompió el silencio.

—Su hija está a salvo, Crofford. Por si no lo sabe, le informaré de que, según los rumores, tengo relaciones con lady Susana Marlowe.

—Si, lo he oído —murmuró el conde sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada.

—Candy no tiene nada que temer de mí.

—Me alegra oir eso también.

—Está más segura en mi casa de lo que lo estaría en la suya!

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Remmington y acepto su oferta de mantener a Candy escondida allí. Ha conseguido calmar todas mis inquietudes.

Remmington sacudió la cabeza. El simple hecho de recordar la conversación con Crofford le enfurecía. Se acercó hacia una de las ventanas de su biblioteca, apoyó las manos sobre las jambas y se quedó contemplando el jardín sin apreciar su majestuosa belleza. Se había dejado embaucar. Al repasar la reunión, tuvo la inquietante sospecha de que el acuerdo al que habían llegado era lo que pretendia conseguir Crofford desde el principio.Había caído directamente en la trampa del anciano caballero, ya que sabía que sus hombres no abandonarían a Candy en un lugar público. Estudiando la situación desde el punto de vista de Crofford, su casa en la ciudad era el mejor lugar para esconderla. Nadie imaginaría nunca que la joven se escondia allí.

—¿Me ha llamado?

Al escuchar la débil y ronca voz de Candy, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Con un suspiro, se volvió para hacerle frente. La verdad es que no presentaba un aspecto muy atractivo en ese momento. Se le había deshecho el mono con el que había recogido su melena, los largos mechones enmarcaban un rostro rojo e hinchado por las lágrimas y todavía llevaba ese horrible vestido negro con el que era evidente que había dormido. Estaba hecha un desastre. Reacio, Remmington sintió los primeros indicios de compasión. Nada de todo aquello era por su culpa. Su padre podía ser un manipulador, pero el juraría que ella no era parte de ningún complot para introducirse en su hogar.

Candy era una chica inocente a la que habían dejado sola a merced de un hombre al que apenas conocía. Crofford debería ser fustigado por ello. Resistió el impulso de cruzar la estancia y tomarla entre sus brazos. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿por que no hacerlo? Eso probaría, más allá de ninguna duda, que su padre se equivocaba al confiar en él.

En ese momento, la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas en el jardín de los Ashland volvió a su memoria para atormentarle. ¿Sabía Crofford lo que Candy sentía por él?¿Acaso pretendia que se uniera a su hija en matrimonio, acusándolo de haberla comprometido? ¿Sería posible que el conde fuera el responsable de todo lo ocurrido? Se trataría del plan mas elaborado que alguien hubiera tramado jamás para obligarle a ir hasta el altar, pero, aun así, no podía descartar sus sospechas por completo.

Si había alguna esperanza de sobrellevar aquella situación sin sufrir daños, debía dejar claro a Candy desde el principio que su relación sería exclusivamente formal. No haría nada que pudiera alentar sus sentimientos. Se daría la vuelta siempre que ella lo mirara con esa combinación de inocencia y vehemente deseo que encontraba tan atrayente. Había aprendido por propia experiencia que no podía fiarse de las mujeres, y él nunca caia dos veces en el mismo error. Ignoraría la ráfaga de deseo que lo invadia siempre que ella estaba cerca de él, y la contemplaría con detenimiento siempre que supiera que ella no le miraba.

Por el momento, el era su tutor y ni siquiera la tocaría. Una vez hubo recuperado toda su determinación, Remmington le indicó la silla de respaldo alto que había cerca de su escritorio.

—Siéntese.

La joven obedeció sin protestar. Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta, y sentía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Pero estaba allí para saber lo que le deparaba el futuro, para descubrir cómo pretendía su padre conseguir que cogiera el coche de correos hacia Brighton sin levantar las sospechas de Remmington. Sujetándose la garganta para calmar el dolor que le causaba girar la cabeza, Candy miró por encima de su hombro a su anfitrión.

Remmington permanecía ante la ventana que había más cerca de ella, y pudo observar que su sombría indumentaria contrastaba con los dorados rayos del sol de la tarde. Llevaba una chaqueta de montar gris marengo con unos pantalones a juego, junto con una camisa y un pañuelo gris perla. Solo sus relucientes botas eran negras, pero parecía como si todo él estuviera envuelto en un aura oscura. Incluso la biblioteca en sí le parecía más alegre que su propietario, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de contemplar el lugar a la luz del día. Los muros de un color azúl oscuro estaban recubiertos de arriba abajo por un trabajo de carpintería en blanco que formaba las estanterías destinadas a los libros. No había ni un solo hueco en ellas, lo que indicaba que todos los tomos encuadernados en piel estaban en su lugar. Los libros no solo estaban ordenados según el tamaño, sino que también se agrupaban teniendo en cuenta el color de sus cubiertas.

Asombroso. Al girarse sobre su asiento para contemplar la estancia de una forma general, Candy se dio cuenta de que todo parecía estar en el lugar correcto. Incluso los muebles estaban colocados en angulos precisos. La madera resplandecía con ricos reflejos debido a que la habían pulido recientemente y el aroma a limón y cera de abeja hacia que la estancia oliera a fresco ylimpio, en consonancia con el aspecto que tenía. Si no fuera por unos pocos papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio, todo indicaría que nunca se había hecho uso de aquella biblioteca.

Candy se preguntó como el duque podía concentrarse en un lugar tan insulso.

—Ha habido algunos cambios en sus planes de viaje.

Remmington interrumpió sus pensamientos con su profunda voz mientras rodeaba el escritorio para tomar asiento frente a ella

— De hecho, por el momento, no viajará.

Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No tardaré mucho en reunir mis pertenencias. Estoy segura de que existe algún riesgo en que vuelva a la mansión Crofford, pero papá tendrá un buen plan para encargarse del asaltante. Espero que mi estancia aquí no le haya causado demasiadas molestias. —Candy se puso en pie para marcharse.

—Su estancia ni siquiera ha empezado a causarme ninguna molestia. —Remmington volvió a señalar la silla—. Siéntese, por favor.

—Pero...

—No se va a marchar. —Cogió un papel doblado que había en su escritorio y se golpeó la punta de los dedos con él—. Quiero que escuche muy atentamente lo que voy a explicarle,Candy, pues no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas.

Su voz le recordó el tono que su padre usaba para dirigirse a los sirvientes y a los niños pequeños. Quizá compartía la opinión de muchos hombres sobre que el sexo débil también poseía un cerebro débil. Considerando sus circunstancias, ese no era un error tan malo como para no alentarlo. Consiguió mantener su expresión aturdida mientras le dirigía un solemne gesto de asentimiento.

—El conde y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es que se quede aquí. —El duque no le dio la oportunidad de asimilar la noticia, sino que continuó antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Su tía abuela está en Italia y su padre no puede pensar en un lugar más seguro para usted, hasta que dé con el hombre responsable de esta situación. Mientras tanto, creo que es importante que establezcamos unas cuantas reglas desde el principio. De este modo, ambos entenderemos lo que se espera del otro.

Lo primero que debe saber es que trabajo mucho en la biblioteca por las mañanas y no tolero interrupciones de ningún tipo. Segundo, yo...

—¡No puede hablar en serio! —Su voz se quebró en un áspero gemido, pero Remmington ignoró el sonido.

—Muy en serio —afirmó—. Mis propiedades y mis operaciones comerciales requieren toda mi atención por las mañanas y no toleraré distracciones. Tengo una agenda muy organizada que no se verá interrumpida por su estancia si usted simplemente sigue...

—No me quedaré aquí. —Candy cruzó los brazos, mostrándose inflexible

—Su padre previó que dudaría del acuerdo. —Dejó caer el papel doblado sobre el escritorio—. Su carta le ayudará a aclarar la situación.

La joven cogió rápidamente la misiva y rompió el sello.

—Mi padre nunca estaría de acuerdo con un plan tan ridiculo, Remmington. Usted debería... —Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que leía el contenido de la carta.

Mi querida Candy,

Tras una larga discusión con Remmington, estoy convencido de que estarás más segura con él que con la tía Amelia en Italia. Su Excelenda me asegura que no ignora mis inquietudes con respecto a este acuerdo, pero me ha convencido de que tu seguridad es lo más importante. Como Remmington es consciente y sabe lo delicada que es la situación, me ha dado su palabra de que nada de carácter indecoroso sucederá mientras se le confie tu custodia y que tu honor no se verá comprometido de ninguna forma. Tras pensarlo mucho, no hay nada mejor que esta opción, así que he decidido que permanezcas escondida en su casa hasta que el agresor pueda ser llevado ante la justicia. Los dos sabemos que no estás a salvo en Crofford, no hasta que ese loco esté encerrado,o hasta que se conozcan los motivos de su ataque. Remmington ha prometido que estarás segura, que tu estadía en su hogar será un secreto muy bien guardado y que no se producirá el más mínimo escándalo como resultadode ello. Te ruego que me obedezcas, quédate con el duque aunque yo no pueda estar a tu lado para ofrecerte mi apoyo, pues ya conoces las razones por las que debo permanecer aquí. Espero que puedas estar tranquila ahí y que confies en tu anfitrión tanto como yo. Además, sé que Remmington no desconfía de ninguno de sus sirvientes, por lo que parece que no hay nadie mejor calificado para mantenerte a salvo en este momento. Ya puedo pensar en una media docena de motivos por los que pondrás objeciones a este plan, pero quiero que sepas que es mi deseo que permanezcas con su Excelenda hasta que éste horrible asunto quede resuelto.

Un abrazo, Crofford

La joven comprendió de inmediato por que su padre había subrayado las palabras media docena. Ocupaban la sexta posición de la frase y eran la clave del sencillo código que ocultaba la carta. Repasó la nota de nuevo, leyendo sólo la sexta palabra de cada frase.

"Remmington no sabe nada. Estás segura. Quédate ahí. Desconfia".

Le temblaba la mano cuando colocó la carta sobre el escritorio del duque.

—Debe ser una persona muy convincente, Excelencia. Eso, o mi padre ha perdido el juicio. —Candy intentó aceptar el hecho de que se quedaría allí. Una parte de sí misma sentía cierto júbilo. La otra, puro terror.

—Le aseguro que no fui nada convincente, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que su padre se ha vuelto loco en todo a lo que usted respecta. La joven alzó la barbilla unos centímetros.

—¡Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi padre!

—Estoy exponiendo hechos, no insultando. También debe tener en cuenta que he dormido menos de tres horas en los últimos dos días y que me he convertido en el tutor de una joven a la que apenas conozco. Discúlpeme si parezco algo irritable.

A Candy los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza. Se vería forzada a hacerle frente todos los días. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría fingir indiferencia? ¿Durante cuanto tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella se sentía tan estúpidamente atraída por él como lo estaba antes de que se conocieran? Era una posibilidad muy humillante.

—Es imposible que usted desee que me quede aquí. Mi presencia será un terrible inconveniente.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Bien. Entonces, me iré.

—Se quedará.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre se equivocó al imponerle mi presencia. No abusaré más de su hospitalidad. Ya estamos en deuda con usted por la ayuda que nos prestó anoche. Exigirle cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado pedir. La tensión de la situación debe estar afectando el buen juicio de mi padre. En circunstancias normales, nunca se le ocurriría pedir semejante favor. Me temo que debo...

—Su padre no me pidió tal cosa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué... ?

—Las razones no son asunto suyo. Le di mi palabra a su padre y pretendo cumplirla. Ahora, como iba diciendo, hay ciertas reglas en esta casa que espero que siga: Cuando finalizo con mi trabajo matutino, cabalgo por el parque todos los días durante una hora exactamente. La comida se sirve a la una y media en punto. Puede que salga por las tardes o por las noches, depende de mis compromisos. Independientemente de eso, la cena se servirá sin falta a las ocho en punto. No se preparará nada especial para sus comidas. Si desea comer, preséntese a la una y media y a las ocho en el comedor. Y también debe saber que no tolero retrasos.

Atónita, Candy se reclinó en la silla sin decir palabra. ¿Por que había aceptado el duque aquél plan? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué se había involucrado en él?

—Durante el día, podrá hacer uso del salón —continuó Remmington—. Pero tiene terminantemente prohibido el acceso a mi biblioteca. Hay otras estancias de invitados en la segunda planta que puede explorar si necesita algo de diversión. Mi alcoba también le estará vedada. Las habitaciones de los sirvientes se encuentran en el tercer piso, y deberá respetar su intimidad. La sala de música está en la cuarta planta, pero se encuentra en muy mal estado y también tendrá que evitarla.

Candy pensó que la estaba tratando como a una niña, haciéndole un listado de todas las reglas de la casa como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera romper algo. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que le había prometido protegerla, que la había rodeado con sus brazos y le había ofrecido consuelo? Ahora el duque parecía mas preocupado por la seguridad de su casa que por la de ella.

—Con suerte, su estancia aquí no durará más que unos pocos días, así que no veo ninguna razón para que se aventure fuera de la casa. Hay doce sirvientes viviendo aquí. No se inmiscuirá en su trabajo de ningún modo. Sólo atenderan mis órdenes y no tendrán tiempo de satisfacer sus caprichos. Su doncella es responsabilidad suya y también debe informársele de que no debe molestar a mis sirvientes. Si cumple mis reglas, superaremos esta situación sin problemas. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Candy deseaba preguntarle a qué hora del día exactamente podía golpear a su anfitrión en la cabeza por su grosera arrogancia. Si continuaba siendo tan detestable durante todo el tiempo que pasase allí, no tendría ningún problema en absoluto en controlar sus sentimientos por él. Sin dejar que sus pensamientos se reflejasen en su rostro, clavó en Remmington la mejor de sus candidas y vacias miradas, y parpadeó una sóla vez muy lentamente.

—Al parecer debo recordar muchas cosas. Quizá pueda seguir sus normas mas fácilmente si me las escribe.

—Muy bien —masculló el duque—. Si se las escribo, ¿las leerá?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—. No soy una lectora muy rápida, pero estoy convencida de que conseguiré leer su lista en un dia o dos. Y a finales de semana, seguramente ya habré memorizado algunas partes.

Candy se esforzó en no sonreír al escuchar su gruñido.

—¿Podría enviar un mensaje a mi padre? Desearía confirmarle que entiendo su inquietud y que haré lo que él me pide.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —Remmington recogió la carta del conde y la metió en el cajón superior de su escritorio—. Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en encontrarnos o intercambiar mensajes sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. Si empezamos a reunirnos de forma regular, alguien podría sospechar. Al fin y al cabo, su padre y yo no somos más que simples conocidos. Una repentina relación más íntima podría parecer algo inusual y debemos considerar la posibilidad de que conozcamos a su atacante. No queremos que sospeche nada, sobre todo, si se descubre su ausencia de la mansión Crofford.

Tomaré todas las precauciones necesarias para velar por su seguridad, Candy, pero no permitiré que se atraiga la atención del atacante hacia mi casa donde la vida de mis propios sirvientes se vería amenazada. Con un poco de suerte, regresará con su padre en unos dias, y un mensaje ahora...

—Comprendo sus razones. —Se preguntó si parloteaba sin parar porque la creía incapaz de comprender la palabra «no»—. No deseo que mi insignificante mensajito ponga en peligro a sus sirvientes.

Remmington hizo caso omiso del tono sarcástico de su voz. En su lugar, se reclinó en la silla y estudió su rostro con detenimiento.

—Solo hay otro tema que nos queda por discutir. Como su tutor, he dado mi palabra de honor de que protegeré su reputación además de su persona. Esta es una situación muy poco común. Al residir bajo el mismo techo, estoy seguro que se darán ocasiones en las que nos podríamos sentir tentados de olvidar que existe un mundo fuera de aquí y que esta situación es temporal. Extremadamente temporal. Como sabe, estoy comprometido con otra dama. Ambos debemos recordar que no puede haber nada más entre nosotros que una simple amistad.

La joven se obligó a sonreír. Hasta que las circunstancias de su ataque no lo decidieron así, ella no tenía ninguna intención de volverlo a ver. Incluso estaba preocupada por cómo conseguir evitarlo. Remmington le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, aunque eso no alivió la punzada que sintió ante su rechazo.

—No tiene que preocuparse por que yo espere algo más de usted —le aseguro Candy.

—Excelente. Me alegro de que lo comprenda. —Remmington alzó la mirada hacia el reloj Chelsea que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Dispone de tres horas hasta la cena. Confío en que encontrará algo con lo que ocupar su tiempo hasta ese momento. Quizá podría supervisar a su doncella mientras deshace su baúl o algo por el estilo. Para evitar despertar sospechas, yo pretendo continuar con mis negocios y mis compromisos sociales como de costumbre, por lo que estaré fuera lo que queda de la tarde y durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia la puerta dejándola abierta, sin preocuparse por disimular el hecho de que estaba ansioso de deshacerse de su compañía.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, Candy, tengo trabajo que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

—No nos quiere aquí. —Gretchen frunció el ceño mientras colocaba uno de los vestidos recién planchados en el armario—. Ese pomposo Digsby no dirá ni una palabra al respecto, pero Jack dejó claro que su Excelencia no está a gusto con la situación. ¡Cómo si nosotras tuvieramos alguna elección!

Candy permaneció en silencio. A su doncella no le había costado mucho tiempo adaptarse a su hogar temporal. En menos de dos días, ya había oído más rumores de los que Candy escucharía nunca en aquella casa. Gretchen cogió otro vestido y le dio a la falda una fuerte sacudida.

—A veces, pienso que los hombres no saben lo que quieren. Primero la obliga a quedarse aquí, y luego hace correr la voz de que no quiere que nos quedemos.

—Espero que no hayas hablado sobre mí con los sirvientes del duque. —La joven ya había advertido a su doncella sobre ello.

Aunque la sirvienta no conocía el trabajo de la familia para el gobierno, sabía más sobre lo que sucedía en la mansión Crofford de lo que Candy deseaba que Remmington supiera. La expresión contraríada de Gretchen se convirtió en una mueca de herida dignidad.

—Por supuesto que no. Cuanto menos sepan de usted, mejor. De hecho, he decidido que tampoco tienen por que saber mucho sobre mí. Son una gente muy extraña, milady. Si me lo pregunta, le diré que contrata a esta banda de asesinos para asustar a la gente. Jack me ha dicho que el duque no recibe a nadie en su casa, a excepción de su hermano y su primo.

Con la clase de hospitalidad que ha mostrado con nosotras, me preguntó si tendrá amigos que lo inviten a él.

Candy se encogió de hombros. Ella había hecho bastantes averiguaciones sobre su anfitrión. Era un hombre reservado, y no podía criticarle por el hecho de emplear sirvientes de aspecto desagradable para ayudarle a garantizar su intimidad. Pensó en su padre, en cuántas veces se había quejado sobre la gente que constantemente le agobiaba. Las personas podían ser muy ingeniosas cuando se trataba de conseguir favores o dinero.

Aunque la fortuna de los Crofford parecería insignificante comparada con la de Remmington, Candy podía hacerse una idea de la cantidad de gente que intentaría lograr su apoyo para su causa. Esa era otra razón por la que no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en el baile de los Ashland. Estaba segura de que él sabía qué se sentía al ser utilizado. ¿Acaso era tan cínico que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de nadie? Si ese era el caso, su preocupación por ella la noche del ataque tenía muy poco sentido. Claro que su inquietud no había durado mucho tiempo, pues enseguida había vuelto a ser grosero y arrogante.Pero el Remmington de aquella terrible noche era capaz de transmitir calidez y amabilidad, un hombre al que ella deseaba conocer, un hombre que le podría importar.

¿En qué estaba pensando? En tonterías, desde luego. ¿Quién no sería amable con una mujer en las condiciones en las que la había encontrado aquella noche? El hecho de que fuera capaz de sentir compasión no significaba que deseara su afecto. De hecho, le había dejado claro que no quería nada más de ella que un poco de educada conversación. Y Candy dudaba incluso que deseara eso. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que hoy me pondré el vestido rosa, Gretchen.

—Una sabia elección, milady, ese vestido es el que realza más su belleza. —La doncella rebuscó en el armario y sostuvo en alto el vestido para alisar unas pocas arrugas—. El cuello alto ocultará esos horribles moretones de su cuello. ¿Todavía le duele?

—Si, pero parece mucho peor de lo que realmente es.

La doncella la miró con compasión.

—Pobrecilla. Debería permanecer en la cama otro día.

—Ya me encuentro mejor. No sería correcto pedir que subieran la comida a mi alcoba cuando me siento perfectamente capaz de presentarme en el comedor.

—La verdad es que parecen empeñados en que la gente coma abajo. —Gretchen plantó las manos sobre sus caderas—. No quise decírselo ayer cuando se sentía tan mal, pero, al principio, el cocinero se negó a preparar una bandeja para usted. Se comportó como sihubiera pedido que me sirvieran Francia en bandeja. Le expliqué que usted se sentía demasiado enferma para levantarse de la cama y tuve que recordarle que su garganta estaba demasiado magullada para tragar los enormes trozos de ternera que había previsto servirle.

Candy no le comentó que seguramente el cocinero sólo intentaba seguir las ordenes de Remmington respecto a que ella debía tomar sus comidas en el comedor.

—Creí que el cocinero del duque era una mujer. La esposa de Digsby para ser exactos.

—Oh, no, milady. Ese sinvergiienza no le dijo la verdad. El cocinero es un gigante totalmente calvo que lleva un pendiente de oro en una oreja. —Gretchen hizo una mueca—.Responde al nombre de «Toro».

Candy arqueó las cejas por un momento y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¡La habían engañado! Digsby le había mentido sobre las razones por las que se había detenido en la casa de Remmington. Si no fuera por su intromisión, ella no se encontraría ahora en una situación tan incómoda.

—Un apodo curioso, ¿no crees? Se dice que muchos cocineros tienen un caracter muy fuerte. Me pregunto si éste en concreto es muy temperamental.

—Puedo asegurarle que lo es, milady.

Gretchen empezó a arreglar su pelo mientras Candy pensaba cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarse. Decidió que le haría una visita a la «esposa» de Digsby justo después de comer. Sólo pensar en la comida la desanimó; sería la primera que compartiría con su anfitrión desde su llegada hacia ya dos días. La joven esperaba que el duque no estuviera en casa, pero parecía poco probable. Según Gretchen, quien parecía saber todo lo que ocurría en la casa, Remmington había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en la biblioteca y al parecer todavía seguía allí.

Candy deseaba poder continuar con su trabajo en lugar de bajar a comer. Había pasado la mañana estudiando minuciosamente uno de los pergaminos que había metido en su baúl. En ese momento, descifrar códigos le parecía mucho más atractivo que la idea de enfrentarse a su reacio anfitrión.

—Milady, debe sentarse derecha para que pueda recoger su pelo correctamente. Candy hizo señas a la doncella para que cesara en su empeño.

—No lo sujetes hoy. Esos horribles lazos hacen que me duela la cabeza.

—Seguimos en la ciudad —le recordó la doncella—. La mayoría de los caballeros esperarían ver que el pelo de una dama está adecuadamente recogido. Gretchen tenía razón, pero Candy no deseaba que Remmington pensara que se había esforzado hasta tal punto para impresiónarlo con su apariencia.

—Simplemente recógelo con un lazo, por favor.

Candy estaba de pie en la entrada del comedor a la una y media en punto. Sus esperanzas de comer sola se desvanecieron cuando vio a Remmington en la cabecera de la larga mesa. Su suerte se había acabado. Se vería obligada a soportar su siniestra presencia durante más de una hora. Esta vez se había prometido a sí misma estar muy alerta, pues aquel hombre tenía el don de hacerle olvidarse de sí misma y de sus secretos, y no podía permitirse más errores. Su alegre vestido rosa con flores desentonaba con los tonos burdeos predominantes del comedor. La indumentaría oscura de Remmington era mucho más adecuada para la estirada formalidad de la estancia recubierta de caoba. Ataviado con sus habituales tonos oscuros, el duque se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, Candy. Tome asiento, por favor.

El saludo sonó mas automático que sincero y su ceño fruncido cuando le señaló el lugar que había junto a él en la mesa, se lo confirmó. La joven se esforzó por no quedarse mirándolo. Siempre era más apuesto en persona que en la imagen que mantenía en su memoria cuando estaban separados. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a ignorar su efecto sobre ella, a usar la ira que todavía sentía a causa de lo sucedido en el baile de los Ashland para protegerse. Pero su estrategia no estaba funcionando; su corazón latia cada vez más rápido con cada paso que daba hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Excelencia.

—Su voz suena mejor. —Remmington le apartó la silla cuando se acercó para tomar asiento—. Sus heridas deben estar curándose.

Candy deseó que no se inclinara tanto hacia ella cuando le hablaba, y consiguió encogerse de hombros.

—Estoy mucho mejor.

La joven se arrepintió de su respuesta casi inmediatamente. Se suponía que no era más que una frágil mariposa de sociedad. Ese tipo de mujer se habría aprovechado de su compasíón, se hubiera quejado largamente mientras fingia tener una salud delicada.Demasiado a menudo, Candy olvidaba en presencia del duque el papel que debía representar y se convertia en la persona que realmente era. Eso tenía que acabar, pues ya le había revelado demasiado de sí misma. Su comida llegó casi inmediatamente en bandejas y platos que dos sirvientes colocaron en el aparador, siguiendo las instrucciones de Digsby.

Los sirvientes se marcharon, pero el mayordomo se quedó. Sirvió una sopa de cheddar como primer plato y después volvió a su lugar junto al aparador. A partir de entonces, sólo el tintineo de las cucharas contra la fina porcelana interrumpió el prolongado silencio de la estancia. Inquieta, Candy se removió en la silla. Tenía la impresión de que Remmington la miraba fijamente. Un rápido vistazo por debajo de sus pestañas confirmó la premonición. ¿Por qué la observaba? El constante escrutinio se tornó incómodo. Su espalda se tensó y Candy se concentró en sus modales en la mesa. El sencillo acto de llevar la cuchara del plato a su boca pronto se convirtió en un ejercicio de educación.

El repentino sonido de la voz del duque la asustó.

—¿Por qué su padre no la envió a casa de sir Malcolm Bainbridge para que la acogieran ahí?

A Candy se le cayó la cuchara en el plato y el caldo salpicó sobre el delicado lino irlandés que cubría la mesa. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven cuando intentó limpiar delicadamente las manchas con su servilleta.

—¡Qué torpe soy!

Digsby se apresuró a cubrir el desastre con un paño de lino que llevaba doblado sobre su brazo y le señaló el sitio vacío que había frente a ella.

—Si no le importa, tome asiento a la izquierda de su Excelencia, milady.

Candy obedeció la apenas disimulada orden y Digsby colocó otro plato de sopa en su nuevo sitio casi antes de que la joven se sentara. Remmington ignoró el desastre.

—Le hablaba de los Bainbridge —siguió el duque—. Parece muy unida a la señorita Britter y a su familia. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué su padre no la envió con sir Malcolm, en lugar de con una anciana tía.

—Mi padre no quería abusar de los Bainbridge —explicó rápidamente—. Pensó que era más sensato que abandonara Londres, que permaneciera en un sitio donde nadie pudiera pensar en buscarme.

Remmington se quedó mirándola durante largo rato antes de asentir con expresión enigmática.

—No puedo imaginar de qué pueden hablar su padre y sir Malcolm. ¿Tiene su padre algún interés en el ejercito?

La pregunta era lógica, así que Candy intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Oh, no, Excelencia. No que yo sepa. Estoy segura de que discuten sobre los típicos temas de hombres.

—¿Temas de hombres? —repitió Remmington—. ¿Y cuáles son esos temas?

La joven miró hacia el techo en busca de una respuesta. Aparte de una intensa lealtad hacia su país y el espionaje, ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de qué podían tener en común los dos hombres.

—Como soy una mujer, no conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Qué afortunada, en ambos aspectos.

Candy no le pidió que explicara ese extraño comentario. En cambio, intento abordar un tema más seguro.

—Mi padre es un gran estudioso de los grandes pensadores de la antigüedad. Creo que él y sir Malcolm a veces discuten sobre filosofía. Es difícil estar cerca de mi padre y no oír hablar sobre ese tema. — Alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Remmington ya no la miraba. Seguramente lo estaba aburriendo

—¿A usted le interesa?

El duque la miró a los ojos con expresión de asombro, como si Candy acabara de responder a una pregunta perturbadora.

—La filosofía —dijo ella vacilante, preguntándose si no habría entendido bien la cuestión—. ¿Le interesa el estudio de la filosofía, Excelencia?

Remmington negó con la cabeza.

—La única lección de filosofía que puedo recordar con alguna claridad es la alegoría de Sócrates sobre la caverna. Aun así, nunca llegué a entender realmente lo que intentaba explicar con sus referencias a hombres ciegos y al fuego.

Candy removió las patatas que había en su plato con la punta del tenedor, incapaz deresistir el impulso de corregirlo.

—Fue Platón quien escribió la alegoría de la caverna, milord. Mi padre dice que significa que el conocimiento sólo esta limitado por la percepción de la realidad de la gente.

—Ah, tiene razón, claro. —Remmington inclinó la cabeza en un gesto cortés

— Me temo que no he vuelto a estudiar filosofía desde mis días en el colegio. Había olvidado lo fascinante que es. ¿No era Platón el que respondía a una pregunta con otra?

—Ese era Sócrates, milord. El afirmaba que todo el mundo tenía las respuestas a sus propias preguntas si se tomaban el tiempo para pensar por qué las habían planteado. —Candy deseó haberse mordido la lengua. La intensa mirada del duque volvió a recordarle que podría convertirla en un ser tan irreflexivo como una mariposa atraída por una llama. ¿Porqué no se había dado cuenta del brillo calculador en sus ojos hasta ese momento?

Estaba poniéndola a prueba.

—Es cierto —convino de un modo agradable. Manteniendo los codos apoyados en los brazos de su silla, Remmington junto las manos y se reclinó. Parecía relajado, tanperezosamente indiferente ante ella como un gato justo antes de saltar sobre su presa—. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que fue Sócrates quien dijo: «Conócete a ti mismo».

Candy asintió, pero permaneció en silencio evitando mirarle a los ojos.

—Diría que parece conocer profundamente el tema. Estoy seguro de que un interés pasajero por el trabajo de su padre no puede ser el responsable de unos conocimientos tan detallados. ¿No cree?

—Bueno, yo..., verá...

—¿Es usted una intelectual disfrazada, lady Candy?

La joven sintió que su rostro palidecía. Annie llevaba años advirtiéndole sobre Remmington, pues pensaba que era demasiado astuto para dejarse engañar por el papel que Candy representaba. Lamentablemente, había descubierto demasiado tarde que su amiga había tenido razón todo ese tiempo.

—No es nada de lo que deba avergonzarse —añadió él en voz baja—. Yo no considero que la cultura sea algo impropio de una dama, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. —Se forzó a relajarse y a ofrecerle una débil sonrisa. Era consciente de haber revelado demasiado de sí misma a un desconocido—.Simplemente me ha sorprendido que pueda considerarme una intelectual. Mi padre suele hablar sin parar sobre su trabajo. Me temo que adquirir unos pocos conocimientos académicos es inevitable en un hogar así. Eso es todo, milord.

—Comprendo.

Tenía la sensación de que Remmington no la creía. Pero no había razones para alarmarse,para que su corazón se desbocara de esa manera, para que le temblaran las manos. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que en aquella sociedad las mujeres debían ocultar su inteligencia para evitar los prejuicios sociales de los que serían victimas si las catalogaban como intelectuales.

—Si me disculpa. —Candy se levantó de la silla y el duque se puso en pie automáticamente, pero ella se volvió hacia el mayordomo:

— Por favor, transmita mis felicitaciones a su esposa, Digsby. La comida está muy buena, pero toda esta charla sobre filosofía me ha quitado el apetito. Después inclinó la cabeza hacia Remmington y murmuró.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Excelencia. Espero verle en la cena.

—Esta noche volveré a salir. —Su respuesta fue breve y cortante, y su ceño volvía a estar fruncido.

La tomó por el codo para acompañarla fuera de la estancia mientras comentaba entre dientes

—Quizá ese hecho mejore su apetito.

Candy tenía que salir de aquella casa. Esa idea era lo que más la obsesionaba mientras abandonaba el comedor. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, se quedó allí apoyada y se tomó un momento para calmar sus nervios. Debería haber sabido que Remmington sospechaba algo cuando había preguntado por sir Malcolm. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle desvelar tantas cosas? ¿A cuantos de esos encuentros podría hacer frente antes de decir algo verdaderamente desastroso? Era solo cuestión de tiempo el que empezara a hacer preguntas que la joven no podría responder.

Ya sospechaba de ella, pero era imposible que supiera que ocultaba exactamente. Aunque con el tiempo, se lo imaginaría. Tenía que marcharse de allí. Por desgracia, Jack, el sirviente de Remmington, la seguía como un fiel perrito adonde quiera que fuera. Su vestimenta de pirata ya no la inquietaba. Tal vez aquel hombre tuviera un aspecto fiero, pero, desde luego, parecía tener poca experiencia en hacer de perro guardián de una dama. A Candy le daba la sensación de que le ponía nervioso. En ese momento, permanecía de pie a unos metros de ella y tenía las manos unidas a su espalda mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Era evidente que estaba esperando para seguirla escaleras arriba donde se quedaría haciendo guardia en su puerta. Salir a hurtadillas de la casa no era una opción, pero conseguir que la echaran sí.

—Las escaleras están por aquí, milady —le indicó Jack cuando vio que ella iba en otra dirección.

Candy continuó avanzando por el pasillo que conducía hacia la parte posterior de la casa y le habló por encima del hombro.

—Me gustaría agradecer al personal de cocina las deliciosas comidas que me han preparado. Sé que se han esforzado mucho para adaptarse a mis heridas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, milady. —Jack lanzó una preocupada mirada hacia las puertas del comedor—. La cocina de Toro no es lugar para una dama.

—Tonterías. Gretchen entra y sale de allí a todas horas. —Se detuvo para mirar directamente a los ojos a Jack. - A no ser que insinúe que mi doncella no es una dama.

—Oh, no, señora. Quiero decir, milady. —El sirviente cambió el peso de un pie a otro—.La señora Gretchen es toda una joven dama, también. Es sólo que usted... bueno... No creo que su Excelencia lo aprobará.

—Estoy convencida de que Remmington no pondrá ninguna objeción. Todo el mundo necesita escuchar unos pocos halagos de vez en cuando. ¿Se va por aquí a la cocina?

Candy empujó una puerta y entró en una aireada y espaciosa estancia. El hombre que permanecía de pie junto a un gran banco de carnicero sólo podía ser el Toro. Aquel gigante calvo tenía puesta su atención en un enorme cuchillo y una colorida pila de verduras, por lo que no alzó la mirada para saludarles.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Candy.

El Toro respondió sin volverse.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras...

—Lady Candy deseaba verte, Toro —gritó Jack, interrumpiendo así la respuesta del cocinero.

El corpulento hombre se giró sosteniendo el cuchillo en un ángulo amenazante. Su voz le recordó a Candy el sonido de un contrabajo muy mal afilado, pero se tragó su nerviosismo y sonrió.

—Deseaba agradecerle sus esfuerzos en nombre de mi doncella y en el mío propio.Gretchen me ha comentado que preparó platos especiales en consideración a mis heridas. Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada —gruñó Toro mientras dirigía hacia Candy la punta del cuchillo—. Le di a la moza lo que me pedía para que se largara de mi cocina. No soporto a las mujeres que no paran de hablar, y ésa es de las peores. Dígaselo de mi parte.

—Me aseguraré de transmitirle su opinión —respondió Candy con educación. Después,frunció el ceño y su expresión se torno pensativa mientras examinaba al hombre de pies , a su vez, la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ve algo de interés ?

—Debe pensar que soy un poco grosera. —La joven simuló avergonzarse—. Me temo que la curiosidad me pierde, pero es que no es en absoluto como lo imaginaba. Aunque supongo que es natural que me equivocara al creer que era una mujer.

—Qué era qué?

Candy se encogió, pero no retrocedió.

—Digsby me dijo que estaban casados y, en ese momento, no se me ocurrió pensar que usted fuera un hombre. En fin... —Se encogió de hombros como para descartar el tema—.Debo retirarme. Gracias de nuevo por sus excelentes comidas.

Candy se retiró apresuradamente de la cocina, un poco sorprendida al ver que Toro permanecía en silencio tras escuchar su explicación. Ella y su fiel acompañante ya se encontraban en el pasillo cuando escucharon el primer gran estruendo seguido de una larga retahíla de palabras malsonantes.

—En realidad no están casados. —Jack lanzó una preocupada mirada por encima del hombro

— Seguro que Toro despellejará vivo a Digsby por haber dicho esa mentira, milady.

Candy sonrió.

—Oh, no creo que Digsby me mintiera, Jack. Eso no estaría bien. Si me permite que se lo diga, no creo que deba llamar a su amigo mentiroso. Es desleal por su parte. —Cambió de tema antes de que su acompañante pudiera decir algo mas

— Su Excelencia dijo que podía explorar un poco la casa. Creo que me gustaría empezar por las plantas superiores.

Remmington apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la entrada de la sala de música mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra que reinaba en la estancia. Varías sabanas llenas de polvo cubrían los muebles; de hecho, lo cubrían todo excepto una ventana. Pero los cristales estaban tan sucios que el día parecía gris y sombrío a pesar deque el sol brillaba con fuerza en el exterior.Estaba a punto de salir cuando Digsby le informó dónde se encontraba su invitada, pues el sirviente era consciente de que el duque le había prohibido el uso de esa planta. En ese momento, Jack permanecía junto a él en el pasillo con expresión culpable.

Remmington lo despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza antes de centrar su atención en Candy. Estaba de pie cerca de una de las ventanas cubiertas de mugre observando con atención un instrumento musical tapado con una sábana. Con su vestido lleno de manchas y el pelo recogido hacia atrás con un pulcro y sencillo lazo, parecía muy joven. Absorta, Candy se inclinó para observar por debajo de la sábana y su pelo se deslizó lentamente por encima de uno de sus hombros. Incluso bajo aquella tenue luz, los rizos dorados resplandecían con una vibrante vida propia. El duque deshizo mentalmente el lazo y se imaginó lo que sentiría al acariciar esa abundante y suntuosa melena. Deslizó su mirada hacia abajo y el aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta. De espaldas y agachada, Candy le ofrecía la visión de un trasero muy bien formado. Su imaginación abandonó su melena y se trasladó hacia esa parte de su cuerpo. A Remmington, aquella posición inconscientemente provocativa le pareció demasiado tentadora; lo que deseaba hacerle en ese momento era algo absolutamente prohibido.

En realidad, aquella situación era un desagradable recordatorio de que podía mirar, pero no tocar. Su autocontrol se desvanecía por momentos. En el comedor, había intentado mantenerse distraído con su conversación, aun así, se había descubierto a sí mismo mirándola fijamente más de una vez. Había intentado encontrar algún defecto en su aspecto que le hiciera mas fácil mantener su palabra de no tocarla, pero, en su opinión, Candy no tenía ninguno.Ella le había devuelto la mirada con unos grandes ojos que podían calentar el alma de un hombre. Aunque era consciente de que sus labios se movían, la mayoría de las veces no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, pues tenía una boca hecha para besar.

Sin embargo, cuando conseguía escuchar la conversación, el sonido de su voz le distraía en igual medida. A pesar de que no había desaparecido totalmente la ronquera, estuvo pensando durante un buen rato como sería escuchar esa suave y sensual voz pronunciando su nombre, qué clase de sonidos emitiría cuando estuvieran en la cama juntos. Para cuando se acabó la sopa, Remmington ya estaba totalmente excitado. Durante toda la comida había hecho exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante:imaginarse acariciando todo su cuerpo, lo suave que sería su piel bajo aquel remilgado vestido, qué tacto tendría bajo sus manos. Era una tortura. Remmington no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sus manos estaban impacientes por tocarla, su cuerpo ansiaba poseerla.Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que ella colaboraría en su propia seducción.

A veces, lo miraba con un deseo tan evidente que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba luchando contra el impulso de atraerla hacia sus brazos. Obligado por el deseo que dominaba su cuerpo, Remmington dio un paso hacia Candy. Al instante, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se detuvo en seco. Flexionó las manos apretándolas para formar puños y repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que sintió que podía controlar sus impulsos. Consciente de que ella se daría la vuelta en cualquier momento y lo descubriría observándola, Remmington se aclaró la garganta. La joven se irguió ante ese sonido, se apartó el pelo dejándolo sobre un hombro y luego, con aire ausente, se reajustó el lazo.

—Oh, hola de nuevo.

Remmington se percató de que no parecía en absoluto sorprendida de verle ni tampoco culpable, y se preguntó si ya habría olvidado sus reglas.

—Hay un antiguo y maravilloso clavicémbalo bajo esta sábana— dijo mientras levantaba el borde de la polvorienta tela—. ¿Le gustaría verlo?

—¡No! No lo...Demasiado tarde. El duque atravesó la estancia en dos zancadas, pero ella apartó la sábana antes de que pudiera detenerla provocando que una nube de espeso y asfixiante polvo se extendiera por la estancia.

—Oh, vaya. —Candy movió las manos en dirección a su anfitrión en un vano esfuerzo por despejar el aire. Los tenues rayos de luz desaparecieron ante su precipitada acción, pero poco a poco volvieron a surgir. Lo primero que vio el duque fue su sonrisa.

—¿Encuentra algo divertido en todo esto?

Ella lo señaló con un dedo y se rió en voz alta.

—¡Parece como si hubiera estado en algún horrible accidente en una panadería!

Remmington bajó la vista hacia sus ropas cubiertas de polvo y luego miró su vestido.

—Yo no hablaría tan rápido.

Candy sacudió sus faldas y se formó otra pequeña nube de polvo.

—Al parecer que me las he arreglado para dejar perdida la indumentaria de ambos,milord. Le ruego que acepte mis disculpas.

A pesar de que no parecía muy arrepentida, el duque no pudo evitar que la severa expresión de su rostro se desvaneciera en una sonrisa.

—Debería verse la cara.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, gracias. —La joven también le sonrió, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su sonrisa se volvió vacilante hasta desaparecer por completo. Sintiéndose nerviosa de repente, trató de deshacerse de todo el polvo que la cubría apartando su mirada de la de él.

Remmington se volvió hacia la puerta y extendió una mano.

—Ya ha satisfecho su curiosidad por la sala de música. Es hora de que cerremos de nuevo este lugar. Candy finalmente lo miró a los ojos, sólo para negar con la cabeza.

—Pero si ni siquiera ha mirado el clavicémbalo.

Ignoró su mano extendida y empezó a caminar alrededor del instrumento para examinarlo desde todos los ángulos. Era un artilugio enorme y pesado, aunque las tallas en el mueble eran claramente el trabajo de un experto. A Remmington le traía sin cuidado el clavicémbalo. En ese momento estaba absorto en el delicado balanceo de sus faldas y el suave contorno de sus caderas. El saber que estaban solos, que podía cerrar la puerta y que ninguno de sus sirvientes se atrevería a molestarles, le estaba volviendo loco. Volvió a apretar las manos, como si ese gesto pudiera reducir la tentación de alcanzar la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe.

—Creo recordar que le prohibí el acceso a esta estancia. Las habitaciones de esta planta están en muy malas condiciones. Podría...

—De principios del siglo XVIII —le interrumpió y al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por las cuerdas con reverencia. El duque casi podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre su propio cuerpo igual de lentamente. La imaginada caricia hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, la joven se arrodilló para mirar por debajo del instrumento y Remmington se quedó admirando cada curva que su nueva posición revelaba.

—Quizá incluso del siglo XVII —reflexionó, pensativa—. Me pregunto si el artesano dejó su marca en algún lugar.

El sí dejaría su marca sobre ella si no salían pronto de allí.

—Está desobedeciendo mis órdenes de forma flagrante, lady Candy.

—¡Aquí está!

Remmington se inclinó hacia delante cuando Candy desapareció bajo el instrumento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca del centro de éste, para apartar el polvo que se había acumulado en aquella parte. El duque estudió con sumo detalle la forma de sus piernas que se adivinaba bajo la tensa tela de su falda, pero cuando apoyó la mano contra el lateral del clavicémbalo para observarla mejor, escuchó un pequeño crujido. Sólo entonces, su interés por las exquisitas formas de su cuerpo se convirtió en preocupación por su seguridad.

—Salga de ahí inmediatamente. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuánto pesa este instrumento?

Como de costumbre, Candy ignoró su orden por completo.

—Oh, vaya!. Debe ver esto, Remmington.

El consiguió parecer indignado ante la sugerencia.

—No tengo ninguna intención de arrastrarme por ahí debajo.

En realidad, la idea era muy atrayente. Si hubiera hecho más apetecible la oferta con la promesa de un beso, la habría seguido casi a cualquier parte. A cambio, él se ofrecería a limpiarle toda la suciedad que cubría su rostro y su vestido. Llevaría a cabo esa tarea muy despacio, muy cuidadosamente, sin olvidar ni un solo milímetro de su piel. Volvió a recorrerla con la mirada una vez más mientras intentaba decidir como sería su tacto bajo sus manos. Suave. Cálido. Si, sería muy cálido.

Remmington sacudió la cabeza. ¿De dónde salían esos pensamientos? Se irguió alejándose de la tentación y se aseguró de que su tono fuera severo y paternal.

—Salga de ahí ahora mismo, jovencita.

—Pero éste es un descubrimiento importante. —Candy se asomó por debajo del instrumento para poder mirarle. Había una mancha de polvo en una de sus mejillas y una telaraña colgaba precariamente del lazo de su pelo. Parecía una pilluela de la calle. Una pilluela con los ojos mas fascinantes que él hubiera visto jamás. Le suplicaban en silencio y su expresión estaba tan llena de esperanza que Remmington finalmente levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. —Se arrodilló, apoyó su peso sobre las manos y avanzó lentamente hasta que se encontró en el centro del instrumento. Al ser mucho más grande que Candy, no se sentía tan cómodo como parecía estar ella en aquel limitado espacio. De pronto, la joven señaló hacia una placa dorada y Remmington bajó la cabeza para leer la inscripción.

—¿Lo ve? —Candy apartó más polvo para ver mejor y este cayó sobre el rostro deRemmington—. Se puede leer: «Bartolomeo Cristofori, 1693».

—Sé leer —respondió el duque lacónicamente.

Empezaba a dolerle el cuello por la extraña posición y todavía no había decidido si tendría que estornudar. Si ella realmente hubiera deseado su cooperación, debería haberse ofrecido a permitirle tumbarse sobre su espalda y apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo para poder ver la placa. Entonces, habría podido apartar el polvo que acababa de tirar sobre él. Mirando de soslayo, observó sus manos e imaginó las relajantes caricias que podrían ofrecerle aquellos dedos, lo que sentiría al apoyar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Esa idea le hizo apretar los dientes.

—Es un viejo clavicembalo de 1693. Casi es una reliquia.—¡Pero es un Cristofori!

—Es un viejo clavicembalo —repitió Remmington, clavando su enfurecida mirada sobre ella—. Seguramente, se caerá sobre nuestras cabezas en cualquier momento.

—Lo dudo —se burló Candy— ¿No sabe quién fue Cristofori?

El no lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era que su autocontrol pendía de un fino hilo que ella no hacia más que estirar. Nunca había sabido que su imaginación fuera tan creativa. Su mirada fue hasta su boca y se preguntó si lo abofetearía si la besaba. A pesar de ser consciente del doble sentido que se escondia detrás de la respuesta que le iba a dar a la joven, Remmington consiguió sonar aburrido.

—Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—Si continua con esa actitud, no creo que deba decírselo.

—Bien, entonces podemos marcharnos. —Sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro. Su mirada recorrió la suave curva de su mejilla y se detuvo en el borde del cuello alto de su vestido. Podía ver el contorno de un oscuro moretón justo por encima de él, y un extraño impulso protector surgió de su interior. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y, de alguna forma, eliminar el dolor de sus heridas. Anhelaba volver a reconfortarla mientras lloraba, pero esta vez secaría sus lágrimas con sus dedos. No, lo haría con sus labios. Le haría olvidar sus miedos, olvidar al hombre que le había hecho daño. El...

—Oh, muy bien. —Candy parecía muy lejos de las lágrimas, así que el duque intentó concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo—. Cristofori inventó el piano. De hecho, basó el piano en los clavicembalos que había construido. Este instrumento es una valiosa reliquia que debería estar expuesta en un museo.

El tono de Remmington se volvió suspicaz.

—Parece saber mucho sobre instrumentos músicales, milady. ¿Cómo ha acumulado todos esos conocimientos?

Candy se volvió para estudiar la pequeña placa con renovada intensidad.

—Papá tiene mucho interés en las antigüedades y no deja de contar interminables historias sobre ellas. Ha sido suerte, supongo, que me acordara de ese tal Cristofori.

Estaba mintiendo. Estaba seguro de ello. La miró a sus grandes e inocentes ojos e inmediatamente empezó a reconsiderar su conclusión. ¿Por que tendría que mentir sobre algo tan trivial? Observó cómo bajaba la mirada y supo que le estaba mirando a la boca. Candy se humedeció los labios en lo que seguramente sería un gesto de nerviosismo, pero el efecto que produjo sobre él fue puramente carnal. La boca de la joven estaba a milímetros de la suya, y la mirada en sus ojos era demasiado tentadora para resistirse. Si Remmington se inclinaba hacia delante solo un poco...

—¿Excelencia?

El sonido de la voz de Digsby hizo que el duque levantara la cabeza bruscamente y se oyera un fuerte crujido cuando ésta chocó contra el clavicembalo.

—¿Necesita ayuda, Excelencia?

Remmington maldijo entre dientes. Con Candy bajo el instrumento y dando la impresión de que él la hubiera seguido hasta allí, podía hacerse una idea de la interpretación del mayordomo de la escena. Un minuto más a solas y se habría convertido en realidad. Había estado muy cerca de seducirla bajo esa condenada cosa. Debería haber cerrado la puerta. El origen de esa humillante escena seguía siendo su imagen de inocencia, su mirada grande y cándida color esmeralda.

—No, Digsby, puedo encargarme yo solo.

—Como desee, milord.

La puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos. El condenado sirviente había imaginado lo que sucedía y había cerrado la puerta para que nadie más los interrumpiera. A veces, habría jurado que Digsby podía leerle el pensamiento. En la mayoría de las situaciones, aquél don le parecía muy útil, pero aquella vez le resultó molesto. La inoportuna interrupción le recordó que no debía estar a solas con Candy en esa estancia, que no debería haber ninguna necesidad de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez se marchó el mayordomo, Remmington centró su enfado en la joven. Ella se sacudió las manos y empezó a alejarse de él, avanzando hacia el borde del clavicembalo.

—Es un alivio que sus sirvientes no son de los que les gusta extender rumores. La situación debía parecer bastante indecorosa.

—¿Bastante indecorosa? —repitió él mientras se ponía en pie —. Milady, cada momento que paso en esta casa con usted es totalmente indecoroso. Expuse algunas reglas muy concretas al inicio de esta... esta visita, y se las ha arreglado para incumplir casi todas. Me pregunto cómo puede ser que recuerde los poco conocidos orígenes del piano, y, sin embargo, parezca incapaz de recordar lo esencial de la conversación que mantuvimos hace dos días.

—La memoria es algo extraño, ¿no cree? —Candy levantó la sábana y empezó a cubrir de nuevo el instrumento—. La verdad es que si recuerdo su orden de evitar la sala de música, ahora que lo menciona. Aunque escribió para mí todas sus órdenes, las listas me parecen algo muy difícil de memorizar, así que es muy probable que rompa alguna que otra regla más antes de que esta visita llegue a su fin. ¿Le importaría coger la sábana por allí?

Remmington tiró de la tela y la colocó en su sitio. Ella no había olvidado sus órdenes. Se apostaría la vida en ello y no la perdería. Se había limitado a mirarlo atentamente con esos candidos ojos y luego había ignorado rápidamente todo lo que él le había dicho. El día anterior, mientras buscaba en Londres al hombre que podría ayudarle a solucionar los problemas de Candy, ella se había dedicado a mandar a su doncella con recados por toda la casa. Hoy había empezado su exploración.

El duque tenía razones de peso para dar órdenes que mantuvieran el espacio de Candy y su sirvienta en su casa lo más limitado posible y decidió que era hora de hacer respetar sus normas.

—Al parecer tendré que vigilarla más de cerca para asegurarme de que no vuelva a perder la memoria.

—Oh, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario —respondió rápidamente—. Quizá lo mejor para todos sería que me permitiera continuar con mi viaje. Mi tía abuela Amelia tiene una casita de campo en Brighton, y Gretchen y yo podríamos quedarnos allí.

—Es usted muy testaruda, ¿verdad? —La esperanzada expresión de la joven le pareció extrañamente tranquilizadora. Parecía evidente que le había desobedecido a propósito para poner a prueba su paciencia y, de ese modo, dar fuerza a sus razones de que debería marcharse de allí. Si hubiera tramado un plan con su padre para meterse en su casa, no se esforzaría tanto por echarlo abajo. Remmington sintió alivio e ira al mismo tiempo, alivio porque Candy no estaba implicada en el complot para engañarle, e ira porque el conde sí lo estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No abandonará esta casa mientras yo no reciba noticias de su padre en ese sentido. Hasta entonces, se esforzará más por seguir las normas que le he impuesto.

—Como desee. —Candy le dirigió una forzada inclinación de cabeza—. Ahora, si me disculpa, creo que necesito arreglarme un poco.

Remmington le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento igualmente brusco y observó cómo pasaba ante él. Cubierta de polvo, la joven todavía conseguía parecer tan regia como una reina. La forma en que lo ignoró le puso furioso y decidió vengarse un poco.

—Por cierto, tiene una enorme telaraña enganchada al lazo de su pelo. Oh, y ahora que se gira, creo que la araña también esta ahí.

Candy gritó. Arrancó la pegajosa telaraña de su pelo y deshizo el lazo en el proceso. Con rapidez, metió los dedos entre los rebeldes rizos y uso ambas manos para sacudir con energía la pesada melena. Después de unos segundos, la joven se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Sigue ahí?

El duque se frotó la barbilla y sintió el arenoso polvo que todavía lo cubría.

—Creo que estaba equivocado. No había ninguna araña.

La letal mirada que le dirigió debería haberlo fulminado en el acto. Vaya, estaba tan hermosa cuando se enfadaba... Merecía la pena despertar su cólera sólo para observar cómo sus ojos resplandecían de furia y ver cómo se agitaba su pecho tentadoramente. Indignada, Candy dejó que su gloriosa cabellera cayera sobre su espalda, se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia. Era fascinante: una majestuosa reina un momento, una polvorienta pilluela al siguiente. Remmington nunca estaba seguro de lo que podía esperar de ella. Haciendo caso omiso de sus recientes dudas sobre la estabilidad del clavicémbalo, apoyó la cadera contra el instrumento y se quedó mirando pensativo la puerta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un confuso fruncimiento de ceño. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había esperado cuando conoció a Candy White, no era la mujer que acababa de abandonar aquella estancia. Durante todos esos años, no había esperado encontrar a alguien inteligente tras esa bonita cara. Lo que finalmente había descubierto lo incomodaba. Tras esa fachada de alegre ignorancia, había una astuta mente en funcionamiento tan cuidadosamente guardada que sólo había conseguido vislumbrar brevemente a la verdadera Candy.¿Qué estaba ocultando?


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Malcolm Bainbridge se recostó sobre el desgastado asiento de piel del carruaje y apoyó las manos en un recargado bastón tallado.

—Estos carruajes alquilados cada año son peores, ¿no crees? — preguntó a su acompañante—. Huele como si alguien hubiera derramado varios litros de ron.

—Un apestoso carruaje es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento —respondió el conde de Crofford—. No podía creerlo cuando me enteré de que habías abandonado la ciudad la noche del baile de los Ashland. No pudiste ser más inoportuno.

Bainbridge asintió comprensivo.

—El mensaje que Candy descifró requería un viaje inmediato. Recibí tu carta ayer y he vuelto lo más rápido que he podido.

—Disculpa mi brusquedad, Malcolm. No he dormido mucho durante estos últimos dias.

—No tienes que disculparte, amigo mío. Comprendo tu preocupación. Ahora que Candy está a salvo en Brighton, invertiré todos los recursos disponibles en este caso. Buscaremos a ese hombre y lo llevaremos ante la justicia. Si es un espía francés, tomaremos medidas adicionales para garantizar la seguridad de tu hija y también la tuya.

—Candy no está en la casa de seguridad —anunció el conde, explicándole a continuación cómo Remmington se había interpuesto en el plan de enviar a Candy a Brighton en el coche de correos.

Bainbridge pareció sorprendido por las noticias, pero extrañamente, no pareció demasiado preocupado. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que el duque pensaría sobre toda esa historia acerca de tu tia Amelia; seguro que creyó que te habías vuelto loco.

—Aun hay más —comentó Crofford—. Convencí a Remmington de que mantuviera a Candy oculta en su casa. No me dejó otra elección. Ella esta allí ahora, en la guarida del libertino más conocido de Londres. Si se atreve...

Sir Malcolm golpeó el suelo con su bastón para interrumpirle.

—Cálmate, amigo mío. La situación no es tan terrible como tú crees. Doy por supuesto que exigiste alguna garantía de que se comportaría de forma honorable.

Crofford golpeó la palma de su mano con sus guantes de seda.

—Por supuesto que le pedí una garantía. Me dio su palabra.

—Muy bien, perfecto —contestó Bainbridge—. Remmington es un hombre de palabra. Si te la dio, entonces Candy estará tan a salvo con el como lo estaría en Brighton. De hecho, te doy mi propia palabra de que está más segura allí.

—Yo diría que te estás excediendo —protestó el conde—. No creo que ninguno de nosotros conozca lo suficiente al duque para decidir hasta qué punto podemos confiar en el.

—Yo sé exactamente hasta qué punto puedo confiar en él. —La mirada de Bainbridge se volvió reflexiva—. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Crofford. Tú eres uno de los pocos hombres en los que confío plenamente. Pero lo que estoy a punto de contarte esta noche no puede salir de aquí. Sir Malcolm espero a que el conde asintiera con la cabeza aceptan-do sus condiciones.

—Remmington trabaja para mí de vez en cuando. Tiene un barco a su disposición que puede hacerse a la mar en cualquier momento, gobernado por la tripulación más experta que he visto nunca. Además de rescatar o introducir a mis agentes o mis mensajes en territorio enemigo, a menudo sigue la pista a barcos de contrabandistas para asegurarse de que sus cargamentos no sean más peligrosos que el brandy francés o unas piezas de encaje.

—¿Cómo rayos has conseguido involucrarlo en tu organización?

—Se presentó voluntario.

Crofford meditó sobre esa información.

—Estoy convencido de que el duque es un buen aliado y no dudo de su capacidad para mantener a salvo a Candy, pero, aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Tiene mala reputación en todo lo que concierne a las mujeres y ahora yo he colocado convenientemente una en su puerta. ¿Realmente crees que resistirá esa tentación si la situación se prolonga durante más de dos o tres días?

—Remmington nunca seduciría a una joven inocente.

—Quizá —reflexionó el conde—. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué está haciendo con Susana Marlowe. Estoy seguro de que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse con ella.

—El compromiso con lady Marlowe fue idea mía —reconoció Bainbridge—. En el transcurso de una misión, Remmington se topo con una operación de contrabando en la costa de Dover. Pero los contrabandistas transportaban espías franceses, no brandy. En lugar de capturar el barco, hemos estado siguiendo a los que desembarcaron para descubrir a los contactos de los espías aquí en Inglaterra. Ahora ya sabemos que el cabecilla de la operación es un lord del reino, un hombre al que le cambió sorprendentemente la suerte hace unos dos años. Para obtener esa información fue necesario que el duque estuviese cerca de ese hombre, o de su hija, para ser más precisos.

—Lord Marlowe. No era una pregunta, pero, aun así, Bainbridge asintió.

—Su hija no conoce la verdadera naturaleza de los negocios de su padre, sin embargo, el compromiso le dio a Remmington una excusa para presentarse como un invitado frecuente en la propiedad de los Marlowe cerca de Dover. Ha reunido información más que suficiente para condenar al traidor, pero queremos identificar a sus contactos en Londres antes de cerrar la operación. Sea como fuere, la utilidad de Susana Marlowe ha llegado a su fin. Hay otras pistas que seguir. Remmington pretende acabar con el compromiso antes de que nadie, incluida Susana, sospeche de su participación en la investigación cuando su padre sea llevado ante la justicia. De hecho, creo que intenta que sea ella quien rompa con él para que parezca menos deliberado. Esa es la única parte de su plan que yo he cuestionado. En mi opinión, la chica esta demasiado enamorada de su título como para dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

—Marlowe, un traidor. —El conde sacudió la cabeza. —. ¿Qué le sucederá ?

—Eso depende. —El director hizo un gesto con la mano como para descartar el tema—.Pero sus actividades no son la verdadera cuestión aquí. Es tu hija quien me preocupa. Por lo que a mi respecta, no hay nadie en quien confiaría mas para garantizar su seguridad que Remmington. Debes fiarte de mi opinión en este asunto y dejar de lado tus temores. Si te hace sentirte mejor, haré partícipe al duque de mi interés por Candy.

Crofford consideró la oferta.

—Quizá una o dos palabras no estarían de más, pero no quiero que Remmington conozca las actividades de mi hija. Cuanta menos gente conozca su trabajo, más segura estará.

—Sabes que mantengo las identidades de mis agentes en el más estricto secreto. Si éstas no fueran unas circunstancias especiales, no te hubiera dicho nada sobre el duque. A no ser que el sospeche que algo va mal con Candy, no hay necesidad de que sepa a qué se dedica.

El carruaje se detuvo y Sir Malcolm se bajó en el White's, se ajustó su sombrero de copa y se echó la capa sobre un brazo.

—Mantenme informado sobre cualquier cambio en la situación y discúlpame por dejarte tan bruscamente Crofford, pero he recibido otro mensaje esta noche y he prometido encontrarme con un hombre en menos de una hora. Después de esta conversación, puedo hacerme una idea de por que el mensaje de Remmington parecía tan urgente.

Bainbridge se abrió paso por el salón de White's sin prisas, localizó a Remmington en un rincón de la enorme estancia y se acercó con paso seguro a la mesa del duque. Los dos hombres se saludaron con despreocupadas inclinaciones de cabeza.

—¿Le apetece una copa, sir Malcolm? —El duque señaló la silla que había frente a él.

—Tiene buen aspecto Excelencia —comentó Bainbridge

—Me sentiría muchísimo mejor si pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra conversación en un lugar más privado —aseguró, dirigiendo significativas miradas a varias mesas donde otros caballeros bebían y conversaban.

No había ninguna lo bastante cerca para escuchar bien lo que decían, pero no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos en un lugar tan lleno de gente. Bainbridge se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre reservado siempre atrae la atención de la gente. Ocultarse a la vista de todos desconcierta a los curiosos.

El duque ignoró la críptica respuesta y se inclinó hacia delante para rellenar su copa mientras decía lacónicamente:

—He intentado encontrarle durante los dos últimos días. Tengo un problema y necesito su ayuda para resolverlo.

Sir Malcolm sonrió mientras levantaba su copa.

—Conozco su problema. Pocas cosas suceden en esta ciudad sin que yo lo sepa. Situviera que aventurarme a adivinarlo, diría que está buscando una forma de deshacerse de un huésped.

—Tiene razón, como de costumbre. Tengo ciertas operaciones comerciales pendientes que requieren cierta intimidad y mi huésped lo complica todo.

—Esas operaciones no sufrirán por falta de atención. Su huésped está emparentado con un amigo mío, y le he dado mi palabra de que es usted un anfitrión digno de confianza. Un hombre no debe permitir que asuntos de negocios mundanos interfieran en compromisosmas urgentes. Haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de que la visita de su huésped no se prolongue excesivamente.

—Por lo que a mí concierne, un día ya es una visita larga. No tengo nada en común con esa persona y encuentro toda la situación en general muy molesta, por no decir otra cosa.

De pronto, a Remmington le pareció que la conexión de Candy con Bainbridge era cuanto menos sospechosa. Las apariencias a menudo engañaban, sobre todo, cuando estaba involucrado sir Malcolm.

— ¿Su interés en este asunto es personal o profesional?

—Cuando mis amigos tienen un problema, procuro ayudarles en todo lo que puedo.

¿Crofford y Bainbridge amigos? Remmington no podía pensar en dos hombres que tuvieran menos en común. Los amigos del conde en White's formaban un circulo bastante aburrido; eran un grupo de hombres mayores que se enzarzaban constantemente en debates aparentemente interminables sobre los clásicos. Por otra parte, sir Malcolm se relacionaba con los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, ya que era el director de una organización tan secreta que sólo el Primer Ministro conocía todos los nombres de los hombres que empleaba y sus posiciones dentro del Ministerio de Defensa. ¿Podría ser que Crofford fuera uno de esos hombres?

Remmington casi sonrió ante esa idea. ¿El despistado conde, un espía? Crofford apenas podía mantener a salvo a su hija. ¿Quién podría confiar secretos de estado a semejante personaje? No, la conexión del director con Candy y su padre no podía ser nada más que lo que parecía, una antigua amistad entre familias.

—Nadie está contento con las circunstancias —continuó Bainbridge—, pero tenemos que afrontar lo ocurrido. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Me atrevería a decir que en los próximos días usted y su huésped podrían encontrar algo en común con lo que animar sus conversaciones.

¿Encontrar algo más atractivo en Candy? Remmington sacudió la cabeza. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas que le atraían.

—La idea es casi aterradora. —El duque se acabó el brandy y cruzó los brazos sobre elpecho—. Usted conoce mejor a esa persona que yo. ¿No ha notado algo fuera de lo común en ella? ¿Cierta contradicción en su carácter?

—Cualquiera le dirá que su huésped es alguien fuera de lo común. Por lo que respecta a sus contradicciones... —Bainbridge se encogió de hombros—. Las mujeres son las criaturas más desconcertantes que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. Después de veintiséis años dematrimonio, todavía no he podido discernir cómo funciona la mente de mi esposa.

Remmington recorrió con la mirada la estancia antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante.

—Oculta algo.

Sir Malcolm asintió rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, todas las mujeres son muy parecidas en ese respecto. Nos desconciertan deliberadamente.

El duque se preguntó que tendría Candy que hacia que la gente se volviera incomprensible cuando hablaba de ella. Decidido a sonsacar más información, intentó una táctica más directa.

—Mi huésped es más inteligente de lo que desea que nadie crea.

—Eso no es nada fuera de lo común. Las razones se me escapan, pero la sociedad lo dicta así. Imagino que no desea que se la tache de intelectual. Conociéndola como la conozco, puedo asegurarle que no hay nada taimado o maquinador en ella, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—No estoy seguro de qué es lo que me preocupa.Simplemente, a veces, parece extraña.

Sir Malcolm levantó las manos.

—Es una mujer. ¿Qué más puedo decir? —Apuró su brandy, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso en pie—. Yo no dejaría que el tema me preocupara demasiado. La situación en la que se encuentra se resolverá en unos pocos días y su huésped dejará de ser una molestia. Bainbridge dirigió a Remmington una ligera reverencia.—Gracias por la copa, Excelencia. Espero que me permita devolverle pronto el favor.Quizá sus ánimos sean mejores la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

—Quizá —admitió Remmington, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Sir Malcolm le saludó educadamente y luego se alejó de la mesa. El duque mantuvo el ceño fruncido durante todo el tiempo. No podía deshacerse de Candy White. Su última esperanza para hacerlo acababa de abandonar la estancia.

En su alcoba, Candy estaba reviviendo en una pesadilla, los terribles momentos con su atacante. Justo cuando abrió la boca para soltar otro grito mudo, un par de fuertes manos la agarraron por los hombros y la conmoción que le causó verse sujeta le devolvió las fuerzas multiplicadas por diez. Candy golpeó con sus puños un amplio pecho, se revolvió y se resistió luchando por su vida.

—¡Despierta, pequeña!

Ella continuó golpeándole el pecho, segura de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La voz sonaba casi como..

—Soy yo, Candy. Despierta... la de Remmington.

De repente, dejó de resistirse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma con los ojos clavados en un pecho desnudo. Sus puños estaban apoyados contra una suave mata de vello que se estrechaba a lo largo del fuerte torso del duque para acabar formando una uve en la cintura de sus pantalones. Ella nunca había tocado el torso desnudo de un hombre. Ese era el único pensamiento que ocupó su mente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero que, en realidad, no pudo ser más que un segundo o dos. Relajó sus puños y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre sus hombros. Parecía tan calido, tan seguro,tan sólido...

—Has tenido un mal sueño. Sólo ha sido eso.

¿Un sueño? se estremeció y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron al mismo tiempo. Se habría caído si sus brazos no la hubieran rodeado.

—Ya está, ya ha acabado.

Remmington la colocó sobre su regazo, empujó su cabeza contra su hombro y empezó a acariciar su pelo con una ternura conmovedora—. Estás a salvo, pequeña. Nadie puede hacerte daño aquí.

El sonido de un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que casi saltara de la impresión, pero él la sostuvo en sus protectores brazos. Aterrorizada, la joven rodeó su cuello con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

—Todo está bien —dijo el duque al sirviente que estaba apostado en la puerta—. Lady Candy ha tenido un mal sueño.

—Una pesadilla —susurró Candy.

Remmington la envolvió en sus brazos para absorber los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

— ¿Como... ? Otro fuerte temblor interrumpió su pregunta, y Candy apoyó la frente contra su pecho.

—Te oí gritar —se adelantó él—. ¿Estabas soñando con la noche en la que te atacaron?

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Era peor. El... él estaba aquí.

Remmington la abrazó con más fuerza; estaba medio desnudo, ella no llevaba nada más que un camisón y estaban solos sobre la cama. El contacto con su cálido y desnudo pecho debería escandalizarla, en cambio, Candy se aferró a su cuello, a la fuerza que transmitía, reconfortada por el convencimiento de que él la mantendría a salvo.

—Siento mucho haberlo molestado. —Apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho para poder oír el firme sonido de los latidos de su corazón—. Parecía tan real...

Al notar que los temblores no cesaban, Remmington empezó a frotar sus brazos con tranquilizadores movimientos, murmurándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Seguramente el pensaría que era muy infantil por parte de Candy alterarse tanto por una pesadilla, pero a ella no le importaba; necesitaba ese consuelo. Aparte de la noche del ataque, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. Era demasiado mayor para muestras de cariño de ese tipo por parte de su padre o su hermano. Pero quizá era el vago recuerdo de la infancia lo que hacía que el abrazo de Remmington le pareciera tan tranquilizador y familiar.

Había algo que era casi como una droga para ella en la forma que tenía de sostenerla tan cerca de él. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cada inspiración que tomaba. Sin embargo, su aroma no afectaría así a un niño, ni tampoco la suave pero firme textura de su piel. Las emociones que le hacia sentir eran las propias de una mujer; una mujer a la que él no deseaba.

Al darse cuenta de ello, intentó apartarse.

—Ya... ya estoy bien. Per... perfectamente bien.

—No pareces estarlo. Tiemblas como una hoja. —Remmington no permitió que se alejara y apretó su cabeza contra su hombro—. ¿Has hablado con alguien de lo que sucedió la noche que te atacaron?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pensar en ello.

—A veces, la gente sueña con cosas sobre las que no quiere hablar. —Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, pero ella evitó su mirada—. Viviste algo horrible esa noche, Candy. ¿Por que no me cuentas qué sucedió?

¿Por que no podía tratarla con desprecio en lugar de con amabilidad? El la compadecía, nada más. Intentó concentrarse en ese hecho, y no en la visión de tanta piel masculina al descubierto. ¿Por qué, de repente, era tan consciente de la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor, de su calor donde quiera que la tocara?

— No creo que pueda recordarlo muy claramente.

—Cuéntamelo.

Su duro tono no encajaba con la suavidad con que acariciaba su mejilla. Candy alzó la mirada impélida por su voz y se encontró con sus ojos sin esforzarse.

—Cuéntamelo —repitió él con un tono más razonable—. Te prometo que te hará sentir mejor.

¿Contarle qué? ¿Que deseaba que él la apreciara aunque sólo fuera un poco? ¿Que deseaba que correspondiese a sus sentimientos? Candy no creía que el quisiera escuchar nadade eso.

—La verdad es que no creo...

Remmington apoyó un dedo contra sus labios.

—Cuéntame qué sucedió. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando el entró en tu alcoba? ¿Estabas dormida?

Su dedo provocó una extraña sensación en sus labios. Sintió que su boca adquiría un extraño entumecimiento en el punto donde la había tocado y que al mismo tiempo se volvía mucho más sensible. Cuando empezó a hablar, el apartó la mano.

—Estaba despierta. De verdad que no deseo...Sus dedos volvieron a cubrir su boca.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Cepillándome el pelo. —Candy apartó su mano, incapaz de concentrarse cuando la tocaba de ese modo—. Estaba sentada en mi tocador y vi en el espejo cómo se abría la puerta de mi cuarto. Al principio, Pensé que fue mi padre que había regresado pronto de White's, pero, entonces, vi la máscara.

La joven se quedó mirando sus hombros y vio claramente la máscara en su mente.

—Era algo horrible. Tenía pintada una sonrisa amenazante y poco natural. Intenté escapar, pero me atrapó en medio de la estancia y me tiró al suelo. Un instante después, sentí su peso sobre mí. Grité y pensé que alguien vendría a salvarme, pero él sabía que nadie acudiría en mi ayuda.

—Continúa —la animó—. ¿Qué pasó luego?

—Me resistí. Cuando se lanzó sobre mí, también golpeó mi tocador y uno de los pesados candelabros cayó cerca. Conseguí cogerlo. Me soltó durante un instante y le golpeé lacabeza tan fuerte como pude. Se desmoronó contra el suelo y Pensé que estaba muerto. Pero cuando me volví hacia la puerta para escapar, estiró la mano y me cogió del tobillo. Volví a golpearle y bajé corriendo las escaleras, después le oí bramar y miré. Estaba en el pasillo, apoyado contra la pared, sujetándose la frente con la mano. Salí a la calle y corrí por las calles hacia White's en busca de mi padre, pensando que me encontraría con alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Ahí fue donde me detuviste.

Remmington se quedó muy quieto.

—Has dicho que cuando te diste la vuelta para mirarle en la escalera apoyaba la mano sobre su frente. ¿Llevaba la máscara?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron aun más. Se sintió esperanzada por un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Su mano le tapaba el rostro. No pude ver nada.

Remmington apoyó la palma de la joven contra su frente.

—Muéstrame lo que viste. ¿Cómo tenía puesta la mano?

Ella se quedó callada durante un instante, intentando asimilar la conmoción de tocar su rostro tan íntimamente. El inocente contacto no debería perturbarla. Después de todo,estaba apoyada contra su pecho desnudo. Candy siguió la línea de su ceja y pensó que nunca había visto ninguna con un arco más perfecto.

—Estaba apoyado contra la pared —relató en voz baja.

—Muy bien. Descríbeme lo que puedes ver.

Candy intentó hacerlo, pero apenas podía centrarse en nada que no fuera la cercanía del duque. ¿Como podía pensar en otro hombre mientras él la abrazaba así? Su mano rozó un mechón del cabello de Remmington y, sin pensarlo, deslizó los dedos por él. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a recordar la vaga figura en la escalera.

—Cuando me atacó, su pelo estaba cubierto por una especie de malla, pero debió quitársela al cubrirse con la mano la herida que le hice para intentar que dejara de sangrar. Su pelo era oscuro. Castaño o negro, creo. No lo sé, estaba muy oscuro.

—Dime que más ves. Remmington se sometió con paciencia a su examen.

Candy evitó sus ojos para estudiar su rostro, para memorizar cada detalle.La atracción que le hacia sentir no se debía sólo a sus rasgos, sino también al aura de poder que lo envolví ensimismada, siguió con su examen.

—Su barbilla era más redondeada que la tuya; la línea de su mandíbula, no tan pronunciada. Su nariz debía de estar oculta tras su mano, pero tengo la sensación de que era muy grande.

Candy recorrió su labio superior y se sorprendió al encontrar un húmedo rastro de transpiración. Ahora que pensaba en ello, la verdad es que ella también sentía que en la habitación hacía demasiado calor.

—Creo que su boca era pequeña.

Su voz sonó ronca cuando él le preguntó.

—¿Es eso todo lo que puedes recordar?

Remmington bajó la mirada hacia ella y los labios de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos, pues vio su propio deseo reflejado en sus ojos, el mismo ardiente anhelo que hacía que su respiración se entrecortara y que su pulso se acelerara. En medio de su aturdimiento percibió que el tiempo era su enemigo. En unos pocos dias, volvería a casa de su padre para llevar una vida que no era más que una farsa. Y seguramente, el duque se casaría con Susana Marlowe antes de que acabara el año. Pero en ese justo instante, estaba teniendo lugar una situación que no volvería a darse de nuevo.

Candy asintió, pero no sabía si estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que él le había hecho en voz alta o si le estaba dando permiso para lo que le pedía en silencio con sus ojos. Remmington vaciló por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. La joven no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía respirar. Con suaves y ligeras caricias, el duque recorrió la línea de su boca con su lengua. Sus labios se movieron contra los de Candy con mucha suavidad, como si pretendiera memorizar la forma de su boca. Se apartó de ella durante unos segundos y lo que ocurrió a continuación sorprendió a Candy, pero no abrió los ojos cuando sintió la punta de sus dedos tocar su frente. El duque trazó una línea imaginaria a lo largo de su ceja que llego hasta la sien. Tras un momento de duda, empezó a perfilar la curva de su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula... Después, repitió el proceso al otro lado de su rostro. La cuidadosa e íntima exploración la dejó sin aliento, igual que su beso.

La joven se preguntó si él habría sentido las mismas perturbadoras emociones cuando ella había examinado su cara. Remmington llegó al centro de su frente y dibujó una línea con la punta del dedo sobre el perfil de su nariz. Recorrió el contorno de su boca y el lugar donde se unían sus labios. Le hizo abrir la boca con suavidad, introdujo en ella la punta de su dedo y la deslizó por los bordes de sus dientes perfectos. Sin pensarlo, Candy rozó su dedo con la punta de la lengua. Escuchó su brusca inhalación y sintió cómo ella misma se quedaba sin aliento cuando el la apretó contra su pecho. El duque inclinó la cabeza pero le siguió negando sus labios. Con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, envolvió su pelo con la otra mano hasta que estuvieron unidos por la ardiente cabellera y ella se encontró por completo a su merced. Candy jadeó contra su boca y Remmington atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, acercándola aun más a él con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando cubrió sus labios por completo con un abrumador beso.

Algunos de sus pretendientes habían intentando robarle alguno, pero a ella le pareció embarazoso y desagradable la mayor parte de las veces, algo ante lo que debía retroceder. Sin embargo, ahora sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza el cuello masculino y su cuerpo era recorrido por leves y ardientes estremecimientos. La habitación parecía estar en llamas. La boca de Remmington, abandonando la persuasión y la suavidad, se movía contra la suya de manera insistente urgiendo a sus labios a abrirse. Al ceder Candy ante la silenciosa orden, el duque profundizó el beso y la punta de su lengua tocó la suya. La joven jadeó e instintivamente intentó alejarse, pero él no la liberó.

Su lengua saqueó su boca, embriagándola con su sabor. Candy no sabía que un beso pudiera ser así. De alguna forma, supo que él le estaba enseñando despacio ese arte, que estaba siendo paciente mientras ella decidía si le gustaba o no. Y lo decidió cuando empezó a imitar sus movimientos, cuando empezó a explorarlo tan profundamente como él lo hacía. El duque apartó su boca cuando percibió su respuesta.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. —Su respiración sonó entrecortada. Sin embargo,su cabeza parecía moverse de modo propio, de forma que sus labios rozaron su oreja hasta que finalmente la atrapó entre los dientes y le mordió el lóbulo con exquisita suavidad

—Dime que pare, pequeña. Ahora, mientras pueda hacerlo.

La joven suspiró y se estremeció contra él. Le encantaba su voz, las oscuras y prohibidas emociones que provocaba en ella. Aquella noche se sentía como una persona diferente, la mujer que podría ser si la guerra hubiera acabado hacia años, antes de que se involucrara con el Ministerio de Defensa. Esa Candy sería libre para perseguir sus sueños, para alentar las atenciones del hombre a quien pertenecía su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio y no se vería forzada a robar su afecto, sabiendo que él no sentía nada más que deseo por ella.

Los labios de Remmington recorrieron la curva de su oreja mientras acariciaba su hombro. Sin embargo, cuando su mano se deslizó por su pecho, Candy sintió un momento de pánico. ¿Acaso estaba verdaderamente tan desesperada por obtener su atención que le permitiría aprovecharse de ella? Se convertiría en otra de sus conquistas, una mujer a la que apenas recordaría en unos pocos meses. El dolor de su corazón se extendió por sus venas hasta que fue casi insoportable. El tenía razón. No deberían estar haciendo eso. El fuego que ardía en su interior se apagó de repente.

Cuando Remmington la cogió por la nuca y la instó a que se recostara sobre las almohadas, Candy lanzó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa más que por el dolor. El dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia su cuello y la soltó en seguida deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Perdón, pequeña, lo lamento. ¿Te he hecho daño? Intentó acariciar su magullada garganta, pero la joven consiguió alejarlo de ella, apartarse de su regazo y dejarse caer en la cama.

Remmington parecía querer reconfortarla, pero era precisamente eso lo que la había metido en semejante lío. Las palabras empezaron a surgir de su boca mucho más rápido de lo que podía pensar.

—No deberías estar aquí. Esto no es en absoluto adecuado. Tu mismo dijiste que no podíamos ser otra cosa que amigos y ahora has roto tu palabra. No sé cómo esperas que cumpla tus reglas cuando ni siquiera tú eres capaz de hacerlo. Creo que deberías marcharte inmediatamente.

Remmington se quedó mirándola como si se hubiera convertido en una rara curiosidad mientras su preocupada expresión desaparecía.Agachó la cabeza y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, luego otro, como si estuviera intentando recuperar el resuello después de realizar un gran esfuerzo. Ni siquiera la miró cuando dijo:

—Deja de mirarme como si acabara de abofetearte.

Candy se mantuvo ocupada arreglando las sábanas y tapándose con ellas hasta la barbilla. Mientras tanto, Remmington se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Por favor, Candy. No es sólo culpa mia. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No tenía ninguna intención de besarte cuando entré aquí. Tú eres la que constantemente pone mis normas a prueba.

La joven sintió que se quedaba boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo que, de alguna forma, soy yo la responsable?

La expresión del rostro masculino le indicó que la respuesta era evidente.

—Es la forma en que me miras. Y esto tiene que acabarse.

Candy le lanzó una mirada furibunda, olvidando la vergüenza y el bochorno que había sentido hacia unos momentos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a echarme a mí la culpa? Yo no te he pedido que me besaras.

Remmington no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. Candy leyó la verdad en sus ojos.

—Eres... eres un arrogante...

—Debes admitir que tu reacción no ha sido la de una inocente dama ultrajada —la cortó—. Estamos en unas circunstancias extrañas que exigen un comportamiento correcto y discreción. Una mujer que no preveía encontrarse a sí misma en una situación comprometida hubiera mostrado ambas cualidades en abundancia. Si es tu intención continuar tentándome de esta forma para comprometerte deliberadamente, entonces debes saber que no me sentiré obligado a reparar los daños haciendo una oferta de matrimonio.

—¿Crees que he planeado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Remmington se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Digamos simplemente que las jovencitas con fantasías románticas tienen tendencia acomportarse de forma imprudente.

—Comprendo. —Candy se incorporó y cruzó los brazos—. Sin duda tienes razón. Pedirte que bailaras conmigo la noche del baile de los Ashland fue un comportamiento extremadamente imprudente por mi parte. Humillarme en una estancia atestada de gente era lo menos que podías hacer para mostrarme los errores de mi forma de actuar, pero yo tercamente me he negado a aprender la lección. Más tarde, me las ingenié para hacer que salieras a hurtadillas hasta la terraza donde podrías oír mi conversación con Annie y, de ese modo, humillarme aun más. Un plan muy astuto, ¿no crees?

—Tu deliberadamente has...

—Por supuesto que sí. Me dedico a tramar complots en todo lo que concierne a tu persona. Organizar un ataque en mi casa fue el toque maestro de mi elaborado plan. ¿De qué mejor forma podría aprovecharme de tu caridad? Sabiendo lo mucho que tecompadecerías de mí, coaccioné a tu mayordomo para que me trajera hasta aquí y así poder insinuarme en tu propia casa. Ahora dispondré de todas las oportunidades que desee para comprometer mi reputación. —Candy sacudió la cabeza—. Qué suerte has tenido de descubrir mi plan. Pensé que tener una pesadilla era una manera muy original de hacerte entrar en mi alcoba sin ser invitado en medio de la noche. Y, por supuesto, sabía que te sentirías obligado a besarme de forma inconsciente.

Candy soltó un gritito y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación al tiempo que señalaba con la mano hacia el armario.

—Le ruego que no abra el armario, Excelencia. —Volvió al tratamiento formal para poner más distancia entre ellos—. Mi padre se esconde en su interior para poder salir de repente y exigirle que se case conmigo en el mismo instante en que yo me vea comprometida.

Remmington la observó en silencio sin rastro de pasión en sus ojos mientras un músculo se agitaba convulsivamente en una de sus mejillas.

—No veo ninguna necesidad de ser sarcástico.

—¿Estoy siendo sarcástica? —La joven se encogió de hombros y giró la mano para examinar sus uñas—. Qué grosera.

—Muy bien, reconozco que soy tan culpable como tú por lo que ha sucedido esta noche.

Candy emitió un chasquido con la lengua.

—Vaya, que difícil confesión. ¿Ha sido dolorosa?

—¿Tienes que ser tan obtusa?

—Me ofende su insulto, milord, porque supongo que habrá querido decirme algo ofensivo con semejante palabreja.

El duque hizo un gesto con la mano dando por terminada la discusión.

—Se acabó. Me niego a continuar con esta conversación. Podremos seguir con ello mañana, o cuando decidas entrar en razón. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Primero, esperaré sus disculpas, Remmington.

El ignoró el ultimátum.

—Buenas noches, Candy.

—¡Buenas noches!


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Excelencia?

Remmington rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama sin abrir los ojos, con la esperanza de que Digsby se marchara. El regusto de licor rancio en su boca era un desagradable recordatorio de lo ocurrido horas antes. Calmar su ira con una botella de brandy no había sido una buena idea, decidió. La noche anterior había salido de la habitación de Candy tan excitado como enfurecido.

Primero, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos llevándolo hasta mas allá de los límites de su control y luego le había pedido que se fuera. El le había advertido que no sería capaz de detenerse y era cierto que se había comportado de una forma un poco irracional, pero, después de prácticamente invitarlo a su cama, ¿por qué le había resultado a Candy tan sorprendente su ira? Con la tercera o cuarta copa de brandy, su genio se había calmado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se había puesto en ridículo.

Candy no se había propuesto seducirle, y, aun así, él la había acusado de algo mucho peor. Ella tenía razón. Le debía una disculpa. Sin embargo, si de alguna manera conseguía que su relación volviera a un cauce normal, estaba seguro de que volvería a suceder lo mismo. - No, decidió, la próxima vez el no se contentaría con unos pocos besos. La próxima vez la acariciaría... por todas partes con sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo. Todavía la deseaba y sabía que ésto, no iba a cambiar.

Ya era mediodia y Remmington dejó a un lado por el momento sus pensamientos acerca de Candy, manteniendo la esperanza de poder ignorar su fuerte dolor de cabeza el tiempo suficiente para escapar de nuevo a un sueño indoloro. Sin embargo, de repente, sintió que una mano sacudia su hombro.

—Discúlpeme por despertarle, Excelencia, pero creo que considerará que la situación es importante. El duque apartó de un manotazo la mano de Digsby.

—¿Que situación?

—Es la lady Candy, Excelencia. Está en la biblioteca.

—No puede ser —protestó adormilado—. Le dije que se mantuviera lejos de allí.

—Me lo imagine, e incluso se lo dije a la dama, pero puedo asegurarle que se encuentra allí ahora mismo.

—Dudo que pueda encontrar nada. Mi escritorio está cerrado. Hablaré con ella durante la cena. —Se volvió sobre su estómago y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada—. Ahora vete.

—Faltan diez horas para la cena, Excelencia. Yo... verá... creo que debería saber que está registrando las estanterías.

Durante un momento, Remmington se quedó muy quieto, luego se irguió de repente. Consiguió retirar las sabanas y saltó de la cama.

—¿Lo ha encontrado?

Digsby le tendió unos pantalones.

—Todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lleva ahí casi una hora y parece decidida a examinar cada volumen.

Remmington se quedó inmóvil.

—Digsby... ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara?

El mayordomo se tocó el ojo amoratado cuidadosamente con los dedos, e hizo una mueca a través de sus hinchados labios.

—lady Candy, Excelencia.

El duque se quedó mirándolo asombrado.

—¿Te ha pegado?

—No, milord, pero debería darse prisa en ir a la biblioteca. Quién sabe lo que estará tramando esa dama ahora.

Remmington asintió y continuó vistiéndose.

—Después de que me encargue de Candy, espero que respondas con más detalle a mi pregunta.

En ese momento, Candy estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentía al vaciar los estantes, al convertir la biblioteca de Remmington en una mínima parte del caos en que el había convertido su vida. Esa mañana se había despertado dolida y enfadada, dispuesta a hacerle pagar por cada palabra odiosa que le había dirigido la noche anterior. Sin tener las ideas claras de cómo llevar a cabo su plan, la ocurrencia de destrozar su biblioteca le había parecido buena. Si tenía suerte, quizá, sólo quizá, él estaría de acuerdo en permitir que se marchara. Estaba decidida a conseguir que la echara.

Digsby no había dejado de pasear frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras ella hojeabalos libros, usando educadas trivialidades para protestar ante lo que estaba haciendo. Por último, el mayordomo se había rendido cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría detenerla. Pero a Candy no le cabía la más mínima duda de que había ido a informar a su señor y casi estaba impaciente por enfrentarse a él, pues era una oportunidad para descargar sólo una parte de su ira. Una frágil silla le sirvió de escalera cuando empezó con los estantes superiores.

Candy tiró cuidadosamente dos pequeños ejemplares antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran un enorme libro que saltó del estante en lugar de deslizarse por él. El lomo del libro estaba unido a otros cinco amplios volumenes, cuyos correspondientes lomos se hundian unos milimetros para que parecieran normales sobre el estante. Los falsos libros ocultaban un pequeño y cuadrado compartimento repleto de documentos.

Intrigada, Candy sacó el que estaba más cerca de ella. Hallándose en una posición tan precaría, estuvo a punto de caerse cuando desenrolló el papel. Las palabras sin sentido que leyó eran una variación del Vigenere Tableau, un sistema de codificación utilizado por los franceses. Justo entonces, un sonido en el pasillo le recordó que Remmington podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Cerró el compartimento de un golpe, bajó de un salto y apartó la silla de las estanterías. Se apresuró hacia el centro de la estancia para colocarse entre libros de aspecto más inocente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía en la mano el documento.

Rápidamente, se levantó las faldas, sujetó el papel en su liga y recogió precipitadamente un montón de libros. De pronto, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de un golpe y el duque apareció en la ía descalzo y metiendose la camisa por dentro del pantalon, Remmington se quedó paralizado en la puerta ante la visión que se encontró. Cualquier sentimiento de culpa que aún le quedara de la noche anterior se evaporó. Su pulcra y ordenada biblioteca se parecía sospechosamente a la de la mansión Crofford. Había libros amontonados por todas partes,decenas y decenas de ellos. La mayor parte del mobiliario y gran parte de la alfombra frente a las estanterías habían desaparecido bajo los amontonados y esparcidos volumenes.

Alarmado, miró hacia el lugar en el que se ocultaba el compartimento secreto y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Los falsos lomos que cubrían el hueco donde guardaba los documentos seguían en su se volvió para saludarlo con los brazos cargados de libros.

—Buenos días, Excelencia.

Remmington vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par cuando observó su indumentaría. Su camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura, pero resistió el impulso de comprobar el cierre de su pantalón para asegurarse de que lo había abrochado bien. Tenía resaca y estaba furioso porque lo hubieran despertado para que presenciara semejante desastre. Candy, al contrario, parecía la imagen de la inocencia ataviada con un vestido de tonos crema. Parecía fresca y saludable. Incluso su voz sonaba mejor. Menos mal que no sonreía. Una alegre sonrisa en ese momento le hubiera llevado hasta el límite.

—¿Te importaría explicarte?

—¿Explicar que? —preguntó Candy.

Remmington extendió la mano y abarcó con ella toda la estancia.

—Explicar por qué has conseguido diezmar mi biblioteca en poco menos de una hora. Explicar cómo te atreves a estar aquí, cuando te di instrucciones especificas de que no se te permitia el acceso a esta estancia.

La joven bajoó la barbilla. Parecía casi arrepentida, o quizás culpable.

—No tienes por qué gritar. Oigo perfectamente.

—Yo no estoy... —El duque respiró profundamente, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había gritado a una mujer, o en realidad, la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a desafiarlo de forma tan flagrante.

Intentando controlarse, bajo la voz a un tono más razonable

— Volverás a colocar todos y cada uno de esos libros en el lugar que les corresponde y lo harás de inmediato.

—Hmm. Volverlos a colocar... —Candy recorrió con una mirada vacilante la habitación—. Me temo que eso iría en contra de lo que pretendo. Estaba buscando un ejemplar en particular y estoy bastante segura de que perdería la pista de por dónde voy si empezara a colocar los libros antes de encontrarlo. Ayer estaba convencida de que vi una de las novelas de la señora Radcliffe en tu colección, pero hoy parece que no consigo localizarla.

—¿Pretendes decirme que has saqueado toda una biblioteca para encontrar un libro?

—Estás gritando otra vez.

—¡Gritaré en mi propia casa siempre que me plazca! —Aun así, volvió a bajar la voz—. En primer lugar, puedes estar segura de que yo no tengo uno de esos libros para mujeres en mi casa. En segundo lugar, si querías un libro en concreto, deberías haber pedido a Digsby que lo consiguiera para ti. Y en tercer lugar, no tienes derecho a entrar en esta habitación a no ser que seas invitada por mi. Aunque, después de lo sucedido hoy, dudo mucho que vuelvas a contemplar el interior de esta sala durante el resto de tu estancia aquí.

Remmington cerró de un golpe la puerta de la biblioteca. Un momento después, avanzó hasta el escritorio, se sentó en su silla, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con un movimiento firme y abrupto.

—Ahora, empieza con tu tarea de colocar todos y cada uno de los libros en su lugar correcto. No me importa que te lleve el resto del día.

—Creo que estás siendo muy poco razonable.

—Poco razonable sería encerrarte con llave en tu habitación durante el resto de tu estancia, cosa que aún estoy considerando. Sin embargo, coger esos libros que tienes en los brazos y colocarlos de nuevo en las estanterías haría que mi humor mejorara considerablemente.

Candy alzó la barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien. Si esto es un ejemplo de tu hospitalidad, me temo que me iré de immediato. Si fueras tan amable de llamar a un carruaje alquilado, mi doncella y yo reservaremos una habitación en el Two Swans y nos iremos a Brighton a primera hora de la mañana.

Colocó los libros que sostenía en una mesa cercana y cruzó los brazos

— Teniendo en cuenta tus horribles amenazas y tu vulgar comportamiento, me temo que sólo puedo insistir en ello. Puedes informar a Digsby que Gretchen tendrá mi baúl preparado en menos de una hora.

Remmington dirigió su fruncido ceño hacia su escritorio. No podía mirarla. El impulso de atravesar la estancia, cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla era demasiado fuerte. No, debía hacerla entrar en razón. Sus indignantes órdenes y exigencias, que lo único que conseguían era aumentar su propia ira, le decían que había perdido totalmente la razón. Que la había perdido sin remedio. Recorrió la caotica estancia con la mirada y de repente, se le ocurrió que nadie en su sano juicio buscaría un libro de semejante forma.Y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Candy había encauzado su discusión hacia el tema de su marcha de una forma muy hábil.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro, convencido de que la había visto titubear.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella con altanería.

Remmington se recostó en su silla y habló lentamente.

—Creía que no te gustaba leer.

—Yo no he dicho nunca nada semejante. Si no recuerdo mal, te dije que no era una lectora especialmente rápida, pero me gustan las novelas. Son un buen pasatiempo y simplemente vine aquí en busca de un libro, ignorando que se me gritaría e insultaría de una forma tan espantosa.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca

— Si no vas a permitir que los sirvientes nos ayuden a irnos, nos las arreglaremos solas.

—No te vas a ir todavía.

Ella dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—No puedo tolerar que se me amenace. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Remmington metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una llave que sostuvo entre dos dedos.

—Me he tornado la libertad de cerrar la puerta. Me imaginé que te mostrarías reacia a permanecer aquí hasta que arreglaras este desastre. Y al parecer, mis sospechas estaban bien fundadas.

Candy abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, luego volvió a abrirla, pero no surgió ninguna palabra de ella. Remmington sonrió y volvió a meterse la llave en el bolsillo. Después, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una pila de libros.

—Espero que no montaras este desastre a propósito para volver a sacar el inútil tema de tu marcha. Si es así, tendrás una gran oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo acertado de tales complots mientras vuelves a poner todo en su sitio.

—¿Otro de mis complots, milord? Debería haber sabido que me acusarías de haberlo hecho deliberadamente.

—¿Pretendes decirme que no has sido tú quién ha hecho esto?

-¡Estaba buscando un libro!

—Comprendo.

Candy puso las manos sobre las caderas y arqueó una ceja con gesto malhumorado.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

En lugar de darle la oportunidad de responder, se aproximó a la puerta y murmuró entre dientes: Me insultan y me gritan, y ahora me llaman mentirosa. No me quedare aquí ni un minuto más.

Después de comprobar que Remmington realmente la había encerrado, empezó a golpear la sólida madera.

—¿Digsby? —Al no obtener respuesta, continuo en un tono de voz mucho mas alto—.Digsby sé que está ahí fuera. ¡Abra inmediatamente la puerta!

—Sabes que no te dejará salir. —Remmington se reclinó en la silla y apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Te sugiero que empieces por los libros rojos. Van en las estanterías inferiores.

—¡Digsby! ¡Ha ocurrido un accidente! Su Excelencia ha tropezado y se ha caído. Está muy malherido. ¡Por favor, abra la puerta!

—Estoy bien, Digsby —gritó el duque.

Cuando la joven se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada, el frunció el ceño en un gesto burlón

— Debo reconocer que eso ha sido muy astuto por tu parte.

Candy apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y habló calmadamente, pero sus manos temblorosas y el miedo que Remmington vio en sus ojos lo inquietaron.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, milord. Ahora, inmediatamente.

—No pretendia asustarte —respondió él en voz baja—. Y no es un capricho de mi ególatra personalidad lo que hace que insista en que permanezcas en esta casa. Conoces muy bien las razones y no han cambiado en las últimas horas. Quizá deberías sentarte durante un momento y calmarte un poco.

—¡No necesito calmarme! —Aun así, Candy se apartó de la puerta, se sentó en un sofá bajó y se quedó mirando al frente con las manos cuidadosamente dobladas sobre su regazo

— Si estás decidido a hacer que vuelva a colocar los libros, lo haré.

Se levantó de nuevo y cogió una pila cercana de libros. Sus movimientos parecían nerviosos y empezó a acercarse a las estanterías dándole la espalda.

—Y realmente creo sí es un capricho de tu ególatra personalidad lo que te lleva a someterme a un castigo tan infantil.

Estaba nerviosa por algo. Uno de los libros que sostenía se cayó al suelo y lo cogió apresuradamente al tiempo que le miraba por encima del hombro. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve instante, pero lo que vio en sus ojos dejó átonito al duque. Candy estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior para que estuviera tan asustada? Le había pedido que lo detuviera cuando se besaron, y, en cambio, ella lo había animado. Después le pidió que se marchara y él se había ido. ¿Acaso Candy esperaba que se abalanzara sobre ella como un animal enloquecido por la lujuria a esas alturas?

Antes de que Remmington pudiera pensar en una forma educada de preguntarle el motivo de su actitud, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca. El inocente sonido asustó a Candy y, como consecuencia, se le cayeron los libros que sostenía entre los brazos. El duque frunció el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Digsby apareció al otro lado. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de plata con un sobre en el centro

—Acaba de llegar este mensaje, Excelencia. El hombre que lo ha traido me transmitió su urgencia.

Remmington cogió el sobre y rompió el sello, leyó rápidamente el contenido y se metió la nota en el bolsillo.

—Permanecerás apostado ante esta puerta hasta que lady Candy deje la biblioteca tal y como la encontró esta mañana. No abandonará la estancia hasta entonces. —Con rapidez, se dirigió a Candy

— Tengo que salir durante unas horas. Continuaremos esta discusión a mi regreso.

Digsby cerró la puerta tras Remmington y, sin decir una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta, juntó las manos a su espalda y se quedó mirando fijamente al frente. Candy siguió con su tarea soltando un suspiro de alivio. Había necesitado todo el valor del que disponía para hacer frente al duque y actuar como si no supiera nada del compartimento secreto. "Desconfía". Unos días antes, la advertencia en el mensaje de su padre le pareció innecesaria. Ahora tomaba un nuevo significado. ¿Acaso él sabía algo sobre Remmington que ella desconocía? ¿Por que insistiría en que se quedara allí si tenía alguna duda sobre la lealtad del duque? No tenía ningún sentido y además, algo dentro de su ser le hacia rechazar el pensamiento de que Remmington fuera un traidor.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la evidencia. Durante los últimos meses, su padre había descifrado varios mensajes escritos con ese código. Incluso la caligrafía parecía ser la vez el duque trabajara para sir Malcolm, pensó esperanzada, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Si ese fuera el caso, su padre no le enviaría un mensaje codificado para decirle que su anfitrión no sabía nada y que debía trabajaba para el enemigo, aunque todos sus instintos le decían que no podía ser verdad.

Candy desvió la mirada hasta los ventanales. Si pudiera convencer a Digsby de que la dejara sola en la biblioteca, podría escaparse saltando por una ventana, ya que la biblioteca estaba en la primera planta. La caida desde allí hasta el suelo no podía ser muy estuvo segura de que Remmington había abandonado la casa, se volvió hacia el mayordomo.

—No hace falta que se quede aquí. Puede estar seguro de que seré capaz de cumplir mi tarea sin necesidad de que me supervisen.

El comentario sólo fue respondido con silencio. Estaba a punto de sugerir cosas más útiles en las que Digsby podía invertir su valioso tiempo cuando escuchó la grave voz de un extraño en el pasillo que había en el exterior de la biblioteca.

—¿Hola? ¡Remmington! —El sonido se acercó, y pareció que otros hombres se unían alprimero. Todos hablaban a gritos. Luego volvió a escucharse la primera voz

— Pero, ¿dónde te has metido?

La mirada de Candy se encontró con la de Digsby. Estaba convencida de que su expresión reflejaba la misma mirada de pánico. El mayordomo retrocedió hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, se llevó un dedo hasta los labios y le hizo señas para que se colocara de tal forma que al abrir la puerta quedara oculta tras ella. Cuando Candy obedeció la silenciosa órden, el sirviente entreabrió la puerta e intentó salir, pero tres hombres se abalanzaron hacia el interior de la estancia antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Un joven de cabello oscuro avanzó decidido hacia el escritorio al tiempo que hablaba al mayordomo por encima del hombro.

—Digsby tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Vuelves a dedicarte al boxeo? —Su mirada recorrió el caos de la biblioteca -¿Pero...qué ha pasado aquí?

No esperó una respuesta, sino que empezó a llenar tres copas de brandy mientras sus amigos se acomodaban en un sofá cercano. Los tres llevaban trajes de montar y parecían tener unos veinticinco años. Dos de ellos tenían la tez clara y el pelo rubio rojizo. El tercero era más alto que sus compañeros, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos azules que eran del mismo color que su chaqueta. Sus bronceadas facciones eran muy similares a las de Remmington.

—Estamos de camino hacia Hyde Park —continuó el joven de cabello oscuro mientras seguía con la atención centrada en las copas de brandy—, y hemos pensado en detenernos para convencer a mi hermano de que cabalgue con nosotros. No es sano pasarse todas las mañanas estudiando cuentas y documentos comerciales cuando hay mejores actividades en las que ocupar el tiempo. Estaba convencido de que lo encontraríamos aquí. - ¿Ha salido?

En vista de que Digsby permanecía en silencio, finalmente, el joven alzó la mirada y se quedó asombrado ante lo que vio.

—¡Candy! Qué está haciendo aquí?

Los otros dos hombres se dieron la vuelta desde sus asientos y pronto los tres la miraron boquiabiertos. Candy sonrió con serenidad, se apartó de la pared y avanzó hacia ellos.

—Creo que no le conozco, milord. Quizá debería hacer las presentaciones antes de que entablemos una conversación.

—Acepte mis disculpas, Candy. —Ejecutó una profunda reverencia y después su brazo se dirigió hacia sus dos jovenes acompañantes, que se levantaron con presteza del sofá para saludarla—. Estos son mis amigos, sir James Howard, y su hermano Stephen, lord Jasper. Yo soy Richard Grandchester, hermano de nuestro estimado y al parecer ausente anfitrión.

Una burlona sonrisa surgió de sus labios.—Debo decir que su compañía nos ha sorprendido, pero es preferible a la de mi verdad es que no esperabamos encontrarnos con una dama de visita a estas horas. Sólo hemos entrado para invitar a Remmington a nuestra excursión.

Dejo la afirmación colgando entre ellos. Candy casi podía escucharle añadir en silencio: ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Si disculpa micuriosidad, me gustaría preguntarle qué la ha traido a casa de mi hermano.

—Tan sólo encontrar este libro de fábulas griegas. —Candy levantó en alto un fino volumen—. Remmington mencionó el libro a mi padre, que estaba ansioso por leerlo. Su Excelencia se ofreció a prestárselo pero no podía localizarlo. Sugirió que mi padre podría encontrarlo con más rapidez ya que estaba familiarizado con la obra, y gentilmente puso a su disposición su biblioteca para que lo buscara. Por desgracia, mi padre ha sufrido un horrible ataque de gota y nuestro lacayo ha tenido que llevarlo a casa hace menos de media hora.

Candy señaló con la mano las pilas de libros que permanecían esparcidas por toda la estancia.

—Como pueden ver, incluso con mi padre, mi doncella y la ayuda del bueno de Digsby,nos ha costado un gran esfuerzo encontrar el volumen. Empezabamos a creer que tardaríamos todo el día.

—¿Su padre ha estado aquí? —Richard parecía dudar.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió la joven—. No creerá que yo habría venido a la casa de un soltero sin un acompañante, ¿verdad?

Candy adoptó un gesto de perpleja preocupación.

- No estoy segura de lo que ustedes deben de estar pensando, pero puedo imaginarme la reacción de su Excelencia si me convierto en el origen de cualquier rumor sobre una falta de decoro en relación con su nombre. Ustedes no creen que irá tan lejos como para retar a mi padre ¿verdad? —Empezó a retorcerse las manos con la esperanza de que pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar—. No puedo imaginar a mi pobre padre obligado a enfrentarse en duelo con el duque. Solo de pensarlo me hace sentir mareada.

Richard la estudió en silencio. Mantenia una ceja arqueada, un gesto que le recordaba claramente a Remmington cuando se ponía sarcástico.

—Cálmese. Estoy seguro de que su Excelencia sabe que usted nunca podría ser el origen de un rumor desagradable. —Richard desvió su atención hacia James y Stephen y les lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Sin embargo, me temo que el genio de mi hermano a veces es bastante temible. Además, se le considera un excelente tirador, así que lo mejor será evitar la posibilidad de un duelo. Si alguna vez surgiera el tema, mis amigos y yo daremos fe de que su padre estuvo aquí durante todo el tiempo.

—Pero eso sería pedirles que mintieran.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

—Esta es una casa muy grande. Quizá su padre cambió de opinión sobre marcharse y esté descansando en otra habitación mientras hablamos. —Volvió a mirar hacia los dos hermanos—. ¿No es cierto?

—Cierto, muy cierto —repitieron Stephen y James.

—¿No ve? —preguntó Richard—. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Son ustedes demasiado amables —murmuró Candy—. Al menos hice que mi doncella se quedara, si no, pensarían que soy una completa estúpida.

La joven dirigió su inocente mirada hacia Digsby.

—Eso me recuerda algo. ¿Le importaría decirle a Gretchen que ya no necesitaremos el té? Ahora que ya hemos localizado el tesoro, debemos marcharnos. Mi padre estará muy ansioso.

El mayordomo no movió ni una ceja.

—Creo que debería quedarse a tomar un té, milady. Después de un trabajo tanextenuante, estoy convencido de que le resultará muy reconfortante.

—Me encuentro muy bien —respondió Candy—. Y mi padre está impaciente por leer este volumen.

-Su Excelencia volverá en cualquier momento —afirmó Digsby- Estoy seguro de que no querrá perderse su visita. Debe quedarse a tomar el té.

Candy rechazó la orden con un delicado gesto de la mano.

— Es totalmente indecoroso. Mi presencia aquí ya supone una carga para estos amables caballeros. Por favor, dígale a Gretchen que estoy preparada para irme.

—¿Su padre ha enviado su carruaje de vuelta para que la recoja? —preguntó Richard.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un gesto de desconcierto. Era asombroso cómo podía meterse en su papel con esos extraños sin ningún esfuerzo. En compañía de Remmington, había empezado a temer haber perdido la capacidad de hacerlo.

—Me pregunto si mi padre se acordará. Suele volverse olvidadizo cuando tiene un ataque de gota. Quizá deberíamos encontrar un carruaje de alquiler.

Richard sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso puede resultar muy difícil a estas horas del día. Estarán todos en la calle Bond y Pall Mall. Me ofrecería a acompañarla yo mismo, pero hemos venido a caballo.

—Yo encontraré un carruaje para usted —se ofreció Stephen—. Le encontraremos un medio para regresar a casa en seguida, Candy.

—Muchísimas gracias. —La joven se preguntó si su pestañeo era demasiado exagerado cuando Stephen le dirigió un desenfadado saludo antes de salir. Más tranquila, se volvió de nuevo hacia Digsby.

— ¿Y Gretchen? —le recordó.

El cuello del mayordomo adquirió un intenso color rojo, pero su expresión permaneció indescifrable. Finalmente, antes de abandonar la biblioteca, le dirigió una impertinente inclinación de cabeza.

—Digsby no parece estar muy bien hoy —comentó Richard—. Esa herida en la cara parece haber afectado a sus modales. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de una forma tan grosera.

Candy sonrió.

—Quizá ha comido algo que no le ha sentado bien.

—Hmm. No lo creo. —Descartó el tema con un encogimiento de hombros—. Remmington cuenta con un personal de lo más extraño. Espero que no se sienta ofendida.

—En absoluto.

—¿No quiere sentarse, Candy? —James se levantó para ofrecerle el asiento que acababa de dejar libre.

Preocupada por el hecho de que el joven pretendiera unirse a ella en el pequeño sofá, Candy declinó la invitación. Sus ojos recorrían su figura con una desagradable familiaridad que ella casi había olvidado en compañía de Remmington. Despreciaba esas miradas lascivas y, sin embargo, deseaba que el duque la mirara así aunque sólo fuera una vez. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Desde luego que no deseaba nada semejante. Richard mostraba tan poco interés por su aspecto como su hermano y se preguntó si había algo en su apariencia que los hombres Grandchester encontraban desagradable, pues Remmington sólo pareció sentirse atraído por ella cuando se besaron.

Intentando aclarar sus ideas, Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Asistió al baile de los Ashland? —preguntó a Richard para acabar con el largo silencio.

—Llegué ayer de las Indias Occidentales, milady.

—Qué emocionante. A mí me gustaría viajar allí algún día. ¿Son tan hermosas cómo dicen?

La respuesta del joven se vio interrumpida al abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca y entrar Stephen luciendo una amplia sonrisa.

—He encontrado un carruaje prácticamente en la puerta. —Con una exagerada reverencia, extendió un brazo hacia el pasillo —. Su vehículo la espera, milady. Su doncella también ha aparecido. Está en el vestibulo.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de marcharse, Candy tuvo un momento de se pondría furioso cuando descubriera su ausencia, pero se llenó de valor cuando pensó en su reacción cuando se diera cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus documentos. La sonrisa que le dedicó a Stephen fue forzada.

—Muchas gracias por las molestias que se ha tornado, milord.

Gretchen y Digsby permanecían en el vestibulo. La doncella, habitualmente alegre, mantenía su solemne mirada clavada en el suelo mientras sus dedos se entretenian en uno de los botones de su vestido.

-De verdad que desearía que se quedara a tomar el té, milady —insistió Digsby en un tono siniestro.

Richard la llamó al mismo tiempo.

- Candy, no debería marcharse todavía. Creo que dejaba esto. —Richard le tendio el libro que ella había dejado olvidado en la biblioteca, pero sus dedos ocultaban el titulo que estaba grabado en la portada—. No querrá dejarlo aquí ¿verdad? Su padre se sentiría perdido si vuelve sin su volumen de fabulas griegas.

Richard sostuvo el libro de forma que sólo Candy podía ver lo que estaba haciendo cuando deslizó los dedos a un lado para revelar el titulo: Los cuentos de Canterbury. La joven alzó la mirada y descubrió que su sonrisa era tan exasperante y petulante como la de su hermano. Había descubierto que algo pasaba. Le tembló el brazo cuando lo extendió para coger el libroy toda ella se agitó cuando la mano de Richard cubrió la suya.

—Sólo espero que nuestra falta de hospitalidad no la esté haciendo escapar. ¿Permitirá que repare el daño y me concederá el placer de su compañía en un paseo en carruaje por el parque esta tarde?

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —Candy intentó apartar la mano—. Le prometí a mi padre que leería para él esta tarde.

—¿Mañana, entonces?

La joven le dirigió un apresurado gesto de asentimiento.

—Eso suena maravilloso, milord. Aunque primero tendrá que pasar a saludar a mi padre, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —confirmó mientras se inclinaba para besar su mano antes de soltársela.

Sin embargo, a Candy no la invadió el mismo estremecimiento que le provocaba el contacto de Remmington. Sólo sintió una ardiente necesidad de alejarse de aquel insistió en acompañarla hasta la salida y cortésmente ayudó a subir a ambas mujeres al carruaje de alquiler. Una vez que estuvo acomodada, Candy se volvió para dirigir al grupo un alegre gesto de despedida. Digsby nunca había parecido tan adusto. Richard la miraba con sincera curiosidad y los hermanos Howard le devolvieron el gesto con la misma alegría que ella mostraba. La joven miró hacia uno y otro lado de la calle, temerosa de que pudiera aparecer Remmington. Finalmente, cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, se apartó de la ventana con un audible suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, milady —suspiró Gretchen—. Hemos estado cerca. Digsby me contó como habían irrumpido esos caballeros sin previo aviso en la casa. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Candy se frotó la frente.

—Volveremos a la mansión Crofford. Ya he tenido bastantes aventuras por hoy —aseguró al tiempo que dirigía la mano hacia sus faldas para asegurarse de que el mensaje continuaba sujeto a su liga. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, tenía la horrible sensación de que su aventura no había hecho mas que empezar.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, quizá la novela no ha empezado con la emoción de Laura Lee G. pero ya verán que en los próximos capítulos sí las cautivará.

Hasta entonces, un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un buen dia.

Nathy Grandchester


	8. Chapter 8

El padre de Candy se encontraba en su club cuando llegaron a la mansión Crofford, así que la joven envió a un sirviente para que le informara de su regreso; después, se encerró en la biblioteca. Una hora más tarde, había descifrado por completo el documento de Remmington. El mensaje la dejó consternada. Mientras doblaba las tablas que había creado para decodificar el manuscrito, su padre entró en la biblioteca con sir Malcolm pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el conde.

La voz de Bainbridge sonaba igual de desaprobadora.

—Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? Deberías haberte quedado en casa de Remmington.

Demacrada, Candy alzó la mirada de su mesa de trabajo.

—Algo horrible ha sucedido. Su padre apretó los puños.

—¿Acaso él... ?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una fuerte conmoción en el pasillo. Al instante, Remmington irrumpió también en la biblioteca.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Candy se hundió en su asiento cuando el duque avanzó hacia ella. Sir Malcolm apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Remmington para contenerle, y éste volvió la cabeza fulminando con la mirada al anciano, pero la tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció de repente como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

De pronto, el sonido de un brusco chasquido hizo que los tres hombres se giraran hacia Candy. Había sacado una pistola de uno de los cajones del escritorio y apuntaba a Remmington con el arma.

—Aléjese de él, se lo ruego, sir Malcolm. Este hombre es un traidor.

—Tranquila, Candy, no hagas nada precipitado —le advirtió su padre.

Bainbridge fue más autoritario.

—Baja esa pistola inmediatamente, jovencita. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa.

Candy hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el mensaje codificado que había sobre el escritorio.

—Todo está en ese documento. Está trayendo espías al país con la ayuda del padre de su prometida, lady Marlowe.

—¡Pequeña ladrona! —El duque dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando ella levantó el arma y le apuntó al corazón.

—Un paso más y le ahorraré a los tribunales la molestia de juzgarte, Remmington.

Crofford avanzó para coger el manuscrito y revisó el contenido apresuradamente.

—Esto es una copia de un mensaje interceptado que yo descifré la semana pasada. No significa...

—¿Qué hace él con mensajes franceses? —preguntó Candy—. Tiene decenas como ese.

—Trabaja para mi —afirmó el director.

La joven desvió la mirada del duque a Bainbridge.

—Como has podido comprobar, no se menciona el nombre de Remmington en esos mensajes —continuó sir Malcolm con la misma voz calmada—. Tú simplemente asumiste que estaba involucrado porque hallaste en su casa esos documentos. ¿No es así?

Candy asintió y bajó lentamente el arma. Su mirada se llenó de desconcierto y su voz se debilitó a causa de la verguenza que sentía.

—¿Trabajas para sir Malcolm? Pero, ¿por qué no... ?

Remmington la interrumpió para dirigirse al conde.

—¿Es usted quien descifra estos mensajes?

Crofford asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que entenderá por qué mi participación en los asuntos de sir Malcolm no es de dominio público.

—Parece que nuestras cartas están sobre la mesa —anunció Bainbridge, avanzando para arrebatarle a Candy el arma de sus temblorosas manos y devolverla al cajón del escritorio—.Ahora podemos centrar nuestra atención en el asunto que nos ocupa, que resulta ser la seguridad de esta jovencita. Aunque tengo hombres apostados alrededor de la casa, la calle es más difícil de vigilar. Cualquiera podría haber visto que ha regresado. Debemos esperar lo peor y contar con la posibilidad de que el atacante sabe que está aquí. Lo mejor sería...

—Un momento —le interrumpió Remmington, señalando hacia el escritorio—. Si Crofford no había visto la copia de ese mensaje hasta ahora, ¿cómo sabía ella lo que decía?

Bainbridge suspiró antes de dirigirse a Candy encogiendo los hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Mantengo las identidades de mis colaboradores en el más estricto secreto, a no ser que me enfrente a unas circunstancias tan excepcionales como éstas. Tu padre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para guardar silencio sobre tu participación, pero ahora todo ha quedado al descubierto.

Remmington paseó la mirada de Candy a Bainbridge.

—No me diga que ella también puede descifrar códigos.

Candy alzó la barbilla. La euforia que había sentido cuando descubrió que no era un espía enemigo pronto desapareció.

—Has creido enseguida que mi padre estaba involucrado. ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que yo también colaboro en ésto?

—Eres una mujer. No podrías...

—¿No podría qué? —preguntó, retándolo.

—Candy —les interrumpió Bainbridge—, la dificultad del duque por asumir tus habilidades es un cumplido. Después de todo, te has esforzado al máximo para asegurarte de que nadie averigüe en qué consiste tu talento y debo decir que lo has hecho de una forma admirable.

—Sí, de una forma admirable —repitió Remmington.

Su incrédula expresión había dejado paso a una de disgusto

— Eres una excelente actriz, milady. Me has engañado por completo. O debería decir que me has hecho quedar como un estúpido. Te has debido reír mucho.

—¡No es un juego! Mi trabajo es algo serio.

Remmington desvio la mirada hacia Bainbridge.

—¿Quién la atacó?

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos.—Pero estamos casi seguros de que está relacionado con el trabajo que ella desempeña.

El duque volvió la cabeza hacia el padre de Candy

— No puedo creer que haya permitido esto. No había ninguna razón para arriesgar la vida de su hija cuando usted puede encargarse del trabajo que ella realiza.

La boca de Bainbridge se convirtió en una fina línea al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de plata de su bastón.

—Esa es la cuestión, Remmington. Nadie, excepto Candy, es capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo que ella realiza para mí, incluído su padre. No me gusta haberla involucrado más de lo que Crofford aprueba el acuerdo, pero así son las cosas. El talento de Candy es excepcional y nos encontraríamos en una situación desesperada si no contáramos con su ayuda.

—Basta, no discutamos. — Crofford extendió una mano, decidido a tomar el control de la situación—. Como sir Malcolm ha comentado, todos trabajamos por la misma causa y es hora de centrar nuestra atención en asuntos más urgentes. —Se dirigió a Bainbridge y le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sugieres que garanticemos la seguridad de Candy?

—A pesar de que no hemos sido capaces de atrapar al hombre que la agredió —empezó sir Malcolm—, creo que es seguro descartar la posibilidad de que sea un espía.

Esas noticias hicieron que Candy suspirara aliviada.

—Si mi identidad todavía es un secreto —dijo, empezando a sonreir—, puedo continuar con mi trabajo.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de que los franceses son inocentes? — preguntó Remmington—.¿Por que querría matarla otra persona?

—Identificamos a los cuatro espías enemigos relaciónados con la red de contrabando hace más de una semana y mis hombres han vigilado sus movimientos desde entonces. Me he informado de su paradero y del de sus socios cuando Candy fue atacada, y también de donde estaban ayer por la noche cuando descubrimos a alguien merodeando cerca de la casa. Ninguno de ellos estaba en las inmediaciones de la mansión Crofford en ese momento.

—¿Alguien estuvo aquí anoche? —preguntó la joven.

—Por esa razón nos hemos alarmado tanto al saber que habías vuelto aquí —explicó Bainbridge—. Ese hombre se las arregló para desaparecer antes de que mis hombres pudieran apresarlo. Esto no ha acabado todavía, Candy.

—¿Sabes quiénes son los espías y todavía no los has arrestado? — se asombró Crofford.

Los labios de sir Malcolm se retorcieron en una amarga sonrisa.

—Sabemos quiénes son y seguimos todos sus movimientos. Si los arrestamos, simplemente serán sustituidos por otros hombres a los que tendremos que localizar de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, nos están ayudando mucho más, pensando que actúan con libertad que si estuvieran en la prisión de Newgate. Ya les llegará la hora, pero, por el momento, nos son muy utiles.

Crofford no pareció satisfecho.

—¿Estás seguro de que no están detrás del ataque a Candy?

—Como ya he dicho, ni ellos ni la gente con la que se relacionan están involucrados.

—¿Y adonde nos lleva todo esto?

—A un terreno muy inseguro, me temo. —Bainbridge sacudió la cabeza—. Hay dos posibilidades. O la agresión fue llevada a cabo por alguna clase de criminal mentalmente perturbado que eligió una casa y una mujer al azar, o tienen un enemigo muy peligroso que no podemos identificar. La primera opción parece la mas probable. Sé que ésto te resultara difícil de creer, Candy, pero hay hombres que matan sin ninguna otra razón que su propia necesidad enfermiza de destruir otra vida. Por la descripción que has hecho del ataque, parece posible que estemos tratando con algún depravado.

—¡La estás asustando! —protestó Crofford—. No hay necesidad de que expongas tus conjeturas en presencia de mi hija.

—No estoy de acuerdo —rebatió sir Malcolm—. Necesita estar atenta a todo aquel que la rodea y fijarse en cualquier cosa que pueda parecer inusual.

—¿Cree que puede tratarse de alguien que conozcamos? —se asombró Candy.

—Existe esa posibilidad —reconoció Bainbridge—. Pedí a tu padre, a Annie y a mi esposa que hicieran listas con los nombres de todos los caballeros que han mostrado algún interés por ti últimamente.

—Esas listas deben ser muy largas —comentó el duque con brusquedad.

Candy le dirigió una mirada furibunda, pero el director ignoró la interrupción.

—Descarté a la mayoría de sospechosos casi inmediatamente. El baile de los Ashland se prolongó hasta el amanecer y la mayor parte de los hombres que había en las listas estuvieron presentes en el baile hasta altas horas de la madrugada, o tenian coartada en el momento de tu ataque. Los pocos nombres que quedan fueron tachados anoche, ya que ninguno estaba cerca de la mansión Crofford.

—Asi que no tenemos ningún sospechoso. —Remmington observó como sir Malcolm asentía

—Creo que Candy y yo deberíamos revisar esas listas. Seguro que sacamos uno o dos nombres más.

—Es una buena idea —aprobó Bainbridge—. Entretanto, debemos decidir como mantener a Candy a salvo y sólo veo dos opciones. La primera es mantenerla en casa bajo vigilancia, pero no creo que ese sea el plan más acertado. Como ya he dicho, debemos asumir lo peor, que el agresor sabe que ha regresado. Lo único que sabemos de él hasta ahora es que es paciente y astuto. También conoce las rutinas y la distribución de esta casa. Planeó su ataque con mucho cuidado y esperó hasta el momento que consideró más adecuado para probar suerte. Hay media docena de guardias alrededor de la casa y aun así, consiguió eludirlos a todos anoche. Si la mantenemos aquí, en un lugar con el que ese canalla está familiarizado, puede volver a intentar atacarla. Si es tan astuto como creo, sabrá que tarde o temprano alguien bajará la guardia y cometerá un error.

El anciano caballero hizo un significativo gesto con la mano mientras literalmente media sus palabras.

—Además, existe la posibilidad de que anoche lo asustáramos y le hicieramos huir para siempre. En cuyo caso, mantendríamos a Candy encerrada sin ninguna razón. Puede ser que estemos exagerando, no obstante, creo que es mejor eso que lamentarlo más tarde. Sin embargo, considerando la posición de Candy en nuestra organización no sería conveniente que atrajera excesiva atención o especulaciones, y si permanece recluida y bajo vigilancia, provocaremos ambas cosas.

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió:

— Por otra parte, si aparece en sociedad, podríamos tener la oportunidad de cazar al cazador. Supongamos por un momento que es alguien a quien ella conoce. Si es así, no podrá llevar una máscara o un disfraz en una cena de gala, o atar a todos los invitados en un baile. Pero sí podría cometer un error, hacer o decir algo que nos revelara su identidad. Es posible que tenga la muñeca izquierda herida, y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza parece lo bastante serio como para dejar una cicatriz visible.

—No me gusta como suena todo esto. —Crofford posó su preocupada mirada sobre su hija—. Candy sería vulnerable.

—Mientras tengamos cuidado en mantenerla en lugares donde el agresor no tenga la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, tu hija estará a salvo. Puedo seleccionar a varios hombres que se disfrazarán de lacayos y escoltas para vigilar su carruaje vaya donde vaya. Y también debemos asegurarnos de que alguien en quien confiemos permanezca con ella en todo momento para protegerla.

—Eso no será un problema —afirmó Crofford con seguridad—. No la perderé de vista.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuviste junto a ella en el baile de los Ashland? —preguntó Bainbridge—. En estos tiempos, los jovenes disfrutan de sus propias compañías cuando asisten a bailes y fiestas. Surgirán rumores si la gente ve a Candy constantemente con su padre y no con sus amigos. El podría darse cuenta de que estamos aguardando a que haga un movimiento en falso. Si tú y tu hija se comportan de igual manera que antes del ataque, le darán la impresión de que creen que fue un acto fortuito y que ella ya no está en peligro inminente. Si queremos conseguir que ese hombre se confie, creo que será mejor que vea a Candy con sus amigos, con gente con la que se haya relacionado anteriormente.

—Tu sobrina no será capaz de protegerla —protestó Crofford.

—Cierto —convino su amigo—, pero tengo a otra persona en mente.

La estancia quedó en silencio y Remmington apartó la mirada de Candy para dirigirla hacia Bainbridge. El anciano ya estaba mirándole. En ese preciso instante, supo exactamente en quién estaba pensado sir Malcolm. De alguna forma, pareció inevitable y eso disipó las dudas que tenía. Pero también sabía lo que significaría aceptar esa misión. No había nada predecible en Candy, nada que pudiera anticipar o prever. Por ello, la misión que el director quería encargarle era peligrosa en más de un aspecto.

—No sé si es una idea muy sensata.

—¿En qué están pensando? —preguntó Candy.

Los hombres la ignoraron. Bainbridge sacudió la cabeza.

—Si al menos lo consideraras por un momento, estoy convencido de que verías que es el mejor plan. También parece una solución ideal para tu otro problema. ¿O acaso no habías pensado en ello? Acompañando a Candy abiertamente, Remmington dejaría claro a Susana Marlowe que su relación había acabado.

El duque frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que quizá necesitara un incentivo para aceptar ese deber, una razón egoísta para ofrecer su protección a Candy. Bainbridge no podía saber que Candy seguramente necesitaría que la protegieran de su propio guardián si el aceptaba la misión. Los últimos días con ella habían sido una tortura. Por la noche se iba a la cama deseándola y se despertaba cada mañana encontrándose en el mismo estado. Incluso cuando intentaba no verla, no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Se había pasado horas en su biblioteca con la mirada clavada en documentos e informes comerciales sin captar ni una sola palabra de ellos. Se había limitado a quedarse mirando al infinito imaginando qué podría estar haciendo ella, qué le gustaría hacer a él si ella estuviera a su lado.Y siempre que la veia, su cuerpo era plenamente consciente de su cercanía y sus fantasias cobraban más fuerza. Incluso en ese momento, con su padre y sir Malcolm en la misma estancia, nada le hubiera gustado más que sentarse tras el escritorio, colocarla sobre su regazo y besarla hasta hacerle perder el aliento.

Remmington sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas, pero fue un gesto que Bainbridge malinterpretó.

—Supongo que podríamos encontrar a alguien más.

El duque levantó la cabeza con brusquedad ante la idea de que otro hombre cortejara a Candy, aunque fuera únicamente una farsa. Una relación de ese tipo le proporcionaría a cualquier hombre demasiadas oportunidades de estar a solas con ella. Remmington ya dudaba de su propia capacidad para resistir sus encantos, por lo que estaba totalmente convencido de que ningún otro hombre podría mantener sus manos lejos de ella.

—Lo haré yo.

Bainbridge sonrió.

—Sabía que entrarías en razón.

Remmington se resistió a mirar a Candy o a su padre. No tenían ni idea de lo que le estaban pidiendo. Ni siquiera el director podía saberlo. O quizá si lo supiera.

—Crofford, supongo que contamos con tu aprobación en esto — manifestó Bainbridge.

El conde pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego asintió dando su conformidad. Candy paseó la mirada lentamente por todos y cada uno de ellos. Sólo Bainbridge parecía complacido con lo que acababan de decidir. Su padre parecía disgustado y si no se equivocaba, ella diría que Remmington parecía preocupado. Cuando finalmente la verdad la golpeó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Es que nadie va a pedir mi opinión o mi permiso?

Los tres hombres respondieron al unísono.

—No.


	9. Chapter 9

El invernadero de lady Keaton rebosaba de las personalidades más ilustres de la sociedad londinense. Conversaciones en voz baja sonaban creando un constante zumbido y sólo eran acalladas ocasionalmente por las claras y agudas notas de un tenor. Sentada entre los otros cincuenta invitados, Candy esperaba la llegada de Remmington por el rabillo del ojo, llena de esperanza y de dudas. Esa tarde había discutido con su padre sobre el último plan para mantenerla a salvo, pero el duque también se había puesto en su contra y había aceptado ejercer de su acompañante oficial. A nadie parecía importarle que ella no quisiera ser vigilada constantemente. No cuando el encargado de hacerlo era Remmington.

Todo aquello no era más que otra misión para él, un compromiso tan carente de sentido como el que había mantenido con Susana. El se limitaba a cumplir con su deber, pero Candy estaba aterrada porque sabía que su constante presencia conseguiría acrecentar sus sentimientos por el duque.

El tenor lanzó al aire su última nota y el público aplaudió con entusiasmo al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Su padre le ofreció el brazo y la acompañó al enorme vestibulo donde los otros invitados ya empezaban a arremolinarse, a la espera de que lady Keaton encabezara la procesión hacia la mesa.

—Remmington dijo que llegaría tarde —comentó su padre en voz baja—. Pero no me imaginaba que se refería a horas en lugar de minutos.

Como a modo de respuesta al comentario del conde, oyeron a Remmington a su espalda.

—Buenas noches, lord Crofford, Candy.

El sonido de su profunda voz provocó que una familiar ráfaga de emoción atravesara a Candy. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que la estaba mirando y, de repente, sintió una tonta necesidad de sonreir. En el tiempo que se tomó para dominar sus facciones, la joven se recordó a sí misma que no eran más que unos conocidos a los ojos del resto del mundo, que no debía decir ni hacer nada que pareciera fuera de lo normal.

Vestido de negro una vez más, el duque sólo contaba con la camisa y el pañuelo blancos para mitigar ese sombrío color. Su secreto conocimiento de qué aspecto tenía bajo la chaqueta y la camisa hizo que Candy se ruborizara ante el recuerdo de la pasión compartida. Su cálida expresión casi la hizo pensar que podía sentir algún aprecio por ella también. Aunque con toda seguridad, no era más que una ilusión. A esas alturas, él debía considerarla la criatura más problemática de la Tierra.

Remmington alzó su mano para darle un superficial beso que le recordó otros mucho menos inocentes. Después le sonrió, y su sonrisa logró que su corazón hiciera cosas extrañas.

—Llega tarde —comentó Crofford entre dientes.

—Discúlpeme, milord. Le aseguro que se trataba de un asunto de la mayor importancia.

La respuesta pareció aplacar algo de la irritación del conde, pero su voz continuó siendo áspera.

—La quiero en casa a una hora adecuada. Avisé a lady Keaton de que no podría quedarme a cenar. —De pronto alzó la voz, consciente de la gente que les rodeaba—.Sospechaba que mi afección volvería a atacarme de nuevo y así ha sido. Ahora que ya ha llegado, Remmington, creo que me retiraré. Estos ataques de gota son insoportables.

El conde le dio un beso a Candy en la mejilla y murmuró:

—Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes, papá —dijo ella en un intento de tranquilizarlo—. Te veré más tarde.

El duque sujetó su brazo bajo el suyo y le dio un apretón de advertencia en la mano.

—Sonríe, Candy. Se va a casa, no a Calcuta.

La joven esbozó una forzada sonrisa mientras su padre se alejaba y la dejaba a solas con el hombre que ocupaba sus sueños.

-¡Excelencia! —Lady Keaton saludó a Remmington con la mano y tiró del brazo de su acompañante para poder aproximarse a su distinguido invitado —. Qué alegría que haya venido. Estoy segura de que aceptará sentarse a mi derecha en la mesa.

—Me temo que prometí ocupar el lugar de Crofford como acompañante de Candy. Con su permiso, me sentaré en el sitio del conde esta noche.

Lady Keaton pareció decepciónada por un instante, pero luego su sonrisa se amplió.

—Oh, eso no será necesario, Excelencia. Simplemente trasladaremos a la persona que yo había planeado que se sentara entre usted y lord Gordon para hacer sitio a Candy.

—Si eso no supone una molestia. —El tono de Remmington indicaba que sabía que no lo sería.

El duque esperó a que lady Keaton y su acompañante pasaran por delante de ellos, y luegó guió a Candy a través de la entrada del comedor. Se abrieron paso a lo largo de un mar de plata y porcelana hasta llegar a la cabecera de la mesa donde ocuparía su lugar la anfitriona.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme a quién le estoy quitando el sitio esta noche —susurró Candy mientras el resto de los invitados ocupaban sus asientos.

Entonces, miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y vio que un lacayo guíaba hasta allí a una furiosa Susana. También se dio cuenta de que muchos invitados la miraban mientras otros murmuraban tras sus manos o abanicos estratégicamente colocados. Los rumores ya empezaban a surgir. Consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia Remmington y susurró:

—Esto tiene todos los ingredientes para convertirse en una velada extremadamente desagradable.

El duque apartó una silla para que Candy tomara asiento y murmuró su respuesta en su oído.

—Limítate a sonreír.

Ella así lo hizo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía. Los otros comensales asumirían que acababan de mantener un íntimo intercambio de palabras y que Remmington quería dejar bien claro su interés por ella ante la vista de todos. La sonrisa se quedó congelada en su rostro mientras él se sentaba a su izquierda.

—No vas a ser sutil con respecto a este compromiso, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Sólo estas usándorne para deshacerte de Susana.

—Esa no es la única razón por la que acepté esta misión.

Candy esperó su explicación, pero el permaneció en silencio.

—¿Te importaría compartir conmigo las otras razones?

El duque observó sus ojos durante un momento, luego bajó la mirada y empezó a estudiar sus labios. Su voz sonó distraída.

—Te las diré más tarde...en los jardines.

Cuando su mirada se deslizó aún más hacia abajo, Candy susurró furiosa entre dientes:

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y el sonrió mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Discúlpame.

—¿Candy? —una voz femenina la llamo desde él otro lado de la mesa y Candy alzó la vista para encontrarse con lady Caroline Samms y lord Bryant, que estaban sentados frente a ellos.

La mujer sonreía con dulzura, pero era imposible pasar por alto el sarcasmo que reflejaba su rostro y fue evidente para todos que levantó la voz para que pudieran oírla por encima del barullo de la comida

— Querida, me alegra encontrarla aquí. Había oído que se encontraba en Irlanda. Es un lugar tan apacible para recuperarse de grandes tragedias como la del prematuro fallecimiento de lord Brown...

Toda la cabecera de la mesa quedó en silencio. Aquella espantosa mujer era famosa por sacar a la luz los escándalos de todo el mundo excepto los suyos propios. También era la mejor amiga de Susana Marlowe. Candy sonrió con serenidad y desvió la atención de Caroline a lord Bryant. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras le dedicaba una mirada que rebosaba sensualidad.

—Irlanda no es de mi gusto. Sin embargo, encuentro las familiares vistas de Inglaterra mucho más de mi agrado.

Se produjeron varias exclamaciones en la mesa, pero Bryant respondió a su provocación y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que logró que los corazones de varias damas latieran con frenesí. Candy lo ignoró, ya que era demasiado consciente de los blancos nudillos de Remmington que descansaban sobre la mesa. La amiga de Susana empezó a apretar con más fuerza el brazo de Bryant hasta que éste volvió su divertida mirada hacia ella, no sin antes comentar:

—Qué desgracia para los irlandeses!

Lady Caroline entabló de inmediato conversación con lord Gower, que se sentaba a su izquierda, mientras que Bryant empezó a colmar de atenciones a lady Keaton haciendo alarde de su encanto, así que el incidente se dio por finalizado. Candy tomó un largo sorbo de vino para apaciguar su ánimo y miró al duque de soslayo observando cómo daba cuenta de una pierna de cordero.

—Su humor parece haberse agriado, Excelencia.

Remmington entornó los ojos.

—Te prohíbo volver a mirar a un hombre de esa forma en mi presencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—Cuidado —advirtió Candy, dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo con su abanico —. Lady Susana pensará que estamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión. No nos ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Debo reconocer Remmington que tu plan para usarme está funcionando espléndidamente bien. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no volvería a hablarte nunca más.

—No me importa en absoluto lo que esa mujer esté pensando o haciendo en este momento. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Candy se colocó un rizo descarriado y sonrió agradablemente.

—Ah, sí. Hablemos de mi. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que hablen de ella?

—Te estás comportando de una forma obtusa a propósito.

—Sabes que no me gusta esa palabreja. No me gusta que uses palabras rebuscadas que no sé lo que significan para ofenderme. —Volvió a darle unos golpecitos en el brazo con su abanico—. Así que deja de insultarme.

—No te atrevas a jugar a este juego conmigo, Candy. —Remmington atrapó el extremo de su abanico bajo su mano y lo retuvo contra su brazo—. Y si vuelves a golpearme con esta cosa una vez más, la partiré en dos.

—Siento llegar tarde —les interrumpió Harry de pronto, antes de saludar amablemente a lady Keaton con la cabeza y deslizarse en su asiento junto a Candy

— Candy, Remmington. No sabía que los dos asistirían a esta cena, es agradable verles a ambos en mejores circunstancias. ¿Debo asumir que los problemas de su padre con el inoportuno invitado ya se han resuelto, Candy?

Remmington y Candy respondieron al unísono.

—Sí.

—No.

—Ya veo... —Harry parecía confuso.

Candy miró al duque con el ceño fruncido. Pero intentando desviar el tema de su ataque, dirigió su atención hacia Harry.

—Aparte de la noche del baile de los Ashland, no recuerdo haberle visto desde la reunión en enero de la Sociedad de Antigüedades, lord Gordon. La charla que dio aquel día fue muy interesante. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo con esos papiros suyos?

—Terriblemente lento, si me permite decirlo. —Harry llenó su plato con parte del contenido de una bandeja de rosbif—. De unas tres mil palabras, no he sido capaz de transcribir más que un puñado de ellas. Hay una que aparece sospechosamente a menudo. Estoy casi seguro de que es el nombre de Ramsés, pero ninguna de las letras parece aplicarse sistematicamente a otras palabras. Sin embargo, hay una que parece ser, sin lugara dudas, la conjunción «y».

—Eso parece un maravilloso inicio. —Candy se felicitó a si misma por el giro que había conseguido darle a la conversación—. Tiene que animarse ante un progreso tan importante.

—Ya lo hice hace un mes, Candy. Ahora me encuentro en punto muerto. Sin otro gran avance, me temo que todo mi trabajo se quedará en nada.

La joven hizo girar el pie de su copa de vino entre sus dedos y se quedó mirando el oscuro líquido.

—¿No fue lord Alfred quien dijo que los egipcios se mostraban bastante elogiosos con sus faraones en todos sus documentos?

—Hmm. No lo recuerdo —admitió Harry.

- Quizá fue lord Poundstone. —Tomó otro sorbo de vino y fingió estar distraida—. Esas conversaciones en las Reuniónes de la Sociedad son siempre muy dificiles de seguir. Pero estoy segura de que oí a uno de esos caballeros comentar que los egipcios siempre acompañaban los nombres de sus faraones en sus escritos con elogios como «viviendo por siempre» o «viviendo por siempre y amado por» uno u otro dios.

—Eso es muy cierto. En la transcripción griega de la piedra Roseta, la expresión «viviendo por siempre» sigue constantemente al nombre del faraón. Podría ser que ese también fuera el caso de mis papiros.

Candy sospechaba que sabía la clave para descifrar los papiros de Harry, pero se esforzó por encontrar una forma de hacer que pareciera que la idea era de otra persona.

—El sonido «R» es muy fuerte, ¿no es cierto? Mi padre dice que el sonido se transfiere bastante claramente en las traducciones que él hace de manuscritos en griego y latin. Si cree que el nombre del faraón es Ramses, entonces quizá la «R» podría aparecer en la palabra «siempre».

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Harry—. Me ha dado un punto de vista totalmente nuevo, lady Candy. Llevaré mis papiros a la próxima reunión de la Sociedad de Antigüedades y les mostraré mis progresos. ¿Cree que podría acompañarme?

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que no entiendo mucho sobre papiros y ese tipo de cosas.—Candy sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Asisto a algunas de esas reuniones sólo para hacer un favor a mi amiga, Annie Britter. Ella parece verdaderamente entusiasmada por esos peculiares idiomas, aunque yo aún no he llegado a comprender por qué. A mi me resultantan absurdos...

—Son fascinantes —afirmó Harry muy serio—. Si lo desea, podría explicar algunos de sus fundamentos en la próxima reunión. Son muy sencillos, de verdad. Estoy seguro de que finalmente captará lo esencial de ellos.

—Eso suena muy bien, milord. —Candy suspiró y agitó su abanico—. Estoy impaciente por escuchar sus explicaciones, aunque me temo que acabará frustrándose conmigo. Annie dice que me falta el interés necesario para llegar a comprender las lenguas muertas.

—Oh, yo nunca acabaría frustrándome con usted, Candy. En todo caso, será usted quien acabe aburriéndose de mis explicaciones.

—Tu comida se enfría, Gordon.

Harry lanzó a Remmington una mirada especulativa, luego se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su plato. Candy cogió su tenedor, pero el duque atrapó su mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—No deberías ponerte a prueba con unos temas tan serios. Es mejor dejarlos para entendidos como lord Gordon. ¿Por qué no me hablas sobre el recital del signor Olivetti?¿Qué piezas ha interpretado?

Candy no podía recordarlo. No cuando él la miraba con una expresión tan tierna en sus ojos. Estaba actuando, se recordó a si misma, y simplemente le acababa de advertir que no debía revelar demasiado de sí misma a Harry. Ahora fingía mostrarse posesivo y también lo hacia de cara a la audiencia.

—El signor Olivetti interpretó partes de Fidelio.

—Ah, Beethoven —comentó Remmington—. Uno de mis favoritos. Lamento habérmelo perdido.

Cuando retiró su mano de la de ella, Candy echó de menos aquel contacto casual. No debía permitir que él la afectara tan profundamente, pero, ¿Cómo rayos podía protegerse de sus propios sentimientos? La joven permaneció en silencio el resto de la cena. Entre las constantes atenciones de Remmington y los comentarios insolentes de lady Caroline, Candy era consciente de que era el tema de casi todas las conversaciones mantenidas entre murmullos en la mesa.

—Creo que está muerta.

El anuncio de Remmington hecho en voz baja sorprendió a Candy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, la volvió a bajar hasta su plato y contempló la torta que había desmenuzado con el tenedor.

—Sólo me aseguraba de ello —replicó, dejando su cubierto de plata sobre la mesa y cruzando las manos en el regazo.

Su comentario hizo que Remmington le dirigiera una cálida sonrisa. En ese momento, los otros invitados empezaron a abandonar la mesa y el duque se levantó para ofrecerle su brazo.

—Hay músicos y un pequeño refrigero en el centro de los jardines de lady Keaton, donde se encuentra el pabellón, pero estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar algún lugar un poco más privado. Creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla.

Los jardines de lady Keaton parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas, con sus arboles bellamente recortados y sus flores multicolores. Multitud de faroles chinos colgados entre la vegetación procuraban una suave iluminación. Candy no podía imaginar un paisaje mas romántico, ni nadie mejor que Remmington para compartirlo. La verdad es que la noche se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en una cruel broma. Justo en el exterior del comedor, un sendero con aspecto de laberinto llevaba hasta el pabellón, ubicado en el centro de los jardines. Desde allí, Candy supuso que se adentrarían más en la vegetación, lejos del gentío. Las largas zancadas que Remmington daba indicaban su impaciencia por quedarse a solas con ella, pero la joven sabía que no tenía nada romántico en mente. Lo más probable es que deseara intimidad para darle otra charla sobre normas y sobre como debía comportarse en sociedad.

—¿Llegas tarde a alguna cita? —La voz de la joven sonó entrecortada, ya que el ritmo que el duque la obligaba a seguir para mantenerse a su altura la dejaba sin aliento. Al darse cuenta, Remmington redujo la velocidad de mala gana.

—Creo que podríamos intentar tener nuestra conversación a la vista de los otros invitados.

—No seas tonta. Nada de lo que tenemos que hablar puede decirse delante de la gente.

Candy se paró en seco y mantuvo los pies clavados en el suelo a pesar de los tirones que él le daba en el brazo.

—No soy una tonta.

—No, no lo eres —reconoció el—. Pero hasta las personas más inteligentes pueden actuar tontamente a veces.

La joven encogió las manos formando puños a sus costados.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuándo he actuado de esa forma?

—Preferiría no iniciar una discusión donde cualquiera podría toparse con nosotros. —Hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro— Pero ya que lo preguntas, tu conversación de esta noche con Harry podría ser un ejemplo de ello. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, prácticamente le has dado la respuesta a un problema en el que ha estado trabajando durante un mes. ¿No crees que empezará a preguntarse cómo has podido llegar a una conclusión tan importante cuando supuestamente las lenguas muertas te dejan desconcertada? Yo me daría cuenta de esa metedura de pata en un instante, al igual que me di cuenta de que ocultabas algo el día que hablamos sobre filosofía. Puede que seas buena descifrando códigos, pero las damas de Drury Lane pueden estar tranquilas porque no eres una gran actriz.

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—Hice que pareciera que la solución venía de otras fuentes. Dudo mucho que lord Gordon sospeche algo.

—Quizá —admitió él—, pero, ¿qué me dices de lady Caroline? Para que tu farsa tenga éxito, debes pasar desapercibida y, aun así, te convertiste en una amenaza para Susana Marlowe con ese asunto de Brown y ahora haces lo mismo con Caroline Samms alentando las atenciones de Bryant. Con esos dos pilares de la sociedad en tu contra, es simplemente cuestión de tiempo que otras mujeres empiecen a observarte con más detenimiento. A las damas que están a la caza de un marido se les da muy bien descubrir los defectos y secretos de sus rivales.

—Lady Caroline hizo que perdiera los estribos. —Candy agachó la cabeza reconociendo que Remmington tenía razón.

En la cena, había soñado con sus sonrisas y se había ruborizado bajo su mirada. Sin embargo, él había estado estudiando las acciones de la joven con la mente libre de las emociones que parecían ofuscar sus sentidos en su presencia. Acongojada, sintió como una lágrima caía silentiosamente al suelo.

— ¿No puedo cometer un error?

—No cuando tu vida está en peligro. Para sobrevivir en este mundo, nunca debes convertirte a tí misma en el centro de atención. Esa atención no te favorece nada.

—Se quedó callado durante un momento

— ¿Candy? ¿Estás llorando?

La joven se enjugó las lágrimas, pero se negó a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Tampoco puedo tener sentimientos?

—Yo no pretendía...

—¡Remmington!

Candy miró sorprendida por encima del hombro del duque. Susana y Caroline Samms se dirigían hacia ellos a un ritmo tranquilo, aunque pudo ver el resplandor de la ira en los ojos de la primera. Remmington la empujó colocándola a su espalda, seguramente con la intención de darle un momento para recomponerse antes de enfrentarse a la cólera de aquellas mujeres.

—Buenas noches, lady Caroline, lady Susana —murmuró.

Caroline miró deliberadamente por encima del hombro del duque mientras una petulante sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Oh, querida, debo asegurarme de que Bryant sabe donde estoy. ¿Me excusas?

—Por supuesto. —Los ojos de Susana no se apartaron de Remmington en ningún momento.

Caroline se giró para regresar a la casa y Candy pensó que era un momento ideal para iniciar también ella su retirada. El duque le daba la espalda y Susana no le prestaba mucha atención, así que dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, a pesar de que su intuición le decía que debía perrnanecer con Remmington y que sería un error alejarse de su lado. Pero el duque apreciara su consideración al concederle un momento de intimidad con aquella mujer. Candy no se engañó a si misma durante mucho tiempo con esa evidente mentira. Lo más probable es que Remmington añadiera la cobardía a su lista de defectos. La voz profunda de este último amortiguó el sonido de sus pasos sobre el camino de grava mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

—Creia que estarías en casa de los Almack esta noche, Susana.

—Vaya, ¿que te ha hecho pensar eso? —preguntó la aludida—. Estuve allí la semana pasada y seguramente volveré muchas otras veces antes de que la temporada acabe, pero la querida lady Keaton sólo celebra una cena como ésta al año y no podía decepcionarla.

– Pues me da gusto que estés aquí.

– Espero que lo digas en serio porque la verdad me siento muy ofendida de que todos te vean con una nueva acompañante en vez de estar conmigo.

– Siento mucho tu malestar, pero lady Candy es como dices, mi nueva acompañante.

– Qué debo entender de nuestra relación entonces?

– Susana, siento mucho tener que desilusionarte pero por el momento no deseo ningun compromiso con nadie.

– No lo dirás en serio, casi todos de nuestro circulo de amigos, saben de nuestro compromiso, no me harás quedar en ridículo verdad?

– Ese no fue nuestro acuerdo, te pedí discreción absoluta y, si tú hablaste es asunto tuyo.

– No me dirás que prefieres a esa descarada sin virtud, no te asusta su mala fama?

– Lady Candy en una dama honorable y por el momento es mi acompañante nada más, asi que te ruego que te comportes a la altura. Lo que hubo entre nosotros no existe más.

– Cómo me equivoqué contigo Remmington, no sabes lo que pierdes al cambiarme a mí...por esa!

– Lo siento mucho Susana, pero las cosas son así. Te deseo lo mejor.

– Pues yo te deseo todo lo contrario, y me voy...no me rebajaré más por una causa perdida.

El camino trazó una brusca curva y el sonido de la respuesta de Susana se perdió en el aire. Las notas de un vals se fueron oyendo con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a la mansión, al igual que los sonidos de las risas y de las conversaciones. Cuando el sendero se ensanchó, Candy pudo ver las luces del pabellón, una plataforma elevada diseñada para parecer un templo griego con una veintena de columnas de falso marmol a su alrededor que no sujetaban nada más que el aire de la noche iluminado por las estrellas. Continuó avanzando en busca de un lugar menos visible para aguardar la llegada de Remmington. El pabellón estaba circundado por altos setos que formaban un grueso muro separado por espacios uniformes que conducian a más caminos. Candy no tenía ninguna intención de explorar el laberinto, pero captó un destello de color por el rabillo del ojo y empezó aavanzar hacia una de las aberturas, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Solo conocía a un hombre capaz de llevar un traje amarillo canario a una cena de gala y no quería encontrárselo. El sendero trazaba una T y ella giró hacia la derecha. Un momento después, se encontró frente a un muro de vegetación que marcaba el final de un camino sin salida.

—Al fin la encuentro, pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, Candy?

Sobresaltada, Candy se dio la vuelta. No podía ver muy claramente el rostro de lord Leagan entre las sombras, pero su indumentaría de un brillante amarillo parecía resplandecer en contraste con los oscuros setos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que bloqueaba su única salida, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Estaba atrapada. Sus nervios no se calmaron cuando se recordó a sí misma que el joven caballero no era sospechoso, que sir Malcolm lo había eliminado de la lista porque había permanecido en el baile de los Ashland hasta el amanecer.

—Pensé que este camino llevaba hasta la casa. El aire de la noche es un poco frío y dejé mi chal en la puerta. —Miro trás ella hacia el muro de vegetación—. Pero al parecer me he perdido.

—Me encantará acompañarla hasta la casa —se ofreció lord Leagan, al tiempo que extendia el brazo—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que coja un resfriado.

Candy vaciló, luego dio un paso hacia delante y colocó la mano sobre su brazo. Ahora podía ver su cara con más claridad y también la expresión de placer en sus ojos saltones. Tuvo que reunir hasta el último ápice de su valor para sonreirle.

-Usted manda, lord Leagan. Dependemos de su sentido de la orientación.

El joven caballero cubrió su mano con la suya, sujetándola contra su brazo.

—Mi querida Candy, hay algo que debo decirle antes de que regresemos.

Los ojos de lord Leagan se demoraron en su pecho y su lasciva mirada le puso la piel de gallina. Además, aumentó la presión sobre su frágil mano hasta que empezó a hacerle daño. Como consecuencia de todo ello, Candy sintió que los últimos restos de su autocontrol desaparecian y, cuando finalmente consiguió liberar su mano, dio un paso hacia atrás. En ese momento, hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa con tal de ver aparecer a Remmington.

—No pretendia asustarla —comentó lord Leagan—. Simplemente quería decirle que hablé con su padre esta noche antes de que se marchara y que tengo una cita con él mañana a las tres en punto. —Dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que la joven retrocedía—. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, querida, y aun así temo que nunca haya entendido bien cuáles son mis intenciones. Mañana tengo previsto pedirle permiso a su padre para iniciar un compromiso formal.

Candy no reaccionó ante esa noticia, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo permanecer callada. Deseaba decirle que era demasiado tarde, usar el falso compromiso con Remmington para engañarle, pero algo en sus ojos hizo que las palabras se quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

—Ya veo que ésto es una sorpresa para usted —continuó lord Leagan.

La miró en silencio durante largo rato y, finalmente, extendió el brazo y cogió su mano. Candy intentó liberarla de su apretón, pero resultó ser sorprendentemente fuerte. Empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y la joven sintió un escalofrío de terror. Su corazón latía cada vez con más celeridad, hasta el punto de que creyó que estallaría. Llevaba años tratando con lord Leagan, y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía en absoluto.

—No pasa nada, querida. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se inclinó aún mas hacia ella, provocando que Candy se echara hacia atrás, su aliento olia a ajo y a vino—. Debes de sentirte sobrecogida por la emoción. Pero no te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta mañana para discutir los detalles de nuestro compromiso.

Sin decir más, lord Leagan empezó a caminar obligándola a seguirle hasta que tuvieron a la vista el pabellón. Entonces, Candy se detuvo intentando esforzarse al máximo por hacer ver que no había ningún problema.

—Me temo que tendremos que separarnos aquí, milord, o despertaremos rumores. No había pensado en ello hasta ahora, pero a algunas personas les parecera extraño vernos salir juntos de los jardines.

Lord Leagan miró hacia el pabellón y Candy aprovechó esa distracción para soltarse y empezar a caminar en dirección al camino que se dirigía hacia la izquierda.

—Ahora debo despedirme de usted hasta mañana, milord.

El intentó alcanzarla, pero Candy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez hacia los setos. El camino trazaba varias curvas cerradas y tuvo que detenerse en un lugar donde volvía a formar otra T. Sólo había escuchado el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre la grava, pero rápidamente examinó su alrededor para comprobar si lord Leagan la seguía. Apenas le llegaba el sonido de la música y Candy no sabía si había avanzado hacia la casa o si por el contrario se había adentrado más en los jardines. Aunque lo más importante para ella en aquel instante era que no escuchaba ruido de pasos, lo que significaba que nadie la había seguido.

Candy no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba escondida tras aquella pérgola repleta de rosales, pero le parecía que habían pasado horas. Había estado deambulando por un camino tras otro hasta que encontró aquel pequeño claro. La única luz con la que contaba era la que le proporciónaba la luna llena y las débiles notas de la música provenientes del pabellón parecían venir de muy lejos. Nadie, ni siquiera Remmington, la encontraría allí. Se secó las húmedas mejillas con el dorso de la mano e intentó contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Quería irse a casa, aunque no había dormido ni una sola noche en su propia habitación desde el dia del ataque. Seguramente permanecería tumbada en vela hasta la madrugada, con los nervios a flor de piel y su corazón agitándose con la misma rapidez con la que lo hacía en ese preciso instante. Si hubiera confiado en sus instintos con respecto a Remmington, todavía estaría en su mansión, a salvo. ¿Estaría buscándola? Seguramente, esta vez, habría superado los limites de su paciencia. No le culparía si decidía que la misión de mantenerla a salvo no merecia la pena. De pronto, se quedó sin aliento e intentó pegarse aun más contra los oscuros huecos de la pérgola cuando una oscura figura masculina apareció en el camino.

- ¿Candy?

La voz de Remmington sonó extrañamente calmada mientras avanzaba hacia su escondite. Se detuvo justo donde empezaba la pérgola y la joven pudo verlo claramente bajo la luz de la luna. Sin tomarse tiempo para pensar, Candy echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Remmington al tiempo que éste abría los brazos.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo preocupado que he estado? — murmuró, abrazándola con una fuerza que la dejó sin respiración.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante largo rato hasta que el duque puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la alejó de él.

—Candy...estás temblando como una hoja. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—N... nada —consiguió decir—. Bueno... no es del todo cierto...

Candy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

—Por favor, sólo abrazame un momento.

Remmington vaciló un instante antes de estrecharla contra sí y acariciar su espalda con un movimiento tranquilizador.

—No pasa nada, pequeña. Ya estoy aquí. —Cuando la respiración de la joven se normalizó, el duque le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y esperó a que ella alzara la mirada

— Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido, Candy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada que pueda justificar estas infantiles lagrimas.

—Cuéntamelo —insistió.

—Mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada. Después de dejarte con Susana, me equivoqué de camino y acabé cerca del pabellón. Fue allí donde lord Leagan me encontró.

Remmington escuchó en silencio mientras la joven le explicaba su encuentro con el joven caballero. Ella intentó quitarle importancia al incidente, pero él no pareció tranquilizarse con su explicación. El sonido de unas risas apagadas, seguramente provenientes de una cita secreta, los distrajo a ambos.

—Alguien se acerca —El duque la atravesó con la mirada—. Quiero que te quede muy clara una cosa antes de que nos marchemos: No vuelvas a dejarme así nunca más.

Sin que Candy pudiera adivinar lo que pretendía hacer, cubrió su boca con la suya en un beso brutal que le transmitió su enfado y preocupación mucho más eficazmente que las palabras. La joven convirtió las manos en puños y empezó a empujarlo. Entonces, Remmington suavizó el beso y sedujo los labios de Candy con habilidad e insistencia hasta que ésta abrió las manos y las deslizó por su pecho, rendida por completo. Remmington se apartó de ella al escuchar el sonido de unas risas cercanas. Sin inmutarse ni parecer afectado en absoluto por lo ocurrido entre ellos, la tomó por el codo y la hizo dirigirse hacia el camino.

—Vamos, Candy. Es hora de que nos marchemos.

—Nunca lograremos salir de aquí —gruñó el duque.


	10. Chapter 10

Docenas de vehículos se alineaban en la avenida que había frente a la mansión Keaton, y las calles aledañas parecían igual de congestionadas por el trafico de carruajes.

—Has conseguido salir del laberinto con mucha facilidad — comentó Candy con un deje de admiración en su voz—. Yo he estado dando vueltas durante varias horas antes de rendirme y ocultarme en la pérgola.

—Durante dos horas —especificó Remmington, frunciendo el ceño al recordar su desesperada búsqueda.

No se había dejado llevar por el pánico hasta que llegó al pabellón y no vio ni rastro de ella. La había buscado por el laberinto a lo largo de esas dos interminables horas con el corazón atenazado por el miedo y su mente barajando todas las espantosas posibilidades que se le ocurrían. Candy todavía se aferraba a su brazo con ambas manos, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca, porque jamás volvería a darle la espalda. Finalmente, pudo conducir a Candy hasta su carruaje y se sentó a su lado. La joven se pegó a él cuánto pudo y Remmington deseó poder ponerla sobre su regazo y hundir la cabeza entre sus pechos. Aun así, cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha la empujó suavemente con la cadera para dejar un poco más de espacio entre ellos.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Leagan que ya tenías un pretendiente?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Pareció surgir de la nada y tuve miedo. No tenía ninguna razón para asustarme de él, pero me hizo sentirme incómoda. Sé que parece una locura, pero sólo deseaba que me dejara sola.

Remmington tomó nota mentalmente de pedir a Digsby que investigara a lord Leagan. El joven caballero parecía bastante inofensivo y sir Malcolm había verificado que no había abandonado el baile de los Ashland hasta el amanecer. Pero lo cierto era que siempre parecía estar cerca de Candy y no perdía nada asegurándose de que no era peligroso.

—Leagan no es tu atacante. Tiene una coartada muy sólida.

—Lo sé, y también sé que cometí un error muy grande alejándome de tu lado. —Se mordió el labio inferior y le ofreció una vacilante disculpa—: Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que buscarme.

Media hora antes, Remmington sólo deseaba tener la oportunidad de gritarle, de dar rienda suelta al enfado y la preocupación que le había provocado su desaparición. Ahora no deseaba otra cosa que abrazarla y acariciar la suave curva de su mejilla para comprobar si su piel era realmente tan tersa como la recordaba.

—Quizá fuera mejor que te sentaras en frente, Candy.

—Prefiero este lado.

—Entonces, me moveré yo. —Empezó a cambiarse de sitio, pero se detuvo cuando ella apoyó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Sé que no te agrada estar cerca de mí y que tampoco te gusta besarme —afirmó—, pero me sentiría mejor si te quedaras a mi lado sólo un poco más.

¿Estaba bromeando? Remmington buscó en su rostro algún indicio que le confirmara que estaba burlándose de él. Candy bajó la cabeza.

—Crees que soy una cobarde.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido jamás —la rebatió—. Y la más desconcertante también. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no me gusta besarte?

—Te enfadaste cuando tuve la pesadilla en tu casa, y aunque esta noche no parecías especialmente furioso... —Candy alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo—. No hace falta que aparentes estar tan preocupado. No es necesario que finjas interés por mí como hiciste con Susana. De hecho, los besos son totalmente innecesarios en este falso compromiso. A estas alturas, es evidente que no mejoraré con la práctica.

Remmington se quedó mirándola incrédulo por un momento Después, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, sostuvo su barbilla con el puño y deslizó el pulgar por sus labios.

-Eres tan ingenua que me asustas. ¿Es que no tienes ningún espejo? ¿Nunca te has mirado en uno?

Candy se apartó.

-Por supuesto que tengo espejos. Hasta hace unos pocos años, me mostraban a una chica con un intenso pelo rubio y un cuerpo alto y desgarbado.

—Pero ese ya no es el caso, te lo aseguro.

—No —reconoció—, pero soy muy distinta a las mujeres que normalmente veo en tu compañía.

La joven levantó las manos para examinárselas y extendió los dedos.

—Mis manos son demasiado grandes para ser femeninas. Soy más alta que casi todas las mujeres que conozco, y que muchos hombres también. Era peor cuando era más joven. Superaba en altura a los otros niños de nuestro barrio. Todo el mundo se burlaba de mí y parecía que no hacía nada bien. Annie era la única que no se metía conmigo.

Remmington intentó imaginarla como una adolescente. No importaba lo desgarbada que hubiera sido, él siempre habría sabido reconocer la promesa de su belleza.

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido entonces. —Acarició su mejilla deseando ofrecerle consuelo—.Te habría protegido de esos insultos infantiles.

Candy se quedó mirando sus manos como si allí pudiera ver el pasado con más claridad.

—Mi padre siempre decía que la belleza que él veía en mi interior acabaría por salir a la luz. Las burlas no cesaron hasta que cumplí los dieciseis; después, la gente empezó a mirarme de forma diferente. Al principio, les costaba dedicarme cumplidos y yo no me los creía. Luego me di cuenta de que papá tenía razón, de que había cambiado. Las chicas que antes se reian de mí empezaron a mirarme por encima del hombro y a volverme la espalda siempre que entraba en una sala. Los chicos que me habían lanzado insultos mordaces y crueles me miraban de una manera que me hacia desear bañarme. Las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando fui presentada en sociedad. Mujeres a las que conocía se negaban a hablar conmigo. Hombres a los que no deseaba conocer no dejaban de avasallarme. Levantó la mirada hacia él y curvó sus labios esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

—¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que alguien me dedica un cumplido, yo recuerdo un insulto. Me pregunto qué me dirán cuando mi pelo sea gris y mi cara esté arrugada. Intento mantener eso en mente siempre que me siento tentada a creer vanos halagos. Los rostros o los cuerpos pueden considerarse hermosos o bonitos, pero creo que debe conocerse el carácter de una persona antes de decidir si es hermosa o no. Es el interior de un ser humano lo que más importa.

Los extraños rasgos de su carácter empezaron a encajar colocándose cada uno en su sitio; su falta de engreimiento y malicia, la cínica luz que iluminaba sus ojos siempre que él hablaba de su aspecto. Remmington deslizó la mano por su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para cubrir su enguantada mano por completo.

—A mí tus manos no me parecen grandes. Todo lo contrario. — El duque giró su mano y la levantó para trazar una línea de besos sobre los guantes de encaje que fue desde su muñeca hasta el centro de su palma. Candy flexionó los dedos, como si deseara atrapar sus besos. Pero de repente, apartó la mano.

—Creo que estás intentando distraer mi atención de nuestra conversación deliberadamente.

—Ah, sí —murmuró Remmington, inclinándose aun más sobre ella—. Me parece que estabamos hablando de besos.

Candy apoyó la mano sobre el pecho masculino.

—Hablabamos de nuestro falso compromiso.

—Los besos son un tema mucho más interesante. —El duque cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya, atrapándola contra su pecho—. Yo creo que te agradan.

La luz de la lámpara del carruaje se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando lo miró con una encantadora mezcla de inocente curiosidad y deseo.

—La verdad es que creo que no deberían gustarme tanto.

La confesión lo cogió desprevenido.

—Pequeña, nunca digas a un hombre que te gusta besarlo. ¿A que venía esa advertencia? Lo último que quería era que ella le mintiera, así que sonrió para disimular su metedura de pata—. Sin embargo, me complace que lo admitas. Algunas veces, puedes ser deliciosamente sincera.

Candy entornó los ojos.

- ¿Y otras veces?

-Otras veces, puedes ser bastante irritante.

Remmington pensó en todos los secretos que le había ocultado y lo mucho que habían complicado las cosas. Su buen humor se desvaneció.

Admítelo, Candy. Me has engañado desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Oh, y tú has sido un ejemplo de honestidad —le espetó ella.

Hubo un momento de silenciosa tensión antes de que el duque sonriera de nuevo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres la única mujer que discute conmigo?

Acarició la curva de su mejilla con extrema suavidad

— La mayoría de las mujeres se esfuerzan por ser agradables en mi presencia.

Los ojos de Candy resplandecieron con un destello de rabia.

—La mayoría de las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies cuando te ven y están demasiado ocupadas impresiónandote con sus encantos para encontrar tiempo para discutir.

Remmington amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Acaso son celos lo que detecto en tu voz?

—No es nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué rayos debería estar celosa? No somos más que compañeros en esta misión. Cuando este compromiso acabe, seguro que encontrarás a otra mujer con la que divertirte, y nuestra relación, más bien extraña, acabará.

—Prefiero considerarme tu amigo. —El duque la acercó más hacia él, un poco sorprendido al comprobar que no ponía ninguna objeción.

—Me da la sensación de que tu definición de la palabra «amigo» dista mucho de la mía,Remmington. Sé que no deseas que nadie se acerque a ti.

—Tu estás muy cerca de mí ahora mismo. —La envolvió en sus brazos y Candy se dio cuenta de pronto de la precariedad de su posición. Los labios de Remmington estaban tentadoramente cerca, pero él se forzó a sí mismo a mirarla a los ojos y dejar a un lado otros pensamientos—. Yo creo que un amigo es una persona que disfruta con tu compañía, alguien que permanece a tu lado pase lo que pase. Un amigo conoce tus secretos más íntimos y te los guarda.

El duque rodeó su barbilla con la mano y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. Su piel era tan suave y el perfume que invadia el carruaje tan delicioso... De repente, fue consciente de que el estremecimiento de deseo que había sentido provenía de su propio cuerpo y descubrió que era el pelo de Candy lo que olía a sándalo. La abrazó con más fuerza y deseo soltárselo y deslizar sus manos a través de los sedosos mechones. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero no le importaba. Sencillamente no podía evitarlo.

—¿Hay algo en mi definición que no describa nuestra relación?

—Los amigos no se besan como nosotros lo hacemos.

—¿Eso crees? —Remmington negó con la cabeza—. Algunas de las grandes historias de amor que se han dado a lo largo de la historia empezaron como una amistad.

—Creo que...El duque sintió su calido y dulce aliento contra su rostro como una caricia, y percibió el rápido pulso que palpitaba en su garganta. Si no hubiera estado tan intrigado por su respuesta, se habría dejado llevar por la tentación y habría besado ese sensible punto para sentir como latía su corazón bajo sus labios, para descubrir que era él quien lo hacía acelerarse. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le gustaba besarla? De hecho, le encantaría besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.De alguna forma, Candy consiguió colocar sus manos contra su pecho y lo empujó con sorprendente fuerza.

—Creo que estás intentando confundirme. Esto no es más que un arreglo temporal. Llegará el momento en que tendremos que seguir nuestros caminos por separado. Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor para ambos será mostrarnos cordiales, nada más. Este debe de ser un juego muy divertido para un hombre de tu experiencia, pero tu mismo dijiste que no soy una buena actriz y yo... —Candy se quedó atónita cuando él la levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Mostrarme cordial. —Sólo una vez más, decidió Remmington. Sólo un pequeño beso para demostrarle lo deseable que le parecía.

La joven abrió la boca para soltar un grito de asombro, pero él fue mas rápido. Atrapó el sonido cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella y le dio un profundo e intenso beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. El duque sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando empezó a alejarse y Candy lo cogió de las solapas para impedírselo. Sus firmes labios se deslizaron por la dulce y receptiva boca de la joven profundizando el beso y sus manos acariciaron su espalda calmándola con su tacto. Con cada caricia, sentía cómo se rendía un poco más, como se suavizaba un poco más. Perdida en una bruma de deseo, las manos de Candy se hundieron en el pelo de Remmington como si tuvieran voluntad propia y se deslizaron por la parte posterior de su cuello en una tímida y vacilante caricia. El efecto en él fue instantáneo; una repentina ráfaga de deseo tensó sus músculos y le hizo tomar conciencia de lo mucho que la deseaba.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Candy. —Le cogió las dos manos y las sujetó contra su pecho—. Tenemos que parar.

—¿Por qué?

Su risa fue casi un gruñido.

—Eres demasiado dulce.

Remmington se inclinó para rozarle la frente con los labios. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, él depositó besos livianos sobre sus párpados. Un momento después, éstos se agitaron volviendose a abrir. Lo que vio le hizo quedarse sin aliento. Con una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía que tuviera, el duque extendió el brazo, estrechó la cabeza de Candy contra su hombro y rodeó su cara con la mano para mantenerla allí.

—Dame un momento para calmarme antes de que vuelvas a mirarme de esa forma. —Su voz sonaba forzada, mucho más ronca de lo habitual—. Sabes cómo me afecta?

—No, no lo sé. ¿Cómo te afecta? —preguntó con voz trémula.

El la estrechó con más fuerza mientras le contestaba.

—Me hace desear besarte de nuevo. —Pasó un momento antes de que se corrigiera a sí mismo—. No, no es verdad. Esa mirada en tus ojos hace que desee mucho más que besarte. Si alguna otra persona te viera mirarme de ese modo...Remmington se retorció en el asiento tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que apaciguara su deseo.

—Tengo que saber más de tu vida anterior, Candy. Háblame de lord Brown. Todavía no te he oído mencionar ni una sola vez a tu anterior pretendiente. ¿Era amable contigo? ¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿A lord Brown? —Parecía confundida por la pregunta.

—Perdóname —dijo el duque—. No pretendía traerte recuerdos tristes a la memoria. Debías de apreciarlo mucho.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Lord Brown me acompañó a dos bailes y a una merienda. En realidad, no nos conociamos tanto. Intercambiábamos las cortesías de rigor y no me molestaba su compañía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de casarme con él.

—Pensaba que estaban prometidos.

—Y yo pensaba que tú estabas prometido con Susana.

—A cada momento que pasa, descubro que tenemos más cosas en común. —Remmington frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién te cortejó antes que Brown?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Todo lo que te concierne es de mi incumbencia —refutó—. Sigo creyendo que el hombre que te atacó es alguien a quien conoces. Quiero saber si hay mas Browns ahí fuera, hombres a quienes hayas rechazado.

—Yo no he rechazado a nadie —protestó indignada.

—Brown se enfrentó en duelo por tí. ¿Por qué?

La joven pareció ofendida por la pregunta.

—En el futuro, te recomiendo que busques otra fuente que no sea Susana para que te ponga al dia de los rumores. No tengo ni idea de con quién se enfrentó en duelo Brown, pero estoy segura de que no fue por defender mi honor o por nada remotamente relacionado conmigo. Yo no significaba para él más de lo que significo para ti.

—Tú eres muy importante para mí, Candy. —Dijo esas palabras antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas. La esperanza que vio en los ojos de la joven le hizo apretar los dientes.

—¿Estas intentando decirme que nuestro compromiso no es una farsa?

Remmington sintió como si el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies. Era consciente de lo que realmente le estaba preguntando. Para una mujer como Candy, sólo había un final lógico para un compromiso: El matrimonio. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente y la temperatura en el interior del carruaje pareció subir de repente. Esa tarde se había convencido a sí mismo de que podría disfrutar de la compañía de la joven el tiempo que durara su«compromiso», y que luego se alejaría de ella sin mirar atrás como había hecho en otras misiones. Entretanto, a la gente que frecuentaban no les parecería extraño si compartían unos pocos besos, y nadie, excepto Candy y él tendrían que saber la naturaleza precisa de esas intimidades.

Había planeado seducirla. En su mente, vio como su plan se desvanecía convirtiéndose en humo. Ahora sabía que supondría para ella ese plan. Candy no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para participar en el juego de la seducción. Cuando le ofreciera a un hombre su inocencia, también le estaría entregando su corazón. El no se merecía ninguna de las dos cosas, ni tampoco podría devolverle sus valiosos obsequios.

—Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro sobre eso.

Nada más decir esas palabras, vio como la luz de esperanza desaparecía de sus ojos mientras intentaba deslizarse de su regazo para sentarse junto a él. Pero Remmington la sujetó con más fuerza y siguió rodeando su rostro con una mano

— Ya tenemos bastantes secretos en nuestras vidas. El hecho de que podamos compartirlos es una de las cosas que hace especial nuestra amistad. Me importas, Candy, pero no te mentiré, ni te daré ningún motivo para pensar que nuestro compromiso pueda acabar en boda. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que no soy un hombre hecho para el matrimonio y preferiría ver a los hijos de mi hermano heredarlo todo, a tener otra esposa.

La dolida mirada de la joven le hizo soltar un suspiro de frustración.

—Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver contigo, Candy. Tú no puedes saber cuánto cambia el matrimonio a una persona. Incluso dudo que sepas de qué estoy hablando. Eres inocente de formas que yo ni siquiera puedo recordar que se pueda serlo.

—No pensaba que fuera algo tan malo ser inocente —protestó ella con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—No es nada malo. Es un regalo. Un regalo que desperdiciarías con un canalla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Remmington se resistió al impulso de enjugársela, temeroso de que pudiera abrazarle

— Hubo un tiempo en que yo habría sido un marido perfecto para tí, un tiempo en el que todavía creía en el matrimonio, en la lealtad y el amor. Ahora ya no soy así. Ahora sé que esa no es la forma en que funciona nuestro mundo. Todavía tienes que aprender esa lección, y no seré yo quien te la enseñe. Candy, quieres algo de mí que yo... no puedo darte.

¿O si podía? ¿Acaso una parte de él no se rebelaba contra la idea de un compromiso formal con Candy porque era consciente de la facilidad con la que se enamoraría de ella? La atracción que él sentía por la joven iba más allá de su belleza. Lo que más le gustaba de ella yacía bajo la superficie. Su aspecto era simplemente un aliciente más, un señuelo para atraerlo hacia su perdición. Sin embargo, ¿durante cuánto tiempo podría tenerla? La traición de Catherine había herido su orgullo más que otra cosa. Si Candy lo dejaba por otro hombre, su traición lo destruiría.

De pronto, la verdad lo sacudió como un fuerte golpe: Ya estaba medio enamorado de ella. Reconocerlo le puso de mal humor. Podía ver el futuro de la joven tan claramente como ella le había mostrado su pasado. Su inocencia la protegía ahora, pero una vez se casara, cualquier hombre la consideraría un blanco legítimo. Si era lo bastante estúpido como para casarse con Candy, tendría que separarse de ella en ocasiones para cumplir con sus deberes en el Ministerio de Defensa, y sabía perfectamente que los hombres harían cola para ofrecerle consuelo en su ausencia. La tentarían y la asediarían continuamente. Cuanto más tiempo se resistiera, mayor reto supondría para ellos. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo que alguno atrajera su atención, y eso sería el final de su «amor» por él.

Prefería permanecer soltero el resto de su vida que hacerse pasar a sí mismo por ese infierno. Lo mejor sería perderla antes de que empezara a engañarse a sí mismo con sueños imposibles, antes de que empezara a mentirse diciéndose que su matrimonio sería diferente a los demás. Casarse con Candy sería el peor error de su vida.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan culpable? No lo sabía, pues, al fin y al cabo, era él quien hacia el mayor sacrificio. Después de esa noche, seguramente Candy no le permitiría volver a besarla, ni tampoco tocar su seductor cuerpo. Y era lógico, ya que acababa de decirle que sus intenciones no eran en absoluto honorables. Aun así, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como un bastardo? No la detuvo cuando se movió hacia el asiento que había a su lado. Remmington extendió los brazos y apoyó las manos firmemente sobre sus rodillas. Ni siquiera la miró para comprobar si todavía estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas sólo debilitarían su determinación. En lugar de eso se concentró en el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje mientras recorrían las calles adoquinadas.

-Encontrarás a alguien más —dijo al fin—. Conozco al menos a una docena de hombres que te propondrían matrimonio sólo con que les sonrieras.

-Entonces, debo recordar sonreir a alguien adecuado.

-No es eso lo que he querido decir, pequeña. —Extendió el brazo para reconfortarla, pero se detuvo cuando la joven se alejó de él. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire durante un momento antes de dejarla caer a un costado. Las palabras de Candy sonaron tan frágiles como parecía serlo su cuerpo en aquel momento, dando la impresión de estar a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

—Sé lo que has querido decir. No hace falta que digas nada más. Ahora lo entiendo todo muy bien.

- No entiendes nada, dijo Remmington con una punzada de dolor. No deseaba otra cosa que estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que olvidara todas y cada una de las estúpidas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Deseaba ser aquel al que sonriera y se preguntó si volvería a verla hacerlo.

Candy quiso cambiar de tema porque ya su corazón no soportaría más decepcionantes confesiones.

—¿Tu has... ? —A Candy se le quebró la voz y se detuvo para respirar profundamente una sola vez—. ¿Trabajas para sir Malcolm desde hace mucho?

Remmington sabía por qué cambiaba de tema tan bruscamente. Estaba luchando por mantener el control, por fingir que entendía el motivo de un rechazo tan contundente. No se atrevió a hacer añicos su pretensión.

—Empecé a trabajar para el Ministerio de Defensa hace casi diez años. Me hice cargo de los deberes de mi padre después de que él y mi madre desaparecieran en el mar.

Se produjo una pequeña grieta en la forzada serenidad de Candy cuando una mirada de asombro atravesó su rostro.

—¿Tus padres trabajaban para el Ministerio de Defensa?

—Sólo mi padre, pero mi madre lo acompañaba a menudo en las menos peligrosas. En aquel viaje en concreto, se dirigían hacia las Indias Occidentales, pero el barco se topó con un huracán a tres días de distancia del puerto. No hubo supervivientes.

—Lo lamento mucho —murmuró apenada—. Debió de ser muy duro para tí asumir tus titulos y tantas responsabilidades en medio de semejante tragedia. Todo el mundo debió exigir mucho de ti.

El duque frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en sus manos. Había olvidado lo perspicaz que podía ser Candy. Cuando sus padres murieron recibió interminables muestras de condolencia, pero también se le plantearon gran cantidad de preguntas. Muchas de ellas procedian de los abogados de su padre que le presentaron toda una serie de cuestiones financieras que lo dejaron aturdido. Otras venian de los sirvientes y del personal, de capataces yadministradores, de comerciantes y vecinos; todos estaban ansiosos por saber como afectaría la muerte de su padre a sus vidas. Consideró sus deberes con el Ministerio de Defensa como un respiro, un medio para escapar de esas exigencias durante un tiempo. El ni siquiera conocía a Candy entonces, pero ella veía su vida tan claramente como si hubiera permanecido a su lado durante todos esos años. Le ofrecía su compasión y su simpatía cuando debería despreciarlo por haber desdeñado sus sentimientos sólo unos minutos antes.

Remmington apretó los dientes.

—¿Tienes previsto asistir al baile de los Leathcote este viernes?

Candy negó con la cabeza con expresión cautelosa.

—Antes de que todo esto sucediera, acepte una invitación para una reunión social en una casa de campo este fin de semana. En realidad, es una reunión de la Sociedad de Antigüedades Egipcias. Lord Holybrook organiza las reuniones trimestrales en su casa de campo cerca de Basildon. Hablé con mi padre y sir Malcolm sobre este acontecimiento después de que te marcharas esta tarde, y ambos creen que estaré segura allí. La casa de lord Holybrook es bastante grande, pero habrá mucha gente durante todo el fin de semana. El director cree que es una buena idea que me aleje de la mansión Crofford durante un par de días. En ese aspecto, Remmington estaba de acuerdo con Bainbridge. Parecía poco probable que alguien intentara hacer daño a Candy en una casa llena de gente, y le haría bien salir de Londres.

—¿Cuando empieza esa reunión?

—Pasado mañana. Annie y yo habíamos pensado en ir juntas, y estoy segura de que mi padre podrá actuar como nuestro acompañante. Después de lo de esta noche, yo... yo supongo que le pedirás a sir Malcolm que encuentre a alguien para que te sustituya en esta misión.

Remmington había pensado hacer precisamente eso. No podía estar cerca de Candy sin desear tocarla, y siempre que se encontraban a solas pensaba en mucho más que eso. Los acontecimientos de aquella noche le habían demostrado que tenía muy poco control sobre sus impulsos. Sin embargo, las razones que le llevaban a seguir siendo el pretendiente de la joven no habían cambiado. No deseaba que ningún otro hombre se acercara a ella. Sabía que era un motivo muy egoísta por su parte, pero deseaba que Candy fuera sólo para él durante un poco más de tiempo.

—Continuaré actuando como tu acompañante, e iré contigo a casa de Holybrook.¿Cuántos invitados crees que asistirán?

—Calculo que unos veinte.

Remmington asintió sin demostrar ningún interés por la respuesta. Con Annie Britter como carabina extraoficial, tendría pocas oportunidades de estar a solas con Candy. No sería difícil evitar los encuentros privados en el jardín bajo la luz de la luna o conversaciones íntimas en el interior de su carruaje. En contra de su voluntad, el duque frunció aun más el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

—Nos llevaremos a algunos de los escoltas de Bainbridge y también a unos pocos de mis hombres. Estarás conmigo durante el día y compartirás habitación con tu amiga Annie por la noche. Parece más seguro que mantenerte en Londres en estos momentos.

El carruaje se detuvo y Remmington descorrió la cortina para ver las luces de la mansión Crofford. Era hora de dejarla marchar aunque no deseaba hacerlo. Esa noche sería la primera que pasarían separados desde la velada de su ataque. Se preguntó si la idea de dormir sola en su propia habitación la asustaba. ¿Quién la confortaría si tenía otra pesadilla?

—Hemos llegado a tu casa, Candy. —De alguna forma, consiguió sonar indiferente.

Ella se dispuso a salir.

—Sólo una cosa más —la interrumpió Remmington. La joven lo miró con expectación ylos labios ligeramente abiertos. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba besarla!—. Si prefieres no estar en casa mañana cuando lord Leagan venga, estaría encantado de llevarte de paseo por el parque.

Candy se mostró cautelosa ante la oferta.

—No quisiera importunarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—No será ninguna molestia. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos esta noche, ía que me dieras otra oportunidad para ser tu amigo. —Cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya cediendo a su necesidad de tocarla, y apoyó un dedo contra sus labios cuando ella empezó a responderle—. No tienes por qué decir nada ahora. Sólo piensatelo. Te recogeré mañana a las dos en punto.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje, la ayudó a bajar y subió con ella las escaleras de su casa. Oscar, el mayordomo, apareció en la entrada antes de que les diera tiempo a llamar.

—¿Está Crofford en casa? —preguntó el duque. El mayordomo asintió. Remmington se volvió hacia la joven y le alzó la mano para depositar un beso impersonal sobre su guante de encaje.

—Asegúrate de que cierren la puerta con llave. Te veré mañana.

Ella continuaba mirándole fijamente y el duque parecía ser incapaz de apartar la mirada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era darse la vuelta y volver a su carruaje. En cambio, elevó su barbilla con un dedo y posó un dulce y prolongado beso sobre sus labios.

— Buenas noches, Candy.


	11. Chapter 11

Remmington se apartó de la mesa y se reclinó en la silla cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. La suave y oscilante luz de la lámpara bañaba con un cálido resplandor su camarote, y su mirada permanecía atrapada en el movimiento de hacer girar una copa de brandy en su mano.

—Está de un humor muy extraño esta noche, capitán.

El duque miró a su invitado antes de volver a contemplar el brandy.

—No tenía previsto zarpar hacia la costa de Normandía. Mi repentina marcha me ha hecho faltar a un importante compromiso esta tarde.

—Seguro que ella se lo perdonará.

Remmington levantó la mirada, percibió el brillo en los ojos de Sebastian Lacroix y supuso que sonreía a pesar de que una jarra de cerveza ocultaba su rostro. Su acompañante lo conocía demasiado bien, decidió Remmington, a pesar de que para él no era más que el capitán Smith. A su vez, él también desconocía el verdadero nombre de Lacroix. En los seis años que hacia que se conocían, habían desarrollado una amistad extremadamente rara, pues ambos eran conscientes de que sería peligroso para cualquiera de los dos saber demasiado del otro. Remmington ni siquiera estaba seguro de la nacionalidad de Lacroix. Hablaba francés con la misma fluidez que el inglés. Además, su largo pelo rubio y su complexión alta y delgada no daban ninguna pista, por lo que podría ser nativo de ambos paises. Su lealtad, sin embargo, estaba indefectiblemente con Inglaterra.

Lacroix les proporciónaba información que sólo podía provenir de las altas esferas del gobierno francés y arriesgaba su vida al hacerlo. Eso era todo lo que el duque necesitaba saber.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que mi compromiso tiene algo que ver con una mujer?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, un gesto típicamente francés que no decía nada y al mismo tiempo, lo decía todo. Remmington frunció el ceño.

—Dudo que la dama me perdone, pero eso ahora da igual. No puedo permitirme ninguna distracción.

—Lo ha dicho con un profundo suspiro. —Sebastian estudió a su acompañante durante un momento antes de añadir—: No pretendo restarle importancia a su affaire de coeur, amigo mío. De hecho, le entiendo perfectamente. ¿Recuerda la última vez que estuve enInglaterra?

—Hace casi un año, ¿no es cierto?

Lacroix asintió.

—Durante mi estancia allí, hallé la oportunidad de encontrarme con una joven a la que no había visto desde que ambos éramos niños.

El duque se preguntó si Sebastian era consciente de que había dejado escapar una información importante. Teniendo en cuenta su revelación, lo más probable es que fuera inglés.

—¿Esa mujer es inglesa? —preguntó, intentando corroborar su teoría.

Sebastian asintió.

—Estabamos hablando de mi corazón roto, capitán. ¿Tendría la cortesia de centrar su atención en ello?

—Discúlpeme.

—De acuerdo, como le iba diciendo. Esa mujer se ha convertido en la criatura más bella que se pueda imaginar. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. En un primer momento, me dije que no era más que la conmoción de descubrir semejante cambio, sin embargo, su ingenio e inteligencia también me impresionaron. Antes de abandonar Inglaterra, ya sabía que deseaba casarme con ella. Pero, afortunadamente, mi buen juicio vino en mi rescate antes de que le desvelara mis sentimientos. Su familia también está involucrada en nuestra linea de trabajo y ella sabe los peligros que todo esto conlleva. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo además de una alta probabilidad de quedar viuda?

A Remmington se le congeló la sangre en las venas. La mujer de la que Sebastian hablaba le sonaba terriblemente familiar. Además, ahora que sabía quién descifraba sus mensajes codificados, un encuentro entre ellos dos parecía muy posible.

—¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

Sebastián le hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo.

-Olvida las reglas, capitán. Nada de nombres reales. Basta con que sepa que es la mujer más bella de Inglaterra. —Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

El duque apretó los puños.

—¿Qué pretende decirme con toda esta historia, Lacroix?

—Lo que quiero decirle es que yo perdí la oportunidad de casarme con la mujer que amo, pues seguramente ya será demasiado tarde cuando vuelva a verla. Con su belleza e inteligencia, debe de tener docenas de ofertas por su mano. Se casará con otro antes de que yo tenga oportunidad de convencerla de que lo haga conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no le envia un mensaje?

Lacroix frunció el ceño ante su tono sarcástico.

—Lo que debo decide no puede plasmarse en un papel, y si todo va bien, la veré dentro de un mes. Pero ése es mi problema, no el suyo. Lo que intento hacer, a pesar de sus continuas interrupciones, es darle un consejo. Nunca le he visto taciturno por una mujer y no puedo evitar pensar que ella significa más para usted de lo que le gustaría admitir. Es fácil para los hombres como nosotros hacernos creer a nosotros mismos que no podemos permitirnos los placeres normales de una esposa y una familia, pero es la gran incertidumbre sobre nuestro futuro lo que debería hacer que nos apresuráramos a disfrutar de esos placeres. No me gustaría verle cometer el mismo error que yo cometí, amigo mío.

Remmington deseaba reirse ante la ironía de la situación. Sólo tenía que pronunciar su nombre y Sebastián se daría cuenta de que Candy los tenía a ambos atrapados.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, Lacroix. Yo nunca cometo dos veces el mismo error —afirmó al tiempo que sonreía para disimular un repentino ataque de ira posesiva.

El reloj dio la una en la biblioteca del conde de Crofford al dia siguiente. Remmington no había aparecido para llevarla al parque. Candy desplegó la nota que había llegado el dia anterior por la mañana y volvió a leerla por enésima vez.

Candy, lo lamento mucho, pero ha surgido un asunto urgente no me será posible acudir a la cita. Pasaré a recogerte el viernes a la una en punto. Por favor, espérame preparada para salir hacia Basildon a esa hora.

R.

Su asunto urgente seguro que llevaba faldas. Para que luego le fuera ofreciendo su amistad. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se metió la nota bajo la manga del vestido. La sombra de la duda había estado planeando por su cabeza. durante los últimos dos días, haciendo que sospechara de todo lo que Remmington le había dicho aquella noche en su carruaje hasta que, finalmente, se convenció sólo de una cosa. Ella no significaba nada en absoluto para él. Había estado jugando con ella, al igual que lo hacia con todas las mujeres lo bastante tontas como para acercarse a él.

Llegaba tarde. De hecho, no tenía ninguna intención de llevarla a Basildon y estaba segura de que no volvería a jugar el papel de su prometido nunca más.

—El hecho de que fulmines con la mirada el reloj no hará que llegue antes.

Crofford hizo el comentario sin levantar los ojos de los papeles que habían esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Candy alisó las esquinas del mensaje que estaba intentando descifrar desde hacia una hora. Estaba sentada en un sofá junto al escritorio de su padre y el pergamino descansaba encima de una pila de libros. Nerviosa, extendió el brazo por debajo del documento y empujó los libros para poder tener más espacio para trabajar. Desgraciadamente, el montón era demasiado alto, los libros empezaron a deslizarse por los laterales del pequeño sofá y cuando se cayeron al suelo, lo hicieron produciendo una serie de suaves golpes. Al verlo, la joven se agachó y empezó a amontonarlos de nuevo en una irregular pila sobre el suelo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos mientras mantenía su mirada perdida fija en su trabajo. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en el tictac del reloj. El suave y monótono sonido la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Crofford alzó la vista e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para mirarla, después se irguió de nuevo y volvió a su trabajo.

—Oscar dice que Remmington se tomó ciertas libertades contigo la otra noche frente a nuestra puerta.

—Me besó, papá. Sólo fue un pequeño beso.

La pluma de su padre emitia un débil sonido mientras garabateaba sobre una hoja de papel de vitela.

—Me pregunto cómo puedes saber si un beso es pequeño o grande.

—También me besó en su carruaje —reconoció Candy—. Eso me dio una base para poder comparar.

—Entiendo. —El ritmo de su escritura no titubeó. ¿Estas alentando ese comportamiento?

La joven giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el techo.

—No lo creo. Me coge desprevenida. Aunque no creo que esté desanimándolo tampoco. —Volvió a mover la cabeza hasta que su mirada se quedó clavada en el sofá—. La verdad es que no sé que estoy haciendo con él.

Su padre dejó de escribir. Pareció pensar lo que iba a decir durante un momento y luego sugirió:

—¿No estarás enamorandote quizá?

De perfil, la sonrisa de su padre parecía un poco extraña.

—¿Es tan terriblemente evidente?

—Me temo que sí, cariño.

Candy se incorporó y se arregló la falda. Remmington no deseaba su amor, ni siquiera su cariño. Aun así, deseaba besarla. Le había dicho que encontraría a otro y después la había besado. Seguro que había sido un beso de despedida. Nada más.

—Papá no le dirás nada, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —Su pluma volvió a deslizarse por el papel -Sin embargo, me gustaría saber lo que piensa sobre su compromiso.

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo —murmuró la joven. Un sonido en el pasillo la hizo enderezar los hombros y volver la cabeza hacia la puerta. Segundos después, ya se había levantado de su asiento.

—Siéntate, cariño. No te ayudará en nada parecer tan ansiosa.

Candy volvió a sentarse y se alisó la falda mientras el mayordomo aparecía en la entrada. Pero Oscar no tuvo oportunidad de anunciar al visitante, ya que Remmington irrumpió en la estancia y cerró la puerta ante las narices del mayordomo.

—Tengo algo para ti —anunció a Candy al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella.

Por un momento, la joven pensó que le traía alguna especie de regalo, un detalle para compensarle por haberla hecho pasar dos noches en vela preguntándose qué significaba ella para él. Pero entonces, el duque sacó un pergamino de la chaqueta y lo colocó en sus manos.

— Esto debe descifrarse inmediatamente. Se lo entregaremos a Bainbridge cuando recojamos a su sobrina.

Aturdida, Candy se quedó observando el pergamino antes de levantar la mirada hacia Remmington.

—Adelante. —El duque hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el documento—. Haya lo que haya ahí es importante. El director lo quiere tener lo antes posible.

Crofford se levantó de su silla.

—¿Por qué no trabajas en mi mesa, hija? Iré a asegurarme de que cargan correctamente tu baúl.

Candy desvió la mirada de Remmington para dirigirla a su padre. Había olvidado que se encontraba allí. El conde frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, señalándole su silla.

-Oh. Sí, por supuesto. Lo descifraré inmediatamente. —Llevó el pergamino hasta la mesa y reunió los libros que necesitaba.

Entretanto, Crofford abandonó la biblioteca y el duque se acercó para permanecer de pie a la espalda de Candy. Pronto, el escritorio quedó cubierto por una capa de papeles repletos de la caligraffa de la joven. La mayoría de las palabras no tenian sentido, pero formaban una gran cruz en cada página y cada palabra se unía a la que estaba a su lado o debajo de ella a través de una letra común. Candy había redondeado la palabra que se encontraba en el centro de cada cruz, uno de los pocos vocablos sobre las páginas que sí tenía sentido.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo puedes aclararte con todo eso?

—Es bastante complejo —reconoció sin levantar la vista—. Todavía no he conseguido memorizar todo el código. El sistema requiere una profunda comprensión del Compendio del señor Webster.

Remmington podía asegurar por la expresión de Candy que el complejo código tenía sentido para ella. Y de pronto, fue consciente de su extraordinario talento. No había ninguna otra persona en Inglaterra que fuera capaz de descifrar esos mensaje. Aunque siempre había considerado su propio trabajo como algo vital, se dio cuenta de la enormidad de la importancia de Candy en la organización. En cualquier momento, aquella delicada jovencita podría tener en sus manos el destino de dos naciones.

El conde regresó unos minutos más tarde, justo cuando su hija dejaba a un lado la pluma.

—Bueno,ya está. Secó el borrador final y luego dobló el papel formando un pulcro cuadrado.

—¿Echarás las notas al fuego, papá?

Crofford asintió manteniendo una cauta sonrisa en el rostro mientras paseaba la mirada de ella a Remmington.

—El baúl de Candy ya está cargado en la parte posterior del carruaje. Tienen que marcharse ya. Sir Malcolm estará esperandolos.

En el instante en que la puerta del carruaje se cerró tras ellos, Candy descubrió el nuevo estado de su «amistad». Remmington se sentó deliberadamente en el asiento opuesto al de la joven, diciéndole sin palabras lo que ella no quería escuchar. También parecía disgustado y Candy no adivinaba por qué.

—¿Cómo te comunicas con la persona que codifica estos mensajes? —le preguntó el duque rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Su pregunta le puso los nervios de punta. La situación de su hermano era mucho más precaría que la suya, y Candy le había prometido a Albert que nunca desvelaría su verdadera identidad a nadie.

—A través de los propios mensajes. Normalmente, mediante una línea o dos añadidas al final del código.

—¿Te ha escrito en ésta última carta?

—No.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerlo, ya que asintió y se recostó en su asiento.

—¿Le conoces bien?

—¿A quién?

-A tu contacto —aclaró con impaciencia—. A quien escribe el código.

-¿Y tú? ¿Le conoces bien?

La sonrisa de Remmington no se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Bastante bien. Ayer por la noche cené con él.

Candy sintió que su boca se abría ante la sorpresa, aunque se dio cuenta de que su revelación tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Eres tú quien lleva los mensajes de un lado a otro?

-La mayor parte del tiempo. —Movió la mano esbozando un gesto impaciente—. Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Conoces bien a Lacroix?

Al usar el nombre clave de Albert, él mismo respondió a la pregunta que Candy se estaba planteando. Su hermano no deseaba que Remmington conociera su verdadera identidad. La joven era consciente de que el duque le había dicho que no quería más secretos entre ellos, pero éste no tenía derecho a compartirlo con nadie.

—Lo conozco desde hace años. —Intentó parecer natural—. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por mi contacto?

—Llamémoslo simplemente curiosidad intelectual.

Candy lo estudió en silencio. ¿Podía ser este otro de sus juegos? ¿Acaso sabía que Sebastian Lacroix era en realidad su hermano Albert? Si ese era el caso, también sabría que lo había vuelto a engañar, así que decidió enfrentarse al problema directamente.

—¿Existe alguna razón por la que estés enfadado conmigo?

Remmington apretó los labios formando una fina línea.

—No, Candy. No estoy enfadado contigo. Discúlpame si te he dado esa impresión. Para serte sincero, te diré que es nuestro falso compromiso lo que altera mis nervios. He pensado mucho sobre la conversación que mantuvimos la noche de la cena en casa de lady Keaton, y ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías razón. Llegará el momento en que seguiremos caminos diferentes y no será bueno para ninguno de los dos hacernos demasiado... amigos.

La joven agachó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en sus manos.

—Comprendo.

—No, no lo entiendes. —Remmington no le dio oportunidad de sorprenderse ante la extraña respuesta—. Tu opinión de que debemos mantener una relación meramente cordial es lo más sensato. En mi deseo por hacer evidente a los demás mi interés por ti, hice y dije cosas en casa de lady Keaton que no se consideran correctas. Mi reputación con las mujeres es tal, que algunos podrían confundir la naturaleza de nuestra relación, y no me gustaría ver tu reputación empañada a consecuencia de ello. Por tanto, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que tú sugeriste. A partir de ahora, debemos evitar quedarnos solos siempre que sea posible, y en público, tú conoces tan bien como yo las normas que rigen loscompromisos. Tienes mi palabra de que me esforzaré por cumplirlas en el futuro.

Acababa de darle la razón en todo lo que ella había dicho dos noches atrás y,seguramente, Candy debería sentir una pequeña sensación de triunfo por ello. En cambio, se sentía aturdida y totalmente vacia.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Debemos esforzarnos por no mostrar otra cosa que gestos cordiales.

Remmington asintió y centró su atención en otro tema.

—Espero que Leagan no fuera demasiada molestia el otro día.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Mi padre me dijo que se quedó decepcionado.

-¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo más.

—No, no lo hay. —Su voz sonó sorprendentemente calmada.

El día anterior, la joven había deseado hablar con él sobre Leagan, confesarle que se había asomado a través de las cortinas de encaje de una de las estancias de la planta superior para verlo marchar, y que había visto cómo él se había dado la vuelta cuando ya estaba en la calle para contemplar la casa con la expresión más intensa de odio que ella hubiera visto nunca. Sin embargo, ahora el incidente parecía insignificante y no deseaba cargar a Remmington con sus miedos y fantasias infundadas. No le daría ninguna muestra de debilidad o inseguridad.

— No pasó nada relevante.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a casa de los Bainbridge y un mayordomo los hizo pasar al vestibulo para que saludaran a Annie y a sir Malcolm. Remmington le hizo un gesto al director, y Bainbridge se volvió hacia su sobrina.

—¿Por qué no subes tú y Candy arriba un rato? Les avisaremos cuando sea hora de partir.

Los dos hombres se retiraron a la biblioteca mientras las jovenes se dirigían a la escalera. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Annie, ésta cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó sobre el sólido roble con las manos a su espalda mientras estudiaba el rostro de su amiga.

-Oí lo de tu ataque. ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor —mintió—. Ya ha pasado todo e intento no pensar en ello más de lo necesario. Annie se apartó de la puerta y empezó a deambular nerviosa por la estancia.

—El tio Malcolm me contó todo lo que te ocurrió después del baile de los Ashland. ¡Es digno de una novela! ¡Y lo de Remmington! ¿Qué rayos hacemos yendo al campo con él?

—¿Qué te contó tu tio? —preguntó Candy con cautela.

—Que el duque acudió en tu rescate la noche que te atacaron, y que tú, sin querer,acabaste pasando en su casa varias noches. —Annie hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada llena de dudas—. Supuestamente ahora te está cortejando para ofrecerte su protección mientras asistes a los actos sociales. Tio Malcolm dice que Remmington trabaja para la organización de vez en cuando y que debemos confiar en él, pero yo me reservo mi opinión hasta que escuche tu versión de la historia.

—Podemos confiar en él —murmuró Candy.

Annie dejó de pasear y le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—¿Ha intentado aprovecharse de ti?

—Todo lo contrario. —Intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero finalmente se rindió—. No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, Annie. Ambos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para comportarnos de forma correcta mientras dure la farsa de nuestro compromiso, para no hacer nada que pueda empañar mi reputación.

Su amiga abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero la interrumpió un golpe en la puerta. Una doncella asomó la cabeza para anunciarles que los caballeros las esperaban en la planta de abajo.


	12. Chapter 12

Era evidente que lord Holybrook estaba encantado de tener a un personaje tan importante como Remmington en su casa. Nada más llegar a Holybrook Hall, acomodaron al trio en unos aposentos normalmente reservados para las visitas de la realeza. Candy abrió los ojos asombrada cuando vio la fastuosa alcoba adornada en blanco y oro que compartiría con su amiga.

—¡Nunca en mi vida se me había hecho tan largo un viaje en carruaje! —protestó Annie mientras se cambiaban para ponerse sus vestidos de noche. Se puso de espaldas a su amiga y le pidió—: Desabróchame, ¿quieres?

Continuó hablando mientras Candy se encargaba de los pequeños botones que se alineabanen la parte posterior de su vestido de viaje.

—Cuatro horas con nada más que mi propia voz haciéndome compañía. Creo que ustedes dos están llevando demasiado lejos todo ese asunto de guardar las apariencias. Y de dónde has sacado esa idea de que a él no le importas? Yo no estaría tan segura.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Candy esperanzada.

—Se queda mirándote constantemente, como si tuviera miedo de que fueras a desaparecer si apartara la vista. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Nunca me había sentido tan completamente ignorada. Ninguno de los dos prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que yo decía. Casi me he sentido agradecida cuando ambos han fingido quedarse dormidos.

—Yo creo que Remmington ha disfrutado de tu explicación sobre los jeroglificos.

Annie la miró por encima del hombro y arqueó las cejas.

—¿En qué basas tu suposición? No hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Candy acabó con el último de los botones y se alejó. Date la vuelta para que pueda desabrocharte. —Annie apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amiga y la hizo girarse

— Su interés por ti es evidente, Candy. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que no es así?

—Me dejó muy claros sus sentimientos. De verdad, no importa. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Muy bien. Fruncir el ceño no te favorece nada. —Annie se inclinó hacia delante para examinar el rostro de su amiga—. Hace que te pongas muy pálida. En serio, Candy. Después de estar años soñando con ese hombre, no puedo creer que estés dispuesta a renunciar a él tan fácilmente. Está claro que están hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no creo que Remmington esté de acuerdo contigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué no lo reconoce, o por que no se dan, como mínimo, una oportunidad de descubrir lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Seguro que un hombre como Remmington no tiene miedo de que hieran sus sentimientos.

—Creo que lo que quiere es proteger los mios. Me dijo que no debía perder el tiempo con él, que no tenía intención de volver a casarse.

Su amiga se quedó callada durante un momento.

—Bien. Ahí acaba todo, entonces. Al menos, ha sido lo bastante noble como para ser sincero contigo. —Annie le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro—. Ya está, ése era el último botón. ¿Debería ponerme el collar de perlas esta noche?

Candy giró sobre sus talones para mirarla a la cara.

—Creia que habías dicho... Bueno, ¿realmente piensas que debo renunciar a él?

—Al parecer no tienes otra opción. —Annie se dio la vuelta para ocultar una pícara sonrisa. Cogió su vestido de noche de la cama y desapareció tras un biombo, pero su voz llegó con claridad desde el otro extremo de la estancia —. El no desea una esposa y tú no puedes considerar una relación con él que no acabe en boda. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, dejaría de actuar como una timorata y le demostraría que me las puedo arreglar muy bien sin su cariño. Tú no quieres su compasión, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no.

-Y no quieres que piense que estás enamorada como una colegiala, ¿No es cierto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, tendrás que esforzarte por hacer otra cosa que no sea meditar melancolicamente cuando estés en su compañía. Inicia tú las conversaciones. El trabajo que llevas a cabo con los jeroglificos es uno bastante seguro. Sé que puedes hablar durante horas sobre ello. Y una sonrisa o dos no causarán ningún daño duradero.

- Puede que tengas razón, Annie. —Candy soltó un pequeño suspiro dándose por vencida. Ya era hora de dejar de engañarse a sí misma, y de continuar con su vida. Si al menos no lo amase...

—Pues claro que tengo razón —exclamó su amiga—. Sólo hay un último problema.

¿Sólo uno?, pensó Candy. Su vida no era más que un problema tras otro. Mentalmente apartó a un lado la autocompasión mientras se volvía para coger de la cama su propio vestido de noche azúl celeste. A partir de ese momento, sería fuerte y controlaría sus emociones.

—¿Cuál es ese problema, Annie?

—Bueno, parece evidente que oyó todo lo que dijimos aquella noche en los jardines de los Ashland. Sin duda, continuará pensando en ti como en una pobre criatura locamente enamorada hasta que no le dejes las cosas claras.

Candy estrechó el vestido contra su pecho.

—¿Qué me estas sugiriendo?

—Debes decirle que has recuperado la razón, que has abandonado la idea de tener una relación con él.

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? —Seguir los consejos de su amiga sería su humillación definitiva.

Annie surgió de detrás del biombo arreglándose los lazos que sujetaban la cinturilla alta de su vestido rosa.

—No tienes que usar esas palabras exactamente, claro. Dile que valoras su amistad, que te has dado cuenta de que nunca podrá haber nada más entre ustedes. ¿Y te importaría decirme por qué encuentras todo esto tan divertido?

—Perdona. —Candy intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Es sólo que Remmington me dijo prácticamente esas mismas palabras el día llegué a su casa.

Annie pareció nerviosa por un momento.

—Perfecto. Le complacerá saber que tenía razón. Yo sólo creo que debes dejar atrás lo que te hace daño. Sé que será difícil porque el continuará formando parte de tu vida, ya que necesitas su protección hasta que encuentren al hombre que te atacó, pero no necesitas su compasión. Como mínimo, podrás salvar tu orgullo.

Candy frunció el cejo.

—Debes confiar en mí —continuó Annie—. Ahora mismo, tus pensamientos están empañados por tus emociones, pero yo puedo ver la situación con mucha más claridad. Cuando lo veas esta noche, haz lo que puedas por relajarte y ser tú misma. Pídele que te acompañe mañana por la mañana a dar un paseo. Eso les proporcionará un cierto grado de intimidad para que puedas decirle lo que ya hemos hablado.

Candy se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé, Annie. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Fueron de las últimas en llegar a la sala de billar aquella noche. Más de treinta personas ya se encontraban allí, una gran concurrencia para ser una reunión de la Sociedad de Antigüedades Egipcias. Dos caballeros jugaban al billar, pero la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados en los sofas bajos que había diseminados por toda la estancia. La altura de Remmington hizo que Candy lo localizara con facilidad entre la gente. Se encontraba con lord Holybrook y lord Poundstone junto a la chimenea, con un brazo apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la repisa. Pero como si pudiera percibir su presencia, el duque volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada y su mirada se encontró con la de Candy. Al instante, murmuró algo a los otros caballeros y se alejó del hogar para acercarse a ella. Las conversaciones en la sala se silenciaron y la joven sintió que todo el mundo los observaba. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Remmington; habían estado separados durante menos de una hora desde su llegada y, sin embargo, le pareció que había pasado mucho más tiempo.

El consejo de Annie resonó en sus oídos y Candy se forzó a sonreír. Cuando él se detuvo ante ellas, ambas le hicieron la reverencia que el protocolo exigía. El duque alzó la mano de Annie para darle un beso superficial, pero el que le dio a su prometida pareció alargarse más aunque soltó su mano en el mismo momento en que el beso acabó.

-¿Les apetece algo del buffet?

- No tengo mucho apetito —comentó Candy.

Annie no tenía semejantes dudas.

- Me muero de hambre —aseguró mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el buffet que había al otro lado de la estancia—. Ah, ahí está sir Rumford. Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre esos escarabajos que trajo a la última reunión. ¿Me disculpan?Candy se preguntó si Annie los había dejado solos a propósito al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que debía continuar sonriendo. Una conversación con Remmington era el siguiente punto del día, aunque no se sentía muy preparada para cumplir con esa tarea.

El consejo de Annie había sonado casi lógico en su alcoba, pero ahora, estando tan cerca del hombre que invadía sus sueños, perdió el valor.

—Debería saludar a nuestro anfitrión. No he visto a lord Holybrook desde la reunión de enero.

—Te acompañaré. —Remmington la cogió del brazo antes de que Candy pudiera pensar en alguna objeción y la guió hasta la chimenea.

Lord Alfred Holybrook, con setenta años superados ya de largo, presumía de una espesa mata de pelo blanco como la nieve. Las arrugas que se curvaban alrededor de las facciones de su rostro decían más de su edad, y sus ojos, de un azúl claro apagado, habían perdido brillo. En su papel de anfitrión, dirigió a Remmington una amable inclinación de cabeza antes de alzar la mano de Candy para dedicarle un rápido saludo.

—Buenas noches, Candy, me he alegrado mucho de que nos acompañe este fin de semana. Las reuniónes no han sido lo mismo sin usted durante estos últimos meses. Y además, ha conseguido despertar el interés de otra persona. —De inmediato, se volvió hacia Remmington—. Me temo que es una enfermedad, Excelencia. Una vez la pasión corre por sus venas, no hay escapatoria.

Candy lo miró asombrada y el duque se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oido:

—Intenta no parecer tan escandalizada. Esta hablando de antigüedades.

—¿Eh? ¿Decía algo? —preguntó Holybrook.

—Sólo le comentaba a Candy que estoy ansioso por aprender más cosas sobre las antigüedades egipcias.

—Espléndido, espléndido. Yo estoy particularmente interesado en los sarcófagos. —Lord Holybrook alzó su bastón de ébano y señaló con él hacia un enorme objeto de piedra de forma rectangular que estaba apoyado sobre el muro en el extremo opuesto de la habitación—. Esa pieza llegó la semana pasada. He estado reservándola para la reunión. El doctor Alexander, el conocido egiptólogo, llegará mañana. El hará los honores rompiendo los sellos y siendo el primero en contemplar su interior. —Se inclino para guiñarle un ojo a Candy—.Fue el propio doctor Alexander quien lo encontró, así que tengo grandes esperanzas de que sea auténtico.

—¿Le importa que lo contemplemos más de cerca? —preguntó Candy. El sarcófago era perfecto para conseguir distraer su atención de la perturbadora presencia de Remmington y quizá le ofreciera la oportunidad de seguir el consejo de Annie.

—En absoluto. Hay papeles y carboncillos sobre la mesa auxiliar por si desean calcar los relieves que aparecen en los laterales. —Lord Holybrook se dio unas palmaditas sobre su redondeado estómago—. Si me excusan, iré a comer algo.

Su anfitrión se dirigió al buffet mientras Candy y Remmington se abrían paso hacia el sarcófago. La caja era lo bastante grande como para albergar la momia que todos esperaban encontrar en su joven pasó la punta de los dedos sobre un sello que había en un lateral.

—Tiene razón. O es de la quinta dinastia o se trata de una falsificación muy convincente.

—¿Estos pequeños dibujos son jeroglíficos?

Candy alzó la vista para ver como Remmington examinaba uno de los sellos que había justo por encima de su cabeza.

—Sí, lo son. Oh, espero que dentro haya una momia. Imagínate lo que será ver a alguien que vivió hace miles de años. Se trataría de un descubrimiento de gran importancia.

-¿Pretendes decirme que hay un cuerpo dentro de ésta cosa?

—«Esta cosa» es la carcasa exterior de la versión egipcia de un ataúd. Por supuesto que hay un cuerpo dentro. Eso, si tenemos suerte.

La mirada que Remmington le dirigió fue de fingido horror.

-No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan morbosa, Candy. Me has traído hasta la guarida de unos saqueadores de tumbas.

Su sentido del humor la sorprendió gratamente.

—No es lo mismo, y lo sabes —afirmó dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa.

—Hmm. No estoy tan seguro. De alguna forma, no creo que el pobre tipo que se supone que está ahí dentro, previera una fiesta para la apertura de su tumba en la casa de campo de lord Holybrook cuando murió. —Remmington se inclinó para estudiar más de cerca los jeroglíficos del sello que había sobre Candy—. ¿Estos dibujos tienen algún significado?

La joven lanzó una cauta mirada a su alrededor y luego se inclinó hacia él al tiempo que bajaba la voz.

—Esos son los jeroglíficos sobre los que Annie te habló.

Remmington le dirigió una mirada perpleja

—La mayoría de la gente cree que son simple decoración, pero, en realidad, forman un alfabeto. Es muy diferente al nuestro y creo que he descifrado algunos simbolos, pero no estoy muy segura.

Candy se irguió y desvió la atención hacia el sello.

—Es muy frustrante conocer la respuesta de algo y ni siquiera poder decir a alguien que existe una pregunta. Sólo puedo comentar mis opiniones con Annie —puntualizó—. Pero ella se niega a presentar mis teorías ante la Sociedad haciéndolas pasar como suyas. Son bastante complejas y tiene miedo de confundirlas. Hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema y estoy pensando en escribir una carta anónima al doctor Alexander adjuntándole mis notas.

—No lo hagas —le advirtio Remmington—. Te buscarás problemas. Estoy seguro de que es difícil guardar en secreto algo así, pero no quiero que hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro. Con cartas y notas escritas de tu puño y letra, cualquiera podría relacionar el trabajo contigo.

Candy emitió un gruñido evasivo y después se agachó para examinar el siguiente sello. Pero Remmington la cogió del codo y la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que me prometas que no enviarás esa carta a nadie.

—El mundo debería saber la verdad sobre estos escritos —protestó Candy, aunque sabía que su preocupación estaba justificada.

—El mundo ha permanecido ignorante con respecto a los jeroglíficos durante miles de años. Seguir así unos cuantos más no le hará daño a nadie.

—De acuerdo. —Le enfurecia saber que él tenía razón—. Tienes mi palabra, aunque encuentro muy molesta tu arrogancia. La próxirna vez podrías considerar la posibilidad de expresar tus órdenes como una petición.

Al comprobar que había ganado la batalla, el duque le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, milady.

Hasta que Remmington le sonrió, el plan de Annie había ido muy bien, así que Candy se dio la vuelta antes de que la sonrisa surtiera efecto en ella.

—Por tu culpa, puede que yo sea la única persona que sepa el nombre de la mujer que seguramente descansa dentro de este sarcófago, o el significado de las escabrosas maldiciones que están escritas por toda la superficie de la losa. Si hay alguna verdad en ellas, el pobre doctor Alexander no disfrutará de una vida muy larga.

—¿Qué dicen?

Candy le dirigió una petulante mirada e hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo.

—Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?, pero me temo que he prometido mantener en secreto mis conocimientos. Remmington empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero algo atrajo su atención al otro lado de la estancia. El buen humor desapareció de sus ojos y se quedó muy quieto. Candy siguió su mirada para observar que lord y lady Farnsworth hacían su entrada en la sala de billar,seguidos por Harry Gordon.Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de por qué el duque actuaba de forma tan extraña al descubrir su presencia. Acongojada, la joven recordó que él y Elisa Farnsworth habían sido amantes.

Alzó la mirada hacia él y notó que su boca dibujaba una amarga línea mientras un músculo en su mejilla se agitaba con fuerza. Elisa Farnsworth no era una gran belleza. El maquillaje realzaba demasiado sus defectos y su pelo era de un sospechoso tono pelirrojo; aunque eso no parecía evitar que los hombres la encontraran atractiva. A ella le encantaba coquetear y la mayor parte de las veces se la veía en compañía de caballeros que no eran su esposo. Los aburridos ojos de la dama recorrieron la estancia como si bus caran a su próxima conquista.

Candy elevó los hombros en un perceptible suspiro que se vio interrumpido en el mismo instante en que la mirada de lady Farnsworth se encontró con Remmington y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron formando una maliciosa sonrisa. Candy bajó la vista rápidamente y apartó algo de polvo inexistente de uno de los sellos.

—Hmm. Esa sonrisa dice muy poco de la fidelidad dentro del matrimonio —murmuró.

Remmington no le respondió y ella no lo miró, ya que no deseaba ver cómo contemplaba a otra mujer—. Este sello dice algo sobre arder en el purgatorio por tener pensamientos impuros.

—Eso me suena vagamente familiar —comentó el duque—. Aunque no creo que los egipcios estudiaran las Escrituras.

—Quizá deberían haberlo hecho —respondió por encima del hombro.

—Ya veo que sabes lo de lady Farnsworth —continuó Remmington sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

La joven permanecía de espaldas a él y no le contestó

— No tienes por que estar celosa.

—No estoy celosa en absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo demuestras mirándome?

Candy vaciló. Sabía por qué le pedía aquello. Mirar a esos oscuros y cautivadores ojos supondría volver a mostrarle sus sentimientos y él lo sabía. Con determinación, se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en su pecho intentando reunir el coraje suficiente para demostrarle una indiferencia que no sentía. Mientras iba alzando la mirada, intentó borrar todos los pensamientos de su mente a excepción de uno: Remmington no la deseaba.

—Ya está. ¿Satisfecho? —preguntó cuando por fin sus miradas se encontraron.

El duque le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. Su mirada ceñuda hizo que Candy bajara la vista y vislumbrara por el rabillo del ojo una seda azúl lavanda.

—Hola, Candy. Excelencia. ¡Qué encantadora pareja forrnan!

Remmington soltó la barbilla de la joven y se volvió hacia lady Farnsworth. Candy fingió ignorar con inocencia las ardientes miradas que la recién llegada lanzaba al duque mientras intercambiaban saludos. Al mirar por encima del hombro de lady Farnsworth, la joven descubrió que Harry y lord Farnsworth estaban ocupados en el buffet. Aunque

la verdad es que no pensaba que la presencia de lord Farnsworth supusiera un obstáculo para los coqueteos encubiertos de la odiosa mujer ya que, a pesar de ser un miembro tenido en gran estima por la Sociedad de Antigüedades, su moralidad era tan corrupta como la de su esposa.

—No sabía que asistirían unos invitados tan interesantes a la reunión. —Lady Farnsworth dirigió a Remmington otra maliciosa mirada—. A mi esposo le costó mucho convencerme de que le acompañara a este lugar. Ahora tendré que acordarme de agradecérselo.

—Oh, sí, debe hacerlo. Lord Holybrook nos ha prometido un espectáculo muy emocionante —intervino Candy apoyando una mano sobre la losa llena de jeroglíficos—.Mañana abriremos este sarcófago y descubriremos lo que hay dentro.

El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que lady Farnsworth pareció horrorizada.

—¿Un sarcófago? —consiguió decir mientras daba un paso atrás—. Eso suena... quiero decir, ¿creen que es legal?

—Por supuesto —respondió Candy muy seria—. Sólo hay un ligero problema. Y es que estos sellos están grabados con toda clase de maldiciones horribles dirigidas hacia cualquiera que intente romperlos, o que se encuentre en las inmediaciones cuando eso suceda. Al menos, eso me han dicho —añadió para contentar a Remmington—. Por supuesto, no permitiremos que ese pequeño detalle nos preocupe. No, cuando seguramente en su interior hay una momia. Asi es como los antiguos egipcios llamaban a los cadáveres que envolvían en capas y capas de lino para que se conservaran perfectamente, ¿lo sabía? En la última reunión a la que asistí, el doctor Alexander dijo que una vez vio una momia y que parecía tan viva, que le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y hablaría. ¿Puede imaginárselo?

Candy dirigió una suplicante mirada hacia Remmington.

- Nos quedaremos para ver como abren el sarcófago, ¿verdad?

El duque la observaba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. La joven volvío a mirar hacia lady Farnsworth y descubrió que mostraba la misma expresión en su rostro.

—Traje un asta de venado y una considerable cantidad de sales aromáticas, por si acaso. Según el doctor Alexander, quizá la apertura sea algo un poco desagradable para la delicada sensibilidad de una dama —Se golpeó el labio inferior con el extremo de su abanico—. Me pregunto si lo abrirán antes o después de la comida.

Eso pareció hacer salir a lady Farnsworth del horrorizado estupor en que la habían sumido las palabras de Candy. Cerró la boca y se recogió la falda como si temiera ser contaminada.

—Bueno, sólo deseaba acercarme para saludarles. —Miró de nuevo al duque y le lanzó una provocativa sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que le veré más tarde.

Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Remmington se giró hacia el sarcófago y paso la mano sobre varios sellos. Se estaba riendo.

—No le veo la gracia —murmuró Candy—. Esa mujer prácticamente te ha invitado a su cama en mi presencia. Deberías haber cortado sus avances.

—Eso pretendía —protestó, pero tú la has asustado antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

La joven empezó a sonreir.

—Estoy impaciente por comprobar si lady Farnsworth asistirá mañana a la ceremonia de apertura.

—Ah, pequeña, si nos encontráramos en otro sitio... —El buen humor desapareció de su expresión, y dio un paso alejándose de ella—. Ya hemos estado solos demasiado tiempo. La gente empezará a darse cuenta si no nos relacionamos con los demás. Creo que es hora de que te lleve de vuelta junto a la señorita Britter. Yo, por mi parte, charlaré un rato con Harry.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte antes de que nos separemos —.¿Me acompañarás mañana por la mañana? Me gustaría dar un paseo a caballo.

El duque consideró su pregunta durante menos de un segundo.

—No. Serías un blanco fácil a lomos de un caballo. No puedes permitirte semejante riesgo, y quiero que me prometas que no saldrás de ésta casa sin mí.

Candy asintió con impaciencia.

—La verdad es que hay algo que necesito decirte, pero no aquí donde todo el mundo nos observa. ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en algún otro sitio? ¿En la biblioteca, quizás? Seguramente, mañana por la mañana estará desierta.

—Esta casa está llena de gente. Los invitados de fin de semana siempre se toman como una obligación explorar la casa de sus anfitriones sin dejarse ni un sólo rincón. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes decírmelo aquí?

Candy saludó con la cabeza a una anciana pareja que se acercó para contemplar el sarcófago, y eso hizo que Remmington la cogiera del brazo y empezaran a atravesar la estancia hacia Annie. El duque renunció a que respondiera a su pregunta justo en el preciso instante en que ella estaba a punto de decirle que no era tan importante después de todo.

—Muy bien —murmuró tenso—. Reúnete conmigo en mi alcoba esta noche a las doce.

—¿Qué? —La joven miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien había oído su escandalosa proposición.—Sólo hablaremos —le aseguró Remmington—. Mis aposentos están justo en frente de los tuyos. Parece poco probable que alguien pueda enterarse de que vamos a reunirnos allí.

Tenía razón. Además, ya habían pasado varios días y noches juntos sin ningún acompañante. Si ambos estaban decididos a que no pasara nada, ¿qué podría suceder?

—Muy bien. A medianoche.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando el reloj en la alcoba reservada para el rey de la mansión Holybrook dio las doce, Remmington pronunció una plegaría silenciosa para que Candy estuviera profundamente dormida. Elisa Farnsworth estaba tumbada en el centro de su cama con la bata abierta revelando un salto de cama casi transparente que llevaba debajo. Había llamado a su puerta hacia tan sólo unos minutos y él había abierto esperando que fuera Candy quien estuviera al otro lado. En cambio, se había encontrado con ese desastre en ciernes. Elisa había irrumpido en su habitación antes de que pudiera detenerla y, para su horror, había saltado encantada sobre su lecho.

—¡Ah, Remmington! ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí este fin de semana? —Se apoyó sobre los codos en una provocativa pose que mostraba sus pechos en todo su esplendor—Sabía que no me habías olvidado.

—Te olvidé hace dos años, Elisa. Y si no abandonas esta habitación inmediatamente por tu propio pie, no dudes que seré yo mismo quién te saque de aquí.

Elisa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dedicó un bonito mohín.

—¿Vamos jugar a ese juego otra vez?

—No. No lo haremos. —Avanzó dando grandes zancadas hacia la cama con la intención de agarrarla y hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho: echarla.

Sin embargo, Elisa tenía otras cosas en mente. Se abalanzó sobre él y obligó a sus labios a pegarse contra su boca. Justo cuando intentaba agarrar sus manos para apartarlas de su cuello, Remmington escuchó un suave grito.

-¡Rayos! —El duque sabía antes de volverse que Candy estaba en la puerta. Lo más probable sería que pensara que esa escena era un desesperado intento de humillarla, pues sabía que no existía ninguna mujer en la tierra que pudiera creer en su inocencia después de entrar y descubrirle abrazado a lady Farnsworth.

Empujó a Elisa apartándola de él y se giró apresuradamente. Candy apoyaba una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra sobre su garganta. Al ver su mortal palidez, el duque sintió como un fino hilo de esperanza se rompía y desaparecía.

—Oh, hola otra vez, Candy. —Elisa se acomodó aun más sobre la cama—.¿También ha venido para dar las buenas noches a su Excelencia? Me temo que tendrá que volver un poco más tarde porque en este momento, está ocupado.

Remmington lanzó a Elisa una breve y desdeñosa mirada. Luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo entendiera.

—Piensa, Candy. Sabes que esto no es lo que parece.

La joven clavó su mirada en la de Remmington durante un largo momento antes de bajar la vista. Después de mirar hacia el suelo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, se adentró en la alcoba. La puerta emitió un suave golpe cuando se cerró tras ella, un sonido que no presagiaba nada bueno en la silenciosa estancia y que pareció tajante.

—Nunca he pensado que fueras un estúpido, milord. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cama—. Y esto sería un plan extremadamente estúpido por tu parte.

Con más que suficientes pruebas a su alcance para condenar a cualquier hombre, ella creía categóricamente en su inocencia. Candy confiaba en él. Remmington sonrió para hacerle ver cuánto le satisfacía su confianza.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto nos plantea un problema?

—¿Un problema? – dijo él.

Candy asintió.

—Lady Farnsworth podría contarle a cualquiera que he estado aquí esta noche. ¿Conoce ella nuestro plan?

—No lo creo. —Remmington no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba hablando. La joven miró hacia una de las ventanas.

- A qué distancia estamos del suelo?

- Sólo estamos en la segunda planta. —El duque hablaba despacio intentando captar el hilo de sus ideas — No estamos demasiado altos, diría yo.

- Una pena. —Candy se volvió y cerró la puerta con pestillo—. No hay suficiente altura.

- Un momento —farfulló Elisa, incorporándose para arreglarse la bata y taparse—. ¿En qué están pensando ustedes dos?

Candy se aproximó hacia la cama y preguntó en voz baja:

-¿No lo sabe todavía?

Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y miró a Remmington.

—Acabará por adivinarlo. Se lo contara a Farnsworth y éste nos delatará ante Holybrook. No lo conseguiremos nunca.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Remmington tuvo la esperanza de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta mientras intentaba averiguar adónde quería ir a parar, y trataba de imaginar que diría a continuación.

La joven empezó a pasear entre la puerta y la cama.

—¿Qué hay de esos piratas que has contratado para que se lleven la momia?

—¿La momia? —gritó Elisa—. ¿Van a robar la momia?

Remmington dio la espalda a la cama para que lady Farnsworth no pudiera ver su sonrisa. Sin embargo, no tuvo ningún efecto en Candy, que le lanzó una mirada solemne.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te he dicho que lo descubriría. Todo el mundo conoce el valor que tiene una momia y, una vez la reduzcamos a polvo, aun valdrá mucho más. Piénsalo, Remmington.- Ese polvo se venderá a mil guineas la onza en Calcuta. Quizá más. Esos derviches indios pagarán lo que sea por ese raro afrodisíaco.

Candy señaló la cama

— Yo digo que dejemos que los piratas se encarguen de ella. Tu mismo dijiste que el que viste de negro con el pañuelo rojo es muy hábil con el cuchillo.

Remmington se frotó la barbilla.

—No tenía ni idea de que me involucrarías en algo tan desagradable. Me prometiste que ésto no llegaría al asesinato.

—Al parecer te mentí —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¡No! —Elisa saltó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia la puerta trazando un amplio semicirculo para esquivar a la pareja.

Mientras la aterrorizada mujer intentaba abrir torpemente el pestillo, Candy avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme. Su tono era bajo y tranquilizador, el que alguien usaría para atraer a un animal salvaje hacia trampa.

—No irá a ninguna parte, lady Farnsworth. Si sale por esa puerta…Finalmente, Elisa consiguió abrir la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo soltando un último grito. Entonces, Candy cerró la puerta y volvió a echar el pestillo.

—Qué mujer tan fastidiosa! No puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que viste en ella.

Remmington se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato mientras su mente trabajaba para asimilar los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos.

—Pero, ¿qué has hecho?

Ella arqueó las cejas mostrando esa candida e inocente expresión que el duque recordaba de aquellos días que había pasado en su casa.

—Salvar la reputación de ambos, diría yo.

—¿Salvarla? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que has salvado nuestra reputación? Se nos etiquetará a ambos de amantes ilícitos o de ladrones asesinos. O de ambas cosas.

—No, no será así. —La joven se colocó un mechón de pelo en su sitio sin dar ninguna muestra de preocupación

— ¿Quién creerá la historia de lady Farnsworth? Vamos,Remmington. ¿Tú, un ladrón? Si le cuenta a alguien lo de la momia, lo más probable es que le administren sedantes.

El duque avanzó decidido hacia ella y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez, Candy pareció preocupada.

—¿Estás muy enfadado? —susurró.

—¿Enfadado? ¿Si estoy enfadado? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió como hacía años que no lo hacia. Apoyó la frente en su hombro y siguió riendo hasta que, poco a poco, se recuperó lo suficiente para explicarse.

—Ah, mi fiera Candy. Estoy asombrado por tu increíble imaginación.—Por un momento, Pensé que te habías enojado —murmuró.

Remmington alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y Candy finalmente sonrió

— Ha estado bien para ser una improvisación,¿no crees?

-¡Ha sido brillante! —Estuvo a punto de soltar otra carcajada— Nunca olvidaré la cara que ha puesto Elisa. Interpretaste tu papel a la perfección.

- Una vez dijiste que no era una buena actriz —le recordó ella con delicado resoplido.Pero su altiva expresión quedó arruinada por una sonrisa.

- Las damas de Drury Lane se echarán a temblar si alguna vez oyen hablar de esto —predijo Remmington—. ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir una historia tan atroz?

Candy hizo caso omiso del cumplido.

-No tengo ni idea. Simplemente se me ocurrió. Pero no seas modesto, milord. Tú te mereces la mitad del merito; has interpretado tu papel bastante bien. Apoyando el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, Candy le lanzó un pestañeo muy teatral e hizo que su voz fuera una ridículamente aguda imitación de la del duque

— « No tenía ni idea de que me involucrarías en algo tan desagradable ». Bien hecho. Tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en tus habilidades interpretativas. Las necesitarás para mantenerte serio mañana cuando se nos acuse de esos crímenes tan ruines.

El rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

—No soy más que un secundario en esta farsa. Me encantará seguir tu ejemplo.

Con los ojos clavados en los de Candy, Remmington sintió que su sentido del humor se esfumaba y era sustituido por el deseo. La magia de su sonrisa le hizo olvidar que no debía tocarla, le hizo olvidarlo todo excepto el placer de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Consciente de su deber, se alejó de ella.

—Será mejor que aplacemos esta conversación antes de que aparezca alguien más. Mi alcoba parece ser demasiado popular esta noche.

Candy parpadeó como si la hubiera abofeteado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia la chimenea.

—Yo... bueno, he pensado mucho sobre una pregunta que me hiciste la noche de la fiesta de lady Keaton, y finalmente, he tornado una decisión.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Estaba convencido de que no deseaba escuchar nada acerca de cualquier cosa que le hubiera preguntado esa noche, y de que no le gustaría su decisión.

-Tenía razón.—Justo antes de que me acompañaras hasta la puerta de mi casa me preguntaste si podríamos ser amigos. —Su explicación sonó apresurada—. Debes saber que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y que me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti realmente es amistad, nada más. Quería disculparme por haberte hecho creer otra cosa.

Por un momento, Remmington no le creyó. Pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia su rostro en busca de una expresión en sus ojos que le era muy conocida y vio que ya no existía, se dio cuenta de que, por fin lo había conseguido, la había apartado de él. Aturdido, se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. Dentro de un mes, Sebastian Lacroix llegaría a Inglaterra para proponerle matrimonio.

Parecía un tipo valiente y entregado a su causa, y no había ninguna duda de que Candy y el tenían mucho en común. Lacroix la haría feliz. Intentó imaginársela en sus brazos y no pudo. No lo haría, pues no podía soportar la idea de ver a otro hombre tocarla. Aun así, el continuaría transportando mensajes entre ellos consciente de que, seguramente, contendrían las palabras de cariño que él deseaba decirle. Pero, ¿qué le daba derecho a Lacroix de arrebatarle a Candy?

—Si todavía no he agotado del todo tu paciencia —continuó ella—, espero que podamos ser amigos.

Remmington sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Candy.

La joven pareció consternada ante su negativa.

—A mí no me parece algo tan imposible. Tú mismo dijiste que podríamos ser amigos.

—Y tu dijiste que tu definición de «amigo» variaba mucho de la mia.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella dando tres largas zancadas. Apoyó una mano sobre la repisa de la chimenea que había tras ella y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a sólo milímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Candy se habían llenado de curiosidad e inseguridad. Remmington supo instintivamente que la joven no le temía y también estuvo igual de convencido de que debería hacerlo.

— Ahora resulta que tenías razón.

Candy se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía en el preciso instante en que sus brazos rodearon su cintura, asi que intentó apartarse de él. Se preparó para enfrentarse a la fiera determinación que vio en sus ojos y al duro beso que seguramente le daría. Pero no llegó nunca. Remmington la sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho con un brazo y su mano rodeo su rostro.

- Candy. —Susurró su nombre con una atormentada ternura que la dejó perpleja—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

El resplandor de sus ojos no correspondia a la ira, sino a un profundo y ardiente deseo. El cuerpo de Candy reaccionó instantáneamente ante ese descubrimiento. Extendió las manos y apoyó las palmas contra el suave satén de su bata sintiendo la fuerza que emanaba de su torso, el firme y constante latido del corazón bajo su piel. La joven sintió cómo su propio pulso se aceleraba al tiempo que los labios de él se abrían e inclinaba la cabeza para acariciar su boca con la suya. Remmington vaciló, luego rozó sus labios con su boca muy lentamente, una vez, dos, hasta una tercera vez en una pregunta silenciosa, una invitación no pronunciada.

Las defensas de Candy empezaron a desmoronarse. Podía escuchar su pregunta tan claramente como si la hubiera expresado en voz alta, aun así, la duda la hizo vacilar. ¿Podría aceptar las condiciones de su amistad? ¿Las consecuencias? Si lo rechazaba en ese momento, ¿volvería a hacerle la oferta de nuevo? ¿Se pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose qué se habría perdido, lamentando no haber vivido una maravillosa experiencia con el hombre que amaba? La joven sabía que él la apreciaba a su modo. Pero, para ella, nunca existiría otro hombre.

Candy rozó sus labios en respuesta, una respuesta vacilante, una caricia igual de insegura que le daba permiso para tomar lo que quisiera de ella. Remmington apoyó la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la joven y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, la forma perfecta para sellar su silencioso acuerdo. Se apoderó de su boca despacio, con suavidad,ahogándola en ardientes oleadas de deseo. Su lengua rozaba sus labios inesperadamente, creando una agradable expectación por comprobar cuándo y dónde dirigiría su sensual ataque la próxima vez. Perdida en la magia que él había creado para ella, Candy abrió la boca y Remmington inició en su interior una exploración lánguida, sensual y provocadora. Finalmente, apartó los labios de los de la joven, los deslizó hacia su oreja y, con voz ronca por el deseo, susurró:

—Respira, Candy...

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo cuando los dientes de Remmington se cerraron delicadamente sobre su lóbulo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había contenido la respiración durante demasiado tiempo. Su cálido aliento sobre su piel la mareaba y la desorientaba. El la levantó en sus brazos en el preciso instante en que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, y Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de otro beso que envió escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo y le robó la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

Los labios del duque se alejaron de los suyos cuando la dejó sobre la cama y Candy experimentó un momento de pánico, seguido por una indescriptible excitación cuando sintió su peso sobre ella. El se olvidó de ser suave y saqueó su boca, sometiéndola sin piedad a un deliberado ataque a sus sentidos que la hizo olvidarse de todo, excepto de la deliciosa ráfaga de calor que recorría todo su ser. Remmington la alentó a que lo acariciara y guió la mano de la joven bajo las solapas de su bata para sentir su palma contra su pecho desnudo. Sin darle un segundo de respiro, él deslizó una mano por la frágil curva de su cintura, descendió por su cadera y volvió a subir dejando una estela de calor a su paso hasta llegara uno de sus turgentes pechos. Sin titubear, lo abarcó con su palma adueñándose de él y acarició con suavidad su pezón con el pulgar. Al sentir cómo atormentaba su pezón, Candy se estremeció con salvaje violencia. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su duro cuerpo intentando acercarse lo más posible a él, sintiendo que no era suficiente.

La lengua del duque exploró su boca más profundamente y la joven tomó la iniciativa descubriendo su poder, deslizándose a un mundo desconocido lleno de sensaciones placenteras que se intensificaban cada vez más. Entonces, Remmington deslizó la rodilla entre sus piernas y se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Intentando reunir los restos de autocontrol que todavía le quedaban, se forzó a interrumpir el beso, a alzar sus labios unos milímetros por encima de los de ella.

—Dí que me deseas, Candy, que no te estoy forzando a hacer esto.

Ella vaciló durante unos segundos; los más largos de la vida de Remmington.

—Te deseo...

—Dí mi nombre —le pidió, provocándola con pequeños y medidos besos alrededor de su boca—. Quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

- Terrence —susurró ella—. Te deseo Terrence...

Sus miradas se encontraron y esa vez Candy le dejó vislumbrar su alma, la inocencia y el amor que, de alguna forma, había conseguido ocultar. Al ser consciente de ello, Remmington no pudo reprimir el fiero y posesivo deseo que lo dominaba, reflejado en sus atrevidas caricias. Candy respondió con el mismo abandono ofreciéndosele por completo, rindiéndose a él, abriéndose cálida y acogedora ante su duro empuje.

De pronto, la joven se quedó muy quieta y abrió los ojos de par en par alarmada. Remmington no sabía si se debía a la conmoción de lo que estaba sintiendo o a los insistentes golpes en la puerta. Los golpes volvieron a escucharse antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para interpretar el sonido. Soltando una suave maldición, el duque rodó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo. Su excitación había llegado a un punto que resultaba incluso dolorosa. Lo que necesitaba para calmar ese dolor yacía junto a él, al alcance de su mano. Apretó las manos formando puños a sus costados. ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado? ¿Realmente deseaba hacerle el amor mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta?

Remmington se dio cuenta vagamente de que Candy se había incorporado a su lado, pero se concentró en una grieta que había en el techo.

—Si es Elisa Farnsworth otra vez, propongo que la tiremos por la ventana.

—No es momento para bromas —susurró Candy sacudiendo frenéticamente su rodilla—.¡Levantate! Ayúdame a encontrar un sitio dónde esconderme.

Remmington la estudió arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué rayos tendrías que esconderte?

—Deja de bromear, Terrence y baja la voz. Mi reputación quedará hecha trizas si alguien me descubre aquí —afirmó al tiempo que bajaba de la cama. La joven seguramente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre,pero el sonido de éste le agradó igualmente.

Remmington se puso de lado y se irguió apoyándose sobre un codo. El pelo de Candy todavía seguía recogido, pero algunos mechones se habían soltado y sus labios estaban inflamados. Cualquiera que la contemplara en ese instante sabría exactamente que habían estado haciendo o que habían estado a punto de hacer. No podía creer que ella hubiera sugerido que fueran amigos, pues estaban hechos para ser amantes. No continuaría negando lo inevitable por más tiempo. Remmington había conseguido quitarle la bata mientras se besaban, y ahora la observó acercarse a la chimenea. El fuego perfilaba su cuerpo a la perfección a través del fino camisón y le permitió admirar la forma de sus piernas.

—¿Quién dice que alguien va a encontrarte? —preguntó bajando la voz—. No tengo ninguna intención de abrir la puerta.

Se oyó otro golpe aun más fuerte que los dos últimos, pero el duque lo ignoró y soltó un irritado suspiro.

—Se supone que debería estar profundamente dormido. Cualquiera que sea tan estúpido como para llamar a mi puerta a estas horas, tendría que darse cuenta de ello.

Candy dejó de retorcerse nerviosamente las manos, las dejo caer inertes a sus costados y dirigió una preocupada mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Y si no se marcha?

Remmington giró la mano y estudió sus uñas.

—Yo diría que entonces acabará con los nudillos doloridos. —Sin mostrar preocupación, dio unas palmaditas sobre la cama—. Ven a sentarte a mi lado mientras esperamos a que se vaya. Candy pareció escandalizarse ante semejante invitación.

—¿Como puedes pensar en besarme en un momento así?

—No estaba pensando en nada semejante —protestó con voz ofendida—. Qué verguenza, Candy. Tienes la imaginación de una mujer nada inocente.

—Yo no era así antes de conocerte. —De repente, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta donde se podía oir el sonido de una apagada voz masculina.

—¿Remmington? ¿Está despierto?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par horrorizados.

—¡Es lord Holybrook! —Remmington se levantó de la cama. Había asumido que Elisa le había contado a su esposo alguna versión de lo que había sucedido, y que era lord Farnsworth quien permanecía de pie ante su puerta, pero un airado anfitrión era algo totalmente diferente.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y, manteniendo un dedo sobre los labios, empujó a Candy hacia la pared de modo que nadie pudiera verla desde el pasillo. Un segundo después, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo cubriera toda la abertura. Ataviado con una bata de terciopelo granate y unas zapatillas a juego, lord Holybrook no parecía muy contento de ver al duque. Sus espesas cejas blancas se unian en un gesto de disgusto.

- Discúlpeme por molestarle a estas horas, Excelencia. —Miró hacia el final del pasillo vacío y, después, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Remmington—. Lady Farnsworth ha despertado a todo el mundo gritando que usted y Candy habían amenazado con matarla. No he creido esa tontería ni por un momento, pero he pensado que debía asegurarme de que no había ningún problema.

Cuando se hizo evidente que el duque no pretendia reaccionar ante esas noticias, lord Holybrook se aclaró la garganta.

—Al escuchar lo que decía Lady Farnsworth, mi esposa pensó que lo mejor sería comprobar que la hija del conde de Crofford estuviese bien antes de molestarle con este asunto, Excelencia. Ella no deseaba despertar a nadie de forma innecesaria, así que decidió utilizar las llaves de nuestra ama de llaves para abrir la puerta de la habitación de lady Candy. Imagine su sorpresa cuando la encontró abierta.

Remmington se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Y?

—Candy no está en su cama, Excelencia. —Holybrook vaciló y continuó con voz insegura—. Antes de que mi esposa despierte a los sirvientes para registrar la casa, pensé que sería buena idea preguntarle a usted si sabe dónde podemos localizarla.

El silencio que se instauró entre los dos hombres pareció pesar como una losa. Remmington sabía muy bien lo que estaba insinuando su anfitrión.

—Tiene mi palabra de que Candy está perfectamente a salvo, Holybrook.

Las líneas alrededor de la boca del anciano caballero se tensaron en un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Es consciente de que Crofford es amigo mío y de que estoy obligado a informarle de este... incidente?

—Lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Bien. Le diré a mi esposa que vuelva a comprobar la habitación de Candy, sólo para asegurarse. Es una estancia muy grande y quizá la joven se encontraba en una parte de la habitación que no podía verse desde la entrada. Si escucha golpes en la puerta que hay frente a la suya dentro de un cuarto de hora, le ruego que no se inquiete. —El anciano bajó la vista como si no pudiera soportar seguir mirándolo—. Buenas noches, Excelencia.

—Buenas noches, Holybrook. —Remmington dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

Una extraña calma le invadió mientras continuaba mirando fijamente hacia la barnizada madera.

—Lo sabe —susurró Candy, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez en una angustiosa letanía.

El duque sólo deseaba cogerla de la mano y llevarla hasta el lecho para reconfortarla de la única forma que sabía, asegurarle que todo iría bien. Candy pasó por delante de él como en un trance para coger su bata de encima de la cama y luego se dirigió a la salida.

—Tengo que volver a mi habitación antes de que lady Holybrook regrese.

Tenía razón. Disponía de menos de un cuarto de hora antes de que su anfitriona acudiera a su cuarto. Ese no era el momento de discutir la situación, y ella no parecía preparada para escuchar nada de lo que él tuviera que decirle. Sin vacilar, Remmington abrió la puerta, acompañó a Candy al otro lado del pasillo y le susurró al oído:

—Duerme tranquila, mañana hablaremos. Acto seguido le dio un breve beso en los labios y se dirigió a su alcoba de regreso.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la anfitriona tocó a su puerta y verificó que todo estuviera en orden.

—Sí, gracias, lady Holybrook. Estaré bien. —Candy mentía, pero consiguió sonreír—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, querida. —La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras la anciana.

Justo antes de la llegada de su anfitriona, Candy había conseguido despertar a Annie y le había contado lo que había sucedido, incluido el hecho de que lord Holybrook pensaba decirle a su padre que la había encontrado en la alcoba de Remmington.Totalmente aturdida, Candy se volvió hacia la cama y buscó la acongojada cara de su amiga.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¿Qué... ? —Annie se aferraba inconscientemente a las mantas que la cubrían. Con cara de preocupación, se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha dicho Remmington? ¿Qué pretende hacer?

- Ha dicho que hablaríamos mafiana, pero no creo que tenga intención de hacer nada. —Se mordió el labio—. Ya sabes que no desea casarse.

- Pero esto lo cambía todo. Tu honor está en peligro.

- No, no cambia nada —rebatió con voz triste—. La primera vez que me besó él creyó que lo había tentado a propósito. Me dijo muy claramente que no se sentiría obligado a hacer una proposición de matrimonio si yo le ponía en un compromiso de forma deliberada.

Candy se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, su voz no reflejaba ni un ápice de esperanza.

—Estoy acabada.

—Todo esto es culpa mia —susurró Annie—. Lo lamento tanto... No pensé que nada de esto pudiera suceder.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No es culpa tuya. Sólo yo soy la responsable. Le pedí una cita a solas. Le hice creer que era un asunto de gran importancia, cuando no tenía ninguna en absoluto.

—Te equivocas. —Annie se deslizó fuera de la cama, cogió un candelabro que ardía junto al lecho y encendió más velas por toda la habitación hasta que el cálido resplandor de las llamas las envolvió.

— Todo lo que me explicaste sobre Remmington me hizo pensar que realmente le importabas. Pensé que si negabas tus sentimientos, él se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

—El me desea, nada más. Y me olvidé de decirte ése pequeño detalle. —Candy consiguió esbozar una amarga sonrisa.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—¿Por intentar ayudarme? —Negó con la cabeza—. Si acaso, estoy furiosa conmigo misma por no reconocer un intento tan evidente de hacer de casamentera. Debería haber sabido que estabas provocándome a propósito, que usabas mi orgullo en mi contra. Sabías que yo no soportaría la idea de que Remmington se compadeciera de mí.

Annie asintió con expresión insegura.

—Mi plan parecía estar funcionando. Le sorprendí mirándote en más de una ocasión esta noche, y había algo en su expresión que parecía diferente a la que mostró durante el viaje en el carruaje. Creo que parecía preocupado.

—Al parecer sus preocupaciones estaban bien fundadas. —Candy se arrepintió de sus secas palabras cuando vio cómo se agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos azules de su amiga y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— No te culpes, Annie. Algo así tenía que pasar más tarde o más temprano. No he hecho otra cosa que ignorar las advertencias de Remmington y he procurado cruzarme en su camino siempre que he tenido ocasión. Conocía las posibles consecuencias y las ignoré. Ahora debo pagar el precio.

—Puede que la situación no sea tan grave como parece —aventuró Annie—.Seguramente lord Holybrook se lo contará a tu padre, pero no puedo creer que él vaya a repetir la historia a nadie más, no cuando es consciente de que tu reputación está en riesgo.

—No tendrá que decírselo a nadie más. —Frunció el ceño ante la confundida expresión de Annie—. Cuando nuestro anfitrión se de cuenta de que Remmington no se siente obligado a salvar mi reputación, asumirá que acudí a su alcoba sin ser invitada.

—¡Pero eso no es cierto! Fue su Excelencia quien te dijo que se encontraran allí.

—Sólo porque pensó que sería más seguro que los lugares que yo sugerí, que nadie se daría cuenta de un encuentro allí. Su preocupación por mi seguridad y mi reputación no cambía el hecho de que fui yo la que pedí verle a solas. —Candy descartó esa parte del problema con un gesto impaciente—. Para cuando finalice el fin de semana, lord Holybrook sabrá que soy yo la responsable, que como mujer soltera y como huésped en su casa, mi comportamiento ha sido imperdonable.

- Estoy segura de que me pedirá que renuncie a formar parte de la Sociedad de Antigüedades.

—No creo que se atreva a ir tan lejos. —Annie dejó caer los hombros. Ella sabía tan bien como su amiga que sí lo haría. Candy dejaría de ser considerada como una joven «aceptable»,y el aprecio de lord Holybrook hacia ella no importaría, ya que había ciertas reglas no escritas en la sociedad que todo el mundo seguía lo quisiera o no.

- También hay que pensar en Elisa Farnsworth —continuó. -Creo que despertó a todo el mundo con sus gritos. Ese rumor puede que pase desapercibido, pero la gente empezará a especular pronto sobre las razones por las que ya no soy un miembro de la Sociedad de Antigüedades y llegarán a una conclusión evidente. Me convertiré en una marginada.

Frunció el ceño mostrando una expresión pensativa.

—Sabes Annie, puede que tengas razón. Puede que no sea tan horrible como parece.

Su amiga se quedó mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Es un desastre.

—De hecho, podría ser una bendición. No me veré obligada a asistir a bailes o fiestas, o a ninguno de esos aburridos tés. Nadie me invitará a ningún sitio.

—Te volverás loca de aburrimiento —predijo Annie.

—Lo dudo —se burló—. Podré dedicar todo el tiempo que desee a mi trabajo y mis estudios.

—Te convertirás en una solterona.

—Haces que parezca un destino peor que la muerte. —Candy se descubrió a si misma sonriendo—. Creo que me gustará ser una solterona. No tendré que rendir cuentas a nadie y seré libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tu padre tendrá algo que decir sobre ese plan tuyo de permanecer soltera? ¿O Albert? Si tu hermano se entera de ésto, también deberás considerar la posibilidad de un duelo.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció.

—Les explicaré a ambos que yo soy la única responsable de toda esta situación y que no deben culpar a Remmington en absoluto.

—¿De verdad? —Annie no se preocupó por ocultar su escepticismo—. Sinceramente,¿crees que alguien en su sano juicio creerá que el duque es inocente en todo este asunto,que es una inofensiva víctima de tu lujuria?

—Supongo que no —reconoció Candy. Se levantó y empezó a pasear, demasiado agitada como para continuar sentada por más tiempo—. Quizá fueran más comprensivos si les dijera que me encontré con él para discutir algún incidente relacionado con mi ataque.

—Lo dudo —comentó su amiga—. No cuando yo le diga a mi tio que Remmington te invitó a su alcoba.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

—No lo harás. Annie, dime que no harás una cosa tan estúpida.

—Estúpido es tu plan para sacrificarte por ese hombre. No importa cómo lo justifiques en tu mente, él te ha arruinado. No puedo soportar pensar cómo será tu vida. El es igual de culpable y merece pagar el mismo precio. Su honor también estará en riesgo cuando tu padre le haga enfrentarse a la verdad. El duque será obligado a hacer lo que es correcto, o demostrará que es un completo canalla.

—Te lo ruego —suplicó con las manos unidas en un gesto de desesperación—. Te lo ruego, no hagas nada que obligue a Remmington a casarse conmigo. Me aborrecería, Annie. Estaría atado a mí durante el resto de nuestras vidas y él lo odiaría. ¡No podría soportarlo!

Candy sintió que lágrimas incontenibles rodaban por sus mejillas y se las enjugó enfadada.

—Por favor, dime que no me harás eso.

Annie atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes y su firme expresión se desmoronó.

—Yo no podría hacer nada que te hiciera sufrir. Aun así, no puedo creer que vayas a ser más feliz de otro modo. —Hundió el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Me siento tan impotente!

Candy no vaciló. Se sentó junto a ella y rodeó con su brazo los temblorosos hombros de su amiga.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás.

Annie logró soltar una risita entre lágrimas.

—No puedo creer que estés intentando consolarme. ¿No te das cuenta de que se supone que soy yo quien debe consolarte a tí?

—Creo que nos estamos reconfortando la una a la otra. —Candy le dio un apretón en el hombro—. En serio, Annie. Las cosas no están tan mal como tú crees. Saldré de ésto siempre que pueda contar con tu hombro para apoyarme en él.

Intentó animarla con otra sonrisa.

—Aunque no sea para nada más, ésto nos ha brindado la oportunidad de ser testigos del extraordinario gusto de lady Holybrook para las batas. Nunca había visto una hecha totalmente con boas de plumas rosas. Al principio, cuando abrí la puerta, pensé que alguna pieza de la colección de animales salvajes se había soltado y había atacado a nuestra pobre anfitriona.

Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y luego ambas empezaron a reir.A la mañana siguiente, Candy no podía pensar en nada que le hiciera reir. Fue Annie quien descubrió la nota que Remmington había deslizado bajo la puerta. Mientras la joven acababa de despertarse, Annie la leyó en voz alta.

—Dice: Candy, debo abandonar la casa de Holybrook durante unas pocas horas esta mañana. Mientras esté fuera, quédate cerca de la señorita Britter, preferiblemente en su habitación. Te veré cuando empiece la reunión de la Sodedad de Antiguedades a las dos en punto. Firma con una R. —Preocupada, alzó la mirada hacia Candy.

— ¿Qué crees que significa ésto?

—No tengo ni idea. —Intentó no pensar en lo que parecía, pero su amiga no le permitió ignorar esa posibilidad.

—¿Crees que tiene intención de volver?

—Por supuesto que sí. Formo parte de su última misión y Remmington nunca eludiría el cumplimiento de su deber.

Annie le lanzó una irónica mirada.

—Esperemos que sea más serio con ese deber de lo que lo es con otros. —Alzó una mano cuando Candy empezó a protestar—. Perdóname. No me he podido reprimir.


	14. Chapter 14

A las dos en punto, los miembros de la Sociedad de Antigüedades se reunieron en el vestíbulo que había junto a la sala de billar.

—¿Crees que la gente se comporta de forma diferente conmigo? -Candy se acercó lo máximo posible a su amiga.

—Tú eres la única que actúa de forma diferente —susurró Annie—. Deja de estirar el cuello. Remmington es tan alto que lo veremos en cuanto llegue. Si llega, claro.

Candy irguió los hombros.

—Sólo he pensado que el saludo de lady Orwell parecía un poco más forzado de lo normal.

—Esa mujer está tan agarrotada por la gota que apenas puede caminar. Vaya! - No gires la cabeza cuando oigas lo que voy a decirte, pero he visto aparecer a Remmington a tu izquierda. Viene hacia nosotras.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir sin control, pero consiguió mantener su mirada centrada en Annie el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse antes de volverse hacia él. Aun así, estaba tan nerviosa que se le olvidó hacerle una reverencia.

Remmington la contempló con un intenso brillo en la mirada durante largos segundos. Por último, hizo un gesto con la cabeza casi imperceptible como si acabara de confirmar algo mentalmente.

—Candy —murmuró, mientras alzaba su mano para darle un beso. Después, inclinó la cabeza hacia Annie—. ¿Están preparadas para asistir a la reunión?

—¿Dónde has estado? —se atrevió preguntar Candy, pero de inmediato, sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

El duque sacudió la cabeza.

—Te lo contaré más tarde. Por favor, Annie, adelántate.

Remmington cogió a Candy del brazo y ambos siguieron a la señorita Britter hacia el interior de la sala de billar. El sarcófago de piedra ahora descansaba boca arriba donde antes había estado la mesa de billar. La mayor parte del mobiliario que quedaba en la estancia se había apartado a un lado, y las sillas estaban colocadas en filas semicirculares alrededor del sarcófago para ofrecer a los invitados una mejor visión durante la apertura.

Harry les saludó con la mano desde el otro lado de la sala e hizo señas hacia varias sillas en la segunda fila. Annie los guió hasta allí.

—Los miembros más antiguos han exigido los mejores sitios, pero creo que desde aquí lo podremos ver bastante bien —comentó lord Gordon cuando llegaron hasta él.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte acordarse de nosotros. Creo que la silla mas cercana al centro es la que mejor vista tiene.

Annie se las arregló para colocarse entre su amiga y Remmington cuando ocuparon los asientos. Una vez Candy se sentó, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y observó al duque de soslayo para estudiar su reacción ante el desaire de Annie, pero no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. Quizá se alegraba de no sentarse juntos. Parecía que nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando se encontraban cerca el uno del otro. La reunión de la Sociedad de Antigüedades Egipcias empezó casi inmediatamente. Un emocionado Lord Holybrook se abrió paso hasta el centro de la estancia para dirigirse a los miembros y, tras un breve saludo, empezó a leer un artículo sobre la Sociedad que recientemente se había publicado en el Times.

La joven no pudo concentrarse ni siquiera en una sola de las palabras que pronunció. Ansiaba disponer de un momento de intimidad para hablar con Remmington, para decirle que ella aceptaría la responsabilidad del incidente. Por supuesto, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo en algunos detalles si quería mantener la esperanza de convencer a todos de su culpabilidad. Aunque, con toda seguridad, Remmington se negaría si le sugería que tuvieran otra reunión en privado. Finalmente, lord Holybrook presentó al doctor Alexander y Candy intentó prestar atención a la reunión.

La principal autoridad en antigüedades egipcias no tenía el aspecto de un rudo aventurero. Su piel extremadamente bronceada era una muestra de las horas que había pasado bajo el sol del desierto, pero, por otra parte, el buen doctor parecía poco acostumbrado a pasar penurías de cualquier tipo. El experto egiptólogo pronunció un breve discurso sobre la importancia histórica del lugar donde encontró el sarcófago y luego le trajeron un cincel y un mazo para que abriera los sellos. Al instante, empezaron a oirse murmullos por toda la estancia. Annie cogió la mano de Candy cuando el doctor Alexander empezó a trabajar.

—Annie! parece como si esperaras que salieran volando vampiros del sarcófago —comentó Candy. Cálmate, que la maldición iba dirigida a los saqueadores de tumbas y el doctor Alexander es sólo un estudioso.

—No creo que Ameana Re vea alguna diferencia —respondió la aludida entre susurros.

Remmington se inclinó hacia ellas.

—¿Quién es Ameana Re?

—La princesa que está en el interior del sarcófago —le explicó Annie.

El duque desvió la mirada hacia Candy.

—¿Se lo has contado?

—No vi por qué no podía hacerlo. —La joven frunció el cejo—. Annie está preocupada por la maldición. Hemos acabado de traducirla esta tarde y es tan escabrosa como yo sospechaba.

—¡No me digan que han dado algún credito a esa tontería? — Al no obtener otra cosa que silencio a su pregunta, Remmington frunció el ceño — Para ser dos mujeres modernas y cultas, la creencia en antiguas maldiciones parece un gran paso hacia atrás.

Los gritos de nerviosismo que se oyeron entre el público les hicieron volver la atención hacia la parte frontal de la habitación. Seis corpulentos lacayos estaban insertando largos palos en las aberturas que había en los laterales de la piedra. Con gran esfuerzo, los sirvientes levantaron la losa y la deslizaron para revelar el contenido del sarcófago. Algunos invitados empezaron a estirar el cuello y unos pocos se pusieron en pie. La presión que Annie ejercía sobre la mano de Candy empezó a resultarle dolorosa, hasta que los lacayos se echaran a un lado y todos pudieron ver que bajo la losa de piedra se hallaba una magnífica obra de arte: un sarcófago perfectamente conservado.

La imagen de la mujer que cubría la parte superior de la caja era tan realista, que daba la impresión de que podía hablar. Al observar el sarcófago interior con más detenimiento, Candy se dio cuenta de que parecía estar hecho de oro macizo. Como en un trance, el doctor Alexander se acercó y tocó con reverencia el rostro de la imagen.

—Felicidades, lord Holybrook —dijo el egiptólogo cuando logró apartar por fin la mirada del sarcófago—. ¿Desea descubrir si la momia todavía esta ahí?

Pero lord Holybrook permanecía absorto conternplando fíjamente a la princesa egipcia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —consiguió responder el aludido con una mirada perpleja—. ¿Abrirla? No, mi buen amigo. Esta ya es bastante emoción para un día. Qué le parece si hacemos que los lacayos coloquen el sarcófago en otro lugar para que usted pueda hacer un examen más detallado y lo abrimos mañana? Tenemos que dejar algo de misterio para la reunión final.

- Biggs! -Lord Holybrook llamó a su mayordomo—, sirva un refrigerio y después encárguese de nuestra amiga egipcia.

Los sirvientes empezaron a circular entre los invitados con vasos de sidra. Rernmington y Harry condujeron a las mujeres lejos del bullicio y encontraron un sitio para ellas en uno de los ventanales de la sala de billar.

—Quizá tenga razón después de todo, Excelencia. Annie desvió la mirada de Remmington para dirigirla hacia el sarcófago—. Al parecer las maldiciones no tienen ningún efecto.

—¿Qué maldiciones? —preguntó Harry.

—El ayudante de nuestro mayordomo es egipcio y dice que hay maldiciones grabadas en los sellos que hay en los laterales del sarcófago. Auguran todo tipo de horribles destinos para quien quiera que se atreva a abrirlo —le explicó Annie.

—¡Vaya! —Un destello de humor iluminó los ojos de Harry— Si eso es verdad, Holybrook pronto necesitará nuevos lacayos. Además, bastante tuvieron anoche al tener que cargar con lady Farnsworth cuando se desmayó. ¡Que escena montó! Me ha costado mucho mantenerme serio cuando nuestro anfitrión me ha explicado lo que sucedió.

- Ese incidente me tiene intrigada —comentó Candy—. ¿Qué le ha contado lord Holybrook acerca de lady Farnsworth?

Harry observó como Remmington fruncía el cejo y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Oh, poca cosa. Nada mínimamente edificante con respecto al carácter de lady Farnsworth. Ella y su marido se han marchado esta mañana a primera hora a Londres para buscar a alguien que pueda tratar sus nervios.

—Oh, ahí está el doctor Alexander —le interrumpió Annie—. No parece ocupado ahora mismo. Debo preguntarle su opinión sobre el descubrimiento.

Candy la agarró del brazo.

—No creo que debas decirle nada sobre las maldiciones de tu sirviente, Annie. ¿Por qué preocupar al doctor innecesariamente?

—No lo haré —prometió su amiga—. Sólo quiero saber si había abierto algún otro sarcófago sellado. Puede ser una historia interesante.

Harry también se excusó.

—Voy a preguntarle a Rumford sobre los pergaminos que compró. Tengo entendido que son asombrosamente similares a los mios. —Dirigió a Remmington una preocupada mirada, pero su sonrisa volvio a surgir con más intensidad cuando se inclinó hacia Candy.— Si me disculpa, milady.

—¿Qué es eso de un sarcófago sellado y una historia interesante? — preguntó el duque cuando Annie y Harry se marcharon—. Da la impresión de estar totalmente decidida a hablarle al egiptólogo sobre las maldiciones.

—En absoluto —le aseguró Candy—. Simplemente pretende preguntar al doctor Alexander si ya ha abierto otros sarcófagos sellados. Si lo ha hecho, encontrará un modo de preguntarle si algo fuera de lo común le sucedió en esa época. Annie realmente tiene un sirviente egipcio llamado Samir y él le ha llenado la cabeza con relatos sobre maldiciones de tumbas. Seguramente no se lo cree del todo, pero está convencida de que abrir un sarcófago da mala suerte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué rayos aceptó presenciar la apertura de uno?

—Yo misrna le hice esa pregunta. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me temo que no puede reprimir su curiosidad.

—Tu amiga me parece extremadamente rara a veces, Candy.

La débil expresión divertida que había en sus ojos se desvaneció y Remmington unió las manos a su espalda.

— Y a pesar de que las maldiciones de tumbas me parecen muy interesantes, creo que tenemos que discutir un asunto mucho más serio. Le pedí permiso a Holybrook para usar su estudio durante una hora después de la reunión y el aceptó garantizarnos la mayor intimidad.

La sonrisa de Candy desapareció. El duque parecía frío y distante.

—La verdad es que esperaba tener una oportunidad para reunirme contigo hoy. Hay...hay ciertas cosas sobre las que debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Desde luego, las hay.

Una peligrosa luz iluminó sus ojos y Candy se apresuró a explicarse.

—Lo más evidente, por supuesto, es el compromiso. Deberíamos ponerle fin cuando volvamos a Londres, pero hay otros detalles adicionales que considerar. Por ejemplo, no debes decirle a mi padre o a sir Malcolm que fuiste tú quien sugeriste el lugar de nuestra reunión. Les diré la verdad, que nuestro encuentro fue idea mia, y ellos asumirán que también fui yo quien decidió el lugar.

Remmington le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

—Me parece difícil que te crean.

—Entonces, diré que tu alcoba parecía el lugar más lógico. De hecho, tú tenías varias razones de peso para que nos reuniéramos allí, si no recuerdo mal. Parecerán igual de lógicas cuando las repita yo haciéndolas mias.

—¿Y que dirás cuando te pregunten por qué quisiste reunirte conmigo?

—Bueno...en realidad, todavía no he pensado en esa parte. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada —. Sospecho que me comportaré como una cobarde y mentiré.

Remmington le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y atrapó su mirada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Candy, nunca dejas de asombrarme.

Estaba convencida de que su cobardía le disgustaba, no obstante, había una extraña y tierna expresión en sus ojos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que su amiga y el experto egiptólogo se unían a ellos en los ventanales. Annie fulminó con la mirada a Remmington hasta que éste soltó la barbilla de Candy. Luego esbozó una brillante sonrisa y se volvió hacia el doctor Alexander.

- Esta es mi amiga, Candy White y su... y el duque de Remmington. Estoy segura de que Candy querrá escuchar su experiencia en la Gran Pirámide, doctor Alexander. Precisamente antes estabamos hablando de la extraña racha de mala suerte que parece afectar a los visitantes de ese maravilloso pais.

—Sí señorita Britter, la verdad es que se dieron muchas extrañas coincidencias durante mi viaje. —El egiptólogo alzó la mano de Candy para darle un beso, y después se volvió hacia el duque para dirigirle una reverencia formal—. Excelencia, me han comentado que es nuevo en el tema del estudio de la egiptología. ¿Encuentra interés ante nuestra reunión?

El duque se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién no puede quedar impresionado después de ver ese magnifico sarcófago?

De pronto, se escuchó un disparo que hizo que los paneles de vidrio explotaran enviando una lluvia de cristales hacia el interior de la estancia y, al instante, Remmington se abalanzó hacia Candy para protegerla. El caos reinó en la sala y algunos asistentes a la reunión empezaron a gritar. El duque tiró a Candy al suelo y la apartó de la ventana, colocándola tras la protección de un grueso muro. La sostuvo por los hombros mientras la recorría con la mirada en una rápida y desesperada búsqueda de heridas. Unos pocos trozos de cristal colgaban de su vestido color crema, pero al ver que parecía ilesa, el corazón de Remmington volvió a latir de nuevo.

En medio de la conmoción general, se concedió un momento para rodear su rostro con la mano, un mísero consuelo para el miedo que todavía lo dominaba. ¡La bala había pasado tan cerca de ella! Unos milímetros más abajo y estaría muerta. Finalmente, se obligó a darse la vuelta en busca de cualquier nuevo peligro, teniendo cuidado de mantenerla a salvo tras su espalda.

Annie y el egiptólogo todavía permanecían de pie ante la ventana y Remmington les gritó que se apartaran. Pero ambos ignoraron la orden ya que estaban paralizados por la impresión. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraban, el duque agarró del brazo a Annie y la llevó junto a Candy. El doctor Alexander se quedó mirando por la ventana durante otro momento, luego bajó la mirada hacia la mancha roja que se extendia por su costado y dio un paso vacilante. Remmington se abalanzó sobre él para obligarlo a agacharse y alcanzar la seguridad del suelo.

Otro estallido atravesó los paneles de vidrio. Actuando de forma instintiva, el duque se inclinó sobre el hombre herido y trató de protegerlo con su cuerpo de los fragmentos de cristal. Aun así, se giró casi inmediatamente buscando con la mirada a Candy. Ella asintió como si supiera que necesitaba que le confirmara que estaba bien. Se oyeron gritos provenientes del interior de la casa. Pero aquellos que no habían huido cuando sonó el primer tiro permanecían extrañamente silenciosos, todos excepto una mujer que lloraba en voz alta. El resto empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y unos pocos levantaron la cabeza para contemplar la destrozada ventana.

Lord Holybrook se puso en pie para tomar el control de la situación. Desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, gritó varias órdenes a sus sirvientes para que buscaran por las inmediaciones. Preocupado por que el anciano recibiera un disparo, Remmington se giró y cerró las pesadas cortinas. Al menos, el tirador no podría ver a sus objetivos si es que no había huido, pues sólo un loco se quedaría tras el segundo disparo. Holybrook abandonó la estancia para dirigir la búsqueda y varios hombres se presentaron voluntarios para unirse a él, con aire de contenida excitación en sus expresiones.

Un aburrido inglés nunca rechaza una buena cacería, pensó Remmington. Evidentemente a esos hombres no se les había ocurrido que podrían ser de mucha utilidad en la escena del crimen. Antes de que alguien más pensara en mostrar un equivocado sentido del deber, gritó sus ordenes:

—Lathrop, Sanders, Bothwell. —Se dirigió hacia los tres jovenes que se le quedaron mirando fijamente desde el suelo y les ordenó:—Lleven al doctor Alexander hasta una cama.

- Lady Holybrook —Guíelos hasta la habitación del doctor y haga venir a un médico.

Remmington miró por encima del hombro hacia Candy y Annie, y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el cejo. Buscó por la estancia y fijó la vista en dos mujeres de mediana edad que estaban agachadas junto a la chimenea.

- Lady Penrose, señora Rumford, vayan a las cocinas y asegúrense de que los sirvientes llevan agua caliente, un paño limpio y un buen par de tijeras a la habitación de la señorita Britter y Candy.

Al ver que nadie se movía, su profunda voz resonó por toda la estancia.

— ¡Vamos, muévanse!

Lady Penrose y la señora Rumford salieron corriendo de la habitación, y los jovenes se acercaron al doctor Alexander. Entonces el duque fue hasta Candy y se arrodilló a su lado.Tanto ella como Annie estaban llenas de trozos de cristales; algunos colgaban inofensivos de sus vestidos, otros brillaban desde su pelo. Sus ligeros y suaves vestidos podían ser muy elegantes, pero ofrecían muy poca protección contra los letales fragmentos de cristal. Sólo un pequeño arañazo atravesaba el brazo de Candy, una herida tan leve que, hasta ese momento, Remmington la había pasado por alto. Sin embargo, las heridas de Annie parecían mucho más graves. Había sufrido un corte en el brazo y una gran cantidad de pequefios arañazos, pero el triángulo de cristal de más de siete centímetros que sobresalía de su hombro era lo más preocupante, ya que parecía haber penetrado profundamente en su came.

La joven herida yacía inmóvil en el suelo mientras Candy se esforzaba en parar el flujo de sangre alrededor de la herida con la falda de su vestido.

—El médico tiene que ver el hombro de Annie —afirmó Candy con voz calmada. Su serenidad impresionó a Remmington.

La vista de la herida de su amiga habría hecho que la mayoría de mujeres se desvanecieran, pero ella parecía darse cuenta de que no era momento de perder los nervios.

- Será más fácil sacar el cristal si antes le da laudano.

—Alexander necesita al médico más que tu amiga en éste momento —La voz del duque sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero la joven no pareció ofenderse y se hizo a un lado cuando Remmington levantó con cuidado a Annie en sus brazos.

— La llevaré a su habitación. - Candy, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado en todo momento.

La sala de billar estaba prácticamente vacía en ese momento. Sólo unas pocas personas continuaban acurrucadas en el suelo. Otros habían salido corriendo cuando Remmington cerró las cortinas. Harry apareció en la entrada justo cuando ellos abandonaban la estancia. Su rostro palideció cuando vio la herida de Annie.

—Qué ha pasado?. —Su mirada se encontró con la del duque_- Acababa de entrar en la biblioteca en busca de algo de brandy cuando escuché los disparos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Encuentra a uno de mis hombres y envíalo a mis aposentos.

Pasó por delante de Harry y no volvió a detenerse hasta que llego a la habitación de las jóvenes. Una vez allí, dejó con mucho cuidado a Annie sobre la cama.

— Candy, busca una camisola o un camisón para mantenerlo junto a la herida y otro para su brazo.

—Sáquenmelo —susurró Annie, mirando su hombro—. Me duele muchísimo.—El doctor llegará pronto —la animó su amiga mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo ileso.

—Candy, haz lo que te he dicho.

El duque cogió la mano de Annie justo cuando ésta la dirigía hacia su hombro

— No lo toques!

Candy trajo dos camisones y Remmington envolvió el brazo de la joven herida con uno de ellos, sujetándolo con un nudo.

—Ahora voy a sacarlo —le dijo a Annie—. Causará más daño si lo dejamos ahí.

El duque apoyó una mano contra su hombro ileso para sujetar su cuerpo contra la cama.Tras un rápido examen del lugar de la herida, agarró el fragmento de vidrio y lo sacó con cuidado. La joven se quejó mientras lo hacía, pero se mantuvo inmovil y no se resistió.

—Bien hecho —murmuró Remmington. Dirigió una rápida mirada al largo y sangriento fragmento de cristal, lo dejó sobre la mesilla y colocó el segundo camisón sobre el hombro, haciendo fuerza con la palma de la mano para ejercer presión sobre la herida—. Ha salido entero. Es una herida limpia, pero profunda. Voy a mantener mi mano sobre tu hombro hasta que se reduzca la hemorragia.

—Hemos traido todo lo que pidió —anuncio lady Penrose desde la entrada. La señora Rumford la seguía, y detrás de ella, llegó una doncella que cargaba un cubo con agua muy caliente.

- Quiero que usted y la señora Rumford ayuden a Candy — dijo el duque a lady Penrose—. Tendrán que cortar la ropa de la señorita Britter para que el médico pueda coser la herida. —Luego se dirigió a la doncella

— Averigue donde guarda lady Holybrook el laudano y tráigalo aquí junto a un vaso de algo con qué acompañarlo.

La sirvienta hizo una rápida reverencia y desapareció por la puerta pero lady Penrose y la señora Rumford se quedaron inmáviles a los pies de la cama.

—Señoras, ¿quién tiene las tijeras?

—Yo. —La señora Rumford se las enseñó—. Pero Excelencia, usted no puede permanecer aquí. Tenemos que quitarle la ropa a la señorita Britter.

—Si me marcho, se desangrará hasta morir. —Soltó un suspiro de impaciencia al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia lady Penrose—. Coja la manta que hay en mi cama. Es la habitación que está enfrente. Pueden usar eso para preservar el pudor de la señorita Britter.

Candy cogió las tijeras de la señora Rumford y empezó a cortar una de las mangas del vestido de Annie mientras lady Penrose iba en busca de la manta. A través de la puerta abierta, Remmington vio a Harry y a uno de sus hombres de confianza en el pasillo, y les hizo señas de que entraran en la estancia con un gesto de cabeza.

—Acércate —le dijo a su escolta. Le dio una orden que sólo su hombre pudo escuchar y que le hizo salir de nuevo de la habitación.

Luego, dirigiéndose a Harry, le preguntó:

— ¿Lo han atrapado?

Lord Gordon negó con la cabeza.

—Jack y dos de tus escoltas están en ello, al igual que los sirvientes de lord Holybrook y unos cuantos de los invitados más audaces. Uno de los jardineros vio a un hombre alejarse a caballo unos minutos después del tiroteo, pero parece que nos lleva mucha ventaja.

Remmington bajó la voz para que Annie no pudiera oir su conversación.

—Hazle saber a lord Holybrook que la señorita Britter necesita los servicios del médico tan pronto como acabe con el doctor Alexander. De hecho, dile que es muy probable que la herida sea igual de grave.

—El médico está atendiendo al egiptólogo ahora —anunció Harry en un tono igual de bajo que el del duque—. Nuestro anfitrión le había invitado a pasar el fin de semana por si lady Orwell sufría un ataque de gota. Ha sido una coincidencia muy afortunada. Me aseguraré de que alguien informe al médico de que tiene un segundo paciente.

Harry se marchó en el preciso instante en que llegaba la doncella con el laudano. El escolta la seguía cargando con un bulto bajo el abrigo. Lady Penrose se encargó del laudano mientras Candy y la señora Rumford continuaban cortando la ropa de Annie bajo la manta.

Las mujeres, ocupadas en sus respectivas tareas, no se dieron cuenta de que el escolta le tendía un par de pistolas a Remmington. Este las ocultó dejándolas al alcance de su mano bajo la cama, antes de ordenar a su hombre de confianza que montara guardia en el pasillo . Lady Penrose levantó la botella de laudano y estudió su contenido a través del cristal verde. Vertió una dosis en el vaso de agua, estudió de nuevo la botella, y volvió a verter otro chorro de laudano en el vaso. Remmington esperaba sinceramente que conociera la diferencia entre la dosis que calmaría la herida y la que la mataría.

—Ya es suficiente, lady Penrose. —Era evidente que Candy compartía su inquietud, aunque no dejó de trabajar ni un momento con rápida eficacia. Sus movimientos eran firmes y seguros mientras que la señora Rumford se mantenía inmóvil, vacilante e insegura.

Remmington deseó que si alguna vez le ocurría algo parecido, Candy estuviera a su lado, pues sabía cómo actuar frente a una crisis.

—¿Puede incorporarla un poco? —preguntó lady Penrose.

El rostro de Annie estaba marcado por el dolor y su boca era una fina línea, pero, aun así, consiguió beberse la medicina.

—Qué amargo —dijo soltando un suave gruñido.

Remmington volvió a recostarla y movió la cabeza hacia él

— Esto todavía no ha acabado, ¿verdad?

El duque la estudió en silencio durante un momento antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ya lo sospechaba. —Su voz era débil y su piel había adquirido un tono cadavérico debido a la gran pérdida de sangre—. ¿Tendrán que cerrarme la herida con un hierro al rojo?

- No lo creo —le dijo Remmington.

Las notidas parecieron relajar visiblemente a Annie.

— El laudano hará efecto en unos pocos minutos. Eso te ayudará a soportar el dolor.

- No creo que pueda mirar —susurró lady Penrose.

Remmington frunció el cejo.

- Usted y la señora Rumford pueden irse. Gracias por su ayuda.

Las dos mujeres no protestaron y se fueron apresuradamente.

-La maldición —susurró Annie. Deslizó la mano del brazo ileso por la manga de Candy y luego la dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama. Podía verse una expresión ausente en sus ojos, la primera señal de que el laudano empezaba a hacer efecto.

— El cuchillo de cristal. Su cabeza empezó a moverse inquieta sobre la almohada.—No puedo recordar esa parte. Léemela otra vez.

—Cálmate —murmuró Candy—. Eso ahora no es importante.

—¡Tienes que decírmelo! Tengo derecho a saber lo que pasará a continuación.

—No pasará nada más. —Su amiga apartó la mirada—. A ti no, al menos.

—¿Al doctor Alexander? —susurró Annie.

—Sí.—Déjalo ya —ordenó Remmington—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con una maldición.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándolo y el duque estuvo seguro de que no le creían. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no has leido el mensaje que había en esos sellos.

Remmington frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—Te prohibo decir una palabra más sobre ese tema. En este momento, tu amiga no necesita sufrir un ataque de histeria por una tonta superstición.

—Puedo asegurarte que...

—No pasa nada, Candy. —Annie cerró los ojos—. Como tú has dicho, eso ahora no es importante.

Candy fulminó al duque con la mirada y dijo en voz muy baja:

—La has disgustado!

Al oirlo, Remmington le dirigió una exagerada mirada de incredulidad y exasperación.

—¿Candy? —La voz de Annie sonó más lenta y sus parpados sólo se abrieron un poco.—Me temo que no voy a poder ofrecerte mi hombro para que te apoyes en él durante una temporada.

Un destello de lágrimas apareció en los ojos de Candy, pero sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Entonces, tendrás que ser tú quién se apoye en el mío.

El médico llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde y cosió la herida superficial del brazo de Annie, mientras ésta permanecía en un sueño inducido por las drogas. Luego, el doctor empezó a coser con cuidado la profunda herida del hombro.

—Tendremos que cerrarla con un hierro al rojo —anunció al ver que no paraba de sangrar.

El duque secó la sangre y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya casi ha acabado. Estoy seguro de que ella preferiría evitar esa cura. Mantendré la presión sobre su hombro cuando usted haya finalizado hasta que la hemorragia se detenga.

El médico pareció dubitativo durante un momento antes de asentir.

—La hemorragia no es tan grande como cuando empezamos. Quizá sea lo mejor después de todo.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras el doctor continuaba con su se dio cuenta de que Candy no miraba la labor del médico, pero tampoco se movió del lado de Annie. Cuando acabó de coserla, la joven ayudó a envolver la herida con un vendaje.

—La hemorragia se ha detenido —comentó el doctor—. Dénle más laudano cuando se despierte. Volveré en unas pocas horas para ver como está.

—Al menos, ha permanecido dormida mientras la cosían —susurró Candy cuando se quedaron solos—. Un hierro al rojo habría sido más doloroso que la propia herida.

—Eso mismo he pensado yo.

—Quiero darte las gracias de parte de las dos. —Hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia Annie—. Si no nos hubieras sacado de delante de esa ventana…

Candy alzó una mirada agradecida hacia él, en la que se reflejaban sus sentimientos.

—Te debo la vida.

Esa simple afirmación hizo que un desagradable estremecimiento recorriera al duque. No se merecía su agradecimiento. No había conseguido proteger su reputación, y casi había fallado en su deber por proteger su vida. Las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos si ella reconocía sus defectos y se alejaba de él. Pero su gratitud sólo le hizo estar más decidido a hacer lo que ambos lamentarían el resto de sus vidas.


	15. Chapter 15

Los Bainbridge y el conde de Crofford llegaron al amanecer del día siguiente. La tía de Annie se quedó con las jóvenes en su alcoba mientras los hombres se reunían abajo. Una hora más tarde, se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Lady Bainbridge leia en voz baja desde una silla que había acercado a la cama mientras que Annie dormitaba en medio del sopor producido por el laudano, así que Candy se levantó para atender la llamada. Una doncella con un almidonado gorro blanco le hizo una reverencia.

—Su padre desearía verla en el salón azul, milady.

La joven, en cambio, no estaba segura de desear ver a su padre. No había tenido ocasión de hablar a solas con Remmington desde el tiroteo y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Candy miró por encima del hombro hacia lady Bainbridge quien, sin interrumpir su suave flujo de palabras, alzó la vista y le hizo señas para que acompanara a la doncella.

Mientras seguía a la sirvienta por las largas escaleras, practicó lo que pretendía decirle a su padre, pero sonaba ridículo y estaba segura de que nunca le creería. La doncella abrió la puerta del salón azúl y Candy entró. Remmington estaba sentado junto a la chimenea en una silla que parecía demasiado delicada para soportar su enorme ía las piernas extendidas ante él y los codos apoyados en los largos y delgados brazos de la silla. Parecía contemplar una de sus manos, mientras que su padre paseaba arriba y abajo cerca de él.

Candy reprimió la fuerte oleada de ansiedad que la invadió.

—Me alegro de verte, papá.

Los dos hombres se giraron ante el sonido de su voz. El duque se levantó para recibirla en el centro de la estancia, con una insondable expresión en los ojos. Sin decir palabra, la condujo hasta el asiento que acababa de dejar libre y se quedó de pie tras ella. El peso de sus manos sobre sus hombros calmó parte de sus miedos. Aun así, se preguntó si era un intento de mostrarle su apoyo, o si el gesto no significaría nada en absoluto.

El conde unió las manos a su espalda y dirigió la mirada hacia su hija.

—Remmington me ha contado que sobreviviste al incidente de ayer sólo con unos pocos rasguños como consecuencia. Lamento que tu amiga no haya sido tan afortunada.

Candy asintió y esperó a que continuara. Se temía que la conversación tendría poco que ver con la preocupación de su padre por las heridas de Annie, o sus leves arañazos. Inquieta, ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar a Remmington, pero su expresión permanecía indescifrable. Parecía tan aburrido que casi esperó verlo bostezar.

—También me ha explicado que lord Holybrook pretende informarme de un incidente que tuvo lugar la noche anterior al tiroteo — siguió el conde.

La joven no se sentía capaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos, pues sabía que él deseaba que lo negara, que esperaba escucharle decir que todo había sido un terrible error. En lugar de eso, agachó la cabeza avergonzada y permaneció en silencio.

—Su Excelencia no ha querido avanzarme nada más hasta que tú no estuvieras presente—añadió—. Me gustaría que me dieras una explicación, hija.

El no lo sabía. ¿Acaso el duque deseaba comprobar que realmente era una cobarde? Candy se aclaró la garganta y tuvo la esperanza de que su voz no le fallara.

—Sí, bueno, todo empezó...Remmington le dio un apretón en los hombros.

—Yo mismo se lo explicaré, milord. Pero quería que su hija estuviera presente porque esto le afecta directamente. En realidad, había planeado reunirme con ella para hablar sobre el asunto antes de su llegada, pero las heridas de la señorita Britter tenían prioridad. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que lord Holybrook pretende contarle es que descubrió a Candy en mi alcoba la noche anterior al tiroteo.

—¿Qué?

El tono de asombrada incredulidad en la voz del conde y la conmoción e incredulidad que aparecieron en sus ojos, se clavaron en la joven como si se trataran de puñales.

- No es tan malo como parece, papá. De verdad, yo puedo...Las manos de Remmington volvieron a tensarse sobre sus hombros.

—Yo pedí a Candy que se encontrara conmigo allí. Deseaba estar a solas con ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Bueno, no es exactamente cierto —se corrigió

- Fuí yo quien le pidió que nos vieramos a solas, papá.

- Y yo sugerí que nos reuniéramos en mi alcoba —la interrumpió Remmington—. Candy propuso varios sitios bastante razonables donde nadie podría pensar en lo peor en el caso de que nos encontraran juntos, pero fui yo quien insistió en un lugar mas íntimo.

Crofford entornó los ojos.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, Excelencia?

—Sí, milord, me doy cuenta. La reputación de Candy está en grave peligro. Una vez le di mi palabra de que no me comportaría de forma impropia con su hija, y he roto mi promesa. Mis acciones son inexcusables. Espero que pueda aceptar mis disculpas.

El conde cruzó los brazos.

—Y yo espero que tenga algo más que ofrecer, aparte de sus disculpas.

Remmington asintió.

—Si puede aceptar mis excusas, espero que también pueda aceptarme como yerno.

—¿Qué? —La joven casi gritó la pregunta, pero el duque continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Ayer obtuve una licencia especial. Con su permiso, desearía casarme con Candy lo antes posible.

Crofford pareció considerar la oferta.

—No apruebo los acontecimientos que han llevado a todo ésto, pero supongo que será un marido lo bastante adecuado para mi hija.

- La situación nos deja pocas opciones.—Le preguntaré a lord Holybrook si la ceremonia puede celebrarse aquí —anunció el duque—. Cuanto antes nos casemos, menos oportunidades habrán para que surjan rumores desagradables.

Candy no pudo reprimirse y se levantó de la silla para encarar a Remmington.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Tu dijiste...

Cerró la boca de golpe para no recordarle que no deseaba casarse con ella. No con su padre delante. Fue entonces cuando Candy pudo contemplar la amarga determinación en los ojos del duque. El no deseaba ese matrimonio y ella no quería ser considerada un sacrificio hecho en nombre del deber. Sin embargo, la firme línea de la mandibula de Remmington no dejaba lugar a discusión, así que la joven intentó razonar con su padre.

- Su Excelencia tiene una naturaleza muy noble y una tendencia natural a proteger a todos aquellos que hay a su alrededor, papá. Está asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de esta situación a propósito cuando él no es culpable de nada. No debería estar obligado a pagar por mis errores.

Remmington colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la acercó a él y cogió su mano en un gesto firme y suave al mismo tiempo.

—Me temo que su hija todavía no ha aceptado el hecho de que yo no permitiré que abandone esta casa como una mujer arruinada. Podríamos persuadir a Lord Holybrook para que se mantuviera en silencio, pero me temo que lady Farnsworth también vio a Candy entrar en mi alcoba. Si nos casamos enseguida, pondremos fin a cualquier rumor que se pueda extender. Si no lo hacemos, para cuando regresemos a Londres la reputación de su hija ya estará hecha trizas.

—¿Es eso cierto, Candy? ¿Te vio lady Farnsworth entrar en los aposentos de Remmington?

La joven pudo sentir como cualquier alegación que tuviera que hacer sobre aquel asunto se desmoronaba.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso no es todo. Seguramente nadie creerá lo que lady Farnsworth diga sobre nosotros. Verás...

El dedo pulgar del duque acarició el centro de su palma, el sensible lugar donde una vez había sentido sus labios. Continuó con el seductor movimiento incluso después de que Candy dejara de hablar, ocultando la caricia entre sus manos. La joven bajó bruscamente la mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirar a su padre mientras Remmington la acariciaba tan íntimamente.

—Verás... —Pero, ¿de qué había estado hablando? El duque continuaba acariciando su palma y Candy deseaba acercarse más a él, apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, que la envolviera en sus brazos, que le dijera que todo iría bien.

- ¿Si? —Levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

- Hablabas de lady Farnsworth —la animó el conde.

- ¿De lady Farnsworth? Oh, Sí. Sí vio entrar en la habitación de Remmington.

La joven supo que esa no era la respuesta correcta en el preciso instante en que salió de sus labios, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Mantuvo la boca cerrada e inclinó la cabeza frunciendo el cejo.

- Parece evidente que dejar que Candy apareciera en público ha sido un error —afirmó Remmington—. El tiroteo sólo hace que celebrar la boda lo antes posible sea lo más aconsejable. Los huéspedes que no se marcharon ayer se irán esta tarde, y estoy seguro de que Holybrook estará encantado de cedernos la capilla para la ceremonia. Podríamos casarnos mañana mismo y, como recién casados, a nadie le parecera extraño si permanecemos aislados durante un tiempo.

—¿Y bien, Candy? —Crofford esperó hasta que su hija le mirara a los ojos—. Tienes que tomar una decisión.

Nerviosa, la joven se mordió el labio ya que era consciente de que lo que dijera en ese momento afectaría al resto de su vida. Podía rechazar la oferta de Remmington y convertirse en una solterona, o casarse con él y esperar que el aprecio que sentía por ella se convirtiera en algo más profundo. Ambos posibilidades eran potencialmente desastrosas. Su historial con las mujeres no era en absoluto tranquilizador. Podría que durante un tiempo le pareciese divertido su papel de caballero al rescate de una damisela en apuros, pero también era posible que se hartase de interpretar ese papel. Y si eso sucedía, le rompería el corazón.

—Me gustaría pensar en ello esta noche y transmitirles mi decisión mañana.

Crofford negó con la cabeza.

—No veo ninguna razón para alargar esto hasta mañana. Eres mi hija y apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, pero, en tu corazón, creo que sabes que sólo hay una respuesta correcta.

Remmington aumentó la presión casi imperceptiblemente sobre su hombro. Candy sabía que no debía ser así, pero ese pequeño y preocupado gesto influyó en su decisión. Se casaron al día siguiente. Lord y lady Holybrook estaban encantados de que la ceremonia se celebrara en su casa e insistieron en organizar una espléndida cena nupcial como parte de su regalo para los recien casados. Annie todavía estaba débil, pero el médico le permitió asistir a la ceremonia siempre que le prometiera permanecer quieta en un pequeño sofá. Lord Holybrook incluso hizo que unos sirvientes llevaran a la joven a la cena, con el sofá incluído.

—Creo que lo único que le falta a Annie es un turbante —comento lady Bainbridge a su anfitriona, mientras se sentaba junto a su sobrina en el sofá para ayudarla a comer—. Con todos estos mimos y su colorida indumentaria, parece una princesa de algún lejano imperio oriental que nos honra con su visita.

Recostada entre almohadas de satén y envuelta en una de las capas de terciopelo de lady Holybrook, Annie realmente parecía una princesa.

—Es Candy la que parece una princesa con su corona de novia — respondió Annie—. Yo me siento como la pariente chiflada que insiste en lucir sus ropas de dormir para la cena.

Candy no se sentía en absoluto como una princesa, ya que llevaba el vestido azul celeste que había lucido la noche que llegaron a casa de los Holybrook. Intentando controlar su nerviosismo, extendió el brazo para tocar la corona de flores que sujetaba su peinado, una exuberante creación de pequeñas rosas de color rosa y de otras flores tipicas de la estación diseñada por el jardínero de sus anfitriones. La verdad es que la corona de novia le hacia sentirse exótica, diferente de alguna manera. O quizá era la ceremonia que acababa de tener lugar, la sensación de irrealidad que la había dominado mientras permanecía de pie junto a Remmington y le escuchaba repetir las palabras que los unirían para siempre.

La joven esperaba despertarse en cualquier momento y descubrir que todo aquello no era más que un sueño.

—Creí que su amigo, lord Gordon, se quedaría para la ceremonia—comentó lady Holybrook a Remmington.

—Harry se marchó a Londres con los Penrose sin saber nada de los planes de boda —respondió el duque—. Candy y yo preferimos una celebración íntima. Nuestra boda en su capilla era lo que ambos deseábamos, y siempre les estaremos agradecidos por su generosa hospitalidad.

- Es usted quién nos honra, Excelencia —afirmó lord Holybrook en tono solemne—. No creo que en nuestra mansión se haya celebrado nunca antes la boda de un duque. No se hablará de otra cosa durante bastante tiempo.

- ¿No se casó su hija, Sally, el año pasado aquí? —preguntó sir Malcolm a su anfitrión.

- Oh, sí. Qué tremendo jaleo. La muchacha insistió en organizar un almuerzo nupcial para doscientas personas.

- Doscientas veinte —le recordó su esposa antes de lanzarse a continuar ella misma con el relato de los acontecimientos. La conversación fluyó alrededor de la mesa, pero Candy se descubrió a sí misma dándole vueltas a sus propios pensamientos. El día ya le parecía un vago recuerdo, exceptuando el momento en que había entrado en la capilla justo antes de que la ceremonia se iniciara. Remmington, que estaba de pie junto al altar, se volvió hacia ella, y la intensidad de su mirada la hizo avanzar hasta que se encontró junto a él sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Algunas novias sonrien de vez en cuando el dia de su boda —le dijo el duque en voz baja mientras su mano encontraba la de ella bajo la mesa—. ¿Todo esto no te hace algo feliz, Candy?

—Creo que todavía estoy aturdida por todo lo que ha sucedido hoy —reconoció—. Pero sí, estoy feliz.

Alzó la vista hacia él y observó cómo una lenta sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Nunca le había parecido tan terriblemente atractivo como en ese momento. Ahora estaba casada con él, y pronto la llevaría escaleras arriba y la haría su esposa no sólo de nombre. El misterio sobre lo que les deparaba a ambos esa noche, la asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. De pronto, el sonido de la voz de su padre atrajo de nuevo su atención hacia la conversación de la mesa.

—Tienes un gran descubrimiento en tus manos con esa momia, Holybrook. Las antigüedades griegas son mi especialidad, pero he de reconocer que ésto supera todo lo que he visto hasta el momento. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que abras el sarcófago antes de que nos marchemos?

—¡No! —El grito de Annie llamó la atención de todos. La joven se aferraba al brazo de su tia como si intentara recuperarse de una punzada de dolor—. No debe abrirlo, lord Holybrook. Esa momia está maldita.

—Querida, no debes alterarte de esta forma. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho el doctor —la reprendió su tia. Después se volvió hacia su anfitrion—. El ayudante de nuestro mayordomo es un nativo de Egipto, me temo que ha metido en la cabeza de nuestra sobrina algunas ideas un poco extrañas sobre momias y maldiciones.

Lord Holybrook asintió en dirección a Annie.

—Ya veo que este asunto la altera, señorita Britter. No se preocupe, no creo que a la momia le importe si esperamos hasta que el doctor Alexander se sienta lo bastante recuperado como para supervisar él mismo la apertura.

Annie se estremeció.

—Gracias, se lo agradezco.

Holybrook asintió y luego dirigió la mirada hacia sir Malcolm.

—¿Un sirviente egipcio, eh? Espero que me permita tener una charla con ese hombre la próxima vez que le visite. Parece una persona fascinante.

Tras interesarse un poco más por el sirviente, entretuvo a la concurrencia con unas cuantas de sus aventuras en Egipto, y el tema de las maldiciones quedó olvidado. Después de la cena, las mujeres se reunieron alrededor de Annie y los caballeros se retiraron a la biblioteca para disfrutar de una copa de oporto. Lady Bainbridge y lady Holybrook hablaron sin cesar de sus propias bodas, mientras que Candy intentaba hacerse a la idea de que realmente se había casado, y que lo había hecho con el hombre que amaba. Si no fuera por la ceremonia y el sombrío reverendo Clarion, esa podría ser otra noche cualquiera, otra reunión para reir y hablar con amigos; sólo que la joven no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que se decía a su alrededor.

—Debes de estar cansada —comentó lady Bainbridge a su sobrina una hora después—.Creo que es hora de que los sirvientes te lleven arriba. El médico comentó que no debías excederte hoy.

Annie captó la mirada de advertencia de su tia y se quedó callada.

—¿Por qué no te retiras ya a tu habitación? —sugirió entonces lady Bainbridge a Candy—. Se está haciendo muy tarde. Estoy segura de que tu esposo se reunirá contigo pronto.—Mi doncella trasladó tus cosas a la alcoba del duque durante la cena —comentó lady Holybrook—. La enviaré allí para que te ayude a cambiarte.

- Gracias, pero eso no será necesario. Puedo arreglármelas sola.—La joven no deseaba a una doncella deambulando a su alrededor esa noche. Sus atenciones sólo conseguirían ponerla más nerviosa, si es que eso era posible. Lady Holybrook pareció dubitativa, pero finalmente dijo:

- Clara tiene razón. Se está haciendo muy tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba?

Candy no creía que fuera tan tarde y no podía imaginar por qué su anfitriona pensaba que necesitaba que la acompañaran a su habitación, asi que frunció el ceño y declinó la oferta. Entonces, un silencio abrumador reinó en la estancia mientras las tres mujeres la miraban fijamente.

—Bien —dijo Candy al fin—. Será mejor que me retire ya.

Estaba nerviosa y fue incapaz de disimularlo. Su silla casi se volcó cuando se levantó con demasiada brusquedad, y ese embarazoso error sólo consiguió crispar aun más sus nervios. Para cuando llegó a la escalera, Candy deseó recuperar sólo una pequeña parte de la hipnótica calma que la había acompañado durante todo el dia. Temblaba tanto que reconsideró seríamente la oferta de lady Holybrook para acompañarla hasta su alcoba, pero, de alguna manera, consiguió llegar hasta la habitación de Remmington, aunque, una vez allí, no tuvo ni idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Un pequeño fuego proyectaba sombras en la estancia y vencia al frío de la húmeda brisa nocturna. Inquieta, se acercó a la chimenea, se quedó mirando las oscilantes llamas naranjas como si estuviera hipnotizada y extendió sus manos hacia el calor, frotándolas como si una tormenta de nieve rugiera en el exterior de la mansión en lugar de una suave lluvia de primavera. Pasaron poco más de unos minutos antes de que Remmington apareciera en la entrada. No pronunció palabra mientras cerraba la puerta y deslizaba el pestillo. Estaban solos. Esa noche no habría interrupciones ni visitantes inoportunos.

En el pasado, su presencia siempre la había tranquilizado, le había proporcionado una sensación de seguridad y de confianza en que él la protegería incluso de sí mismo. Esa noche se sentía incómoda e insegura a causa de todo lo que iba a suceder entre ellos. Remmington no se movió de su lugar junto a la puerta, sin embargo, Candy podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. ¿Acaso consideraría lo que iban a hacer esa noche sólo como parte de su deber?

—Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos ocasión de estar solos por última vez —dijo Candy—. He pensado que estaría bien que habláramos durante un rato.

El duque apoyó su hombro contra la puerta mientras la recorría con una mirada de admiración.

—Candy, nunca hemos conseguido limitarnos a hablar cuando nos hemos quedado solos, y eso tiene algo que ver con la razón por la cual estamos solos ahora mismo.

La joven frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio de que él no se había casado con ella por decisión propia.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esperaba poder hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión.

El duro trasfondo en su voz la sorprendió casi tanto como el hecho de que se preocupara siquiera ante semejante posibilidad. Intranquila, se sentó en un banco junto al hogar y empezó a retorcer los finos lazos rosas que caian de su corona de novia.

—No he cambiado de opinión sobre nada. Sólo he pensado... bueno, esperaba...¿Querrías sentarte a mi lado durante un rato?

Remmington se acercó a ella moviendose con la gracia de una pantera. Pero, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, cogió una silla y la colocó frente a ella.

—Muy bien, Candy. Hablemos.

El duque cogió sus manos entre las suyas y Candy fue atravesada por una ráfaga de calor, una sensación que la calmó en lugar de asustarla. Bajó la vista y, al contemplar sus manos unidas, la joven se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que la mantenía cautiva. El nunca había utilizado su fuerza contra ella, aunque siempre la había rodeado con su aura de poder manteniéndola a salvo dentro de su circulo protector. De pronto, sintió como Remmington deslizaba su pulgar a lo largo de la sensible piel de su muñeca

— ¿Por qué no empiezo yo diciendo que no hay nada que debas temer decirme? Nada que puedas temer preguntar.

Aun estando atrapado en ese forzado matrimonio, él le hablaba como lo haría un hombre a quien le importara su esposa. Candy sabía que sentía cierto aprecio por ella y se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente, si estaría de acuerdo con su petición.

- La verdad es que había pensado que podríamos hablar sobre las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Qué condiciones?

El duque no pareció especialmente complacido ante lo que ella le dijo, aun así, siguió sosteniendo sus manos con firmeza. No le apretó con más fuerza revelando su rechazo a considerar la idea, ni aflojó la presión dando a entender que descartaba sus condiciones desde un principio, si no que esperó pacientemente una explicación. Pero, ¿Como rayos podría explicárselo?

—Bueno, no son precisamente condiciones. Estaba pensando en cómo llegar a un entendimiento.

—Candy, esto no es una transacción comercial. Es un matrimonio, y tenía la esperanza de que lo vieras de esa forma.

Candy asintió para mostrar su aprobación

— Soy consciente de que esto no es un matrimonio por amor, y tu dijiste que no creias en la lealtad o la devoción dentro del matrimonio. Verás, sólo estaba un poco preocupada porque...Esa vez si que aumento la presión sobre sus manos.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme exactamente?

—Que espero que no consideres nuestro matrimonio como otra farsa —susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos, obligándose a no bajar la vista cuando la vergüenza le hizo desear hacerlo.

Aquello era demasiado importante como para comportarse de forma evasiva o cobarde. Deseaba que él la comprendiera—. Sé que muchas parejas hacen vidas separadas una vez se casan, que sus matrimonios, en realidad, son poco más que un acuerdo comercial. Cuando volvíamos de casa de lady Keaton, me diste la impresión de que no tenías una buena opinión sobre esos matrimonios. Yo tampoco. Yo deseo un matrimonio de verdad.

Durante un largo momento, Remmington no dijo ni hizo nada. Después, soltó sus manos y apoyó las palmas sobre sus muslos. Mantuvo el cejo fruncido mientras miraba hacia el suelo que había entre ellos y Candy volvió a colocar las manos sobre su regazo para hacer girar el anillo de oro que él había colocado en su dedo durante la ceremonia. Era un anillo sencillo, sin florituras ni adornos, ni siquiera tenía el habitual grabado en el interior. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la joven había conseguido quitárselo durante la cena para comprobar si había alguna inscripción, alguna sencilla palabra o incluso las iniciales de él pero el interior del anillo era tan suave y liso como el exterior. Candy supuso que no había tenido tiempo para mandar que lo grabaran. Ahora se preguntaba si se lo habría planteado siquiera.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no trataré este matrimonio como una farsa —declaró Remmington al fin.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—No hace falta que finjas devoción, o incluso que simules amarme. A falta de otra cosa, simplemente espero que respetes nuestra amistad lo suficiente como para ofrecerme tu lealtad.

El duque la miró a los ojos con expresión sombría.

—Tienes mi lealtad.

—No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo.

—Sí, yo creo que sí. Pretendo serte fiel, Candy. Nunca romperé los votos que hemos hecho hoy.

Le hizo esa promesa de lealtad sin tocarla, sin revelar ningún tipo de emoción.Finalmente, Candy cayó en la cuenta de por qué. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que debía estar equivocada.

—Pero, ¿acaso crees que yo si?

Hubo una ligera tensión alrededor de las comisuras de los labios de Remmington, pero no respondió a su pregunta. No tenía que hacerlo.

—No confías en mi.

—Sí, Candy. Sí confío en ti. —El duque extendió el brazo y acarició un rizo de su pelo que caia sobre su hombro—. He visto suficientes pruebas de tu lealtad para saber que incluso si tus sentimientos hacia mi cambíaran algún día, tú continuarías siendo fiel a tus votos. Esa es una de las razones por las que deseaba casarme contigo. He visto cualidades en ti que son poco comunes y no tienen precio, rasgos que valoro por encima de todos los demás.

Aun sintiéndose emocionada por su discurso, Candy todavía se sintió obligada a corregirle su error.

—Yo sé que tú no deseabas casarte conmigo. No soy tan vanidosa como para necesitar que me mientas y me digas que sí querías hacerlo.

Remmington arqueó una ceja y una leve sonrisa rozó sus labios.

—¿Sinceramente crees que daría mi nombre a una mujer con la que no deseara casarme?

Sus palabras le hicieron tener esperanza y Candy intentó buscarles una explicación.

- Bueno, quizá deseabas casarte conmigo porque sentías que era tu deber, pero eso es diferente a querer casarse con alguien porque... bueno, por las razones habituales. Sé que el deber y el honor son muy importantes para ti.

- En efecto, son muy buenas razones. —Asintió en un gesto de severa aprobación, y Candy supo que estaba bromeando—. Sin embargo, no son las verdaderas. Creo que yo sabía que éste momento llegaría desde que nos conocimos, cuando te miré a los ojos por primera vez y vi el reflejo de un hombre que no había visto desde hacia mucho tiempo

Sus dedos acariciaron la suave curva de su mejilla y sonrió.

—No tienes la más mínima idea de sobre qué estoy hablando, verdad?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y elevó los hombros.

—Suena muy bien.—La inoportuna llegada de lord Holybrook la noche que estuvimos juntos en esta habitación, sólo me hizo darme cuenta de que deseaba tener el derecho a hablar contigo siempre que me apeteciera. —Alzó su mano y le dio un dulce beso en la palma y otro en la muñeca—. Quería tener derecho a tocarte, a abrazarte sin preocuparme de que pudieran vernos.

De pronto Candy se encontró sobre su regazo, y soltó un pequeño y contenido suspiro.

—Y deseaba tener la libertad de besarte sin preocuparme de perder el control. —Rodeó su rostro con la mano y le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta que habló contra sus labios—. Es más, con la esperanza de perder el control.

Remmington no le dio ninguna más de sus razones durante un largo rato. Sin embargo, le dijo todo lo que ella deseaba saber con sus suaves y delicados besos; eran besos despreocupados, sin prisas, como si él no deseara nada más que besarla durante toda la eternidad. Después de unos minutos, la joven se movió inquieta entre sus brazos y el cuerpo de Remmington se puso rígido de repente. Candy, un poco alarmada por el brusco cambio, se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pareces un poco... acalorado.

Remmington emitió un sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta que podría haber sido una risa.

—No te puedes imaginar cuánto. —La estudió durante un momento, como si buscara algo en sus ojos—. Pero creo que estás preparada para la próxima lección.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.

—¿Acaso te has nombrado a tí mismo mi tutor?

—Eso suena muy atrayente. —La sonrisa masculina se volvió tierna cuando le quitó la frágil corona de flores del pelo y la dejó con cuidado a un lado, luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La colocó en el centro y se estiró junto a ella, haciendo que se recostase hasta que quedaron tendidos el uno junto al otro mirándose de frente.

— La primera regla es que debes decirme todo lo que te gusta y cualquier cosa que te disguste.

—Me gustan los perritos y detesto a las serpientes. Candy se esforzó al máximo por parecer despreocupada, con la esperanza de ocultar su nerviosismo e inseguridad por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Pero, Remmington, como si pudiera leer su mente la miró con expresión pensativa.

—¿Alguien te ha explicado lo que sucederá esta noche? ¿Lady Bainbridge, quizá?

Candy sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y negó con la cabeza. La expresión pensativa del duque se intensificó cuando frunció el cejo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede entre marido y mujer en su noche de bodas?

La joven no había creido que fuera posible, pero notó como el color rojo de su rostro se extendía por todo el cuerpo.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo en el campo y es casi imposible no presenciar ciertos acontecimientos que tienen lugar en el corral. —Hizo una mueca y apartó su mirada de él.

- Tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser muy embarazoso para los dos.

Candy sintió como se movía la cama cuando el rodó alejándose de ella. Remmington se quedó tendido sobre su espalda y fijó la mirada en el techo con las manos unidas bajo la nuca.

—Había supuesto que alguien te lo explicaría, que al menos tendrías unas nociones básicas.

- No soy una completa ignorante. He traducido algunos manuscritos griegos y ciertos poemas de amor eran bastante... explicitos. — Se mordió el labio y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.— La prima de Annie le contó que dolía mucho la primera vez. ¿Es eso cierto?

El duque se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y la acercó hacia él hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre su hombro.

- Creo que me alegro de que reservaras tus preguntas para mí. Empezó a acariciar su espalda con movimientos tranquilizadores que llegaban hasta la curva de su cadera

— ¿Te gusta cómo te sientes cuando nos besamos?

Remmington esperó a que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

—Cuando hagamos el amor, sentirás muchas de las mismas sensaciones, sólo que será mejor.

Candy le dirigió una desconfiada mirada.

El le sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos gustó acariciarnos cuando nos besamos?

—Es difícil de que se me olvide.

—Yo querré tocarte y acariciarte cuando nos besemos, y espero que tu desees devolverme esas caricias, tocarme igual de intimamente.

—¿A qué te refieres por «íntimamente»?

Remmington torció el gesto y frunció el cejo mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—Sabes, en vez de explicarlo todo antes de que suceda, puede que funcione mejor si me haces preguntas sobre la marcha.

—No estoy tan segura. Todavía no me has dicho si duele.

—Puede que duela al principio —reconoció el—, pero iré con cuidado y te avisaré cuando vaya a llegar ese momento para que no tengas que preocuparte por ello hasta entonces. —Su expresión se suavizó—. Nada de lo que hagamos será aterrador o desagradable, Candy. Te lo prometo.

La joven extendió el brazo y acaricio su mejilla.

—Me da la sensación de que estás siendo muy paciente conmigo.

Remmington pensaba que recibiría una recompensa.

—Y yo tengo la sensación de que merece la pena la espera. — Sonrio y alzó su mano para darle otro beso en la muñeca, pero esa vez recorrió con la punta de la lengua el sensible punto donde podía sentirle su pulso.

Candy suspirؚó a modo de respuesta. Era tan hermosa, tan inocentemente sensual... Ella volvió a suspirar. La tela en la parte delantera de su vestido se ajustaba de forma tentadora sobre las turgentes curvas de sus senos y Remmington perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Debería ponerme mi camisón ahora? —Se incorporó y se quitó varias horquillas del pelo, dejando caer sobre sus hombros una cascada de encendidos mechones que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

Remmington, tumbado junto a ella, apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y extendió la otra hacia su cabello. Atrapó un espeso y sedoso mechón y lo frotó entre sus dedos,sorprendiéndose, como siempre, de que pudiera ser tan suave. Aunque sabía que su piel aun lo era más.

Candy se quedó mirándolo con expectación.

—¿Me pongo el camisón ?

El duque negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche no lo necesitarás.

Al ver que su esposa abría los ojos de par en par y se estremecía, Remmington no pudo resistir el impulso de burlarse de ella.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No. Bueno, quizá un poco.

El sonrió y abrió los brazos.

—Ven, recuéstate conmigo, Candy. —Remmington se las arregló para no gemir cuando ella se apoyó en su pecho. Segundos después, deslizó los dedos a través de su pelo y encontró los pequeños botones de perlas del cuello del vestido en su nuca.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Quitándote el vestido. Ese cuello tan alto debe molestarte.

—No es muy incómodo. Los moretones ya casi han desaparecido.

El duque frunció el cejo al recordar el incidente. Le desabrochó el vestido hasta la cintura, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y con cuidado le bajo el cuello. Los moretones no eran mas que unas débiles marcas amarillas que desaparecerían por completo en unos pocos días. Al verlas, acarició la elegante curva de su garganta con la punta de su dedo e hizo lo mismo con sus labios.

—No le permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño, pequeña. - Había prometido ser cuidadoso y se lo demostró cuando la besó.

Candy abrió los labios bajo los suyos tal y como él le había ensenado, pero cuando su tímida lengua tocó la de él, Remmington olvidó todas sus promesas y consideraciones. El beso se hizo más profundo y él se apoderó de su boca por completo. Cuando la estrechó con más fuerza sintió que el cuerpo de Candy se ponía rigido y supo instintivamente que, aunque deseaba entregarse a él, estaba tomando lo que ella le ofrecía demasiado rápido. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su mano subió hasta uno de sus generosos senos y su pulgar jugo con el pezón, hasta que escuchó su asombrado grito de alarma. Al instante, Remmington se alejó de Candy y rodó hacia su costado. Por un momento, se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Era su primera vez, se dijo. Tenía que ser paciente. De pronto, Candy se inclinó hacia él, esparciendo su pelo sobre ambos como si se tratara de una cortina de fuego.

—Creo que me he puesto un poco nerviosa. No vas a dejar de besarme, ¿verdad?

El duque sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Era tan apasionada como él había esperado. Si conseguía mantener bajo control su deseo por ella, la recompensa valdría cada momento de tortura. Su tono persuasivo también le complació y decidió que permitiría que le insistiera un poco más.

—¿Tienes más calor ahora? – dijo él.

—Oh, sí. Mucho más.

—Yo también tengo mucho calor —comentó Remmington en tono reflexivo—. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con la chaqueta?

Candy le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, indicándole que era consciente de su juego, pero, aun así, asintió amablemente. El se incorporó y se giró hacia un lado mientras ella deslizaba la chaqueta por sus hombros.

—Me parece recordar que he desabrochado los botones de tu vestido para que te sintieras más comoda. —Se quitó el pañuelo y deslizó un dedo por el interior del cuello de su camisa—. Tal vez podrías devolverme el favor. Esta camisa me resulta extremadamente incómoda ahora mismo.

Candy atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes y extendió la mano hacia el botón superior. Lo desabrochó muy despacio, concentrándose intensamente en la tarea. A la velocidad que iba, su noche de bodas llegaría a su fin antes de que acabara con la larga hilera de botones.

Remmington se sacó la camisa del pantalon y empezó a desabrochar los botones inferiores dejando los tres del centro para ella. Cuando el último botón estuvo desabrochado, la joven mantuvo su camisa cerrada con las manos. Ante su vacilación, el intentó tranquilizarla.

—Ya viste mi torso desnudo aquella noche en mi casa. Ahora no soy diferente a como era entonces.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Es que no estoy segura de si estoy preparada para ver tanto de ti otra vez.

Remmington se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera totalmente desnudo.

—¿Acaso fue una visión tan horrible?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una visión demasiado tentadora.

—Deseaba que me tocaras esa noche —confesó Remmington mientras apresaba sus muñecas y las separaba para abrir su camisa—. Tanto como yo deseaba tocarte a ti. Ansiaba explorar tu cuerpo con mis manos. ¿Es eso lo que encontraste tentador?

Ella se quedó mirando su pecho con evidente deseo.

—Sí.

Remmington no tuvo que animarla más. Candy deslizó sus manos bajo la tela de forma que,con un poco de ayuda del duque, la camisa cayó sobre la cama. La piel masculina ardía bajo sus palmas. El extendió las manos hacia su vestido para acariciar sus hombros y sus brazos mientras le bajaba el corpiño hasta la cintura. Sólo una camisola de aspecto frágil cubría sus senos y Remmington se tomó un momento para saborear la imagen. Sin poder evitarlo, rodeó su cintura con las manos y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.

—Imaginaba que no llevarías corse.

—No suelo usarlo a menudo —admitió ella—. ¿Te importa?

El duque negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía sus manos hacia los tirantes de su camisola. Una oleada de pudor la invadió y Candy cubrió sus manos como si esa pequeña presión pudiera detenerlo. Remmington liberó sus manos con delicadeza y volvió a colocarlas sobre las de ella, de forma que los dedos de Candy se cerraron alrededor de los finos tirantes. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, deslizó las manos hasta sus muñecas para aplicar la más delicada de las presiones animándola a que bajara los tirantes por él.

Remmington dirigió el movimiento justo hasta que descendieron por debajo de las curvas de sus hombros, haciendo que la camisola de seda se deslizara a un ritmo terriblemente lento. Entonces, Candy liberó sus brazos de los tirantes sin hacer, sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán para cubrirse. Durante un momento, el duque no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar. Luego la levantó por la cintura hasta que la dejó de pie junto a la cama y el vestido y la camisola cayeron formando un monticulo de seda y satén a sus pies. Se puso en pie a su lado mirándola de frente y fue entonces cuando Candy sí se cubrió, dejando caer su pelo sobre sus senos y cruzando los brazos en un antiquísimo gesto propio del pudor virginal.

—Mírame. —El deseo que sentía hizo que su voz sonara áspera.

Cuando Candy obedeció, Remmington descubrió que sus ojos se habían oscurecido por la incertidumbre. Deseando calmarla, acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura y le apartó el cabello hacia los hombros.

—Eres muy hermosa, Candy, y me gustaría poder verte. —No desvió la mirada de su rostro en ningún momento mientras esperaba su permiso.

—No me siento especialmente hermosa ahora mismo. Sólo me siento... desnuda —confesó al tiempo que dejaba caer lentamente los brazos a los costados.

Remmington deseaba convencerla de la increíble perfección de su cuerpo, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Su piel era del color de una perfecta perla bañada por la luz del fuego. Sus pechos, turgentes y perfectamente moldeados, se adaptarían a la perfección a sus manos. Su cintura era tan pequeña como él sabía que sería, la suave piel de su cadera pedía ser acariciada y sus piernas eran largas y bien proporcionadas. Cada parte de ella parecía ser exactamente como él la había imaginado en sus fantasias nocturnas. Sin embargo, en ninguna de sus ensoñaciones había evocado algo tan perfecto como la sensual criatura que estaba de pie ante él.

Su mujer. Su esposa. Le pertenecía, podía hacer con ella lo que deseara. Podía hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, besarla y acariciarla como se le antojara, y en el momento y lugar que deseara. Pero más que nada, lo que quería aquella noche era complacerla. Sin dejar de mirarla un sólo momento, apartó las mantas, levantó a Candy en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama. Pero ella no se recostó, sino que se quedó sentada con la espalda rígida y se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Remmington sonrió, sabiendo que el también se encontraría pronto debajo de esas sábanas.

Candy siguió con la mirada el movimiento de sus manos cuando éstas se movieron hasta el cierre de sus pantalones, pero la bajó al ver que él desabrochaba el primer botón. Un momento después, sintió como Remmington se deslizaba en la cama junto a ella.

—¿No deberías apagar las velas? —La joven sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas bajo los brazos aunque sospechaba que él miraba fijamente su espalda desnuda. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el duque deslizó las manos por sus hombros y recorrió su espina dorsal con el índice hasta llegar a su cintura.

—¿Y perderme esta visión?

Candy le miró por encima del hombro. Remmington había apoyado sus almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama y estaba recostado sobre ellas mirándola con intensidad, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Por la expresión de su rostro, la joven adivinó que deseaba poseerla. Al parecer, su nerviosismo y su falta de experiencia no habían conseguido reducir su deseo. Por un momento, respiró tranquila. Había estado convencida de que verla desnuda lo decepcionaría, ya que durante su niñez y adolescencia siempre le habían dicho que era demasiado alta, demasiado desgarbada, que no estaba bien proporcionada. Pero, aunque pareciera increíble, él no parecía opinar lo mismo. Incluso daba la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía. Decidió confirmar esa teoría dejando caer las sábanas hasta su cintura.

La mano de Remmington se detuvo, y se quedó mirando su espalda hasta que ella se tumbó a su lado apoyando su peso sobre un codo. Candy siempre había detestado que los hombres se quedaran mirando su pecho. Ahora sabía por qué. Sólo un hombre podía mirarla de esa forma y hacerle sentir bien.Remmington acarició su cuello y el corazón de Candy empezó a latir con un ritmo firme de deseo que se hizo más potente cuando él deslizó la mano iniciando un camino descendente. En una caricia lenta, su mano rodeó un pecho y, por un instante, el corazón de Candy dejó de latir. Sin apresurarse, Remmington estudió su forma, luego las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su pezón y ella sintió como si la hubiera abrazado con un fuego indoloro.

Sin poder evitarlo, se arqueó pidiéndole más y él se inclinó para atrapar un pezón con su boca y acariciar el otro con sus dedos. Una extraña agitación se condensó en la boca del estómago de la joven. Deseaba algo más, algo que era incapaz de describir, algo que la obligaba a jadear y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro de la almohada. Consciente de la creciente inquietud de Candy, Remmington la hizo tumbarse sobre su espalda, y dejó de torturar su pezón con su lengua y sus dientes para besarla en los labios. Sin darle tregua, su mano se deslizó acariciando su cintura y su cadera hasta llegar al muslo sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de saquear su boca, de decirle sin palabras que estaba llegando al límite de su control. Durante unos segundos se alejó unos milímetros de su boca e hizo que doblara la rodilla para poder acariciar la cara interna de su muslo.

—Tan bella, tan dulce, tan apasionada...

Remmington se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano llegó al lugar donde se ocultaba el placer de Candy. Acunó sus humedos pliegues con su palma y ella le respondió arqueando las caderas. Inclinó la cabeza y sus frentes se tocaron,le dio un beso en la sien, otro en el pómulo hasta que finalmente alcanzó sus labios y su lengua penetró en su boca al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos penetraba en su cuerpo. Candy sintió que una incontenible marea de placer inundaba su cuerpo y que músculos cuya existencia desconocia atraían hacia su interior el dedo invasor de su esposo. Remmington la saboreó profundamente una última vez antes de alejarse de sus labios.

—Oh, Candy...tu cuerpo ya está preparado para recibir al mío.— Hizo retroceder su dedo y volvió a introducirlo lentamente para confirmar sus palabras mientras la joven se arqueaba contra él sin control.

—Una vez que pase el primer momento de dolor, conocerás un placer incluso mayor que éste.—Su voz estaba impregnada de un tono áspero y apremiante.

—No creo que... eso... sea posible —consiguió decir—. ¡Oh, Terrence!

De repente Remmington retiró sus dedos y, haciendo que abriera aun más las piernas, se colocó sobre ella y rodeó su rostro con ambas manos. Sus oscuros ojos hablaban de pasión y su mirada era tan intensa que Candy pensó que él podía ver el interior de su alma. Se hallaba perdida en una bruma de placer, cuando sintió una fuerte presión entre las piernas, firme,insistente. Se tensó a la espera de que llegara el desgarrador dolor que Annie le había descrito entre susurros, pero Remmington empujó con fuerza venciendo la frágil resistencia que evidenciaba su inocencia y sus caderas quedaron unidas tan íntimamente como sus cuerpos, sin que la joven sintiera más que una fuerte molestia.

Candy movió las caderas de forma experimental y sintió una sensación similar a un calambre, pero apenas la notó en medio de la plenitud que sentía, una sensación indolora y dolorosa al mismo tiempo que mantenía su cuerpo arqueado contra el de su esposo. Cuando volvió a mover las caderas, Remmington gruñó. Tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de ella, y los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho brillaban con una fina capa de transpiración. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y había una expresión en su rostro que Candy no reconoció.

—¿Ya está?—susurró ella.

—Queda lo mejor. —

Los ojos de Remmington eran dos llamas de ardiente deseo mientras salía del cuerpo de Candy. Ella protestó con un gemido y él satisfizo su exigencia volviendo a penetrarla lentamente. La cabeza de la joven cayó sobre las almohadas y se quedó sin aliento mientras él la embestía una y otra vez, torturándola, llevándola a un mundo desconocido para ella. Se hallaba completamente a merced de aquel cuerpo invasor que marcaba un ritmo salvaje. Candy lo rodeó con los brazos con fuerza deseando más, otra penetración y luego otra. Sus labios también la atormentaban creando erráticos senderos por sus pómulos, su cuello, sus hombros...Sin ser consciente de ello, Candy le acarició la parte posterior de las piernas con los dedos de los pies, trazando largas caricias que se acoplaban a sus constantes avances.

Remmington gimió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, como si necesitara acercarse aun más a ella. Cada embestida parecía más profunda que la anterior, como si hiciera suyo su cuerpo y su alma a la vez. Contagiada de su fiebre, Candy se movió con él y contra él al mismo tiempo, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. El deslizó una mano hasta el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos y acarició con diferentes presiones el centro del placer de Candy mientras seguía posesionándose de ella. La joven sintió que todo su ser se fragmentaba en mil pedazos mientras se estremecía salvajemente y su cuerpo se contraía alrededor del grueso miembro de Remmington, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

El sujetó con fuerza sus caderas y la penetró una última vez tan profundamente,que ella le clavó inconscientemente las uñas en los hombros mientras él la llenaba con su simiente. Remmington tardó en volver a la realidad. Cuando rodó hacia un lado continuaba sujetando a Candy entre sus brazos y apretó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras movía la mano trazando caricias al azar. Sentía su cuerpo saciado, aunque aun deseaba tocarla para reconfortarla tras la demoledora experiencia. Candy se había quedado dormida, pero a él todavía le costaba respirar y el sonido de su propio corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos.

Deseaba besarla otra vez, ofrecerle besos tiernos por el simple placer de volver a rozar sus labios. El duque sonrió mirando al techo, recordando cómo le había preguntado: «¿Ya esta?» Si no hubiera estado concentrándose tan intensamente en ese momento para mantenerse inmóvil y darle así tiempo al cuerpo de ella para que se ajustara al suyo, habría sonreido ante su expresión de desconcierto. Lo cierto es que se alegraba de haber tornado su virginidad de una forma tan poco dolorosa. Se había preparado a sí mismo para lo peor,pero tendría que haberlo sabido. Candy nunca hacía nada que el esperara. Sonriendo, pensó en si tendría alguna pregunta la próxima vez que hicieran el amor. Era demasiado pronto para ella, por supuesto. Y demasiado pronto para él también, pues nunca se había sentido tan completamente saciado, tan plenamente en paz.

Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerle fruncir el cejo. No quería sentirse más cerca de Candy de lo que se había sentido antes de casarse. De acuerdo, sabía que ese tipo de intimidad cambiaría su relación, pero pensó que hacer el amor pondría fin a su insaciable necesidad de tocarla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos siempre que tuviera ocasión. Se forzó a sí mismo a aflojar la presión alrededor de ella, a apartarse hasta que ninguna parte de su cuerpo la tocara. Sin embargo, Candy murmuró su nombre en sueños y se acurrucó a su lado. Ver como confiaba en él de una manera tan incondiciónal le partía el corazón. La deseaba. Ansiaba tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Remmington rodó sobre su espalda y entrelazó los dedos bajo su nuca. Quizá estaba equivocado sobre hacerla suya una y otra vez. Cada nueva amante parecía especial los primeros días de la relación, pero rara vez mantenía su interés por mucho tiempo. Poco apoco, su deseo por Candy quedaría saciado y entonces su vida volvería a la normalidad. Entrarían en una rutina y disfrutarían de una vida muy agradable juntos, al lado de sus hijos. La idea de Candy embarazada de un hijo suyo le excitó al punto del dolor y provocó que su grueso y poderoso miembro se irguiera de nuevo orgulloso. Remmington intentó memorizar los dibujos que formaban las grietas del techo intentando frenar las demandas de su cuerpo. No sirvió de nada. Las largas e intrincadas líneas tomaban formas nuevas y eroticas, y cuanto más las miraba, más deseaba a Candy.

Dormida, la joven le pasó un brazo por el pecho y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El captó el ligero perfume a rosas y sándalo, y el más potente y seductor aroma fruto de su union. Y sin saber cómo, sus brazos acabaron rodeándola. Sólo una noche más y entonces quedaría saciado. Remmington le levantó la barbilla, atrapado, por el momento, por la belleza de la joven. Un esposo considerado la dejaría dormir, no la despertaría egoístamente para satisfacer su necesidad. Remmington acaricio la curva de su mejilla y murmuró su nombre.


	16. Chapter 16

—¿Qué? ¿Adánde vamos? —Candy se frotó los ojos y empezó a incorporarse en la cama. Entonces, recordó que estaba desnuda y continuó con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras intentaba asimilarlo todo.

Remmington estaba de pie frente a una cómoda, ya vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises. Sobre el mueble había una palangana y un espejo alargado colgaba en la pared. Sin vacilar, el deslizaba una siniestra navaja por su cara con diestros movimientos que daban la impresión de ser dolorosos. A Candy le pareció un proceso fascinante, pero tenía más curiosidad por saber qué hora era que por las técnicas del afeitado. La cálida luz del amanecer atravesaba las ventanas y el sol apenas surgía por el horizonte.

—Partimos hacia el castillo de Remmington en menos de una hora —repitió el duque.

La joven se giró para observar su perfil intentando poner en orden sus adormilados pensamientos.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

Remmington la miró por encima del hombro, y le dirigió una mirada fria e impersonal que hizo que Candy se preguntara si lo que habían compartido la noche anterior sólo se había tratado de un sueño. Ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa, el duque sumergió la navaja en la palangana de agua y la movió trazando circulos.

—Una boda como la nuestra nunca pasa desapercibida. Si la noticia no ha llegado ya a Londres, pronto lo hará. Los nobles ociosos que no tengan otra cosa mejor que hacer encontrarán una excusa tras otra para visitar Holybrook Hall si nos quedamos aquí, y yo le prometí a tu padre que nos mantendríamos aislados.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —Le dirigió una breve y desdeñosa mirada—. Estoy seguro de que querrás despedirte de tu padre y de Annie. Tienes que vestirte. Ponte ropa que te resulte cómoda para viajar.

Remmington volvió de nuevo la atención a la navaja. Mientras tanto, Candy sujetó las sábanas bajo sus brazos y se incorporó intentando decidir la mejor forma de salir de la cama para coger su bata. Por desgracia, ésta se encontraba en un arcón bastante lejos de su alcance pero no tenía la más mínima intención de desfilar por la habitación desnuda como si creyera que él disfrutaría de la vista. La noche anteior, su esposo había mostrado un intenso deseo de verla desnuda, pero esa mañana no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo y Candy sabía por qué. De hecho, había esperado su reacción mucho antes. Había visto todos sus defectos y no la encontraba atractiva.

Con cuidado, deslizó las piernas por el borde del lecho, se recolocó las sábanas para cubrir el máximo posible de su cuerpo y luego avanzó lentamente sin levantarse hasta los pies de la cama. La bata todavía estaba a un metro y medio o dos de distancia, así que, tras lanzar una última mirada por encima del hombro, se precipitó sobre el arcón y luego regresó al refugio de las sábanas.

—Rayos!

Candy volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia su esposo, pero él no la miraba; estaba presiónando una toalla de lino sobre un pequeño corte en el cuello y fruncía el cejo hacia el espejo mientras se curaba la herida. La joven se esforzó por ponerse la bata con una mano mientras que mantenía la sábana en su sitio con la otra. Su intento de ocultarse por completo no fue todo un éxito, pero, finalmente, pudo atarse el cinturón. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Remmington se secaba otro corte que se había hecho no muy lejos de lprimero.

La joven se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y observó cómo recorría con la navaja su mejilla.

—¿Es tu ayuda de cámara quien lo hace normalmente?

El duque maldijo entre dientes cuando otro rasguño apareció en su barbilla. Exasperado, dejó la navaja a un lado, vertió agua fresca sobre la toalla y se limpió la cara con ella.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Afeitarte.

—No.

—Entonces tendrías que andar con más cuidado.

Remmington le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego le señaló con la cabeza el biombo.

—Tenemos tres cuartos de hora. Deberías vestirte ya, Candy.

Les costó el doble de ese tiempo despertar a todo el mundo e informarles de su inminente partida. Remmington, el conde de Crofford y sir Malcolm se reunieron en la biblioteca,mientras Candy decía adiós a Annie y a lady Bainbridge en la habitación que, hasta la noche anterior, había compartido con su amiga. Si no hubiera sido por la actitud distante de su esposo, Candy hubiera agradecido su apresurada marcha, pues, aunque a él no parecía preocuparle en lo mas mínimo que la gente supiera lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, ella no se sentía capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara, y menos a su padre. Cuando finalmente se alejaron de Holybrook Hall, su alivio se vio ensombrecido por la decepción que le causaba no poder regresar a Londres. Podrían pasar semanas, quizá meses, antes de que sir Malcolm les informara de que había atrapado al atacante de Candy. Si el humor de su esposo no mejoraba, cualquier periodo de tiempo le parecería una eternidad.

El silencio en el coche se prolongó. Estaban sentados en el mismo lado del carruaje, pero el amplio vehículo permitía dejar mucho espacio libre entre ellos. De hecho, Remmington se colocó a más de un palmo de distancia de ella y continuó mirando por la ventana que tenía junto a él mucho tiempo después de que Holybrook Hall desapareciera de su vista.

—Siento que nuestra salida se retrasara un poco.

Candy se preguntaba si realmente la culpaba por el ligero retraso. Personalmente, creía que no había ninguna prisa, ya que su padre no planeaba enviar el anuncio de su boda a los periódicos hasta el día siguiente. Podrían haberse quedado otro día. Remmington se encogió de hombros y no dijo una sola palabra. Su gesto de indiferencia finalmente hizo estallar el genio de la joven.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué estas tan hosco, milord?

El duque pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y le dirigió la primera sonrisa de la mafiana.

—No. Apoyó un pie sobre el asiento opuesto y se quedó mirándola con aire expectante.

—Si estás esperando a que te diga por qué yo si estoy molesta contigo —le advirtió—,entonces te diré que la respuesta debe de resultar muy obvia.

—¿En serio? —Continuó observándola con una indolente sonrisa, al parecer nada interesado en su respuesta.

Candy alzó la barbilla y apartó su mirada de él.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho anoche.

—¿Decirte qué?

Desenredar las borlas de su abanico, de repente, le pareció una tarea muy importante. Colocó las sedosas cintas en ordenadas filas y después se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas. Remmington ya no sonreía y parecía confuso. Candy sintió una oleada de satisfacción. El había permitido que ella se pasara toda la mañana preguntándose por qué estaría disgustado, por lo que era justo que también sufriera un momento de duda. Asi que se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—La razón de nuestra repentina partida esta mañana. Después de todo, no puedes esperar que adivine tus pensamientos, o que...

La joven no sabía como plantear el delicado tema en voz alta. Ella había pensado que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido maravilloso, la experiencia más increíble de su vida y, sin embargo, él se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La trataba casi como a una desconocida. Sólo podía haber una razón que explicara su drástico cambio de humor: ella había hecho algo mal. Lo único peor que saber que no había conseguido complacerlo era tener que preguntarle por qué. Era humillante y se negó a hacerlo.

—¡Oh, tendrías que habérmelo dicho anoche!

Remmington arqueó las cejas ante el repentino arrebato.

—No creí que te disgustara tanto, Candy. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría compartido mis planes de viaje contigo mucho antes.

—¿Planes de viaje? —repitió—. ¿De qué estas hablando?

—De mi decisión de partir hacia el Castillo de Remmington esta mañana —le aclaró él—.Anoche no quería preocuparte con nuestra marcha. Annie está en buenas manos y tu padre y sir Malcolm iban a regresar a Londres esta mañana de todos modos. No había ninguna razón para quedarnos, y sí para irnos.

Remmington le dirigió una reflexiva mirada.

—¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

—De eso mismo, por supuesto.

¿Acaso haber hecho el amor significaba tan poco para él? Candy supuso que sí, ya que era evidente que había apartado ese tema de su mente a pesar de que ella sólo había pensado en eso aquella mañana. Si le planteaba sus inquietudes en ese momento, su esposo pensaría que era una completa ingenua en lo referente a las intimidades entre marido y mujer, y estaría en lo cierto.

— La noticia de que noregresaríamos a Londres me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

El duque se quedó callado por un momento, y luego acarició la curva de su mejilla con los nudillos.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado en las últimas semanas, yo diría que te lo has tornado muy bien.

Candy sintió que la inundaba una creciente oleada de calor ante su cumplido. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y le conmovió la ternura de su expresión. Remmington levantó su mano y le dio un liviano beso en la muñeca.

—Quiero mantenerte a salvo, Candy. Conozco hasta el último rincón del castillo y a todos los que lo habitan. Parece el mejor lugar para mantenerte a salvo, ya que cualquiera que pudiera confundirse entre la multitud en Londres, llamará la atención allí.

Estaba preocupado por su seguridad y Candy se sintió mal por haberle atacado.

—También está el hecho de que mi hermano estará en el castillo. Antes de que partieramos hacia Holybrook Hall, le pedí que se encargara de un conflicto con un arrendatario. Me gustaría informarle de la boda antes de que se entere por los periódicos.

—¿Tu hermano está al corriente de tu trabajo?

Remmington vaciló un momento antes de asentir.

—El también trabaja para Bainbridge. Mis títulos conllevan responsabilidades que me impiden abandonar Inglaterra durante largos periodos de tiempo. Richard se encarga de las misiones que sabemos que exigirán pasar semanas o meses fuera.

—¿Le hablarás de mi trabajo?

—Me gustaría. —La miraba con unos ojos que eran más azules que grises bajo la luz de la mañana. Candy había asumido que Remmington sería la clase de esposo que creía que tomar semejantes decisiones por su mujer era su derecho y su deber, así que le costó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba esperando su permiso.

—¿No se lo dirás si yo te pido que no lo hagas?—¿Le hablarías a alguien de mi trabajo si yo te dijera que no lo hicieras?

—No. El se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te sorprende que te muestre la misma consideración?—La mayoría de los hombres no lo harían. —De hecho, en ese momento, no se le ocurría ninguno que lo hiciera.—Yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres. —Parecía ofendido, aunque Candy dudó de ello cuando vio que arqueaba una ceja—. Algunos hombres podrían ofenderse al verse clasificados en una categoría tan baja por la única persona que debería considerarlo un varón superior a todos los demás , y sabio en todos los aspectos.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que no sea una experta en el matrimonio, pero no soy tan ingenua.

El duque apoyó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Has herido mis sentimientos, cherie.

Remmington dijo la expresión de cariño en broma, pero, aun así, la reconfortó.

—Al menos, tu hermano no pondrá ninguna objeción al hecho de que te hayas casado con una mujer que está confabulada con espías al ser el mismo uno. Me preguntaba cómo tenías pensado explicarle nuestro matrimonio habiendo aceptado yo hace una semana su invitación a un paseo por el parque.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Eso me recuerda que no me complació mucho enterarme de que habías accedido a pasear con mi hermano.

—No hace falta que me mires así. El se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta. En eso, tú y tu hermano se parecen mucho.

—Asi que nos consideras persistentes.

—Arrogantes diría yo.

—Hmm. Antes me has incluido entre la mayoría de los hombres y ahora dices que soy arrogante. Me pregunto qué pensaras de mí después de una semana de matrimonio.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Andas a la caza de algún cumplido, milord?

—Terrence —la corrigió—. Yo nunca sería tan engreido.

Su carácter la dejaba perpleja. Pasaba de un inquietante silencio a bromear con ella. Candy no tenía ni idea de qué pensar de él después de un dia de matrimonio, así que ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que pensaría después de una semana. Y todavía continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente la única pregunta que realmente deseaba que le respondiera.¿Te complaci anoche? El le había dicho que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa, pero temía su contestación.

—¿Cuánto duran normalmente tus misiones?

Remmington se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de la misión. Los viajes que hago normalmente son a Normandia y no duran más de uno o dos dias. Aunque también realizo misiones en otras partes de Francia en cuestiones de detectar el contrabando y espías, y esos viajes pueden durar de una semana a más.

—Pero, ¿cómo pueden involucrarse en el transporte de espías hombres como lord Marlowe?

Remmington frunció el ceño.

—Es muy fácil. Lo único que Marlowe apreciaba más que el brandy francés eran los juegos de azar. Jugaba a menudo y apostaba fuerte. A veces, sus propiedades estaban tan hipotecadas que ni siquiera sus actividades de contrabando podían mantenerlo a flote. Los funcionarios del gobierno ya conocian los negocios ilegales de Marlowe, así que nadie se dio cuenta de que su barco transportaba pasajeros. Empezamos a sospechar de él cuando pagó toda su deuda en cuestión de meses. Ahora sabemos que hay cuatro espías que operan a través de Marlowe. Durante un tiempo pensamos que había un quinto, pero al parecer regresó a Francia antes de que estuviéramos al corriente de la operación.

—En la mansión Crofford, sir Malcolm dijo que no tenía intención de arrestarlos. ¿No tiene miedo de la información que están filtrando a los franceses?

—Ninguno de sus mensajes llega a Francia. Mantuvimos la red abierta sólo el tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo y dónde obtenían la información. Sir Malcolm los arrestó después de que partiéramos hacia Holybrook Hall.

—¿A lord Marlowe también ? —preguntó Candy.

Pareció que Remmington no tenía prisa por contestarle. Apoyó el pie en el asiento opuesto y unió las manos sobre la rodilla con expresión sombría.

—Bainbridge le ofrecio a Marlowe dos opciones. Una era acabar en la horca por traición.

—¿Y la otra?

El duque arrugó el entrecejo con la mirada fija en sus manos.

—Hace tres días, Marlowe acabó con su vida con sus propias manos.

—Oh no.

Remmington parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para Candy.

—Bainbridge informó de lo que iba a suceder a sus agentes en Francia antes de arrestar a los espías franceses y de enfrentarse a Marlowe. En parte, esa es la razón por la cual me fui a Normandía de una forma tan repentina la semana pasada. El director cree que su homólogo en el gobierno francés tomará represalias arrestando a cualquiera que sea sospechoso de ser un espía inglés.

Respiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

— En realidad, es como jugar al gato y al ratón. Nosotros arrestamos a uno de los suyos y ellos arrestan a uno de los nuestros. Aunque nunca estamos seguros de quién será el desafortunado.

Candy sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—Lacroix —consiguió susurrar—. ¿Crees que conocen su identidad?

Su esposo estudió su rostro durante un largo y silencioso momento con una expresión indescifrable.

—Le advertí de las posibilidades y sabe cubrirse las espaldas.

—Pero, que pasaría si... —Candy no pudo acabar la frase, no podía hacerse a la idea de esa posibilidad.

Remmington la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a él hasta que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Intenta no preocuparte, cariño. Conozco a Lacroix lo bastante bien como para estar convencido de que sabrá cuidar de sí mismo. Cuéntame más cosas sobre ese código que ustedes dos utilizan. ¿Por qué necesitas un diccionario para descifrarlo?

Su pregunta fue un claro intento de cambiar de tema de conversación, pero Candy agradeció la distracción, pues no deseaba pensar en el peligro al que se enfrentaba Albert. No cuando ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que se concentró en explicarle cómo funcionaba el código Cross. Mientras dejaban atrás kilómetros y mas kilómetros, Remmington le contó más sobre sus actividades. El sonido de su profunda voz y la tierna forma en que la abrazaba calmaron sus miedos, aunque no hablaron más de Sebastian Lacroix.

El suave balanceo del coche y el arrullo de la vibración de las ruedas también la afectaron, y pronto se sumió en un sueño sin sobresaltos. El duque la despertó varias horas más tarde cuando se detuvieron en un hostal para pasar la noche. Candy percibió su cambio de actitud enseguida. En algún momento mientras dormía, la había deslizado hasta su regazo y la despertó con un beso. La joven tenía las manos entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello y empezó a devolverle el beso antes de haberse despertado por completo. Se dio cuenta de que el coche había dejado de moverse en el preciso instante en que él se separó de sus labios. Remmington le hizo apoyar la cabeza bajo su barbilla y le oyó respirar profundamente varias veces mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Estamos en un hostal llamado Brass Ring —le informó.

Su voz sonaba extrañamente áspera. Candy se esforzó por prestar atención, pero la distraian las relajantes caricias que él

estaba prodigando en la parte posterior del cuello

— He enviado a Jack para que encargue nuestra comida y nuestro alojamiento. ¿Qué equipaje necesitarás para pasar la noche?

—La bolsa azúl —susurró mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su pecho.

Intentó acercarse aun más a él, pero Remmington la levantó de su regazo y la colocó sobre el asiento que había junto a él.

—Estoy seguro de que Jack ya se habrá hecho cargo de nuestra habitación. Entremos.

La ayudó a bajar del carruaje y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo mientras la guíaba a través del patio de las caballerizas. Casi había anochecido y el lugar bullía de actividad. El Brass Ring era una gran posada, una estructura de ladrillo de tres plantas cubierta casi por completo por la hiedra. Un cartel con su nombre colgaba sobre la entrada que

llevaba a los cuartos de los huéspedes. Jack ya se encontraba allí para informarles de cómo llegar a su habitación en el piso superior. Su alcoba era pequeña, pero era un lugar acogedor en el que se percibía un toque femenino.

Coloridas alfombras hechas con retales cubrían el suelo de madera y, junto a la ventana, había una mesa con dos sillas. Un mantel de flores alegraba la mesa y hacia juego con la colcha que había sobre el lecho. Candy paseó la mirada de la cama al enorme cuerpo de su marido, y supo que cuando se acostaran los pies de Remmington quedarían colgando fuera del colchón. Esa imagen la hizo sonreir hasta que recordó que compartiría esa cama con él.

Jack llegó casi inmediatamente con una bandeja que contenia su cena y colocó la comida sobre la mesa mientras los escoltas traian el equipaje. Los sirvientes se marcharon en cuanto el duque les informó de que saldrían al día siguiente, poco después del amanecer. Candy observó su comida con poco interés. Su estómago todavía estaba revuelto a causa de las largas horas pasadas en el coche. El apetito de Remmington no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo y casi parecia tener prisa mientras comía, lo que hizo que la conversación fuera casi nula. La forma en que la observó durante toda la cena la puso nerviosa. Remmington arqueó una ceja cuando Candy, finalmente, apartó a un lado su plato sin apenas haberlo probado.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca como mucho cuando viajo.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

Candy cogió su jarra de vino caliente y le dio un vacilante sorbo. Estaba mas bueno de lo que esperaba, así que le dio otro sorbo más largo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Remmington dejó el tenedor a un lado sin dejar de mirarla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Bien.

La joven se sorprendió ante su repentino interés por su salud. Sin saber que más podía decirle para tranquilizarlo, bebió otro sorbo de vino. Cuando terminó de cenar, el duque apartó a un lado su plato y se inclinó hacia delante bajando la voz.

—¿Todavía estás dolorida por lo que hicimos anoche?

Le costó un momento captar el significado de sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo, se atragantó con el vino. Alarmado, su esposo empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda. El primer golpe casi la hizo hundir la cara en su plato y, con dificultad, consiguió cogerle la mano entre el tercer y el cuarto golpe para detenerlo antes de que le hiciera realmente daño. Concentrada en mantener el máximo de dignidad posible, dejó la jarra de vino sobre la mesa y cogió su servilleta para secar sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me recuperaré. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, milord... Terrence. Parece que siempre olvido llamarte por tu nombre de pila. Supongo que es natural. Siempre te he conocido por tu titulo, aunque es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Por qué decidieron tus padres ponértelo?

Remmington se reclinó en su silla y sonrió.

—¿Estás intentando evitar mi pregunta?

—No.

Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos a propósito, adoptando una expresión inocente

— Te he dicho que me recuperaré, lo que significa que estaré bien.

—Esa cándida expresión es una de las más encantadoras que tienes, pero te conozco demasiado bien como para que me engañes fingiendo inocencia. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refería con mi pregunta.

La joven desvió la atención hacia el vino que había derramado sobre el mantel.

—Me siento bastante bien en todos los aspectos.

Remmington le cogió la mano y le dio un tierno beso en la palma.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Candy? No quiero volver a hacerte daño. Si no estás preparada, podemos esperar hasta... mañana por la noche.

—Tú nunca me has hecho daño —afirmó en voz baja. Luego su expresión se volviópensativa — Bueno, quizá un poco cuando me has golpeado en la espalda.

La seria expresión del rostro del duque se disolvió en una sonrisa.

—Adoro tu sentido del humor.

Candy se mordió el labio, pero no pudo reprimir la pregunta por más tiempo.

—¿Crees que algún día podrás llegar a adorarme a mí, a amarme?

La sonrisa de Remmington titubeó mientras se ponía en pie y tiraba delicadamente de su brazo para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Después, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros mientras la miraba con expresión solemne.

—Quiero que en ese aspecto siempre seamos sinceros el uno con el otro, Candy.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo instintivamente que lo que le iba a decir no le iba agustar.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, entonces, tal vez sea mejor que no digas nada.

—No, Candy. No quiero que te engañes a ti misma, o que me acuses de engañarte en un futuro. Quiero que nuestra relación se base en la sinceridad y la comprensión. Lo que tú entiendes por amor rara vez incluye esas dos caracteristicas.

Remmington la miró con expectación e hizo una mueca cuando vio que ella no daba muestras de estar de acuerdo con su opinión

— Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que lo que tú crees que es el amor sólo existe en los cuentos de hadas, aunque esa misma palabra puede significar otras cosas. Muchas veces nos engañamos sobre el tema, como yo creo que te engañas ahora. Por ejemplo, yo podría decir que soy amante de las fresas con nata, que las adoro, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ellas, o que siempre serán mi comida favorita. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Entiendo que me estás comparando con una fruta. —Candy se zafó de sus manos—. Y también entiendo que tú crees que mis sentimientos son infantiles e ingenuos.

Remmington suspiró derrotado.

—Te he herido.

—Qué astuto eres. —Le dio un empujón en el hombro y el duque retrocedió un paso, asombrado.

— Yo estoy enamorada de ti. - De tí, bestia insensible! Volvió a empujarle.—Y tú me mentiste anoche. Dijiste que haríamos el amor y yo cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora me doy cuenta que no hicimos nada por el estilo. Yo hice el amor, pero para ti... no era más que un acto para satisfacer tu lujuria. —Le clavó el dedo en el hombro para realzar sus palabras—. Me hiciste pensar que yo te importaba, cuando lo que hicimos no era nada más que un deber para ti. ¡Me has usado!

Remmington le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera golpearle de nuevo.

—Yo no te usé anoche, ni te mentí. Y no te permitiré que menosprecies o le quites importancia a nuestra noche de bodas sólo porque he herido tus sentimientos.

—Tú acabas de hacer ambas cosas y no creo haber herido tus sentimientos en lo más mínimo —Candy le lanzó una desafiante mirada—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—No estás siendo razonable, Candy.

—¡No estoy siendo razonable porque tú no me aprecias más que a un cuenco de fruta? No te he pedido que me pongas en un pedestal, pero esperaba significar más para tí que la comida. Me pregunto con qué otras cosas tendré que competir por tu aprecio. Si me comparas con comida, entonces debo de estar muy por debajo de las cosas más importantes en tu vida, como tu par de botas favorita o un caballo de carreras especialmente bueno.

Remmington la acercó a él hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

—Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes.

—Yo no sé nada. —Candy apartó la cara, pero él la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—Nunca he sentido el mas mínimo deseo de besar a una pieza de fruta, a mis botas o a un caballo de carreras.

La joven le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

—No sabes lo aliviada que me siento.

El duque puso una mano en su cintura y la deslizó por su cadera.

—Te deseo, Candy. En mi vida y en mi cama, pero no mentiré para conseguir lo que quiero diciendo que estoy locamente enamorado de tí. Tienes mi amistad, mi respeto y mi cariño; las bases que harán que nuestro matrimonio sea sólido. No quiero una unión frágil basada en algo tan fugaz y voluble como lo que tú entiendes por amor.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío e insensible con respecto a lo que siento por ti?

Con expresión sombría, Remmington extendió la mano, acarició con ternura su mejilla y atrapó una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

—He aprendido que lo mejor es no engañarse a uno mismo con el amor. —El disgusto en su expresión desapareció, dejando paso al dolor—. Ahora casi me gustaría haberte mentido. La verdad duele. Lo lamento, Candy. Déjame compensártelo. Déjame demostrarte que lo que tenemos es suficiente.

Cuando Remmington inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios, la joven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que intentaba. De forma lenta e hipnótica, acarició su boca en vez de profundizar el beso. La suave e insistente presión de su mano en su nuca evitó que ella se apartara, pero no exigió su respuesta, sino que la convenció de que se la diera. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, sujetaron sus caderas y la hizo arquearse contra la dura evidencia de su deseo. Saber que él ya estaba excitado, provocó que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Candy, pero, finalmente, consiguió apartarse.

—No deseo acostarme contigo.

Su esposo murmuró su respuesta contra la suave curva de su cuello.

—Ni yo tampoco. Vamos a hacer el amor.

—No puedes hacer el amor si no estás enamorado. —Su voz sonó casi desesperada, y la forma en que él torturaba el lóbulo de su oreja consiguió que su pulso se acelerara aun más.

—En eso te equivocas.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron amortiguadas contra sus labios. Remmington la besó tomándose tiempo para saborear todas las texturas de su boca, convenciéndola,seduciéndola. Le mordió el labio inferior, perfiló la forma de su boca con su lengua, y cuando notó que las rodillas de la joven empezaban a fallarle, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto. —Candy se preguntó como podía seguir besándola mientras se las arreglaba para desvestirlos a ambos—. Desearía tener tiempo para pensar sobre lo que me has dicho.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que desees.

Sus manos continuaron desabrochando el cierre de sus pantalones. Candy apoyó las manos contra sus hombros, pero, sin saber cómo, ese gesto se convirtió en una caricia y sus manos se deslizaron sobre su amplio pecho hasta llegar a los pezones, que se endurecieron al instante bajo sus palmas. Intrigada,repitió el movimiento y Remmington gimió. Atrapó su boca para besarla de nuevo y Candy lo olvidó todo excepto el placer que le daba.

El sabía exactamente cómo aumentar su deseo, dónde tocarla, los lugares que tenía que besar para hacer que se estremeciera y se arqueara contra él, perdiendo el dominio sobre su cuerpo. Y, al mismo tiempo, le enseñaba el ritmo y la presión con los que debía tocarle para que ambos desearan más. Cuando Remmington sintió que su control se resquebrajaba, sujetó sus caderas y la poseyó profunda y lentamente manteniendo sus oscuros ojos fijos en los de ella, conscientes ambos de cada exquisito movimiento. Candy sostuvo su mirada durante lo que pareció un periodo de tiempo imposible, sumida en un trance en el que su único punto de referencia era su esposo. El único sonido que podía oír era algún grito ocasional que ella misma emitía cuando se sentía cercana al éxtasis. Entonces, el ralentizaba sus movimientos hasta alcanzar un lento y seductor ritmo que la obligaba a rogar por su liberación.

La fuerza y la ternura se mezclaron de tal forma en su forma de hacerla suya, que los ojos de Candy se llenaron de amor por él. Finalmente, sus ojos se agrandaron y se sintió atravesada por una ardiente oleada de placer mientras violentas contracciones tomaban el control de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos se confundieron con el grito de triunfo que él emitió al derramar su simiente en su interior. Pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos, permitiendo que viera la verdad de su alma. En aquel instante, Candy comprendió, al fin, el silencioso mensaje que él le transmitía con su cuerpo y con sus ojos. Terrence Grandchester, le había hecho el amor.


	17. Chapter 17

Al amanecer, Remmington yacía de costado para observar a su esposa dormida y no pudo evitar resistir el impulso de darle un beso sobre su hombro desnudo, mientras exploraba con la mano las suaves curvas de su cadera. Candy le dio la espalda, pero se acercó a él hasta que su cuerpo se acopló perfectamente al suyo. Complacido por la confianza que le mostraba, frotó la mejilla contra su cabello, inhaló profundamente su aroma, y le dio otro beso en el hombro al tiempo que continuaba con su exploración. Deseaba conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, la forma y estructura de sus delicados huesos y sus femeninas curvas, cada milimetro de su aterciopelada piel.

En cualquier otro momento, la habría mantenido en su cama día y noche hasta que hubiera acabado con el deseo constante de poseerla, de marcarla como suya, pero no podían quedarse en aquella posada más del tiempo estrictamente necesario. Recorrió su hombro con los labios una vez más y se obligó a alejarse de su tentadora calidez. Y en ese momento, algo parecido al miedo se apoderó de su ser, pues se dio cuenta de que no era sólo la lujuria lo que le provocaba la necesidad de poseerla, ya que el sólo hecho de abrazarla le causaba placer y una sensación de satisfacción que nunca había conocido. Sintiéndose confuso, sacudió la cabeza y alejó de sí aquellos perturbadores pensamientos relegándolos al más oscuro rincón de su mente.

La habitación todavía estaba cubierta por las sombras, no obstante, había suficiente claridad como para poder estudiar su rostro mientras se vestia, atrapado por la extraña fascinación que sentía por ella.

—¿Candy? —Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y le dio una suave sacudida—. Candy, es hora de que te vistas.

Sus párpados se abrieron y sus labios se curvaron en una somnolienta sonrisa. Pero al mismo tiempo que su mirada ascendía, también lo hacían las mantas. Para cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las mantas ya la tapaban hasta la barbilla y su encantadora sonrisa no era más que un recuerdo. El receloso destello que vio en sus ojos hizo que Remmington frunciera el cejo y que le diera la espalda mientras guardaba la ropa que había llevado el día anterior.

—Voy a reunirme con mis hombres y a asegurarme de que estén preparados para salir. Jack ordenó anoche que nos prepararan el desayuno pronto. Volveré en menos de un cuarto de hora para acompañarte abajo. —Acabó de preparar su equipaje y fue hasta la puerta.

—Asegúrate de cerrar con pestillo cuando me vaya.

Remmington le lanzó sólo una breve mirada antes de abandonar la habitación. Su triste expresión le hizo sentirse culpable y le recordó la declaración de amor que la joven le había hecho la noche anterior y que no había obtenido respuesta. No importaba la forma en que lo mirara, Candy no conseguiría hacerle cambíar de opinión ni alteraría sus sentimientos sobre su matrimonio. La lujuria y el deseo estaban perfectamente bien en la cama, pero no basaría su matrimonio en unos cimientos tan endebles. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y él era un hombre que aprendía de sus errores.

Cuando Candy dejara atrás su enamoramiento, establecerían una cómoda rutina, decidió. Su esposa entraría en razón y se daría cuenta de lo afortunados que eran de que hubiera afecto y amistad entre ellos, ya que pocas parejas tenían tanta suerte. Podrían ser amigos y confidentes durante el día y amantes por la és de todo, él no era un hombre que se dejara guíar por la pasión. Podía controlar el impulso que sentía por regresar a esa estancia y hacerle el amor durante horas, ignorar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la visión de su somnolienta y seductora sonrisa. Su autocontrol sería una prueba de la estabilidad de sus sentimientos. Llevarla hasta el castillo de Remmington era mucho más importante que el ansia momentánea de su cuerpo, y no permitiría que eso le distrajera.

Esperó pacientemente al otro lado de la puerta hasta que escuchó como Candy pasaba el pestillo, y entonces se volvió y bajó por las escaleras. Un grupo de clientes había optado por un alojamiento más barato en el mismo comedor de la posada, y el sonido de ronquidos masculinos confirmaba que la mayoría todavía estaban dormidos. Remmington se detuvo durante un momento al final de las escaleras y se quedó mirando a través de la estancia hacia la puerta que llevaba a las caballerizas. Una hora o dos de retraso no supondrían una grave alteración de sus planes. Como Candy había comentado, le llevaban un día de ventaja a la publicación del anuncio de su matrimonio en cualquier periódico. Aun así, ése no era el motivo de su apresuramiento. El Castillo de Remmington había representado un refugio seguro para innumerables generaciones de su familia, y era algo arraigado en el el hecho de buscar la protección de la fortaleza en tiempos difíciles.

Deseaba llevar a su esposa a un lugar donde estuviera fuera de peligro, a salvo de cualquier amenaza. De pronto, una extraña sensación recorrió su espina dorsal seguida de la imperiosa necesidad de olvidarse del vehículo y regresar junto a Candy; no se trataba de lujuria, sino de un impulso protector que le obligaba a asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero, justo cuando empezaba a darse la vuelta, se abrió la puerta y dos de sus escoltas entraron en la estancia. Conscientes de la presencia de los otros clientes, sus hombres se inclinaron ante él en un silencioso saludo. En voz baja, Remmington les ordenó que vigilaran la habitación donde se hallaba Candy hasta que él regresara. Aunque sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada, no deseaba que la joven se quedara sola en ese lugar.

Por un momento, consideró la opción de enviar a uno de sus hombres a las caballerizas en su lugar, pero, finalmente, decidió no hacerlo ya que Candy sospecharía al verlo volver tan pronto alegando motivos de seguridad.Y, de hecho, tenía razones fundadas para sospechar. El día anterior, casi se había degollado al echar tentadoras miradas a su esposa mientras se afeitaba, pues había colocado el espejo en un ángulo perfecto para observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando ella desapareció tras el biombo, se esforzó por escuchar cada ruidito que hizo mientras su imaginación se centraba en adivinar las prendas que se iba poniendo, que sensación sentiría al deslizarse, como ellas, sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de una deliciosa imagen mental de las partes de su cuerpo que cubrirían. Cuando Candy surgió de detrás del biombo totalmente vestida, Remmington no había deseado otra cosa que desnudarla denuevo. Lentamente. Muy, muy lentamente.

La habitación de la posada no disponía de ningún biombo. Podría observar cómo se vestía, estudiar cada milímetro de su hermoso cuerpo y recordar qué sentía cuando la tocaba. Incluso podría acariciarla si lo deseaba. Esperaría hasta que se hubiera vestido por completo y se hubiera abrochado hasta el último botón, entonces, él... No, debía ir a las caballerizas en ese mismo instante. Tenía asuntos importantes allí, aunque no pudiera recordar cuáles eran en ese momento. En las cuadras, Jack ya había dado de comer a los caballos y había comprobado los arneses. Remmington revisó el mapa que su sirviente llevaba en el coche mientras comentaban el recorrido del día. Jack estaba ensalzando las virtudes de un hostal en particular que se encontraba a unas decenas de millas de allí, cuando la puerta de lacaballeriza se abrió de golpe asustando tanto a caballos como a hombres. Se trataba de uno de los escoltas que el duque había enviado a proteger a Candy. La desesperada expresión de su rostro hizo que Remmington se levantara de un salto.

—¡Excelencia! ¡Debe venir inmediatamente! Hemos oído voces en el interior de su habitación, así que he llamado a la puerta para comprobar si todo estaba en orden y ha respondido la voz de un hombre. ¡Ha dicho que nos apartáramos de la puerta o dispararía a su esposa!

Remmington ya corría hacia la posada mientras su escolta acababa de contarle lo sucedido. Atravesó la habitación común dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y subió saltando de tres en tres los peldanos. Su puerta estaba al final del pasillo y unos cuantos huéspedes curiosos permanecian allí, al igual que el posadero que mostraba una expresión preocupada y que intentó detenerlo cuando pasó junto a él, pero el duque lo apartó a un lado con tanta fuerza que el hombre se golpeó contra el muro.

El segundo escolta permanecía frente a la puerta de la habitación con ambas pistolas en las manos y una oreja pegada a la puerta de roble macizo. En cuanto vio llegar a Remmington, se apartó de la entrada.

—No ha dejado de hablar desde que Tom fue a buscarle —le informó en voz baja—. No deja de decirle a su esposa que ha venido a rescatarla.

—Dame tu capa —le ordenó el duque—. Y tus pistolas.

Mientras su hombre obedecía,Remmington se volvió hacia el posadero.

- ¿Preguntó alguien por nosotros después de que llegaramos añoche?

—Sí. —Aturdido, el posadero se frotó la cabeza—. Una hora después de que llegaran, apareció un caballero y dijo que era su primo, que deseaba una habitación junto a la suya para poder encontrarse con su Excelencia por la mañana. —Señaló a la habitación que había al otro lado del pasillo justo enfrente de la suya—. Lo aloje ahí. Parecía todo un caballero y alguien de fiar. Se lo juro, yo nunca habría pensado...

Remmington lo interrumpió con una mirada furibunda. Se colocó la capa del escolta sobre los hombros y cogió las armas, dejó la que llevaba en la mano derecha a plena vista,mientras que ocultó con la capa su brazo izquierdo y la otra pistola. Después, se dirigió decidido a la puerta.

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

Durante un momento, sólo hubo silencio, luego se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

—¿Eres tú, Remmington?

—Sí. —La boca del duque se convirtió en una fina línea. La voz le sonó familiar, pero no fue capaz de identificarla. Con un gesto de asentimiento, ordenó a su escolta que abriera la puerta.

— Voy a entrar.

El pestillo no estaba echado y su escolta abrió la puerta antes de que el hombre que había en el interior pudiera protestar. Remmington se adentró en la estancia y se preparó para lo que pudiera encontrarse estaba de pie casi en el centro de la habitación, vestida todavía con el camisón y la bata. Su asaltante permanecía tras ella, sujetándola del pelo y apoyando el cañón de una pistola contra su sien. El corazón de Remmington dejó de latir y una extraña sensación de calma lo invadió,convirtiendo a las dos personas que había ante él en su único foco de atención. Todo lo demás que había en la habitación se desvaneció en una neblina gris y cada fibra de su ser se centró en salvar a su esposa del hombre que la amenazaba.

De pronto, vio como Candy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, obligada por la fuerte presión que su agresor ejercía sobre su pelo. Verla tan indefensa provocó en él una emoción que nunca antes había sentido y que no fue capaz de identificar; una extraña sensación de pertenencia y de afan protector que empezó en su pecho y lo envolvió como una serpiente preparada para atacar. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, cada músculo fue consciente de lo que debía hacer, todo su ser se centró en su enemigo. Nunca se había sentido tan dueño de sí mismo. Levantó el brazo derecho de forma que apuntó con la pistola inofensivamente hacia el techo, cerró la puerta con el pie e incluso llegó a sonreír al hombre que sujetaba a su esposa.

—Buenos días, lord Leagan. Creo que me debe una explicación.

—Deje la pistola en el suelo, Remmington.

La orden no le sorprendió y la expresión de desesperación en los ojos de Neil Leagan le hizo obedecer su exigencia, dejando el arma en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Luego, volvió a erguirse lentamente y esperó con la mirada fija en el centro de la frente de Leagan. No deseaba arriesgarse a mirar a Candy, ya que la expresión de terror que había vislumbrado en su rostro al entrar acabaría con su concentración.

—Me la voy a llevar lejos de ti —anunció Leagan.

Sus desafiantes palabras no cuadraban con su temblorosa voz. La amenaza no inquietó a Remmington, pues sabía que aquél hombre no saldría vivo de aquella habitación. De repente, Leagan elevó la voz hasta un tono casi histérico.

—Nunca volverás a poner tus sucias manos sobre ella. La salvé de Brown y también la salvaré de tí. Ella es mía. Siempre será mía.

De alguna forma, Remmington supo que tenía que lograr que el agresor continuara hablando, que hacerlo quizá le calmara lo suficiente como para apartar la pistola de la cabeza de Candy. Sin embargo, un nuevo miedo lo invadió, uno que no había considerado hasta ese momento. Los nervios podrían hacer que Leagan aumentara la presión sobre el gatillo accidentalmente. Remmington centró hasta la última brizna de su control en mantener su voz y su expresión serenas.

—No tienes que tomar unas medidas tan drásticas, Leagan. Estás asustando a Candy. Ahora estoy desarmado, así que aparta el arma de su cabeza y podremos discutir el asunto como caballeros.

—¡No!

Leagan soltó el pelo de Candy para rodear su cuello con el brazo.

— La has puesto en mi contra, bastardo. Vine hasta aquí en cuanto te fuiste esta mañana. Le dije que la amaba, que me aseguraría de que no volvieras a tocarla nunca más y, ¿sabes qué me dijo?

El rostro del agresor se retorció en una expresión desdeñosa y apretó su brazo con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de Candy con un movimiento brusco.

—Me ha dicho que están casados. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, adoptando la expresión de un hombre atormentado. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, brillaban enloquecidos.

El duque supo entonces que no sería posible mantener una conversación medianamente tranquila, ya que Neil Leagan estaba loco.

—Se suponía que era mía. Nadie podía tenerla excepto yo. —Su mirada se deslizó hacia la joven y frotó su mejilla contra su pelo en una caricia de amante que hizo que Remmington apretara los dientes.

— Siempre creí que nos casaríamos, Candy, pero ésto será mejor. Te prometo que te mataré rápidamente y que no te dolerá, cariño. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

A Remmington se le heló la sangre.

—Entonces, él me disparará —continuo Leagan señalando con la cabeza hacia el duque—.Moriré por ti, Candy, y estaremos juntos para siempre.

—Hay otra forma de que la tengas —dijo Remmington casi antes de que Leagan acabara su obscena amenaza. No era un argumento racional, pero sabía que no estaba tratando con un hombre capaz de razonar.

— Si me matas, ella será viuda y se podrán casar.

—¡No! —gritó entonces Candy—. ¡No podría soportar que murieras!

Leagan la hizo callar dandole un tirón con el brazo al tiempo que la punta de su pistola se alejaba de su sien. Pero el agresor cambió de opinión casi inmediatamente, y volvió a apoyar el arma contra su cabeza.

—Tú nunca te sacrificarías por una mujer —se mofó—. ¿Qué pretendes, Remmington?

—Es a mí a quien quieres hacer daño. Fui yo quien te la arrebató. Si le disparas ahora,morirá como mi esposa. Será mia, Leagan.

—¡No! ¡Tú no te la mereces!

Leagan movió la pistola de forma que ésta quedó apoyada sobre la sien de Candy, pero apuntando hacia el techo. Remmington respiró profundamente y tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

—¿No la deseas? ¿No eres lo bastante hombre como para llevar a cabo lo necesario para tenerla?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Leagan—. ¡No puedes hablar de ella de esa forma!

—¿No quieres conocerla tan íntimamente como yo la conozco? — le provocó—. ¿No quieres saber que se siente al tenerla en tu lecho? ¿O temes no ser lo bastante hombre para ella?

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

En el momento en que apartó la pistola de la cabeza de Candy, el duque alzó la que mantenía oculta y disparó. Se escuchó una segunda explosión en la habitación y Remmington sintió una rafaga de aire cuando el disparo de Leagan chocó contra la pared que había tras él. El espeso y asfixiante humo de la pólvora lleno la estancia, y un extraño e inquietante silencio se impuso tras las ensordecedoras detonaciones. Rápidamente, el duque dejó caer su pistola y avanzó a través de la humareda. Encontró a Candy en el suelo, arrastrada hasta allí por el brazo de Leagan que todavía rodeaba su cuello.

Remmington apartó el brazo inerte y alejó a su esposa de aquél hombre. Con el borde de su capa, limpió la sangre de su rostro con la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas y se dio cuenta aliviado de que la sangre no era de ella. Deseaba estrecharla contra su pecho y mantenerla allí hasta que el miedo que lo había invadido, fundiéndose con su sangre, desapareciera. Pero no quería que ella permaneciera ni un momento más en aquella habitación, donde podía ver lo que él había hecho. La puerta se abrió de un golpe cuando él la alzó en sus brazos.

—Encárgate de esto —ordenó a Jack haciendo un brusco gesto de cabeza hacia Neil Leagan.

Siguió andando hacia el pasillo buscando al posadero hasta que lo encontró

—Llévenos a una habitación lo más alejada posible de ésta, pero ya!

El buen hombre casi tuvo que correr para poder guiar a Remmington, que avanzaba dando largas zancadas. Les hizo subir otro tramo de escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y los llevó a una amplia y aireada habitación al final de un largo pasillo. El duque recorrió la habitación con una rápida mirada y se volvió de nuevo hacia el posadero.

—Traiga lo necesario para un baño y envíe a uno de mis hombres hasta aquí con nuestro equipaje.

—Sí, Excelencia. —Inclinó la cabeza, pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Candy —. ¡Su mujer necesita un doctor!

—Mi esposa no está herida —dijo con voz firme mientras dirigía al posadero una mirada de silenciosa rabia—. Traiga mucha agua y toallas.

—Sí, Excelencia. —El hombre salió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Remmington atravesó la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama. Sostenía a Candy entre sus brazos, pero no podía abrazarla lo suficiente fuerte, no podía mantenerla lo bastante pegada a su cuerpo. Se obligó a mirarla, a contemplar su rostro lleno de sangre. Empezó a rezar, rogando que continuara en estado de shock, que todavía estuviera demasiado aturdida por la experiencia como para ser consciente de lo que él veía.

—Quítamelo —susurró Candy con los ojos muy cerrados. Su voz sonó muy baja, casi histérica.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Remmington se agitó y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—No puedo, cariño. Pronto traerán algo para lavarte. No tardarán mucho, te lo prometo.

Sintió que Candy empezaba a temblar y cerró los ojos. Estaba viva. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Aunque todavía le quedaba un último temor.

— Dime que no lo has mirado cuando todo ha acabado. Por favor Candy, dime que no lo has visto.

Remmington pronunció otra silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento cuando ella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho. Al menos, se había ahorrado ese recuerdo. Si lo hubiera visto, la imagen de esa pesadilla la hubiera atormentado durante años. El sabía, antes de cruzar la habitación, que había disparado con una puntería letal. La bala había atravesado el centro de la frente de aquel loco. Una muerte instantánea, pero sangrienta, y Candy, atrapada por el abrazo mortal de Leagan, estaba cubierta de toda aquella sangre.

Remmington había limpiado su rostro lo mejor que había podido, pero con la capa solo había conseguido extender aun más la sangre. Estaba por todas partes, en su pelo, en su bata, en su piel. Le recorrió un estremecimiento. ¿Dónde rayos estaba ese posadero con el agua?.

Un suave golpe en la puerta pareció responder a su silenciosa pregunta. El duque contestó y el posadero apareció en la entrada seguido de dos hombres que cargaban una pequeña bañera dorada. La colocaron en el centro de la estancia mientras otros sirvientes llegaron con toallas y cubos de agua humeante. Finalmente, un escolta trajo su equipaje y luego se quedó en el pasillo para montar guardia. Cuando finalmente los dejaron solos, Remmington llevó a Candy hasta una silla que uno de los sirvientes había dejado junto a la banera. Ella estaba aferrada a él; sus dedos estaban apretados formando tensos puños alrededor de sus solapas y, para su sorpresa, le costó un gran esfuerzo conseguir que lo soltara.

La dejó sólo un instante para echar el pestillo y luego se arrodilló a su lado para desabrochar su bata y quitarle la arruinada pieza pasándola por sus hombros. Candy permanecia sentada muy quieta dejando que él se encargara de todo. Sus extremidades parecían las de una muñeca de trapo mientras Remmington la liberaba de la bata. Sin perder tiempo, cogió una de las toallas, la hundió en un cubo de agua caliente y se armó de valor para realizar su tarea, pero la imagen que vio le desgarró las entrañas igualmente.

La sangre no era suya. Ella estaba a salvo. Esa letanía se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras pasaba la toalla húmeda por su rostro y su cuello. Tenía que borrar el horror, limpiarla de esa abominación. Remmington abrió la parte delantera de su camisón desgarrando el frágil material hasta abajo y tiró también aquella sucia prenda al suelo. Sus manos fueron extremadamente tiernas cuando la levantó para meterla en la pequeña banera, tan inconsciente de su desnudez como lo estaría de la suya propia. La hizo descender en el agua mojándose las mangas de su chaqueta y su camisa en el proceso. Al mirar hacia su ropa, se dio cuenta de que también estaba manchada de sangre en las zonas que habían entrado en contacto con ella. Sus manos se movieron hasta los botones y se quitó ambas prendas.

Entretanto, Candy dobló las rodillas hasta su pecho, acurrucándose para convertirse en un ovillo.

—No, cariño. —Aunque la cogió con firmeza por los hombros, la obligó a recostarse con la mayor delicadeza. Luego le quitó los pasadores del pelo hasta que éste se deslizó sobre el borde de la bañera, y apoyó una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y otra sobre su frente.

—Mantén la cabeza en esta posición durante sólo un momento. Eso es —la animó Remmington al tiempo que arrastraba un cubo vacio bajo su pelo.

Candy cerró los ojos cuando el vertió cazos llenos de agua caliente sobre su cabello y la hizo hundirse aún más en el agua para poder apoyar su cabeza en el extremo de la bañera y pasar, de ese modo, una pastilla de jabón por sus humedos mechones. Una vez hubo enjuagado su pelo, la joven extendió el brazo para coger el jabon, frotó la pastilla entre sus manos y luego se restregó con furia el rostro y el cuello una y otra vez.

Justo cuandoRemmington pensó en detenerla, Candy se inclinó hacia delante y se enjuagó el jabon.

—¿Se ha ido todo? —preguntó secándose el agua de los ojos.

—Sí —murmuró él.

Finalmente, la ayudó a levantarse y la sujetó mientras salía del bafio. Candy cogió una toalla, pero él insistió en secarla adoptando una actitud tan aséptica al hacerlo como la que había mantenido al bañarla. Remmington encontró una camisola en el equipaje de la joven y se la deslizó por la cabeza hasta que cubrió su desnudez. Después, le levantó la barbilla. Era la primer a vez que ella le miraba a los ojos desde el tiroteo. El la contempló largamente, permitiéndose a sí mismo hundirse en las profundidades de sus ojos color verde. La expresión de puro terror había desaparecido. Estaría bien, se repetía una y otra vez mientras grababa la imagen de su rostro en su mente, recordando el momento en que había pensado que nunca volvería a verla con vida.

Candy había estado a punto de morir ante sus ojos. Era un pensamiento horrible, demasiado espantoso; ya no podía imaginar su existencia sin ella. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros y recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus codos ansiando abrazarla para sentir ese pequeño consuelo de que estaba sana y salva. La joven pareció leer su mente.

—Abrázame.

El la estrechó contra sí como si fuera un precioso tesoro que hubiera estado a punto de perder. Candy posó su mejilla contra su pecho, aliviando y, a su vez, intensificando el dolor que su esposo sentía allí. Remmington apoyó la barbilla sobre su pelo húmedo y después giró la cabeza para recostar su mejilla sobre su cabeza, satisfecho hasta que sintió que empezaba a estremecerse. Actuando con rapidez, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama colocándola con infinito cuidado bajo las mantas. Se tumbaron el uno junto al otro y Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras que él la acariciaba con ternura y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Rota al fin, Candy rompió a llorar.

—Está bien —murmuró el—. No te lo guardes dentro, cariño. Llora, sácalo todo.

Si el baño había limpiado su cuerpo, Remmington pensó que las lágrimas limpiarían su alma. Candy empapó su pecho con ellas, hasta que finalmente tuvo que alejarse de ella el tiempo suficiente para coger un pañuelo. Su llanto continuó, a veces casi mudo, a veces en forma de desgarradores sollozos.

—Todo ha terminado. No podrá hacerte daño nunca más.

De pronto, Candy se apoyó sobre un codo y se quedó mirandolo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas y su voz sonó ronca por el llanto.

—He hecho que mataras a un hombre. Habrá una investigación. —Volvió a dejarse caer sobre su pecho y se aferró a él—. ¡Habra un juicio! Oh, Terrence. ¿Y si te envían a prisión?

Tras un ataque que dejaría a la mayoría de las personas bajo un estado de histeria durante días, la mayor preocupación de Candy era su seguridad. Sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla. Poco a poco, consiguió recuperarse y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

—Calmate, mi vida. No habrá ningún juicio. Te prohibo que te preocupes por algo que no ocurrira.

—Pero...

Remmington la apartó de su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Habrá una investigación, pero hay muchos testigos que darán fe del hecho de que la mente de Leagan estaba trastornada. Entró en nuestra habitación esta mañana convertido en un lunático y amenazándonos a ambos con una pistola. Ha sido un caso sencillo de defensa propia, y eso es todo lo que se les dirá a las autoridades.

—Pero eso no es lo que pasó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió. Nadie más necesita conocer sus anteriores ataques. Eso sólo serviría para alimentar los rumores. Leagan estaba loco, pero cualquiera que no hubiera estado presente esta mañana se empezaría a preguntar qué estaba haciendo un hombre sólo en una habitación con mi esposa, y haría especulaciones desagradables sobre por qué ese hombre está muerto ahora. Asi que le dirás a todo el que te pregunte, que yo estaba presente cuando Neil Leagan entró en nuestra habitación.

Candy frunció el cejo, preocupada.

—Habían otras personas en el pasillo. ¿Qué pasará si alguien cuenta una versión diferente?

—Sólo hay una versión. La que te acabo de contar. —Se aseguraría de ello—. Hablo en serio, Candy. No quiero que te preocupes por la investigación. No tendrá lugar hasta dentro de unos días y acabará en poco más de una hora.

—¿Tendremos que quedarnos en este lugar hasta entonces?

Remmington negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí nadie tiene autoridad para cuestionar lo que yo haga. Tendremos que regresar a la ciudad.

Candy cada vez se mostraba más abatida.

—¿Y los rumores? En cuanto la gente se entere de ésto, el escándalo será horrible. No sé cómo voy a poder mirar a la gente a la cara.

—Lo afrontaremos juntos —afirmó con seguridad—. Nada será tan malo como parece,Candy. Confía en mi. Tú no eres culpable de nada, sólo eres una víctima. Olvídate de todo lo demás.

Remmington estaba contento de que no reparara demasiado en la muerte de Leagan. Estaba viva y a salvo. Esos eran los dos principales pensamientos que ocupaban su mente y era en lo único que deseaba pensar por el momento.

—Cierra los ojos e intenta descansar, cariño. Te hará bien dormir un rato.

La joven frunció el cejo, pero se recostó obediente junto a él. Estuvo callada durante tanto tiempo que Remmington empezó a pensar que realmente se había quedado dormida. Entonces, la escucho susurrar.

—Estaba muy asustada hasta que viniste a rescatarme. Luego me diste un susto de muerte cuando empezaste a provocarle. No sabía que llevabas una segunda pistola. Cuando oí el primer disparo Pensé... — Su voz se quebró y Candy se acurrucó aun más contra su pecho—. ¡Pensé que te había matado! Te lo ruego, no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más.

Remmington no respondió. Un loco la había amenazado con matarla y, aun así, ¿ella temía por la vida de su esposo? Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo y se preguntó si Candy alguna vez descubriría que realmente una parte de él había muerto cuando vio la pistola de Leagan en su cabeza. Era una parte muy pequeña y cínica de su corazón que lo creía incapaz de amar.


	18. Chapter 18

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente en su habitación de la mansión de Remmington en Londres. Lo único que recordaba de su viaje de vuelta era que su esposo la había abrazado con fuerza durante todo el camino, ya que ella había dormitado despertándose de vez en cuando, invadida por un agotamiento más mental que físico. No guardaba recuerdos de su llegada a la mansión. La familiar estancia la reconfortó. Nada en la alcoba lavanda había cambiado durante su ausencia e incluso descubrió su vestido rosa todavía colgado en el armario. Más tarde, encontró a Remmington en la biblioteca con su padre y sir Malcolm. Los tres caballeros se levantaron para saludarla en cuanto la vieron.

—¡Candy! —Su padre dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Leagan no te hirió?

La joven le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, papá.

Remmington no se mostró tan reservado y atravesó la estancia para darle un breve beso en la mano con expresión preocupada.

—Hoy deberías descansar, Candy. No te desperté porque pensé que ésta reunión te angustiaría demasiado.

—Me siento bastante bien —le aseguró ella con voz tranquila—. Y me gustaría escuchar lo que mi padre y sir Malcolm tienen que decir sobre... el incidente de ayer.

El duque frunció el ceño.

—No quiero que sufras más.

—No te preocupes. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Terrence.

Remmington pareció algo reticente, pero la guió hasta su asiento tras el escritorio y permaneció de pie junto a ella con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Tu esposo acaba de contarnos lo que sucedió en la posada —comentó el conde—. No puedo creer que Neil Leagan fuera capaz de hacer nada parecido.

—Debió de ausentarse un momento del baile de los Ashland y luego regresó sin que nadie lo notara —supuso Bainbridge.

Crofford se estremeció.

—Oh no. Le dejé entrar en mi casa y Candy estuvo arriba durante todo el tiempo. ¡No puedo creer que tuviera el valor de pedirme permiso para cortejarla!

Sir Malcolm frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

—Lo que no puedo entender es por qué no intentó cortejarla antes de atacarla por primera vez. Candy no estaba comprometida con nadie en esa época.

—¿Quién sabe cómo funciona la mente de un perturbado? —se preguntó Remmington—.Y puedo asegurarles a ambos que Leagan estaba loco.

—Creo que volveré a hablar con lord Ashland —reflexionó Bainbridge—. Me dijo que jugó a las cartas con Leagan hasta poco antes del amanecer la noche del baile, pero no pensé en preguntarle a qué hora empezó la partida. También hablaré con los sirvientes de Leagan. Puede que sepan algo que proyecte más luz en este asunto.

Sir Malcolm movía el puño de plata de su bastón nerviosamente mientras que el tono de su voz se tornaba reflexivo.

—¿Han sido notificadas las autoridades de la muerte de Leagan?

—Creí que lo mejor era informárles a ustedes primero —respondió Remmington.

Bainbridge asintió.

—Me encargaré de todos los detalles e informaré al tribunal real. La investigación será poco más que una formalidad, pero me gustaría asistir si no le importa.

—Apreciaré su apoyo —manifestó Remmington—. Parece obvio que Leagan era nuestro hombre, pero hasta que verifiquemos donde se encontraba la noche del ataque a Candy, no pienso perder de vista ni un instante a mi esposa. No volveré a poner en peligro su seguridad. Con nuestro reciente matrimonio, a nadie le parecera extraño que no hagamos vida social durante una o dos semanas.

—Me parece bien —comentó Crofford—. No podemos arriesgarnos hasta que no estemos totalmente seguros.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo —protestó Candy—. Es evidente que Lord Leagan era el hombre que había tras la máscara. No entiendo por qué se me debe mantener bajo custodia, cuando ya no hay...

—No te mantendré encerrada —la interrumpió Remmington—. Simplemente no nos alejaremos de casa hasta que estemos seguros de que el hombre que te atacó esta muerto.

Tras decir aquello, su esposo le lanzó una mirada que le indicó que no admitiría ninguna discusión a ese decidió que, al fin y al cabo, el hecho de tener que permanecer aislada y pasar tiempo a solas con su esposo no era tan horrible, así que, finalmente, le dirigió un resignado asentimiento propio de una esposa abnegada.

El presidente del tribunal y sus magistrados les visitaron dos días después de su llegada a Londres. Candy estaba sirviendo el té de la tarde a sir Malcolm y a su esposo cuando Digsby los anunció, y Remmington le dejó muy claro que debía excusarse y dejar a los caballeros solos. Ella le obedeció con gran reticencia.

—¿Excelencia? —preguntó el mayordomo.

Candy sintió una oleada de culpabilidad cuando levantó la oreja de la puerta de la biblioteca y se volvió para dirigirse al sirviente. Aun así, mantuvo su tono de voz bajo para que los hombres reunidos en la biblioteca no pudieran oirla.

—Sí, Digsby?

—No hace falta que se quede ahí, Excelencia. Yo le informaré cuando la reunión finalice.

—Puede que los caballeros deseen más té —respondió Candy—. Esperaré aquí por si acaso.

—Ese es mi deber, señora.

Desde el interior de la biblioteca, Candy escuchó una voz apagada.

—Estoy convencido de que ésto no es más que una formalidad, Excelencia. Si fuera tan amable de explicar los acontecimientos que provocaron el incidente...

La joven levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Digsby erguirse como si hubiera estado esforzándose por captar las palabras del presidente del tribunal.

—¿Teme perderse algo, Digsby?

El mayordomo ni se inmutó.

—Sí, señora.

—Muy bien. —Candy se hizo a un lado y le dejó sitio frente a la puerta doble—. Hoy compartiremos ese deber.

Mientras permanecían uno junto al otro escuchando lo que sucedía en el interior de la estancia, Jack pasó por allí de camino a las cocinas y se paró en seco al ver a la duquesa y a Digsby con la oreja pegada en la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando Candy lo descubrió, levantó un dedo hasta sus labios indicándole silencio y, con la otra mano, le hizo señas instándole a que continuara su camino. Finalmente, la investigación se resolvió de forma satisfactoria para el duque, confirmando las palabras de Bainbridge.

Remmington fue absuelto de cualquier responsabilidad por la muerte de lord Leagan y se consideró a este último temporalmente enajenado por razones desconocidas. Si los funcionarios encontraron extraño que el joven caballero se hallara en el mismo hostal aislado que los duques cuando se volvió loco, no hicieron mención al hecho. Ni tampoco preguntaron que había provocado el arrebato de Leagan. Candy supuso que poseer un título sólo inferior a los de la familia real tenía sus ventajas. Todo el incidente se consideró como un caso claro de defensa propia y la temida investigación acabo en menos de una hora.

Justo antes de que la puerta de la biblioteca se abriera, Digsby se alejó para ir a buscar las capas y los sombreros de los visitantes y Candy simuló arreglar un gran ramo de rosas que adornaba una mesa de roble cercana. El juez y los magistrados se despidieron mientras Remmington permanecía en la entrada de la biblioteca. Una vez se marcharon, desvió su mirada hacia Candy y ella pensó que su esposo sospechaba de su prolongada presencia en el vestíbulo.

—Sir Malcolm y yo tenemos unos cuantos asuntos más que tratar, Candy. ¿Por qué no envías un mensaje a tu padre informándole de que la investigación ha finalizado? —Su expresión no cambió a excepción del gesto que hizo al arquear una ceja—. Estoy seguro de que ya conoces el resultado de la misma.

La joven no negó la acusación, sino que le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de que volviera a desaparecer tras las puertas de la biblioteca. Entonces, dio un paso hacia delante y se quedó paralizada a mitad del siguiente cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse. La sonrisa que consiguio esbozar reflejaba su culpabilidad.

- Ahora sería muy buen momento para enviar ese mensaje, Candy.

Ella agachó la cabeza y sacudió una mota de polvo inexistente de su vestido.

—Como desees querido.

Remmington esperó a que se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera al salón. Cuando Candy oyó el chasquido suave que produjeron las puertas de la biblioteca al cerrarse de nuevo, buscó a Digsby en el vestibulo y le susurró:

—Quiero que me informes de cada palabra.

Media hora después, el mayordomo se presentó en el salón con un recargado juego de té de plata sobre una bandeja.

—Su té, milady.—¿Está mi esposo todavía en la biblioteca? —Candy esperaba que Remmington deseara compartir con ella lo que hubiera hablado con Bainbridge, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Digsby negó con la cabeza.

—Su Excelencia y sir Malcolm han salido hacia su club. —El mayordomo colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había junto a la duquesa, y luego dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que llegó a la puerta, preparado para retirarse

— Su Excelencia mencionó que cenaría en casa a la hora habitual.

Candy le lanzó una clara indirecta.

—Qué pena no haber estado presente en la reunión de mi esposo con sir Malcolm. Estoy más que intrigada por saber de que han hablado.

El sirviente se estiró la chaqueta con un fuerte tirón, dio otro paso hacia atrás, miro hacia ambos lados del vestibulo y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Candy sonrió.

—Digsby, puedes cerrar la puerta si lo deseas.

—Milady, en esta casa, las puertas abiertas proporcionan más intimidad que las cerradas.

Ella asintió con un gesto solemne.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto.

—Si hubiera estado presente en la reunión que tuvo lugar tras las puertas de la biblioteca, sabría que sir Malcolm informó a su Excelencia de que lord Ashland se encuentra en una cacería en Escocia y que no volvera hasta dentro de una semana. Por tanto, hasta ese momento, no podrá verificar si lord Leagan pudo abandonar el baile de los Ashland en algún momento la noche en que empezaron los ataques. En cambio, los sirvientes de lord Leagan sí que informaron a sir Malcolm de que su señor no estaba en casa la noche en que se descubrió a un hombre merodeando en el exterior de la mansión Crofford.

—Entiendo.

Candy sintió una profunda sensación de alivio. Su vida volvía a pertenecerle al fin. Sin embargo, también sintió que un nuevo recelo anidaba en su corazón. Remmington ya no tendría ningún motivo para permanecer tan cerca de ella

— ¿Es eso todo lo que habría escuchado teniendo en cuenta, por supuesto, que hubiera estado presente en esa reunión?

—No, milady. También se habría enterado de que el lacayo de lord Leagan entregó una nota en la residencia de lord Brown la noche anterior a la muerte de este caballero. A la mañana siguiente, lord Leagan dejó su casa muy temprano para lo que él llamó una «cita al amanecer».

Candy se sentó en una pequeña silla brocada cuando asimiló el significado de las palabras del mayordomo. Brown había muerto a manos de Neil Leagan, y todo hacía pensar que había sido por culpa de ella.

—Su Excelencia también mencionó que pensaba que el asunto estaba zanjado —añadió Digsby.

Quizá era su imaginación, pero a Candy le pareció oir una nota de compasión en el tono de su voz.

— También expresó su alivio, ya que usted podría dejar de preocuparse por este asunto.

Candy hubiera preferido escuchar al propio Remmington tranquilizarla al respecto. Aunque al menos, Digsby tenía la cortesía de decírselo.

—Muchas Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda y comprensión.

El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia y dejó a Candy a solas con sus pensamientos.

—Ya no hay necesidad de que nos mantengamos aislados —anunció Remmington durante la cena esa decir aquello, indicó a Digsby con la mirada que volviera a llenar su copa de oporto.

A Candy le pareció extraño, ya que nunca bebía más de una copa de vino durante la cena y acababan de empezar con el primer plato. La joven alzó su tenedor lleno de guisantes, lanzando otra disimulada mirada hacia su vestido. Había escogido un modelo de seda violeta y el corpiño cuadrado de la exquisita prenda era tan escotado que temía que el pecho se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su esposo no pareció prestar atención a su indumentaria, a su desasosiego ni a nada relacionado con su aspecto. Asi que ya empezaba a arrepentirse del tiempo extra que había pasado arreglándose el pelo y vistiéndose, cuando parecía evidente que el no valoraba el esfuerzo.

De pronto, Candy experimentó un momento de pánico cuando uno de los guisantes se desprendió de su tenedor, cayó sobre su pecho y desapareció en la hendidura que el ajustado corpiño de su vestido formaba. Justo en ese mismo instante, la joven escuchó a Remmington atragantarse con el vino. Al levantar la mirada, le vio limpiándose la cara con la servilleta mientras comprobaba que la camisa y la chaqueta no se hubieran manchado. Entonces, aprovechó su distracción para recuperar el guisante y dejarlo entre la bandeja y su plato. Después, comprobó que Digsby permanecía en su lugar junto al buffet con la mirada clavada en un punto indeterminado próximo a la araña que colgaba del techo y, finalmente, Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que nadie había sido consciente de su contratiempo.

Al momento, Remmington se aclaró la garganta.

—Si, bien. Como iba diciendo, ya no hay razón para que nos mantengamos aislados. Además, me encontré por casualidad con tu padre en White's esta tarde y mencionó que le gustaría organizar un baile en nuestro honor dentro de dos semanas. Parece la oportunidad ideal para hacer nuestra presentación oficial en sociedad como pareja.

Esa noticia la sorprendió .

—Mi padre no ha celebrado ningún baile desde que mi madre murió.

—Sí, mencionó esa circunstancia. También me preguntó si podría abusar de tu amabilidad para que le ayudaras con algunos de los preparativos. Los músicos, los refrigerios, las invitaciones y otras cosas. Tenía pensado pedirles a lady Bainbridge y a la señorita Britter que actuaran como anfitrionas, sin embargo, cree que toda esa actividad supondría demasiado trabajo para ellas teniendo en cuenta el debilitado estado de la señorita Britter.

—Hoy he recibido una nota de Annie. Parece mucho más recuperada, pero no creo que se sienta con bastantes fuerzas para organizar un baile. Veré a mi padre mañana y empezaremos con todos los preparativos —comentó Candy.

—Muy bien.

—Espero que Annie pueda visitar a mi costurera —reflexionó la joven—. Necesito un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, pero nunca sé qué estilo o que tela escoger y ella tiene muy buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas.

—No creo que debas forzar a tu amiga a que asista a una prueba en la tienda de una modista que puede durar horas. —Levantó la vista y Candy se preguntó si no habría bebido demasiado vino, ya que tenía un sospechoso brillo en la mirada.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa, Remmington cogió sus cubiertos y cortó una rodaja de rosbif centrando su atención en esa tarea.

— ¿Por qué no organizas una prueba aquí en casa? Me gustaría poder dar mi opinión sobre tu vestuario.

Candy se sorprendió un poco ante el hecho de que mostrara interés en el tema.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importará?

Después de guardar silencio durante unos segundos, el duque se encogió de hombros.

—En absoluto.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Remmington acabó su tercera copa de oporto y la colocó a un lado, señal de que daba la cena por concluida. Candy dejó su servilleta y se levantó también. Su esposo la acompañó hasta las escaleras y ahí le soltó la mano.

—Tengo algunos documentos que debo revisar en la biblioteca — le explicó—. Me reuniré contigo arriba en una o dos horas.

La joven intentó ocultar su decepción con una forzada sonrisa. Le había puesto la misma excusa la noche anterior y no se había reunido con ella hasta casi cuatro horas después.

—Te veré entonces. Terrence.

Candy estaba dormida cuando él se metió en la cama y, antes de que se hubiera despertado del todo, su esposo ya le había quitado el camisón.

- Creí que ya no vendrías. —Su voz sonó entrecortada a causa de los ligeros y sensuales besos con los que Remmington torturaba su cuello—. Sé que he ocupado la mayor parte de tu tiempo durante estas últimas semanas. ¿Estás muy retrasado con tu trabajo?

El emitió un sonido pidiendo silencio que surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras la acariciaba hasta llevarla a un punto de excitación sin retorno. Candy pronto olvidó su inquietud sobre su trabajo, lo olvidó todo excepto la deliciosa forma de él de hacer el amor. Remmington la abrazó durante mucho tiempo después, y ella permaneció muy quieta entre sus brazos. Cada noche le hacía el amor durante horas y a su vez, también le enseñaba cómo devolverle el placer que le daba, como explorar la pasión que compartian. Luego, Candy siempre se dormía acurrucada entre sus brazos mientras él acariciaba su pelo, y sus labios permanecían pegados a su frente o a su sien. Sin embargo, por la mañana,siempre se despertaba sola.

Candy supo que no compartirían la habitación cuando al regresar a la ciudad, Digsby dejó su equipaje en la alcoba lavanda. La joven había esperado algo así, pues sólo las parejas demasiado pobres para permitirse camas separadas compartian una, o aquellas demasiado enamoradas como para separarse por las noches y ese, desde luego, no era su caso. Candy rara vez veía a Remmington durante el día y, cada vez con más frecuencia, lo veía sólo a la hora de la cena y después, durante unas horas, en su cama. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, su esposo se volvía un poco más reservado en su presencia, un poco más distante, y los silencios entre ellos eran un poco mas incómodos.

Candy se pegó aun más a su costado, apoyó la mano sobre su pecho para sentir el firme latido de su corazón y supo que lo estaba perdiendo. Reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle la razón, pero la mano de su esposo continuó acariciándole con ternura los largos mechones rubios de su cabello hasta que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Aun así, abrió los labios para hacer la pregunta aunque no consiguió articular palabra, y unos instantes antes de dormirse, notó que se movía alejándose de ella. No podía abrir los ojos, asi que intentó detenerlo extendiendo los brazos, pero parecía no poder moverse. De pronto, sintió su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. Remmington le dio un suave beso en la frente y habló en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo oírle.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Entonces, Candy sonrió y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, Candy volvió a desayunar sola preguntándose cómo conseguía Remmington levantarse tan temprano cuando se acostaba tan tarde cada noche. Su esposo ya se encontraba en la biblioteca con la puerta cerrada y había informado a Digsby de que tenía trabajo importante del que ocuparse y que no debía ser molestado. La joven casi empezaba a anticiparse a ese anuncio por parte del mayordomo cada mañ el desayuno, Candy se dirigió al salón y escribió una breve nota. En ella, le preguntaba a Remmington si la llevaría a dar un paseo por el parque esa tarde a las tres. Si él no iba a ser capaz de encontrar tiempo para dedicárselo a su esposa, sería ella quien lo programaría, pues se negaba a que la ignorara por más tiempo. Aquello sería mejor que un enfrentamiento directo, decidió. Además, su paseo supondría la oportunidad perfecta para sacar el tema de sus agendas y rutinas, y para preguntarle por qué la ignoraba durante el día.

Candy pidió a Digsby que le entregara la nota al duque cuando le sirviera la comida y poco después salió para dirigirse a su antiguo hogar. Los preparativos del baile y la compañía de su padre fueron una grata distracción. Pasaron la mañana descifrando uno de sus pergaminos griegos y luego hablaron sobre el baile durante la comida. La joven se marchó justo antes de la una. De esa forma, dispondría del tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y lucir el mejor aspecto para su paseo. Cuando entró en casa, vio que su esposo estaba a punto de salir, así que se dirigió hacia el vestibulo y le esperó a los pies de la escalera.

—Ah, estas aquí, Candy. —Remmington se ajustó el pañuelo mientras descendía las escaleras y se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón. Desde luego no iba vestido para dar un paseo a caballo.

— Te he dejado una nota en tu habitación. Mi hermano llegó a la ciudad anoche y le prometí reunirme con él en White's esta tarde para cenar. Espero que no te importe que pospongamos nuestra salida para otro dia.

Candy tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

—No sabía que tu hermano estuviera en la ciudad.

—Me envió una nota esta mañana. Me temo que me comprometí con él antes de recibir tu mensaje.

La joven apretó los dientes. Parecía que no estaba tan ocupado como para que Richard no pudiera molestarle en su preciosa intimidad. Y eso sí que la disgustó.

—Entiendo.

Remmington le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

—Aunque si insistes en salir a pasear esta tarde, estoy seguro de que mi hermano lo entenderá si le envío mis excusas.

—No —respondió con voz controlada. Su sugerencia la hacía sentir como si estuviera suplicándole que le dedicara un poco de su tiempo—. No será necesario.

Remmington empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta, y cuando pasó junto a ella, Candy apoyó una mano sobre su manga.

—¿He hecho algo que te haya disgustado?

El duque se quedó mirando su mano, como si se sorprendiera de que osara tocarle.

—Por supuesto que no, Candy. No estoy en absoluto disgustado contigo.

—Es sólo que pareces tan... tan distante últimamente. — Consciente de que Digsby se encontraba en el vestíbulo a su espalda, la joven se acercó más a su esposo para que el mayordomo no pudiera escucharla, pero Remmington se echó hacia atrás como si no pudie ra soportar estar cerca de ella.

Su reacción sorprendió tanto a Candy que olvidó lo que deseaba decirle.

—No nos estamos distanciando —afirmó Remmington con tono firme—. Simplemente estamos estableciendo una rutina. Las parejas casadas no necesitan estar uno encima del otro constantemente. — Hizo una pausa, dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj del vestibulo y le anunció—: Ya llego tarde. Tendrás que disculparme.

Alzó su mano para darle un beso impersonal, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Candy se quedó mirándolo atónita, aferrada con tanta fuerza a la barandilla que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. De repente, vio claro el significado de su apretada agenda y de sus deliberadas ausencias. Remmington estaba utilizando su inclinación por el orden y la rutina como una excusa para alejarse de ella y convertir su matrimonio en una simple farsa, como tantos otros. Esperaba que cada uno hiciera su vida durante el dia y que se encontraran sólo por la noche con un único objetivo en mente: tener un heredero. Candy se preguntó si Remmington se volvería un esposo «considerado» cuando ella se quedara embarazada, olvidándola entonces para siempre.

El sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse tras él pareció arrancarla de sus reflexiones. Con determinación, alzó la barbilla y subió las escaleras. Si su esposo deseaba un matrimonio de conveniencia, estaba a punto de sufrir una gran decepción, ya que Candy no tenía ninguna intención de seguirle el juego hasta que no reconociera que un verdadero matrimonio necesitaba cierta dosis de amor para sobrevivir; amor que ella sentía rebosar en su pecho al punto del dolor.

Remmington encontró a Richard en una mesa situada en un rincón del White's con la cara oculta tras un periódico. Sin esperar una invitación, se sentó y se sirvió una copa de brandy. El periodico descendió levemente y su hermano se asomó por encima de él.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Richard levantó la oreja hacia un lado—. ¿El viaje? Ah, sí, ha sido horrible. Ha llovido desde que cruzamos la frontera hasta aquí y mi cochero se ha estado quejando del estómago durante todo el tiempo. Y por cierto, los problemas con tu arrendatario están solucionados gracias, en gran medida, para que negarlo, a mi caracter salomónico. Gracias por preguntármelo.

—Hoy no estoy de humor —le advirtió Remmington.

Sin embargo, Richard ignoró la advertencia y su sonrisa se amplió de oreja a oreja al tiempo que dejaba a un lado el periódico.

—Te has hecho muy famoso en mi ausencia, hermano. Todo Londres está alborotado con los rumores sobre tu matrimonio sorpresa y el subsiguiente duelo con Neil Leagan. Tu reputación ha pasado de ser infame a notoria. —Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Mis felicitaciones.

—No fue un duelo —le aclaró—. Cuando disparé a Leagan, estaba amenazando con matar a mi esposa.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Richard.

—¿Bromeas?

—No, no lo hago.

—He escuchado algunos extraños rumores —reflexionó—, pero no les dí crédito. Lamayoría de la gente dice que Leagan te insultó gravemente y que fue lo bastante estúpido como para retarte en duelo.

—Supongo que sir Malcolm fue quien inició ese rumor —comentó Remmington—. Es mi historia preferida y se formaría un escándalo aun mayor si se supiera la verdad.

—No me digas que tu mujer y Neil Leagan...

—No, no era nada por el estilo. Aunque, por desgracia, muchos pensarían eso si los hechos salieran a la luz.

—Entiendo —contesto Richard—. Acudiste al rescate de tu esposa y nadie conocerá tu heróica hazaña. ¿Es ése el motivo de tu expresión de disgusto?

Remmington frunció aun más el ceño y se sorprendió tanto a sí mismo como a su hermano reconociendo la verdad.

—Mis «heroicas hazañas» —dijo irónicamente— son parte del problema, pero no su falta de reconocimiento. Ese no fue el único ataque que Leagan llevó a cabo contra mi esposa.

Remmington le hizo un breve resumen de los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido desde la noche en que conoció a Candy, y concluyó con el último infortunado intento de Leagan de atentar contra la vida de su esposa.

—¿Sabes qué dijo cuando todo hubo acabado?

Richard negó con la cabeza, fascinado ante el relato de los hechos. El duque apretó con mas fuerza la copa de brandy.

—Tenía miedo de que Leagan me disparara y lloró porque pensaba que me arrestarían por haber matado a ese bastardo.

—Parece que le importas mucho —comentó su hermano.

—Ella cree que está enamorada de mí. —Hizo una mueca—. Al menos, eso creía, porque teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de nuestro matrimonio, ya no estoy tan seguro de ello. Me temo que mi actitud últimamente está suponiendo una dolorosa prueba para su carácter.

—¿Te comportas de forma hosca porque tu mujer te ama?— Richard levantó las manos en un gesto de perplejidad—. Dime que me he perdido algo de tu planteamiento del problema.

—Ella sólo cree que está enamorada. Lo que siente por mi no es más que cariño y quizá,en cierto grado, algo de gratitud. He estado a su lado cuando ella necesitaba ayuda y estoy seguro de que eso influyó en lo que siente por mí. Cuando se de cuenta de ello, se alegrará de que no me haya convertido en el centro de su vida, ni ella en el de la mía. Cada uno tenemos nuestros propios intereses y no necesitamos depender el uno del otro para mantenernos ocupados.

Richard se reclinó en su silla, cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando a su hermano.

—No le has dicho a tu esposa que estás enamorado de ella.

Remmington hizo un gesto impaciente descartando el comentario.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Candy.

—¿Nunca te he menciónado el hecho de que siempre tamborileas los dedos en el brazo de tu silla cuando dices una mentira?

De inmediato, Remmington cerró la mano convirtiéndola en un puño.

—No pienso continuar con esta conversación.

—¿Por qué no? —Richard arqueó una ceja—. Tú mismo has dicho que no estás enamorado de tu esposa. Parece como si estuvieras haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano para demostrárselo. ¿Acaso crees que eso lo hará más fácil cuando ella busque en otro el cariño que tú no le das?

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Varios socios del club se giraron para mirar a Remmington y éste bajó la voz—. Si no fueras mi hermano, te retaría a duelo en este mismo instante.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Candy nunca me traicionaría de esa forma. Ella no es como Catherine.

—Lo imagino.

Remmington se recostó en su asiento y observó a su hermano mientras guardaba un cauto silencio.

—Y si no es como Catherine, entonces ¿cuáles son sus defectos? —preguntó Richard—. ¿Es una engreída, o es tan vanidosa que se queda prendada del primer hombre que le hace un cumplido en cuanto le das la espalda? ¿Acaso mira con ojos codiciosos todo lo que posees?¿O les ha dicho a sus amigas que tu enamoramiento hacia ella le parece divertido? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, todos esos defectos eran los de Catherine, así que Candy debe de ser incluso peor que ella.

—Te aconsejo que cierres la boca, ahora.

Richard inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a hacer caso de la advertencia.

—Yo siempre sigo tus consejos, hermano. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que solo un estúpido comete dos veces el mismo error. Y eso es lo que crees que harías si le dices a Candy lo que sientes por ella ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, créeme, al no hacerlo estás cometiendo un error totalmente nuevo.

Remmington apretó la mandíbula mostrándose reticente a reconocer que Richard quizás tuviera razón. Aquel día en la posada se había dado cuenta de que Candy podría convertirse fácilmente en el centro de su vida, en la única razón de su existencia. El nunca le daría a una mujer semejante poder y había regresado a Londres con toda la intención de poner en orden su matrimonio, de crear una rutina que garantizara su estabilidad. Pero algo había ido horriblemente mal. Se pasaba horas sentado en la biblioteca sin hacer nada más que dirigir miradas perdidas a su correspondencia y a documentos politicos, mientras pensaba en su mujer.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría y qué llevaría puesto la próxima vez que la viera. Cada hora se convertia en una batalla por mantenerse alejado de Candy hasta la cena, momento en el que podía regalarse los ojos con ella. Mas tarde, sentados a la mesa, Remmington siempre esperaba a que Candy desviara la mirada, entonces, observaba cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, estudiaba todo lo que llevaba puesto e imaginaba las prendas que no podía ver, las finisimas camisolas de seda con sus pequeños y delicados tirantes y su forma de adherirse tentadoramente a los lugares adecuados. La vestía y desvestía mentalmente hasta que no podía concentrarse en nada más que el dolor que le provocaba su erección, sabiendo que pasarían horas antes de que pudiera saciar el deseo que ella provocaba en él.

Cada noche, Candy perfeccionaba la tortura un poco más luciendo un vestido más ajustado o más escotado, o extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar su copa de vino de una forma que revelaba una escandalosa cantidad de su carne desnuda, o dejando caer un guisante de su tenedor en la seductora hendidura que formaban sus senos, apenas contenidos por el corpiño. Remmington había deseado recuperar el guisante por ella con la punta de su lengua. Cada cena parecía durar una eternidad, a pesar de que nunca se prolongaban lo suficiente, pues él deseaba más y más. Sin embargo, se obligaba a disfrutar de menos cada vez y volvía a la biblioteca para amargarse allí hasta estar convencido de que estaría dormida cuando se reuniera con ella en la cama, pues había sabido desde el principio que no podría acudir a su alcoba mientras estuviera despierta, mientras pudiera mirarle ofreciendole el corazón. Entonces, sería demasiado fácil engañarse así mismo pensando que ella siempre lo amaría de ese modo. Aunque, ¿qué ocurriría si fuera así? ¿Que pasaría si ellalo mirara todos los dias de su vida con los ojos resplandeciendo de amor por él?

Amargamente, Remmington recordó el dolor que había visto reflejado en el rostro de Candy cuando la dejó esa tarde, con sus profundos estanques de color verde llenos de orgullo herido. El había hecho aquel gesto desdeñoso deliberadamente para mantenerla a distancia, lejos de su corazón. Oh, no. ¡Qué sería de él si ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Si no pudiera reparar su error?

Remmington dejó la copa de brandy sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe.

—Discúlpame, Richard. Acabo de recordar un asunto que necesita de mi atención.

Candy era incapaz de dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos. Tampoco había creido a Digsby cuando le había dicho que un caballero la esperaba en la biblioteca, y estuvo a punto de reprenderle al permitir que un hombre entrara en casa mientras su esposo estaba ausente hasta que escuchó su nombre: Sebastian Lacroix. La joven cerró la puerta tras ella con un golpe sordo y Albert se giró; ambos se tomaron un momento para estudiarse el uno al otro.

—El matrimonio te sienta bien, Candy.

—¡Oh, Albert! ¡Estás a salvo! —Cruzó la habitación corriendo y se abalanzó en sus brazos.

—¡Oh! —Lacroix dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con gesto teatral—. Ya veo que no has perdido nada de tu fuerza, ahora que eres una dama casada.

Candy se despegó de su pecho, pero mantuvo los dedos doblados alrededor de sus solapas satisfaciendo su necesidad de aferrarse a él, de asegurarse a sí misma que realmente estaba allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Inglaterra? ¿Los franceses han descubierto tu identidad? ¿Sabe papá que estás a salvo?

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Candy. Por ahora, todo lo que necesitas saber es que estoy a salvo, que papá sabe que estoy bien y que los franceses no tienen ni idea de dónde me encuentro. Sin embargo, yo tengo unas cuantas preguntas que tú puedes responder.

A la joven no le gustó la expresión de sus ojos ni la repentina acentuación de las líneas que rodeaban su boca.

—Papá me informó de que te habías casado con el duque de Remmington. No me dio muchos detalles y me gustaría saber por qué.

—Nuestro matrimonio no fue exactamente planeado, si es eso a lo que te refieres. —Candy sonrió e intentó reconfortarlo—. Pero no hay ningún motivo para que estés preocupado.

La boca de su hermano se convirtió en una sombría línea.

—Le conozco, Candy. El cree que no sé quién es, pero lo sé. También soy consciente de que tiene reputación de ser un vividor y un canalla en todo lo referente a las mujeres. Si hubiera sabido que había centrado su atención en ti... —La cogió de los hombros y la miró intentando saber la verdad.

— ¿Te obligó a casarte? ¿Puso en un compromiso tu honor para que no tuvieras otra elección que aceptar su oferta?

Candy no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reirse. Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, pero, aun así, no pudo dejar de reir.

—No le veo la gracia a esta situación —rezongó Albert.

—Ni yo tampoco. Aparta las manos de mi esposa, Lacroix! —La dura voz de Remmington resonó en toda la estancia.

Albert retiró las manos de los hombros de la joven y dio un largo paso hacia atrás. Candy supuso que fue la mirada en el rostro de su esposo lo que le hizo hacer eso y se colocó delante de Albert para proteger a su hermano, ya que Remmington parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

—No... no creí que volvieras a casa tan pronto.

El duque no se movió de su lugar junto a la puerta, pero no dejaba de apretar los puños en un movimiento instintivo.

—Quiero que salgas de mi casa, Lacroix, y no quiero volverte a ver con mi esposa a no ser que yo esté presente.

Albert apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de su hermana.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

Candy apartó la mano de Albert cuando observó la reacción de su marido ante ese inocente contacto y avanzó corriendo hacia él para apoyar la palma de su mano contra su pecho, tratando de impedir que siguiera acercándose hacia su hermano. Remmington se detuvo al instante, cubrió la mano de Candy con la suya, y la miró con una expresión similar a la ternura cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Tendrás que abandonar la habitación ahora, Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es lo que piensas.

Remmington cogió las manos de Candy entre las suyas y las levantó para darle un beso en cada muñeca.

—Lo sé, mi amor. La noche que me descubriste en la cama con Elisa Farnsworth, me di cuenta de que confiabas en mí de forma incondicional. Yo no te daré menos de lo que reciba, en todos los aspectos.

A Candy se le quedó el aire atascado en la garganta tanto por sus palabras de cariño como por lo que decía.

—¿Significa eso... ?—¿Le encontraste en la cama con otra mujer? —preguntó Albert—. ¿Y, aun así, te casaste con él? Remmington tiene razón, Candy. Tienes que abandonar la habitación.

Candy sintió como la fuerza de Remmington la envolvía protegiéndola de forma casi tangible, pero se alarmó al mirar por encima del hombro y ver a Albert avanzar hacia ellos. Rodeó el cuello de su marido con un brazo y extendió el otro para frenar a su hermano.

—¡No! Paren los dos. Terrence, debes dejar que te lo explique.

—No tienes que explicarle nada —bramó Albert.

La joven le lanzó una furiosa mirada por encima del hombro.

—Albert, cállate antes de que alguien te cierre la boca de un puñetazo. —De inmediato, se volvió hacia su esposo—. Terrence, te presento a mi hermano.

Candy esperaba que la tensión entre ambos hombres desapareciera ante su anuncio, pero no fue así. Continuaban fulminándose con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿quién rayos es la mujer de la que me hablaste? — preguntó el duque.

—¿Qué mujer? —repitió Candy.

—Nadie de tu incumbencia. ¿Que hiciste para obligar a mi hermana a casarse contigo?

Remmington sonrió.

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

Candy suspiró y se apartó de los dos hombres mientras levantaba los brazos.

—Me rindo. Péguense si es eso lo que desean. Pero les juro que no tengo ni idea de por que qué quieren hacerlo. —Se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño hacia ella y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

—Tu padre dice a todo el mundo que su hijo está en Grecia — afirmó Remmington—,trabajando en excavaciones.

—Supongo que imaginas la razón de esa mentira —dijo Albert.

—No se parecen en nada. —Miró a Candy y luego a su hermano— Creí que estabas intentando seducirla.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora sabes que no es cierto, aunque no deberías mostrarte tan indignado teniendo en cuenta que tú no le has sido fiel.

—No he tocado a ninguna otra mujer desde que conocí a Candy. — Remmington extendió el brazo y la acercó a su lado esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa—. O mejor dicho, no he tocado a ninguna otra mujer de la forma en que toco a tu hermana.

Albert emitió un gruñido de disgusto y se giró hacia Candy con una suplicante mirada en su rostro.

—Dime que ésa no es la razón por la que te casaste con él.

La joven intentó encogerse de hombros, pero el peso del brazo de su esposo sobre ellos se lo hizo imposible. En cambio, le dirigió una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que me gusta la forma en que me toca.

Albert arrugó la nariz.

—No quiero oir nada más.

—Bien —murmuró Remmington con la mirada fija en su esposa—. Deberías marcharte.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si acaba de llegar. Ni siquiera nos ha dicho por qué está en Inglaterra.

El duque soltó un rugido que pareció salir del fondo de su garganta.

—Muy bien. —Remmington la condujo hasta su escritorio, se sentó y la colocó sobre su regazo. Después, hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la silla que había frente a la mesa.

—Siéntate y cuéntanos por qué estas aquí. Y date prisa.

—La calidez de tu bienvenida me abruma, cuñado. —Albert le dedicó una mirada de exasperación, pero tomó asiento en el lugar que se le había brindado.

—Aparte de por la noticia del matrimonio relámpago de mi hermana, he venido a Inglaterra porque creo que los franceses podrían estar siguiendome la pista. Mi contacto en el Ministerio de Defensa me informó de que hay rumores de que pronto capturarán a un maestro criptógrafo de Inglaterra. Todos los agentes ingleses en Francia saben cómo escribir en código. Pero, modestia aparte —apoyó la mano en el pecho con gesto teatral—, creo que soy el único al que pueden referirse como maestro criptógrafo.

La actitud de Remmington cambió por completo. Aflojó la presión sobre Candy y se inclinó hacia delante.

—No puedes plantearte regresar a Francia. ¿Te mantendrás oculto?

Albert asintió.

—Lo haré hasta que reciba noticias de mi contacto. Ya sabe cómo comunicarse conmigo y podría tratarse sólo de un rumor.

—¿Necesitas un lugar dónde quedarte? —preguntó Remmington—. ¿Un medio para que tu contacto envie su mensaje?

Albert sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes una extraña noción de la hospitalidad, cuñado. Primero, me ordenas que me marche y ahora me invitas a que me instale.

—Tenía en mente una de mis fincas —aclaró Remmington dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz—. La mayoría están a una distancia considerable de Londres.

—Aprecio tus generosas ofertas, pero no será necesario. Bainbridge se encargó de prepararlo todo para hacerme llegar el mensaje que mi contacto me enviará y me ha encontrado un acogedor refugio para ocultarme mientras tanto. —Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Candy—. Sin embargo, tengo que pedirte una cosa.

—Lo que quieras —respondió su hermana.

Albert frunció el ceño y permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento.

—He estado con sir Malcolm esta mañana temprano y me ha explicado todo lo referente a Neil Leagan y como intentó matarte. Siento no haber podido estar aquí para protegerte,cherie.

—Estoy bien —le tranquilizó Candy—. Tengo un esposo que es bastante capaz de protegerme.

—Eso parece —asintió Albert—. Sir Malcolm también me dijo que Annie resultó herida en uno de esos ataques y que volverá a Londres mañana.

Candy asintió y esperó a que continuara, percibiendo en su hermano cierta tensión que parecía aumentar por momentos.

—Cuando Annie regrese, ¿podrías encontrarte con ella a solas para tomar un té o para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que hacen las mujeres durante el día? ¿Qué tal el viernes, sobre las tres?

—¿Por qué? —Candy abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Albert empezó a ruborizarse.

El nunca se sonrojaba, no desde que era un niño. Descubrió la razón en el mismo momento en que Remtnington lo hizo.

— ¿Annie?—¿Annie Britter es la mujer de la que me hablaste? —exclamó el duque, sorprendido.

El rubor tan poco común en Albert se intensificó. Pero mantuvo la atención centrada en Candy, y ella supo que intentaba mantener la dignidad.

—Te visitaré a esa misma hora y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella. Te agradecería que no le dijeras que estaré aquí —añadió.

—Annie Britter —repitió Remmington sacudiendo la cabeza.

Albert frunció el cejo hacia él.

—¿Por qué es tan imposible creer que me interese Annie?

—Ehh... Por nada. La señorita Britter es una joven muy agradable. Un poco rara en su forma de pensar sobre algunos temas, y supersticiosa hasta extremos... —Remmington desvió la mirada de la expresión ceñuda de Albert a la de Candy—. Una mujer fantástica. No hay ninguna mejor, excepto mi esposa.

—Estoy segura de que podré hacer que Annie venga aquí sola el viernes —afirmó Candy—.Y me parece bien que quieras sorprenderla. Sólo recuerda que ha sufrido una grave herida, así que conten tu... entusiasmo cuando la saludes.

—Gracias, Candy. Te adoro. —Se levantó y se dirigió a Remmington, ofreciéndole su mano—. Aunque odie tener que admitirlo, creo que no me importará tenerte en la familia.

Albert les informó de cómo podían contactar con él en caso de que fuera necesario, y ambos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta trasera cuando les explicó que había entrado por alli para evitar llamar la atención. Remmington deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy mientras observaban como desaparecía por la calle lateral.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente en la biblioteca.

En el mismo instante en que Candy le miró a los ojos, supo de qué clase de asunto se trataba.

—¿En la biblioteca? ¿En pleno dia?

Remmington se inclinó para acariciarle la oreja con los labios.

—Mmm. Sí. No he pensado en nada más que en tí, allí dentro durante toda la semana. No quiero imaginármelo más, te quiero allí en persona y desnuda.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Me demoré un par de dias creo por incremento de actividades en casa, pero les comento que esta novela ya está próxima a terminar...asi que no se impacienten.

Aun el peligro para Candy no se ha terminado aunque Neil se haya ido.

Un abrazo fuerte y gracias por estar ahi leyendo, esperando y comentando.

Nathy Grandchester.


	19. Chapter 19

—No tenía ni idea de que mi ropa te pareciera tan poco fascinante.

Remmington depositó a Candy en el centro de su lecho y luego se quitó la chaqueta. Entretanto, recorrió con la mirada su vestido de seda violeta, el que le había pedido que se pusiera para la cena.

—Encuentro lo que hay dentro de tu ropa mucho más fascinante.

Candy se incorporó y empezó a soltar los cierres de su vestido, pero Remmington hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

— No, déjame a mí hacer eso.

Más tarde, la joven sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre sus codos en una inconsciente pose, que hizo que las manos de su esposo se volvieran torpes. La intrigada expresión en sus ojos hizo que Remmington redujera el ritmo de sus movimientos, consciente de que era la primera vez que ella observaba como se desvestía. Esa noche ya no habría más secretos entre ellos.

—Creí que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que pretendías quitarme toda la ropa en la biblioteca. —Su delicado rostro se frunció en una mueca maliciosa al tiempo que su tono de voz se volvía reflexivo—. Me alegro de que no lo hicieras. Porque lo que hemos hecho ahí dentro ya ha sido bastante escandaloso. —Alzó la mirada hacia él y su expresión se iluminó—. Pero lo he disfrutado mucho.

Remmington sonrió pero no dijo nada. Cuando se encerraron en la biblioteca tenía toda la intención de desnudarla y de quitarle todas y cada una de las prendas que cubrían su exquisito cuerpo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que desabrochó su corpiño, supo que no podría esperar tanto tiempo. La seductora visión de su figura parcialmente desnuda aumentó su deseo más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás, así que la sentó sobre el escritorio, hizo que abriera las piernas y le subió las faldas hasta las caderas. Sabía que nunca olvidaría esa imagen y que no volvería a trabajar en esa mesa porque no podría pensar en otra cosa que en Candy.

Tomándose su tiempo, Remmington desabrochó los puños de la camisa y dejó que el suave lino se deslizara por sus hombros y brazos hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. El modo en el que su esposa miraba su pecho hizo que sus músculos se tensaran de anticipación. Nunca se había desnudado de aquella forma para una mujer y no había pensado que podría convertirlo en una parte deliberada de su juego de seducción, pero Candy no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y Remmington decidió que se desnudaría para ella todas las noches.

—¿Por qué me has pedido que me pusiera este vestido en particular para la cena? —Su voz sonó ronca de deseo—. De hecho, ¿por qué nos hemos molestado siquiera en cenar? La verdad es que no hemos comido gran cosa.

—Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta en todos los aspectos. — Puso una mano sobre los cierres de sus pantalones y sonrió al ver cómo la joven se humedecía los labios—He soñado con una cena como la que acabamos de compartir desde que llegamos a Londres.

—Oh. —Candy arqueó las cejas—. ¿De verdad?

Remmington asintió. Esa noche deseaba que todo fuera perfecto, que saliera bien cada preciso detalle con el que había torturado a su mente durante una semana, y, hasta ahora,la velada no podía ir mejor. Excepto, quizá, por una cosa. Una vez que Albert se despidió de ellos, Remmington se disculpó con Candy por la forma en que la había ignorado y le prometió que no volvería a comportarse así. Pero le había hecho esa promesa en la biblioteca mientras hacían el amor, así que no estaba totalmente seguro de si sus palabras habían tenido sentido. A excepción de eso, no podía pedir una noche más perfecta. Le había hecho el amor en la biblioteca y se había tumbado en la cama de Candy como un gato perezoso mientras la observaba vestirse para la cena, la había seducido en la mesa y ahora volvería a hacerla suya una vez más.

Después, sólo una parte de su plan quedaría pendiente. La mejor y la más importante. La vestiría con ese camisón blanco de encaje que tanto le gustaba y le confesaría que la amaba, que todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella, que su vida no había tenido sentido hasta que la conoció. Con todos sus apetitos saciados durante esa noche de placer, Candy sabría que sus palabras eran sinceras. Luego, sellaría su promesa volviendo a poseerla. Si no recordaba mal, ese camisón en particular tenía una encantadora fila de botones de perlas en la parte delantera. Las palabras de Candy interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Creo que Digsby sospecha las razones por las que has cerrado la puerta del comedor con pestillo y lo has dejado fuera. —Bajó la mirada hacia su vestido—. Y tu vino ha estropeado mi corpiño. ¿No te has dado cuenta de la mirada que Digsby me ha dirigido cuando hemos abandonado el comedor? Seguramente, mañana por la mañana me encontraré con un babero en mi lugar en la mesa.

—Lo dudo. Además, te compraré tantos vestidos como los que estropee, a condición de que sean como este.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustan los vestidos con escotes escandalosos, milord?

—Mmm...eso también. —Remmington extendió la mano, rozó tentadoramente el borde del corpiño de seda y recorrió con la punta del dedo índice la larga hilera de diminutos botones color azabache.

Candy permaneció inmóvil pero no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras él la acariciaba.

— Aunque lo que más me gusta son esos pequeños botones de tu corpiño que llegan hasta tu cintura.

—Este estilo no está de moda esta temporada.

—Al cuerno con la moda. Me gustan los botones. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero la sola idea de desabrocharlos e ir dejando poco a poco tu piel al descubierto, me hace perder el control.

Remmington sacudió la cabeza y volvió a encargarse de los cierres de sus pantalones, pero sus manos se paralizaron cuando los dedos de Candy recorrieron el mismo camino que él acababa de seguir, trazando largos y perezosos movimientos desde su corpiño hasta su cintura.

— No hagas eso, Candy.

—¿Por qué no? —Su voz sonó casi como un ronroneo.

—Porque yo no... —No podía apartar los ojos de sus lentos y seductores movimientos—.Candy, para...te lo ruego. Si sigues así estropearás mi plan.

—¿Tu plan? —La mano de la joven se detuvo—. ¿Tienes un plan para esta noche? ¿Un programa?

Remmington asintió sin pensarlo con la mirada todavía fija en la hilera de botones.

—Un plan muy definido.

—¿Entonces, qué pasa si... ? —Candy dejó escapar el aire con un pequeño gemido y, vacilante al principio, pero más segura después, repitió los mismos movimientos cautivadores.

Estaba desnudo. No recordaba haberse quitado el resto de la ropa, pero, de alguna forma, estaba desnudo y se dio cuenta de que ese era el motivo de que Candy hubiera perdido el hilo de sus palabras al ir a opinar sobre su plan. Solo para asegurarse la miró a los ojos,recordándose a sí mismo que los botones todavía seguirían allí después de que hubiera evaluado su reacción ante la visión de su podía ser algo nuevo para ella. Le había hecho el amor cada noche, la había recorrido y acariciado de todas las formas imaginables, la había animado a que lo explorara igual de detenidamente y le había enseñado a hacerle cosas que no le hubiera gustado que le hiciera ninguna otra mujer. Sin embargo, nunca se había mostrado de aquella forma, nunca se había puesto de pie ante la luz y le había permitido que lo mirara.

De alguna forma, Candy había logrado conservar su inocencia, esa ingenua e intrigada mirada que lo llenaba de sorpresa y placer. Remmington tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para permanecer erguido y no ir junto a ella, mientras los ojos de la joven recorrían muy lentamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo y luego se demoraban durante un periodo de tiempo increiblemente largo en su dura erección. El duque podía sentir cómo lo acariciaba con esa mirada. Candy repitió una orden que él le había dado una vez a ella.

—Respira, Terrence.

Remmington aspiró hondo y apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, luego la otra, y después colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros al tiempo que hacia descender lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, cubierto de seda. Su piel estaba tan sensible que sintió como subía la temperatura del cuerpo de Candy para darle la bienvenida antes de que llegara a tocarla.

—Candy. —Bajó la frente hasta la almohada que había junto a ella intentando recordar que había pensado hacer a continuación—. Yo tenía un plan.

—Lo sé. —La joven se arqueó y él sintió cada uno de los diminutos botones azabache sobre su cuerpo.

Remmington empezó a besarla, pero se obligó a detenerse.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Sus labios se movían por voluntad propia para cubrir el punto en su garganta donde podía sentir su pulso, y sus manos empezaron a acariciarle las caderas. No podía contenerse. Si, si podía—. Es importante, Candy.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó con voz trémula mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, invitándolo a que siguiera seduciendo su cuello—. ¿Qué es?

Remmington podía escuchar cómo la joven respiraba emitiendo pequeños jadeos, sentía como sus pechos se elevaban y descendían bajo él, todavía contenidos por el corpiño que apenas los cubría. Inclinó la cabeza y susurró en su oído:

—Quería hacerlo bien, Candy.

—Entonces, tu plan funciona. —Volvió a arquearse y Remmington deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él y depositando eróticos besos y pequeños mordiscos en la parte de sus senos que quedaba a la vista.

—Los botones —susurró ella—. Desabróchalos.

Remmington oyó su propio gemido de frustración y se obligó a alejar la cabeza de la tentación, pues quería mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijera lo que sentía.

—No, no antes de decirte... —Un movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo le distrajo, y Remmington pudo observar cómo la mano de su esposa se deslizaba con un movimiento sensual por su pecho, descendiendo hasta llegar al primer botón de su vestido.

El apretó los dientes e intentó concentrarse.

— Estoy intentando decirte que te amo, rayos!. Esta vez su gemido fue de disgusto. Lo había hecho mal. Le había dicho que la amaba mientras miraba sus turgentes senos.

Candy odiaba que los hombres le miraran el pecho y, además, él había soltado una fea expresión. Remmington se maldijo a sí mismo por su torpeza.

—Yo también te amo, Terrence.

El alzó la cabeza y Candy le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa de calidez e inocencia.

— Y ahora, ¿me desabrocharás los botones?

Remmington deseaba decirle que había más, que quería pronunciar las palabras como se suponía que debía hacerse. Había practicado mentalmente su declaración de amor durante horas, pero en aquel momento no podía acordarse de lo que quería decirle. En lugar de eso, usó su cuerpo para transmitirle lo que había en su corazón. La mimó, la sedujo, la torturó, la llevó a la cima del placer una y otra vez, y la poseyó con una necesidad que iba más allá del deseo que sentía su cuerpo y que alcanzaba las profundidades de su alma. Sólo, así fue como se despertó a la mañana siguiente. La buscó con su mano por debajo de las sábanas, pero ni siquiera encontró un rastro de su calidez.

Remmington frunció el ceño incluso antes de abrir los ojos. No debería haberse escabullido aquella mañana. Deseaba decirle que ella era el centro de su vida, maldita sea. Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta sobresaltado de que era tarde. El nunca dormía hasta después del amanecer. El motivo de su inusual comportamiento hizo que la expresión de su rostro se suavizara. Aquella noche había dormido en paz consigo mismo por primera vez desde que conoció a Candy. No sólo en paz consigo mismo, sino con todo lo que su vida abarcaba. Había conseguido lo que siempre había ansiado junto a una hermosa mujer, sabiendo que lo que sentía por él nunca se marchitaría ni desaparecería, que su amor lo acompañaría a lo largo de su vida hasta su último aliento. Y también sabía que él la amaría y la desearía hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

Necesitaba abrazarla en ese momento y no soltarla nunca, que nada pudiera hacerle daño, quería verla feliz y siempre sonriente. Soltó un largo suspiro y rodó levantándose de la cama. Debería haber sabido que ella no estaría donde él esperaría encontrarla. Esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba.

Jack se sacudió el hombro con la mano para apartar a una molesta mosca. Los gritos de los vendedores callejeros casi se perdian entre el estruendo de vehículos y carros que llenaban de ruido la calle Bond. Desde su posición privilegiada en lo alto del carruaje del duque, el sirviente estudiaba la calle con ojos medio distraidos mientras esperaba a que la duquesa saliera de la tienda de impresión del señor Milton. La mañana era inusualmente cálida, así que Jack se quitó la ligera capa que llevaba y la dejó sobre el asiento que había junto a él. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el escaparate de la tienda de Milton. Posters y muestras de papel llenaban los escaparates y le impedian ver a la duquesa o saber si estaría acabando con lo que la había traido hasta allí.

De pronto, un repentino grito proveniente de la calle lateral que había junto a la tienda atrajo la atención de Jack. Instantes después, observó cómo un asistente de la imprenta con el delantal manchado de tinta negra, corría hacia el carruaje mostrando una expresión atribulada en su rostro. La mano de Jack se dirigió de inmediato hacia el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto a la cintura.

—¿Es usted el cochero de la duquesa? —gritó el hombre.

Jack asintió, convencido de que algo iba mal.

—Su Excelencia se sintió mareada y salió por la puerta trasera para tomar algo de aire fresco, pero se ha puesto enferma. —Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Esta ahí, echando el desayuno.

Jack bajó del carruaje y corrió hacia la calle lateral.

—Detrás de esa esquina —le indicó el asistente, señalando con el dedo hacia el final de la calle.

Pero, justo cuando Jack aminoraba el paso para girar la esquina del edificio, sintió que algo grande y duro le golpeaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y cayó desplomado al suelo.

—Estas son muy bonitas, señor Milton. —Candy le devolvió las muestras de las invitaciones para la fiesta de su padre y luego sacudió algunas minúsculas motas de papel de su vestido color azúl lavanda—. ¿Cuando podrán estar preparadas las tarjetas?

—Esta tarde, Excelencia. —El señor Milton señaló hacia una cortina verde que cubría la entrada al almacen. La joven podía escuchar los ritmicos y apagados sonidos de la imprenta al otro lado. El fuerte y caustico olor de la tinta impregnaba la tienda.

—Tenemos tan poco tiempo que me arriesgué a dar por supuesto que aprobaría el diseño — continuó—. Mis asistentes ya están imprimiendo sus invitaciones mientras hablamos.

—Aprecio sus esfuerzos al disponer de tan poco tiempo, señor Milton.

—Me alegra mucho poder complacerla —respondió el hombre dedicándole una modesta reverencia. Luego, rodeó el mostrador para colocarse ante un muro repleto de estanterías.

Sobres de todos los tamaños y formas llenaban una de las secciones de los estantes. Deseando agradar, Milton extendió el brazo para coger un inmaculado sobre blanco con líneas doradas.

— Este sobre hará juego con los bordes dorados de las invitaciones, Excelencia. ¿Le parece bien que incluya el número correspondiente de sobres a su pedido?

Candy asintió.

—Envíelo todo a mi residencia esta tarde. Ya tiene la dirección.

—Muy bien, Excelencia.

El señor Milton volvió a hacerle una reverencia y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la tienda. Candy salió fuera todavía sonriendo ante los resultados de los esfuerzos del impresor y los suyos propios. Con esa tarea cumplida, ya podía regresar a casa con su marido. Le había costado hasta la última brizna de su fuerza de voluntad dejar el cálido refugio de su lecho esa mañana. Remmington la abrazaba incluso estando dormido. Sus manos la acariciaban cada vez que ella se movia, en lo que sólo podía ser fruto de una inconsciente conciencia de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijo que la amaba, cuando literalmente juro que la amaba. Le pareció, de alguna forma, entrañable,y le había llegado al corazón. Como para compensarla por su seca declaración, Remmington le había susurrado palabras de amor durante horas, algunas coherentes, aunque la mayoría no lo fueron. Aun así, a Candy le habían encantado todas y cada una de ellas y estaba ansiosa por escuchar que le diría esa mañana.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que su carruaje ya no la esperaba ante la tienda. Miro hacia uno y otro lado de la calle, pero no vio ni rastro de Jack ni de la elegante carroza negra con el escudo de armas de Remmington grabado sobre las puertas. Un destartalado coche de viaje granate permanecía donde su carruaje debería haber estado, y su conductor se dirigió hacia ella. Llevaba un abrigo de color habano que cubría un par de caras botas altas, y la saludó levantándose un sombrero de piel de castor y ala ancha.

—Buenos días Excelencia. Mi señor le ruega que le dedique un minuto de su tiempo, si no le importa subir al coche.

A Candy, aquel hombre le causó un inmediato rechazo. Algo en su forma de actuar encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Inquieta, volvió a mirar hacia la calle en busca de Jack.

—Su cochero ha tenido que marcharse —comentó el desconocido como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos—. Si sube al coche, lord Gordon se lo explicará todo.

—¿Trabaja para lord Gordon? —La joven sintió una oleada de alivio cuando el cochero asintió.

Se mordió el labio inferior y, finalmente, siguió al hombre hasta el coche. La puerta se abrió y Harry le dirigió un rápido saludo desde el interior. Esa mañana no esbozaba su alegre sonrisa habitual; en su lugar, pudo observar una expresión solemne en sus ojos azules.

—Espero que no la hayamos asustado, Candy. Acabo de llegar de Holybrook Hall y traigo noticias urgentes.

La expresión en su rostro era atribulada, como si se sintiera reacio a divulgar la información—. Fui para que lord Holybrook me diera su opinión sobre una serie de pergaminos que acabo de comprar, pero se había desencadenado una crisis antes de que yo llegara. Abrió la boca pero pareció incapaz de articular palabra. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con ojos abatidos.

—Me temo que no es fácil decirle esto. Se trata de la señorita Britter. Ayer por la noche sufrió unas repentinas fiebres y ha empeorado. Lamento tener que ser yo quien se lo diga, pero el estado de su amiga es grave. El médico no tiene muchas esperanzas de que se vaya a recuperar. Lady Bainbridge dice que ha preguntado varias veces por usted y me ha hecho responsable de llevarla junto a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, conmocionada no por la noticia de las fiebres de Annie, sino por el hecho de que Harry fuera capaz de contarle una mentira tan atroz. Había recibido una nota de Annie dos días antes en la que le explicaba que sus heridas evolucionaban muy bien y que tanto ella como su tía tenian previsto llegar a Londres esa tarde.

—Sé que esto es una desagradable sorpresa —continuó Harry—, pero no sabía de que otra forma podía transmitirle la noticia. Debe regresar a Holybrook Hall conmigo inmediatamente. He enviado a su sirviente para que recoja a Remmington, le comuniqué la razón de tanta urgencia y le diga que yo la acompañaré hasta Basildon.

Lord Gordon extendió una mano para indicarle que subiera.

—Rápido, Candy. Debemos apresurarnos.

La joven dio un paso hacia el carruaje, pero se detuvo de pronto y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Las invitaciones! Debo darle instrucciones especiales al señor Milton antes de marcharnos.

—Ahora no es momento para preocuparse por unas invitaciones —protesto Harry—. Su amiga se encuentra en su lecho de muerte.

Candy retrocedió antes de que pudiera cogerla de la muñeca para hacerla entrar en el coche.

—Sólo será un momento. Mi padre se pondrá furioso si no le informo de los arreglos que he hecho. Su baile se celebrará en menos de una semana y las invitaciones deben enviarse mañana.

Harry vaciló, pero acabó cediendo.

—Muy bien, pero que mi cochero, Lando, la acompañe. El se asegurará de que el impresor no la haga demorarse más de lo necesario.

—No será más que un momento —prometió Candy.

Se volvió y avanzó apresuradamente hacia la tienda del señor Milton, consciente de que la sombra de Lando la seguía en todo momento. Su corazón se fue acelerando a medida que se aproximaba a la entrada, y la joven supo que él podía percibir su miedo. Su única esperanza era que confundiera su expresión asustada con su preocupación por la salud de Annie. Su vida dependia de ello. Por fin empujó la puerta y entró. La campana sobre la entrada sonó y el señor Milton salió de la trastienda. Candy se acercó al mostrador donde las muestras de sus invitaciones todavía estaban colocadas en una ordenada pila y las giró antes de que Lando se pusiera as u espalda.

—Tengo que abandonar la ciudad de forma imprevista —le informó al señor Milton con voz entrecortada—. Debe enviar las muestras a mi padre, a la mansión Crofford, en lugar de a mi esposo.

Candy cogió una pluma que había junto al registro de pedidos del impresor, hundió la punta en la tinta y empezó a escribir en la parte posterior de una invitación.

—También debe enviarle esta nota junto a las muestras para que conozca mis preferencias.

—Pero, Excelencia...

—No tengo tiempo para discutir, mi querido señor Milton. Tengo mucha prisa y no puedo entretenerme.

La joven podía sentir como Lando miraba por encima de su hombro. Sólo para asegurarse, le dirigió una mirada. El supuesto cochero permanecía a menos de un paso de distancia de ella, concentrado en las palabras que estaba escribiendo; incluso pudo ver cómo movía los labios mientras leía el mensaje. Candy volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la nota y las palabras se movieron en una confusa neblina. Sólo una imagen permaneció nítida: la reciente cicatríz que atravesaba la sien izquierda de Lando, cicatriz que ella estaba segura que era el resultado de un golpe con un candelabro muy antiguo y pesado. De alguna forma, consiguió firmar con sus iniciales. La tarea la obligó a concentrarse, a recordar que debía actuar de forma inocente y confiada. Después, le tendió la nota al impresor y, aunque pareciera increíble, consiguió que no le temblara la voz.

—Por favor, léala en voz alta, señor Milton. Quiero asegurarme de que mi caligrafía es legible.

El impresor echó un vistazo a la nota y sacudió la cabeza, pero cumplió su petición.

—Ha de usarse papel de grosor media A mi parecer, mejor el color almendrado.Recomiendo grabar el escudo de armas de Remmington en el sobre. Resaltar el lacre con color rojo. Y, sobre todo, insertar un lazo amarillo en el lacrado. Lord Crofford deberá dar la aprobación final. Grabar el escudo de armas en dorado.

El señor Milton levantó la vista de la nota y dirigió una impotente mirada de perplejidad a Candy. Sin embargo, la joven habló en tono firme antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna objeción más.

—Asegúrese de que mi padre reciba la nota con las muestras, señor Milton.

El hombre vaciló un momento antes de dirigirle una reverencia resignándose a sus deseos.

—Sí, Excelencia.

Candy se giró y salió despacio de la tienda, consciente de cada segundo que pasaba y asombrada de que pudiera parecer casi serena ante el señor Milton. Lando mantenía una mano oculta bajo su abrigo y a la joven le preocupaba que sostuviera una pistola. Sólo le costó un momento decidir que sería una estupidez pedirle al impresor que la ayudara a escapar de ese hombre, ya que sabía que Lando era capaz de asesinar y que era muy probable que disparara al pobre hombre antes de que pudiera acudir en su auxilio. La mano le temblaba cuando la extendió para coger el pomo de la puerta de la tienda.¿Estaría Jack muerto? Un repentino dolor la sacudió cuando fue consciente de que seguramente así sería. Jack nunca la dejaría, no importaba que descabellada excusa le hubiera dado Harry.

Su dolor se incrementó al darse cuenta de que a ella también iban a matarla. Si subía al coche de Harry, estaba convencida de que nunca saldría de él viva. No tenía tiempo para preguntarse por qué Harry la quería muerta. El tiempo era algo demasiado valioso. Sólo contaba con una oportunidad de escapar y se la brindaba la esperanza de que Lando no fuera lo bastante atrevido como para dispararle en medio de la calle Bond a plena luz del día. La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era gritar. Alguien acudiría en su rescate. Candy apenas había abierto la boca cuando la mano de Lando se cerró alrededor de su brazo, por lo que sólo un asustado quejido de dolor salió de sus labios en el momento en que algo afilado se clavó en sus costillas.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar de mí —le advirtió el falso cochero entre dientes.

La agarraba de una forma que parecía engañosamente solícita, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio y él la hubiera agarrado del codo para evitar que se cayera. Oculto entre los pliegues de su abrigo, sólo Candy sabía que aquel hombre sostenía un cuchillo que mantenía pegado a su costado. Sin miramientos, tiró de su codo hasta llegar al coche, abrió la puerta y le ordenó que subiera.

—Lo sabe —le anunció Lando a Harry, al tiempo que la empujaba.

Candy se encontró mirando directamente el cañón de la pistola de Lord Gordon.

—Adelante —la invitó Harry con una incitante sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza el asiento opuesto al suyo mientras la joven subía al coche—. Ponte cómoda, Candy. Preferiría no tener que dispararte.

La joven sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Incluso en ese momento,sabiendo que Harry era cómplice de un asesino, parecía un simpatico joven en lugar de alguien peligroso y amenazador. La puerta del carruaje se cerró tras ella y Candy se removió en el asiento manteniendo los ojos clavados en la pistola.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Eres una chica tan astuta —reflexionó— que pensé que ya te lo habrías imaginado. —Ladeó un poco la pistola al encogerse de hombros—. Pero creiste que ya había acabado todo cuando tu esposo mató al pobre loco de lord Leagan, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa se amplió—.Me rei durante días por eso. Las cosas no pudieron ir mejor para mí. La culpa del trabajo fallido de Lando recayó en Lord Leagan y Remmington relajó la vigilancia sobre tí. Casi había perdido las esperanzas de atraparte con vida.

Candy, todavía insegura sobre los motivos de lord Gordon, planteó su pregunta con mucho tacto.

—No nos conocemos tan bien, Harry. No me imagino en qué he podido ofenderte para que desees verme muerta.

—Ah, que mirada tan inocente —comentó él, arrastrando las palabras—. Me tuviste engañado durante mucho tiempo con tu pequeña farsa. No me dí cuenta de que estabas involucrada en el trabajo de tu padre hasta la noche de la cena de lady Keaton, cuando resolviste tan hábilmente el acertijo de mis papiros. Por cierto, tenías razón. Las palabras se traducían exactamente como tu dijiste.

Candy sintió una sensación de vacio en la boca del estómago. Remmington no podía saber lo acertado que había estado aquella noche, cuando le manifestó una preocupación que ella había confundido con una actitud posesiva. Se había comportado como una estúpida. La joven no pudo evitar preguntarse si su esposo llegaría a saberlo algún día. Resuelta a salir con vida de todo aquello, dirigió la mirada hacia Harry y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de fingir. Negarlo todo sólo debilitaría su posición.

—Si no sabías que yo estaba involucrada, ¿por qué enviaste a tu hombre para que intentara matarme?

—Oh, no tenias que morir la noche del baile de los Ashland —le explicó Harry como si ella debiera haberlo supuesto ya. Luego, le dirigió una mirada de fingido dolor—. ¿Cómo has podido pensar semejante cosa de mí, Candy? Eres más inteligente que eso.

La joven permaneció en silencio. No tenía sentido contestarle.

—¿Acaso no eres tan lista como crees? —le preguntó. Su tono tomó un claro deje de deleite—. Habíamos planeado usarte para controlar las actividades de tu padre, mi querida niña. Mientras te tuvieramos prisionera, sabíamos que él haría todo lo que le pidiéramos, que nos daría toda la información que deseáramos para mantenerte a salvo. Es evidente que te adora. Creí que sería un plan muy astuto el hecho de convertir a Crofford en agente doble, pero ese plan cambió ligeramente cuando descubrí que tú también eras criptógrafa.

Harry esbozó una triunfadora sonrisa de placer.

—Eres una dama muy valiosa. Los franceses me pagarán una pequeña fortuna cuando te ponga en sus manos. Están ansiosos por conocer todos los secretos que guardas en esa bonita cabecita.

Candy alzó la barbilla para que no le temblara.

—Si soy tan tremendamente valiosa, ¿por qué intentaste matarme en Holybrook Hall?

—Ah, ese fue otro desatino de Lando —le confesó con pesar—. Es un asesino con mucho talento, sin embargo, parece que se convierte en un incompetente en todo lo concerniente a tu persona. Tú no eras el objetivo ese día. Remmington te vigilaba tan de cerca que decidimos que ya era hora de quitarlo de en medio. Por desgracia, Lando es mas hábil con el cuchillo que con una pistola.

La joven se preguntó qué clase de hombre podía planear matar a su propio amigo y no mostrar ni un ápice de remordimiento cuando lo admitía. En lugar de sentirse culpable, los pensamientos de Harry se concentraban en buscar formas para mejorar las habilidades de su asesino a sueldo.

—Ahora ya me tienes —dijo Candy—. Ya no hay ninguna razón para matar a Remmington.

—No —convino Harry—, a no ser que se convierta en una molestia cuando se descubra tu desaparición.

Hizo un aspaviento en el aire.

—Aunque Remmington estará a salvo, ya que nunca sospechará que yo tengo algo que ver con tu desaparición. Nadie imagina que trabajo para los franceses. Ni siquiera el fastidioso sir Malcolm Bainbridge. Lord Marlowe se convirtió en una distracción muy eficaz para sir Malcolm durante estos meses, sin embargo, nadie, excepto tu agresor, conoce mi participación. Lando es uno de los mejores agentes de Francia. Deberías sentirte halagada, pues han enviado al mejor para tí. Será él quien te acompañe a Francia, y me atrevería a decir que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

La idea de que aquel espantoso hombre la acompañara en la travesía por el Canal hizo que se estremeciera, pensando en lo que Lando tendría preparado para vengarse por la cicatriz que lucía.

—¿Por qué trabajas para los franceses? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué puede hacer que un hombre traicione a su pais?

Harry no se ofendió por la pregunta como Candy temía. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Muy sencillo. El dinero. Los franceses tienen mucho, y yo estoy feliz de ayudarles a deshacerse de una considerable cantidad. Ya he repuesto la fortuna que mi padre dilapidó y tu desaparición será mi último acto como traidor. Ahora podré vivir confortablemente durante el resto de mi vida con el premio que me han prometido a cambio de entregarte sana y salva.

Candy podía sentir cómo una soga invisible se estrechaba alrededor de su cuello.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A mi casa —respondió Harry—. He enviado a mi madre y a mis hermanas, junto a la mayoría de sirvientes, a pasar una temporada a mi finca en el campo. Te alojarás en una estancia muy acogedora situada en el sótano hasta que tu familia y sir Malcolm cesen en su infructuosa búsqueda. Cuando encuentren el cuerpo de tu cochero, asumirán lo peor y dejarán de buscarte. Entonces, será muy sencillo llevarte hasta la costa, donde embarcarás en un navio hacia Francia. Calculo que en una semana o dos, te convertirás en huésped del gobierno francés.

Candy se preguntó si sería capaz de despertar una pizca de compasión en Harry. Estudió su rostro, su forma de actuar, pero sólo vio una alegre determinación en su expresión. Ningún pesar, ningún remordimiento, nada que dejara ver que era consciente de que la estaba condenando a un destino peor que la muerte. Candy empezó a rezar por que el señor Milton entregara su nota lo antes posible. Estaba claro que el impresor había pensado que se había vuelto loca al darle instrucciones que no tenían nada que ver con sus invitaciones. Por tanto, cabía la posibilidad de que entregara las invitaciones ya impresas y simplemente desechara su mensaje. La joven tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que esta vez Remmington seguramente no acudiría a socorrerla.


	20. Chapter 20

—Me desperté justo cuando dos bastardos intentaban tirarme al rio.

Las manos de Jack formaban dos apretados puños. Apenas podía contener la rabia al pensar en la facilidad con la que había caído en la trampa. No había cumplido con su deber.

Los dos hombres que había en el interior del carruaje se sujetaron con fuerza cuando el coche giró una esquina. La velocidad que Digsby exigía a los caballos hizo que el vehículo diera un bandazo. Remmington se irguió y continuó cargando sus pistolas mientras el fiel sirviente continuaba su relato.

—Me habían quitado el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón, pero no sabían que escondía otro en mi bota. —Jack esbozó una sombría sonrisa—. Puedo asegurarle que lamentaron no haberme cortado el cuello para estar seguros de que no podría regresar de entre los muertos.

—¿Dijeron algo sobre mi esposa? —preguntó Remmington.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo pude escuchar algunos fragmentos de su conversación, pero nada tenía mucho sentido. —Vaciló durante un momento y continuó hablando—. Pero hay algo que debe saber,Excelencia, el hombre que me tendió la trampa tenía una cicatriz aquí. Jack señaló hacia su sien.—La noche que fuimos a la mansión Crofford, Digsby dijo que la duquesa hirió a su asaltante en la cabeza. He sido un estúpido y no lo relacioné hasta después de haberme encargado de sus secuaces.

Remmington sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Comprobó el estado de sus pistolas y volvió a revisarlas de nuevo. Necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerse ocupado, cualquier cosa para combatir su sensación de impotencia. ¿Yacería Candy en la misma calle donde Jack casi había encontrado la muerte? ¿Estaría sola? De lo que estaba seguro era de que estaría aterrorizada... si todavía seguía viva. Remmington dejó las pistolas a un lado, temiendo dispararse a sí mismo accidentalmente.

El coche se detuvo frente a la tienda de Milton. Digsby se las arregló para entrar en el establecimiento un segundo antes que el duque y abrir la puerta sin sacarla de su sitio como pretendia su señor. Remmington cruzó la tienda en tres largas zancadas. El impresor permanecía detrás del mostrador y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Remmington avanzar hacia él, pero dudó durante un segundo más de la cuenta antes de empezar a retroceder y, a consecuencia de ello, un instante después se encontró sobre el mostrador sujeto de las solapas por el propio duque.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Milton se encogió ante la pregunta pronunciada a gritos al tiempo que intentaba tocar suelo con los pies. Las puntas de sus zapatos colgaban a unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Se fue hace unas dos horas! Oh, enseguida supe que algo iba mal. Se comportó de una forma muy extraña, y esa nota...

Remmington lo soltó de un golpe.

—¿Qué nota? Enseñemela!

El impresor se metió corriendo en la trastienda en busca del mensaje y salió casi al instante. Su mano temblaba cuando le tendió una hoja de papel a Remmington.

—Esto es sólo una copia, Excelencia. Le envié el original a su padre, como ella me pidió.

El duque leyó la nota.

—¿Tienen estas instrucciones algo que ver con sus invitaciones?

Milton pareció sorprendido.

—Pues, no, Excelencia. No tienen nada que ver. De hecho, ella me había dicho precisamente lo contrario antes de salir de la tienda la primera vez. Luego regresó y me dio estas órdenes que no tienen ningún sentido. Además, se comportaba de forma diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Había un hombre con ella y di por sentado que era su cochero. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarle por encima del hombro sonriendo todo el tiempo y sin parar de hablar, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión de miedo que no había visto nunca.

—¿Ese hombre tenía una cicatriz en la sien?

Milton asintió.

—Intenté preguntarle que ocurría, pero ella no me permitió abrir la boca. En seguida supe que deseaba que actuara como si no pasara nada, aunque no podía imaginarme por qué. Sólo dijo que tenía que irse de la ciudad y que era muy importante que entregara su nota al conde.

Remmington le dio la espalda a Milton. Podía ver a Candy como si estuviera ante él en ese mismo instante y supo exactamente a qué se refería el impresor cuando le habló de su mirada. Lo que no podía entender era cómo ese hombre podía haberla mirado a los ojos y no haber hecho nada para ayudarla, cómo había podido permitir que Candy abandonara la tienda acompañada por un hombre que la aterrorizaba.

—No sabía que pensar, Excelencia, así que intente hacer lo que su esposa parecía desear.

—Lo entiendo, señor Milton. —El duque salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

—¿A la mansión Crofford? —preguntó Digsby cuando estuvieron en la calle.

Remmington asintió e irrumpió en la biblioteca del conde menos de un cuarto de hora después. Albert estaba allí, junto a su padre, y ambos se volvieron para mirarlo.

—Candy —consiguió decir el duque a través del nudo que oprimía su garganta—. ¿Tienes la nota?

—Llegó algo de la imprenta hace una hora. —Crofford se reclinó en la silla mientras se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la mesa que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. ¿Que ocurre?¿Qué le ha sucedido?

—Fue a la tienda de Milton esta mañana para dar su aprobación a las invitaciones. Alguien engañó a mi cochero para que se adentrara en una calle lateral y lo golpeó dejándolo sin sentido. Antes de que se la llevaran, Candy consiguió dejar una nota. —Remmington tiro la copia del mensaje sobre la mesa de Crofford—. ¿Que dice?

Albert se abalanzó sobre el escritorio para mirar por encima del hombro de su padre y leyó de nuevo el mensaje en voz alta:

«Ha de usarse papel de grosor media. A mi parecer, mejor el color grabar el escudo de armas de Remmington en el sobre. Resaltar el lacre con color rojo. Y, sobre todo, insertar un lado amarillo en el lacrado. Lord Crofford deberá dar la aprobación final. Grabar el escudo de armas en dorado.»

—¿Qué significa? —insistió Remmington.

Los dos hombres estudiaron la nota sin pronunciar palabra o preguntar por Candy. Su mensaje les diría lo que deseaban saber. Tenía que ser así. El duque empezó a pasearse nervioso.¡De prisa! La palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. No podía decirla en voz alta,no podía hacer nada que los distrajera de su trabajo. Pero los segundos pasaban y aunque deseaba zarandearlos a ambos para que dijeran algo, eso no les ayudaría. Transcurrieron más segundos. La nota tenía que esconder un código. ¡Tenía que ser así! Su silenciosa exigencia se convirtió en una súplica. ¡Por favor!

Albert fue quien habló primero.

—Siete frases. Palabras en las frases; siete, siete, once, seis, diez, siete, siete. Cuatro sietes, un once, un seis y un diez. —Se inclinó más sobre la nota y la estudió durante un largo minuto—. ¡Rayos, Candy! ¿Dónde has escondido el código?

—Numera las letras —ordenó Crofford.

—No. Son palabras reales. No puede haber usado el código Cross. No, a no ser que dispusiera de más de una hora para redactar el mensaje. —Albert alzó la mirada hacia Remmington—. ¿Cuánto le llevó escribirlo?

—No más de unos minutos.

—Minutos! —Albert se quedó mirando el mensaje—. ¡Ella puede escribir un centenar de códigos en minutos!

—Sí, pero sólo se arriesgaría con un código que conociera bien, uno con el que no pudiera equivocarse —reflexionó su padre.

Remmington dejó de pasearse y se detuvo frente a la chimenea. El reloj sobre la repisa no dejaba de avanzar. Sin parar, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Le entraron ganas de hacerlo pedazos. En lugar de eso, fulminó al padre y al hermano de Candy con la mirada.

– Digan algo!

—Podría ser un código sencillo —especuló Albert—. Un código tan sencillo que fueramos incapaces de verlo.

—¡Oh, no! —Crofford se levantó de su asiento y volvió a sentarse igual de bruscamente—.Su pluma subrayó la primera letra de cada frase.

—H-A-R-R-Y. L-G. Harry, L-G. Harry, lord Gordon.

Los dos hombres miraron a Remmington.

—Albert, ven conmigo. Crofford, envíe a buscar a Bainbridge. Dígale que he ido a recoger a más de mis hombres y que luego me dirigiré a casa de Harry.

Candy inclinó su pasador de pelo en un nuevo ángulo dentro de la cerradura, incapaz de ver nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Su celda en casa de Harry era una pequeña y angosta habitación que formaba parte del sótano. Olía a moho y ratones. La joven sólo pudo vislumbrar brevemente los húmedos muros de ladrillo y el suelo sucio antes de que Lando la empujara en su interior y cerrara la puerta de un golpe sumergiéndola en la oscuridad. Las paredes paredan estrecharse cada vez más a su alrededor, unas paredes que ni siquiera podía ver. Se sentía como si la hubieran enterrado viva. Le costó hasta el último ápice de sufuerza de voluntad resistirse al impulso de gritar, de ponerse a arañar la puerta suplicando una lámpara o una vela. No estaba dispuesta a mostrarles su debilidad.

El frío que impregnaba la estancia se le calaba hasta los huesos, aunque, a su vez, sentía como su piel se humedecía a causa del miedo. El pasador se partió por la mitad; era el tercero que se le rompía hasta ahora. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando abrir la puerta. El tiempo se volvía diflcil de calcular en medio de aquella oscuridad total. Le parecía que habían pasado dias, pero seguramente sólo habrían transcurrido unos minutos. Aun así, prolongaría sus esfuerzos durante varias horas. En algún momento, quedaría demostrado que la cerradura era demasiado compleja para sus habilidades, pero Candy no se rendiría hasta que el último de los pasadores se rompiera a causa de sus vanos intentos. Entonces, se daría cuenta de que no tenía esperanzas de escapar de ese oscuro agujero y sería cuando se volvería loca.

Candy buscó otra horquilla en su pelo, pero empezó a dominarla el pánico cuando comprobó que no podía sacar la pieza rota que había quedado dentro de la cerradura. Metió el nuev ogancho en el pequeño hueco intentando extraer el otro trozo y un repentino chasquido la hizo detenerse. Maniobró un poco mas y notó que la cerradura giraba. ¡Lo había conseguido! Buscó a tientas el pomo, pero vaciló durante un largo momento después de haberlo localizado. Alguien podría estar montando guardia en la puerta, esperando a que ella saboreara un instante de libertad antes de obligarla a entrar de nuevo en la celda.

Candy sabía que tendrían que golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, o algo peor, para poder hacerla volver a esa horrible cámara. Apoyó el hombro contra la puerta, la empujó con fuerza y dio un paso hacia delante. Sólo la esperaba más oscuridad. La envolvía oprimiéndola cada vez más desde todos los angulos, esa silenciosa, negra e interminable noche. Luego, escuchó un débil sonido de pequeños animales corriendo y unos tenues y ritmicos chasquidos que parecían provenir de varias ratas. Procedia del interior de su celda y se le escapó un grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un empujón. Sus hombros se pegaron a la puerta y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Inmóvil, escuchó con mucha atención pendiente de cualquier otro sonido que viniera del techo y le indicara que se había delatado a sí misma. Nada. Si alguien había oído su grito, había dado por hecho que se debía a que había descubierto algo desagradable en su celda. Candy extendió los brazos por delante de ella y exploró la oscuridad que la rodeaba, buscando algo sólido mientras iba avanzando. Las escaleras estaban más hacia delante y a su derecha... ¿o acaso estaban... ? Sí. a su derecha. Otro paso. Uno más, y otro. No podía estar mucho más lejos. Aunque por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de dirección, de repente, su mano se encontró con algo sólido y Candy dio un grito en parte por el susto y en parte por el dolor que había sentido en los dedos. Volvió a extenderlos de forma vacilante y sintió la piedra. Los ladrillos.

Era el muro de ladrillos que había frente a la puerta de su celda. Apoyó la palma de la mano contra la mugrienta superficie, una sólida esperanza en el negro vacio que la envolvía, y dirigió la punta del pie hacia delante, dejó caer la pierna hacia abajo y apoyó su peso sobre ella, luego repitió los mismos cuidadosos movimientos con la otra. Después de conseguir dar otros siete lentos pasos como ese, se golpeó el tobillo con algo, el último peldaño de la escalera que carecía de barandilla o de algún punto de apoyo en los lados. La joven avanzó lentamente hasta que su pie se apoyó en el escalón, luego se levantó la falda con una mano y usó la otra para mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en los peldaños que había sobre ella.

Una tenue sombra de luz surgía por debajo de la puerta que había al final de la escalera.¿Qué pasaría si esa puerta también estaba cerrada con llave? El pomo giró en su mano, pero la sólida madera no se movió. Candy se irguió para dejar caer su peso contra ella, perdió el equilibrio por un momento y casi se cayó hacia atrás. Sólo su mano aferrada al pomo evitó que rodara escaleras abajo. Espero hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento, volvió a girar el pomo apoyando el hombro contra la puerta y, finalmente, se abrió. Candy se restregó las manos en la falda dejando oscuros rastros de hollín y mugre sobre su vestido azúl lavanda. No le importó en absoluto que se hubiera estropeado. Sin perder un segundo, se sujetó la falda con un gran nudo a la altura de las caderas, dejando sus piernas y manos libres de cualquier obstáculo para subir la escalera que se elevaba frente a ella y que conducía al primer piso.

Colocó los pies hasta donde le fue posible en la misma posición sobre el primer escalón y empezó a subir las escaleras sintiéndose como una enorme y torpe araña. Al final de la escalera, una rendija de unos tres centimetros separaba el borde inferior dela puerta del pulido suelo de roble. Candy sabía que detrás estaba al vestíbulo, así que dejó caer todo su peso sobre los escalones de forma que pudiera apoyar la mejilla sobre el último peldaño y echar un vistazo por debajo de la puerta. A su izquierda, pudo ver una gran entrada en forma de arco y recordó haber vislumbrado brevemente un salón que estaba frente a la entrada principal. En la parte más alejada de su campo visual pudo distinguir el último escalón de la escalera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso.

Nerviosa, Candy giró la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha. Se encontró con más suelo pulido de roble en esa dirección y una larga pared en la que aparecía una habitación, quizá una biblioteca, con otra ranura por debajo de sus puertas. La estancia cerrada tenía ventanas, porque podía ver la luz del sol a través de las én vio, por un momento, una sombra que sabía que pertenecia a alguien que estaba dentro de la estancia y que había pasado por delante de la puerta de ésta. Debía de ser Harry, o Lando, o uno de los dos sirvientes que había visto cuando llegó, los que habían saludado a Lando en francés y lo trataron como si fuera su jefe. No pudo ver más movimientos ni oir ningún sonido procedente de cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Si pudiera llegar hasta la entrada principal sin ser descubierta, sería libre. Una vez que estuviera en la calle, tendrían que dispararle para hacerla volver. No se dejaría atrapar sin luchar. Con esa determinación en mente, extendió la mano hacia el pomo, pero unos repentinos golpes le hicieron apartarla de nuevo. ¡Alguien llamaba a la puerta principal!¿Más complices? ¿Y si enviaban a alguien para comprobar cómo estaba? Su corazón empezó a latir aun con más fuerza.

Un par de zapatos marrones de piel gastada atravesaron el vestibulo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal. Después, vio como ésta se abría.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

La voz pertenecia a uno de los subordinados de Lando. Candy captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y miró hacia su derecha. La puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto y pudo ver las brillantes botas de montar del hombre que permanecía allí de pie. Harry o Lando. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada principal y, en ese mismo instante, unos pies calzados con botas cruzaron el vestibulo para quedarse a menos de un paso de su escondite.

—Dígale a lord Gordon que estoy aquí —anunció una voz desde la entrada.

Candy se cubrió la nariz y la boca con ambas manos, intentando contener un sollozo. Sólo una cosa le impedía salir y lanzarse a los brazos de su marido: su convencimiento de que estaría muerto antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

—¿Remmington? —se asombró Harry.

El par de botas que estaban junto a la biblioteca, avanzaron hasta la entrada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pero, por favor, pasa.

Las botas que estaban frente a Candy le bloquearon cualquier visión de la entrada de su marido en el vestíbulo, pero la joven escuchó sus firmes y familiares pasos. Tres hombres se mantenían al alcance de su vista y sólo uno se le escapaba en ese momento Recorrió el suelo con la mirada y descubrió el último par de zapatos cerca de la entrada del salón. Luego, volvió a oir la voz de Harry.

—¡Pero, Remmington! ¿Qué haces con esas pistolas?

Candy sonrió aliviada. Su esposo mantenía la situación bajo control. Se preguntó si habría usado el truco de la capa para ocultar las armas. Tan pronto como se sintiera capaz de mantenerse en pie, saldría de su escondite. Todavía no podía mostrar ninguna débilidad frente a sus enemigos, nada que pudiera distraer a Remmington y hacerlo vulnerable. Apoyó la mejilla en el suelo y respiró profundamente. Ahora todo estaba bien. Podía tomarse un momento para recomponerse.

—Creo que sabes exactamente que estoy haciendo con estas armas. Llévame hasta mi esposa. ¡Ahora!

—No te va a llevar a ningún sitio. —Esa era la voz de Lando.

Candy estaba segura de que era el propietario de las botas que permanecían frente a ella. De pronto, se oyeron dos agudos chasquidos.

— Estamos igualados, Remmington. De hecho, yo diría que juego con ventaja. Si miras por encima de tu hombro izquierdo, verás que mi amigo, Michel, también te tiene en su punto de mira.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para venir hasta aquí sólo? — se burló el duque,desdeñoso.—. Llévame hasta mi esposa, Harry.

Fue Lando quien respondió; y lo hizo con un ensordecedor disparo. Candy vio con horror cómo Harry caía desplomado. Podía ver su rostro, pero no su herida. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, luego se abrió una última vez. En cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se quedó mirando hacia ninguna parte. Lando rompió el silencio que se había erigido.

—Creo que ya mencioné que él no te llevaría a ninguna parte. Me temo que lord Gordon se había convertido en una carga desde el momento en que nos entregó lo que deseabamos. Un caro lastre. Ese disparo hará que tus hombres se apresuren a entrar, pero dudo que te sean de alguna utilidad con tres pistolas apuntúndote al corazón.

—No tienes bastantes armas para dispararles a todos —le advirtió Remmington—. Puedes dispararme a mí y a dos más, pero no será suficiente. Mi esposa no saldrá de aquí contigo.

—¿Acaso he dicho que esté aquí? —preguntó Lando—. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para mantenerla tan al alcance de tu mano? Está en un lugar donde nunca la encontrarás, a no ser que yo mismo te lleve. De hecho, si no me reúno con los hombres que la vigilan en menos de una hora, la matarán.

—Nunca ordenarías una cosa así. No después de haberte tornado tantas molestias para atraparla con vida. —Remmington parecía seguro de sí mismo. Sólo Candy podía reconocer el deje de miedo en su voz.

—Mátame y descúbrelo por tí mismo —le provocó Lando.

Transcurrió un momento de silencio antes de que la voz del francés sonara triunfal.

— Sabia elección, Remmington. Ahora déja tus armas en el suelo.

—No hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo. Me ofreceré como rehén si me llevas hasta ella y ordenaré a mis hombres que no te disparen a no ser que intentes algo.

No, no, no, Candy no se atrevió a gritar; no, cuando sabía que su marido había bajado las armas. ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Sonidos de pasos respondieron a su pregunta. Cada vez eran más y más hasta que Candy vio demasiadas botas como para poder contarlas. Permanecían a una distancia prudente de Lando y de sus hombres.

—¡Remmington! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Era la voz de Albert.

—Ella no está aquí —respondió el duque—. No le dispares. La vida de Candy depende de ello.

La joven decidió salir, sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad. Los hombres de Remmington estarían armados, apuntando al enemigo con sus armas. Pronunció una rápida plegaría, se puso en pie y apoyó la mano en el pomo girándolo hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría. Despacio, retrocedió dos pasos con la mano todavía sobre el pomo, y se abalanzó contra la puerta con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Candy oyó un disparo en el mismo instante en que la sólida madera golpeaba la espalda de Lando. Se oyeron tres disparos más mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia el vestíbulo. En ese mismo instante, vio a su marido; había levantado las pistolas instintivamente para protegerse de Lando y de sus secuaces, aunque su atención estaba centrada solo en su rostro haciéndolo vulnerable, Candy dio un paso hacia delante, avivada por una abrumadora necesidad de protegerlo.

—¡Candy!

Dos disparos más. El duque se abalanzó sobre ella, forzándola con su peso a tirarse al suelo para proteger cada milímetro de su cuerpo igual que ella deseaba hacer con él. Remmington rodeó su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo, levantó el derecho con el que sostenía la otra pistola y disparó. Lando cayó al suelo sólo a unos pasos de distancia con una herida mortal en el centro de su pecho.

—¡Cuidado! —Candy oyó gritar a Jack y sintió una oleada de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que el cochero estaba vivo.

—Tranquilo —respondió Toro, inclinándose sobre el hombre llamado Michel—. Están todos muertos, excepto éste, pero tiene una herida en el estómago, así que no irá a ninguna parte.

—Ustedes dos —ordenó Albert señalando a Toro y a otro de los hombres de Remmington—. Revisen las plantas superiores.

Continuó gritando órdenes hasta que todo el mundo estuvo ocupado cumpliendo su cometido. Todos, excepto Candy y su esposo, que permanecían absortos el uno en el otro. Remmington se volvió hacia ella con una mirada frenética que buscaba su rostro.

—¿Estás herida? ¡Candy! Dime, ¿te han herido?

Dejó caer las pistolas, se apoyó sobre un codo y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos con detenimiento y preocupación hasta que Candy le hizo detenerse.

—Estoy bien —susurró intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Candy.

Remmington pareció tener problemas para pronunciar su nombre. Sus ojos buscaban los suyos con una mirada que intentaba llegar hasta su alma. Las arrugas de preocupación de su rostro desaparecieron y su cuerpo rígido empezó a relajarse contra el de ella. Recorrió con las puntas de los dedos el arco de su ceja, su sien, la línea de su pómulo. Rodeó su barbilla, e hizo que sus dedos descendieran hasta que su mano cubrió gran parte de su garganta. La joven sintió cómo frotaba el punto donde su pulso todavía latía a un ritmo errático.

—Candy.

La palabra estaba llena de significado. Lo dijo todo con esa única palabra, con la expresión de su rostro cuando la pronunció.

—Yo también te amo —musitó ella.

El duque la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la frágil curva de su cuello.

—Te amo —murmuró Remmington—. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te sucediera.

La besó en la garganta, en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego le dirigió más palabras dulces en un susurro que llenó los ojos de Candy de lágrimas.

—¡Ejem!

Finalmente, el duque levantó la cabeza para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizar más que seducir, pero Candy le obligó a profundizar el que él la poseyera, que la reclamara y le hiciera olvidar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que el resto del mudo desapareciera y que sólo existieran ellos dos. Necesitaba que borrara el miedo que aún persistía en su interior, el...

—¡Ejem, ejem!

Candy abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio que Albert permanecía de pie frente a ellos con una sombría expresión de desaprobación en el rostro. Intentó apartar la boca de la de su esposo, pero sus débiles esfuerzos no obtuvieron resultado. Albert debió notar su dificultad, pues se agachó y golpeó a Remmington en el hombro. Repitió el gesto hasta que su cuñado alzó la cabeza.

—¡Por favor! Muestra algo de pudor. O al menos, un poco de respeto por los muertos. Hay cadaveres repartidos por todo el vestíbulo. Esto... esto es un sacrilegio.

—Ninguno de mis hombre está herido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Remmington sin apartar los ojos de Candy.

—Ninguno.

—¿Tú tampoco?

—No.

Remmington asintió, luego se puso en pie y ayudó a Candy a levantarse estrechándola contra sí. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y alzó a su esposa en brazos.

—Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, Candy.

Ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor y el duque se volvió para que su pecho bloqueara su visión. Remmington fruncia el ceño y Candy supo que no quería que viera los cuerpos. Asintió, diciendole en silencio que le entendia y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su esposo le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sólo mírame a mi, Candy. Te sacaré de aquí.

Dos carruajes pararon frente a la puerta justo cuando abandonaron la casa y varios hombres que Candy no reconoció salieron de ellos, precediendo a su padre y sir Malcolm.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Crofford.

Remmington asintió.

—Albert está dentro con mis hombres. Dejaré que sea él quien lo explique todo. Quiero llevar a Candy a casa cuanto antes. —Se volvió hacia Bainbridge—. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos todos en mi biblioteca cuando hayan acabado aquí? Hay varias cosas que tenemos que hablar.

El director asintió.

—¿Te han hecho daño? —preguntó el conde a su hija con gesto de preocupación.

—No, papá. Estoy bien. —Candy sonrió a Remmington—. Mi esposo me ha salvado la vida.

El duque emitio un gruñido de disgusto.

—Fue ella quién salvo la mía, se lo aseguro —le dijo a Crofford. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su esposa y sacudió la cabeza—. Mi amor, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Candy sintió como una oleada de calor invadía sus mejillas. La expresión en los ojos de su esposo le hizo recordar las palabras que él le había susurrado no hacía mucho y deseó escucharlas de nuevo.

—Me encantaría alejarme de este lugar. ¿Podrías sorprenderme en otro sitio, por favor?

Remmington estudió su rostro durante un momento y luego arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto, es lo que más deseo.

Y ambos subieron a la carroza para drigirse a casa, dejando atrás la pesadilla vivida.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

El próximo capítulo será el último de esta novela llena de suspenso. Y en unos dias les tendré una nueva novela, una que he estado buscando y se me hizo difícil encontrarla.

Gracias mil por sus reviews y disculpen que sólo de vez en cuando haga uno que otro comentario, pero las recuerdo a todas muy bien y para seguir entreteniéndolas es que me esfuerzo por buscarles más novelas románticas y de época.

Un abrazo fuerte y Dios mediante hasta mañana.

Nathy Grandchester.


	21. Chapter 21

Albert se acabó el brandy y dejó la copa sobre el escritorio de Remmington.

—Maldito desconsiderado. Llevamos aquí casi una hora.

—Ten paciencia —le pidió su padre—. Tu hermana ha vivido un infierno hoy. Me atrevería a decir que está arriba llorando a lágrima viva, pobre niña. No puedo criticar al duque por permanecer junto a su esposa para reconfortarla.

Albert se abalanzó sobre el lateral de la mesa para servirse otra copa, al tiempo que murmuraba entre dientes.

—Me apostaría diez guineas a que no está dándole palmaditas en la mano y susurrándole: «Tranquila, querida. Tranquila».

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada. ¿Alguien desea tomar algo?

Crofford y sir Malcolm declinaron la oferta.

—Deberíamos tratar algunos asuntos mientras les esperamos — sugirió Bainbridge mientras se frotaba la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. El hermano de Remmington, Richard, está preparando su barco para zarpar mañana por la mañana. Ya le he dicho que llevará a un pasajero, pero no quiero que corras ningún riesgo innecesario, Albert. Sólo tenemos la palabra de un espía herido que confirma que Candy y tu padre eran sus únicos objetivos. Puede haber otros que te estén buscando en Francia.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Nuestros ejércitos están de camino hacia España para participar en una batalla que decidirá el final de la guerra. Mi presencia en Paris es esencial. Si los franceses estuvieran siguiéndome la pista, ya habría tenido noticias de mi contacto a estas alturas.

—A no ser que los franceses lo hubieran arrestado —señaló Crofford.

—No lo creo —respondió Albert—. Desconoces quién es mi contacto y te puedo asegurar que los franceses nunca sospecharían de él.

—De acuerdo —concluyó Bainbridge—. Zarparás con Richard Grandchester por la mañana.

Se volvió hacia Crofford.

—Eso nos deja sólo con el problema de qué hacer contigo, amigo mío. Los franceses conocen tus actividades y podrían mandar a otro agente para que acabe con tu participación.

Crofford asintió.

—He considerado esa posibilidad. Lo mejor es que desaparezca durante una temporada; aunque tengo que permanecer en un lugar donde pueda codificar y descifrar los mensajes de nuestros agentes y los que interceptemos de los franceses. —El conde se reclinó en la silla—. La casa de seguridad en Brighton parece un buen lugar. Doy por supuesto que es un sitio prácticamente inexpugnable. El único riesgo consistirá en transportar los mensajes descifrados de Brighton a Londres.

—Puedo garantizar que el riesgo será muy bajo —aseguró Bainbridge—. Y es mejor que perder tus servicios por completo. Te verás obligado a aprender a descifrar los mensajes de Albert, pues creo que debemos asumir que ya no dispondremos de las habilidades de la duquesa. Estoy convencido de que su Excelencia le prohibirá seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Qué es lo que prohibiré? —preguntó Remmington desde la puerta con la mano sobre la cintura de Candy. Echó un vistazo a los presentes en la reunión y guió a su esposa hasta un sofá ubicado frente a sir Malcolm y Crofford.

Albert estaba de pie junto a la chimenea con una mano apoyada en la repisa.

—No esperabamos verte, Candy —comentó Crofford mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Remmington—. Está pálida. Deberías insistir en que regrese arriba y descanse para recuperarse de esta terrible experiencia.

Remmington se encogió de hombros.

—Su hija ha insistido en lo contrario.

—A mí me parece que está bien —indicó Albert—. Nada pálida en absoluto. Debo decir, Remmington, que tus poderes reconstituyentes deben de ser algo fuera de lo común.

—Me gustaría que todo el mundo dejara de hablar sobre mí como si fuera un pisapapeles—protestó Candy con un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—. Albert, si tienes curiosidad por mi salud, puedes preguntarme a mí directamente.

Su hermano inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Candy?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. Ahora, ¿podríamos hablar de algo más importante?

Remmington miró con disgusto a Albert.

—¿Has interrogado al espía herido o has encontrado algo más de interés en la casa?

Bainbridge respondió a la pregunta.

—El francés nos dijo lo que deseábamos saber después de que le ofrecieramos un trato: su vida a cambio de la información. Al parecer había un quinto espía en la red de lord Marlowe : Lando.

—Pero, ¿por qué no pudimos seguirle la pista? —se extrañó Remmington—. Los otros cuatro espías se comunicaban a través de Marlowe de forma regular. ¿Por qué no Lando?

—Era un hombre muy astuto y sabía que las indiscreciones de Marlowe acabarían llamando la atención de las autoridades —explicó Bainbridge—. En lugar de poner en peligro su misión, Lando cortó sus conexiones con Marlowe y organizó una operación independiente con la ayuda de Lord Gordon.

—Harry actuaba como si no tuviera un penique a su nombre — reflexionó el duque—. En eso, demostró ser más inteligente que Marlowe.

—Pero, ¿por qué le disparó Lando? —preguntó Albert.

—Al parecer el francés no tenía intención de cumplir las promesas que le había hecho —dijo Remmington—. Su vida dejó de tener valor en el momento que condujo a Candy hasta Lando.

El duque sintió que su esposa aumentaba la presión sobre su brazo, así que levantó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas con delicadeza.

—Pretendía utilizarme como rehén y yo ya había aceptado hacerlo.

—Qué te llevó a hacer una cosa tan descabellada? —preguntó Albert—. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando te encontré con las pistolas bajadas.

—No podía estar seguro de si estaba mintiendo sobre el paradero de Candy. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa y extendió la otra mano para acariciar los delicados huesos de su muñeca—. En ese momento, hubiera aceptado casi cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla, y Lando lo sabía. Imagino que pretendía utilizarme para negociar su embarque en un navío.

—¿Le habrías permitido abandonar el pais? —inquirió su cuñado.

—No. A esas alturas, ya habría asumido lo peor, que mi esposa no estaba con vida. Habría matado a Lando o hubiera muerto en el intento. Sin un rehén, ese francés no hubiera conseguido salir de Inglaterra con vida.

Nadie habló durante unos instantes. Los ojos de Candy brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas cuando alzó la vista para mirar a su hermano.

—Había olvidado darte las gracias por algo, Albert. Todo el tiempo que pasaste enseñandome a abrir una cerradura hace años, ha tenido su justa recompensa.

Remmington extendió la mano para enjugar con ternura una lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de su esposa.

—Tu padre tiene razón, mi amor. Deberías estar descansando.

La joven recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y apoyó una mano en su pecho.

—También puedo descansar aquí.

—No es necesario que abusemos más de su tiempo —anunció Bainbridge—. Lo único que deben de saber es que los franceses son conscientes de las actividades de Candy y de las de su padre. Crofford tiene intención de trabajar desde la casa de seguridad en Brighton y Albert regresará a su puesto mañana por la mañana. Naturalmente, soy consciente de que tu insistirás en que tu esposa renuncie a su posición, pero eso no te garantizará su seguridad. Ambos deben permanecer alerta hasta que la guerra finalice dentro de muy poco.

Remmington consideró durante un momento las palabras del director y también la forma en que la mano de su esposa se tenso bajó la suya. Finalmente, le alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres renunciar a tu puesto?

Candy se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé exactamente...

—Por supuesto que lo hará —afirmó Crofford—. Candy, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera plantearte otra cosa?

Remmington sí lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

—Creo que su hija esta pensando en que hay mucho más en riesgo que nuestras vidas. —Se dirigió a Candy mientras le acariciaba inconscientemente la mejilla.

— Si sigues trabajando, mis hombres y yo podemos mantenerte a salvo aquí. No será agradable seguramente, porque permanecerás más o menos prisionera en tu propia casa, pero será cuestión sólo de semanas. Estoy dispuesto a convertir este lugar en una fortaleza antes de arriesgarme a perderte otra vez.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de impotencia y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé cariño.

El duque se volvió hacia Bainbridge.

—Supongo que puede esperar un dia o dos su respuesta.

—No harás nada semejante —le advirtió Crofford al director—. Les dirás ahora mismo que la colaboración de Candy con el Ministerio de Defensa ha finalizado y punto.

Bainbridge se frotó la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

—Comprendo tu preocupación,Crofford, pero no pondré ninguna objeción si Candy desea continuar trabajando para la organización. Los franceses no pueden saber si ella ha renunciado a su trabajo, así que seguirá siendo un objetivo, independientemente de la decisión que tome.

Remmington observó el rostro de Candy, su indecisión y su miedo. No deseaba volverla a ver llorar.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber antes de que se vayan, sir Malcolm?

No fue una indirecta muy sutil y Bainbridge se puso en pie.

—Nada urgente. —Se volvió hacia Crofford y Albert—. Caballeros, creo que es hora de que nos marchemos.

Candy no pudo evitar volver a llorar al despedirse de su padre y de su hermano con la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volvería a verlos. Una vez que se fueron, Remmington la llevó hasta su cama donde la abrazó durante mucho tiempo. La joven no había llorado cuando regresaron de casa de Harry. Su esposo la había mantenido demasiado distraída con sus ardientes y posesivos besos. Luego, le había hecho el amor con tanto ímpetu y las emociones que compartieron fueron tan intensas que no pudo pensar en nada más. Pero ahora, lágrimas incontenibles recorrían sus mejillas.

—Se acabó, debo parar —lo dijo, enjugándose los ojos otra vez con el pañuelo de Remmington.

El continuó acariciándole los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Mi trabajo me encanta, Terrence y hasta hace unos momentos dudé en dejarlo, pero creo que ahora tengo un motivo más importante para dejar todo en otras manos. La guerra y el espionaje acabarán muy pronto y... - Volvió a sollozar de nuevo.

—Tranquila, mi vida. No pasa nada. No tienes que trabajar para Bainbridge si no lo deseas. —Remmington le colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Ya has hecho más que suficiente y sinceramente me alegro.—Pero no creo que pueda permanecer con los brazos cruzados mientras todos a mi alrededor... —Otro pensamiento hizo que dejara de hablar y que se irguiera apoyándose sobre un codo para poder verle la cara.

— ¿Continuarás tú con tus deberes?

—Por supuesto —le respondió sonriendo—. Mi actual misión me mantendrá ocupado hasta que la guerra acabe. Richard puede hacerse cargo de mis deberes en el mar, pero yo no confiaré a nadie más tu seguridad.

Candy no compartió su sentido del humor y frunció el cejo.

—Pretendo cumplir con mi deber y continuar con mi misión actual. —Sus ojos se iluminaron divertidos—. Un hombre no puede descuidar sus deberes.

Candy se giró entre sus brazos hasta que quedó apoyada sobre su pecho, con las manos extendidas bajo la barbilla.

—Terrence, renunciaré por amor a mi nueva familia...

La expresión de Remmington dejó de ser divertida, y la apartó un poco para verle a los ojos.

—Qué quieres decir con eso de mi nueva familia?

– Mi amor...quiero decir de que estoy casi segura de que pronto tendremos un bebé.

Remmington frunció el ceño.

Qué ...qué dijiste Candy?

Que vamos a convertirnos en padres!

Sin salir de su aturdimiento él la levantó en vilo y la hizo girar varias veces, entonces ambos rieron de felicidad, mientras él la llenaba de besos por toda la cara.

– Desde cuándo lo sabes? Estás segura?

– Desde hace un par de dias que lo sé, no te dije nada porque estaba esperando ver al médico para que me lo reconfirmara. Te iba a dar la sorpresa en nuestra fiesta de presentación...

– Me ibas a hacer esperar casi dos semanas para decírmelo?

– Bueno...sí. Me perdonas?

Remmington aun estaba aturdido para procesar del todo la buena noticia, una noticia que vino justo después de una pesadilla en la que casi la pierde para siempre.

– Candy, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo! Te perdono por haberme querido hacer esperar para saber la noticia y por supuesto que ya no trabajarás, es más que imposible.

Candy estaba fascinada por su reacción y con todo su amor le tocó la aspera textura de su piel afeitada.

—Lo sé cariño. – lo dijo sonriendo .

Entonces él la abrazó fuerte y empezó a calmarse y a sentir en su corazón un sentimiento de plenitud. Pero también decidió empezar el juego de la seducción nuevamente.

—Además he oído que a muchas madres primerizas les gusta dedicar gran parte de su tiempo a sus bebés. Asi que me alegro de que no lamentes tu decisión de dejar tu trabajo y te dediques a nuestro hogar todo el tiempo.

Candy reconoció el deseo que ardía en sus ojos, y que no era sino un reflejo del suyo propio. Tocó su rostro con ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos muy de cerca le dijo:

—¿De qué me están hablando tus ojos, milord?

El se acomodó mejor acercando sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se confundian por la cercanía.

– De una cita de amor que tenemos pendiente en nuestra cama.

– Oh...llévame entonces que soy, toda tuya.

– Toda mia...para siempre.

– Sí, mi amor, para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

La novela llegó a su fin, como todo en esta vida. El final era un poco diferente asi que, tuve que adaptarlo para que quedara más romántico y sin tantos problemas. Espero que les haya gustado y el final las haya dejado satisfechas.

Las gracias de corazón a todas ustedes que han tenido la paciencia y buena voluntad para leer la adaptación de la novela de Elizabeth Elliot. Gracias a las fieles lectoras que con su apoyo logran incentivarme a seguir leyendo más novelas y las mejores (segun mi gusto) adaptarlas para ustedes.

El único que se queja de que lea novelas constantemente en mis tiempos libres, es mi espsoso...que dice que estoy insoportablemente romántica y que él siempre me pondrá los pies sobre la tierra...hahaha

Un abrazo a todas ustedes, les tengo mucho cariño y volveré en unos dias con una nueva novela.

Dios las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester.


End file.
